Saint Miraculous: Episodio G
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Crossover entre Saint Seiya-Miraculous LadyBug-GTA: La historia transcurre antes de los hechos de las 12 Casas, donde los protagonistas serán Aioria de Leo y sus Aliados, quienes deberán hacer enfrente a un grave peligro que amenaza al Santuario.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Miraculous: Episodio G **¿Quién quiere un adelanto de esta historia? ¿Quién quiere? :D. Porque después de tanta, tanta, tanta, tanta, pero tanta espera, finalmente está aquí el comienzo de esta historia :3. Este fic va dedicado para lady-saintiasailor quien me pidió hacerlo entre estas dos series, mejor dicho manga y la serie de LadyBug :). También pondré a tres personajes del GTA.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de Miraculous: Las aventuras de LadyBug, GTA, ni Saint Seiya, éstas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas, al igual que países. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Y a prepararse, gente, a prepararse porque en Septiembre se viene el otro mega múltiple-crossover del Episodio G: "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", en donde veremos no solo a Los Simpsons (aunque en pequeñas escenas a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados), aquí volveremos a ver a los personajes que estuvieron en "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold", a los Aliados de ellos junto con los Dorados que se enfrentaran al peligro de la Otra Dimensión donde están la Athena del Caos, el Patriarca Aioros Alterno junto con sus Guerreros y en especial unos personajes que son propiedad de El Legendario, a quien agradezco por darme el permiso y lo mismo para Banghg, aquí también veremos a los Santos Dorados del Siglo XVIII pero del Next Dimension y también aparecerá mi OC, quien peleará junto con los Aliados contra el enemigo.**

 **Y, ufff, también debo actualizar "Saint Simpsons: Omega", estoy re demorado con eso, pero tranquilos, paso a paso como decimos siempre.**

 **Y ahora sí: ¡Preparados para el Pre-Estreno! :D. El 1* de Agosto es el estreno oficial de este fic y el 1* o el 2 de Septiembre se viene el estreno de "Asesinos", así que les tengo esta pregunta: ¿Listos para la acción?.**

 **¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

Prólogo y Capítulo I: Atenas, Grecia, había caído la noche, las Estrellas con la Luna iluminaban el Firmamento tan misterioso, una brisa fresca proveniente del Mar Egeo corría por los alrededores de unas antiguas ruinas y en donde se alzaban una serie de construcciones antiguas junto con un enorme Palacio y Templo, sin olvidar la Estatua de la famosa Diosa de la Guerra, Athena. Allí, dentro del Palacio, en uno de los lugares llamado los "Aposentos del Patriarca", allí se hallaba aquella figura de sumo poder, resguardado, protegido, sentado en el Trono, rodeado de la más pura soledad y silencio que abarcaba todo el lugar por completo.

\- _Tu corazón se sume en las Tinieblas, se propagan por tu Espíritu como si se trataran de una plaga._ Habló una misteriosa voz, la cual, como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, ésta movió las Cortinas Púrpuras y provocó que el Patriarca se levantara para averiguar sobre de quién podía tratarse de aquella "persona" que había entrado en aquella parte del Santuario.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién intenta apresar mi alma?. Preguntó y ante sus ojos se encontró con una misteriosa Máscara que emanaba una intensa Luz roja.

\- _Arrodíllate ante mí, pues soy aquel que muestra el camino a los Humanos._ [Pidió y de ahí aquel hombre de sumo poder se arrodilló ante aquella "persona", de la cual comenzaron a verse unas manos salir de aquella "Nebulosa" y con ella aparecía una Daga Dorada] _En mis manos yace el poder de despertar las Tinieblas Infinitas que habitan en el corazón de los Hombres. Yo soy el Universo. Serás quien traiga la Confusión al Orden: El Caos. Vamos, toma esta Espada Predestinada para acabar con la vida de los Dioses, un Espíritu Virtuoso capaz de cometer los peores actos de tu corazón, que está hecho pedazos._

\- ¿Matar a los Dioses?. Preguntó el Patriarca con dudas y estaba por ceder.

\- _Has oído bien, tú serás el que mate a los Dioses._ Finalizó aquel personaje, el cual le entregó aquella Daga.

* * *

El Patriarca cayó bajo ese poder, ese deseo, esa fuerza que lo movía como una Marioneta, ahora estaba listo para hacerlo, cumplir ese sueño, el poder acumulado, ser Dios, ser un Dios, tener a todos bajo tu poder, bajo tu puño, se estaba por cumplir, ya que allí estaba dirigiéndose para cometer el atentado.

\- _"Esta Espada, mi Espíritu...eso es ya no pertenece y a ti te encomiendo Athena. Pero eso no será todo, antes de emprender el viaje, escucharás una vez más nuestro Juramento"_. Recordaba esas palabras de aquel personaje, el cual lo estaba manipulando, se pudo ver un resplandor rojo bajo la oscuridad del Casco Dorado del Patriarca, alzó la Daga en alto y se dispuso a cometer el atentado contra aquella pequeña niña que yacía dormida, pero alguien, detrás de él se interpuso.

\- ¿Pensabas blandir esa Hoja contra ella?. No creo que esa tu misión como Sumo Sacerdote. Acaba de reencarnar de nuevo, ¿cómo puedes atacar a un bebe recién inocente?. No podemos oponernos a las Órdenes Divinas. Intervino un joven de contextuar musculosa, piel color melón, un desordenado cabello café con patillas pobladas y ojos color azul verde.

\- Aiolos. [Lo reconoció el Patriarca y se volteó para verlo] ¿Te interpondrás en mi camino, Caballero de Sagitario?. No es mi voluntad la que guía a esta Hoja, todo se debe a la Voluntad de los Dioses. [Respondió aquel hombre, volteando un poco la mirada, observándose en sus pupilas un color rojo intenso como la sangre y subiendo la Daga que tenía en sus manos].

\- ¿De los Dioses?. [Preguntó el Santo del Templo del Centauro, mirándolo fijamente].

\- No podemos oponernos a las Órdenes Divinas. El destino de esta niña elegida por los Cielos...es la Muerte. Acéptalo, nadie puede contradecir la Voluntad de los Dioses. Sentenció el atacante, quien alzó la Daga y la dirigió contra la niña.

\- No lo aceptaré. [Se negó el joven Aiolos, interponiéndose en su camino, atacando al rival y con una potente ráfaga de su poder lanzó al Casco Dorado por los aires, cayendo al piso, haciendo un estruendoso ruido y destruyendo parte de la habitación, como si hubiera ingresado un potente tornado] El Sumo Sacerdote ¡ERES TÚ!. Aiolos se llevó una aterradora sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de aquella persona, la cual se irguió como una torre y mostrando sus cabellos negros y largos, en medio de la destrucción.

\- Me has descubierto, ahora tú también debes morir. Los Aliados de Athena están condenados a las Tinieblas Eternas. Advirtió el Patriarca.

\- Aunque afirmes que el destino de Athena es la Muerte, aunque la Oscuridad absorba mi alma, cambiaré el destino de esta criatura, protegeré a Athena con todas mis fuerzas, esa es la única razón. la única razón de ser de los Caballeros de Athena. Finalizó Aiolos, aceptando su destino por el bien de la Diosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Aeropuerto General Charles De Gaulle, las familias estaban despidiendo a sus hijos del Colegio Francoise Dupont de París, los cuales partirían para un viaje de estudios hacia Atenas, Grecia, en especial para conocer las ruinas de aquella magnífica civilización, entre aquellos jóvenes se hallaban una muchacha mitad francesa y mitad china, ojos azul claros, cabellos negros con reflejos azules, en donde también podían apreciarse dos coletas con dos ligas rojas. Vestía una sobrecamisa gris oscuro con cuello y mangas 3/4 con un estampado de lunares rosas sobre blanco y un bies negro. Debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca con cuello negro y un dibujo estampado de flores rosas y hojas negras, además de unos jeans rosados y unas ballerinas rosas con detalles en rojo oscuro y unos aretes color negro con orilla plateada.

\- Marinette. Le llamó un muchacho rubio, tez clara y ojos verdes; la chica se volteó y lo miró para correr hasta él y abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios.

\- Sabía que vendrías, Adrien. Dijo la chica, quien se sonrojó al verlo a su novio.

\- No te dejaría ir sola, además la pasaremos genial. Respondió el muchacho, mientras que los iban llamando para subir al avión y partir hacia Atenas.

\- Esta va a ser una gran aventura. Finalizó la chica, quien tenía consigo a Tikki y el rubio a Plagg.

* * *

Justo en aquellos momentos, la puerta estaba por cerrarse, pero llegaron otros dos hombres corriendo para llegar rápido y no perderse el vuelo.

\- ¡Esperen, alto!. Pidió uno de esos dos personajes, el cual era de piel bronceada, ojos marrones y pelo corto y marrón oscuro, además de vestir todo un traje negro de la Mafia.

\- Llegan justo a tiempo, Caballeros. Dijo la azafata, la cual les abrió la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita. Agradeció el acompañante del ítalo-americano, el cual era de tez blanca, cabellos negros y vestía una remera negra junto con una chaqueta del mismo color, pantalones marrón y zapatillas negras.

\- Que disfruten su vuelo a Atenas, Señores Antonio Cipriani y Claude Speed. Les dijo la mujer y de ahí ambos hombres tomaron el vuelo, mientras que se encontraban con otro más perteneciente a la Mafia, el cual los saludó y era un hombre de cabellos negros, alto, camisa hawaiana celeste con piñas, jeans y zapatillas blancas, cuyo nombre era Tommy Vercetti.

\- Llegan a tiempo, muchachos. Dijo el hombre de Vice City a sus dos amigos de Liberty City, mientras que el vuelo tomaba altura y se dirigían hacia Atenas, Grecia, iniciando la aventura.

* * *

 **¿Quién quiere un adelanto como prometí? :3. Aquí lo tienen, Camaradas y con ello vuelvo a mis otros fanfics, en especial los de Loud House y la futura secuela de "El Viaje" (Ed, Edd, Eddy-The Loud House) también va a llegar junto con la película de "Saint Simpsons: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses" con el aporte de FreedomGundam96 :D. Saludos para él y para lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y que tengan una buena semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mientras que el avión que cubría la ruta París-Atenas estaba en pleno vuelo hacia aquel país heleno, donde los estudiantes de aquella escuela parisina iban a vivir una gran experiencia al conocer la cultura e historia de aquella región, entre ellos se encontraban esos tres hombres provenientes de las Mafias de Liberty City y Vice City, Norte y Sur, los cuales no prestaban atención al que venía con camisa hawaiana y jeans azules, quien permanecía ocupado, hablando por el teléfono que tenía en su asiento.

Pero el peligro estaba lejos de Europa, sino que estaba situado en EEUU y bajo la fecha del 28 de Marzo de 1979, en la localidad estadounidense de Three Mile Island, perteneciente al Estado de Pensilvania, donde se ubicaba la Central Nuclear más importante de aquella ciudad del Norte de EEUU, había mucho tumulto y miedo, la Policía rodeaba el sitio y los trabajadores habían sido evacuados por una falla que estaba en uno de los reactores de la misma.

\- Estamos frente a un peligro que no habíamos experimentado en el Mundo: La Isla Three Mile, que está aproximadamente a 5 kilómetros, se halla en estos momentos convertido en un verdadero Infierno sobre la Tierra, debido a un problema en el Segundo Reactor que ha puesto en peligro de fusión al Núcleo. La Radiación se está concentrando en el aire que rodea a la Central Nuclear, elevándose aún más y si las Burbujas de Hidrógeno producidas llegan a explotar, el número de víctima llegará a oscilar a 27000 muertos. De incrementarse la Fusión del Núcleo, la Radiación Nuclear se extenderá por todo el Planeta, incluso hasta China, dando paso al "Síndrome de China", de no conseguir detenerlo, los EEUU serán los responsables de la destrucción del Planeta entero y para frenar esta catástrofe, deberás llevar a cabo esta misión secreta, confiamos en tus Habilidades. [Dijo el Director de Servicios Secretos de EEUU a un hombre maduro, alrededor de unos 30 años de edad, bastante alto, cuerpo bastante fornido, cabellos cortos y color rubio claro. Vestía pantalón negro junto con una camisa o sudadera del mismo color con un cierre y una gabardina claro.], John Black.

\- Estoy listo, incluso si es necesario que regrese al mismo Núcleo, pero si han llamado a un Negociador como yo, significa que no se trata solo de un accidente. Alegó el hombre con un fuerte sentido del deber y que hasta daría su vida por la Patria.

\- Por supuesto que no, es un acto terrorista. Dijo el Director de lentes oscuros.

\- Pensé que mi trabajo solo consistiría en negociar con otro tipo de personas, no estaba al tanto de que actuaría como un miembro del Servicio Secreto. [Se acercó el rubio hasta el hombre, extendiendo su brazo y entregándole una carpeta con información sumamente clasificada] Veo que mi misión será guiar a esta persona hasta el objetivo, es decir, llevarlo hasta el grupo de terroristas. Comprendió esa misión.

\- No se trata de un grupo, sino de una sola persona. Dijo uno de los agentes que secundaba al Director.

\- ¿Una persona?. Preguntó John, girándose hacia aquel hombre.

\- Así es, el responsable de este acto de terrorismo ha sido un solo hombre. Dejó en claro el Director del Servicio Secreto.

\- ¡Imposible, nadie podría...!. Reaccionó John ante ese mensaje.

\- Es posible. [Intervino una voz juvenil y tanto John como las Fuerzas de Élite de la Policía se voltearon para ver al personaje recién llegado, el cual era un chico de cabellos rojizos, alto, algo ondulado y no muy largo con excepción del flequillo y las cejas, bien definidas y de una tonalidad del mismo color junto con unos ojos azul verde, tez bronceada, color canela.] En este Mundo existen fuerzas contra las que ustedes nada pueden hacer. El poder de estos hombres alcanza niveles sorprendentes, más de lo que pueden imaginar, son seres que poseen un poder increíble y no se trata de ninguna ilusión. Remarcó el muchacho pelirrojo hacia todos ellos y dejando muy dudosos a los miembros de las Fuerzas de Élite.

\- ¿Quieren que lleve a alguien que es tan solo un niño? ¿Quieren que lo guíe directamente a un Infierno Radiactivo liderado por terroristas?. Fueron las dos preguntas que John mandó hacia el Director, sabiendo que eso podría convertirse en una misión suicida.

\- Eso no es asunto suyo, su trabajo consiste en guiarlo hasta el Reactor Número 2. Le volvió a expresar el Director las órdenes dadas, llevando a que el rubio se volteara para verlo con seriedad.

\- ¡Es ridículo! No aceptaré semejante trabajo, ni siquiera si es usted quien me lo ordena o el mismo Presidente. Se negó John a cumplirlas.

\- No son órdenes del Presidente, sino de alguien que está muy encima de él, ¡de alguien con mayor autoridad!. Remarcó el Director, tomando la pluma y firmando los documentos.

\- ¡Qué interés tiene enviar a un muchacho hasta el Infierno! ¡Una persona que sea capaz de controlar el gobierno de EEUU! ¡¿Una persona con mayor autoridad que el Presidente?!. Lanzó John más preguntas ante semejante acto de dudas y confusión.

\- ¿Ha terminado con lo que tenía que decir? Bien, tiene una hora para llevar a cabo la misión, durante ese tiempo, el destino del Mundo estará en sus manos. Finalizó el Director, mirando a ambos muchachos y dejando las ordenes expresadas.

* * *

Poco después, en la tienda de campaña donde se estaba llevando a cabo las negociaciones, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el rubio americano con el pedido de ir hacia el sitio indicado.

\- John Black, ¿nos vamos ya?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- No hablas como las personas de por aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?. Preguntó el hombre con una preocupación en su voz.

\- De Grecia. Fue la respuesta del muchacho hacia el rubio.

\- Vaya, vaya, vienes de muy lejos, ¿no crees que podrías decirme al menos tu nombre?. Entiendo que hayan cosas que quieras mantener en secreto, pero al menos me gustaría saber tu nombre. Lanzó otra preguntas tras conocer la nacionalidad del extranjero.

\- ¡Leo!. Dio casi con un grito el muchacho su nombre.

\- ¿Leo? Supongo que no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto?. Entiendo que te cueste confiar en alguien a quien acabas de conocer, pero confía en mí, yo te protegeré. Pidió John que no temiera de él, que no le pasaría nada.

\- Y tú, ¿por qué haces todo esto por el honor de ser un militar?. Preguntó Leo al rubio.

\- No tiene nada que ver eso, yo soy un Negociador que trabaja por su cuenta. Le corrigió John al muchacho ese error en sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida no si no eres un militar?. Lanzó otra pregunta y el rubio se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

\- Decidí hacerme cargo de varios incidentes como este para el gobierno de mi país, por supuesto que lo hago por dinero, aunque ese no es el único motivo: Defender algo como el honor de mi país en realidad no me interesa en lo más mínimo; pero aunque sólo utilizo las palabras yo protejo a las personas, ¿no te parece que eso es más importante que el honor de un país?. Reveló el verdadero motivo el personaje.

\- ¿Entonces ese es tu honor, John Black?. Preguntó Leo con un poco de problemas en su voz, debido al manejo del inglés.

\- Je, tu inglés no es un muy bueno, no es mi honor. ¡Es mi orgullo!. [Dijo con los ojos cerrados y exclamó] Bueno, ya es suficiente de tanta plática, no hay mucho tiempo. Leo, ponte este traje de protección y partamos. Pidió John, quien le entregó ese equipo, sin embargo el joven se negó.

\- No hace falta, no lo necesito. Dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿No entiendes mi inglés?. Estarás en peligro si no te lo pones. Insistió el rubio.

\- Decidí confiar en ti aunque apenas acabo de conocerte. ¿No podrías brindarme algo de confianza a cambio?. No necesito ese traje para protegerme, porque si tú dices que vas a protegerme, yo también te protegeré. Comprendió el pelirrojo aquellas palabras y se dirigió hacia John.

\- ¿Me protegerás?. Preguntó John.

\- Sí, en efecto, será el único que pueda hacer por ti. Respondió el muchacho finalmente.

* * *

Pronto fueron ingresando en el Reactor Número 2 de la Central Nuclear, bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con el terrorista que estaba causando esos estragos en Three Mile Island.

\- " _La Radiación Nuclear, un Infierno creado por los mismos Humanos, el suelo está cubierto por el agua helada para refrescar el Reactor, los niveles de Radiación son muy altos. Y aún así, estoy en este lugar sin ningún tipo de protección, sin embargo...no siento temor alguno...tal vez...porque este muchacho llamado Leo permanece a mi lado. Y por alguna extraña razón el aura que lo está rodeando me tranquiliza"._ Pensaba John con un aura de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, John Black?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Sí, ¿pero por qué no nos pasa nada? ¿Por qué no nos afecta la Radiación?. Además hay algo a nuestro alrededor, ¿es una ilusión?. Quería saber el rubio por esa "Barrera" que los protegía del peligro.

\- Es una especie de Luz de color Dorada, ¿es un efecto de la Radiación?. Esta Luz...es peligrosa. Extendió el rubio su mano para conocer el poder que los protegía.

\- No debes salir fuera de los límites que marca esta Luz, es una Barrera de Protección. Pidió Leo al muchacho.

\- ¿Una Barrera de Protección? ¿Qué clase de habilidad tienes para crear algo así?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- John Black, parece que llegamos al Centro del Reactor Nuclear. El terrorista debería estar aquí, pero dudo que alguien quiera estar cerca de este lugar. [Anunció Leo de que había llegado al objetivo.] Si, hemos llegado, y dime ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?. Quiso saber el pelirrojo, cuando de golpe se produjo una intensa explosión detrás de ellos, iluminando todo el lugar.

\- ¡NO! ¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN, YA HA LLEGADO A SU PUNTO CRÍTICO!. [Observó John con sorpresa, recuperándose del viento caliente de la explosión y en medio del humo que se disipaba se podía ver a un misterioso sujeto que venía hacia ellos] ¡Un hombre!. Exclamó sorprendido de ver a ese misterioso joven y con una larga túnica con capucha acercarse y sonreír.

\- ¿Eres un Caballero?. Preguntó ese sujeto a John, el cual abrió los ojos al oír esa palabra.

\- ¿Cómo?. Lanzó él otra pregunta.

\- De otra forma sería imposible estar aquí sin algún tipo de protección. [Alegó el terrorista, el cual estuvo oscurecido por la falta de energía en el Reactor Número 2 y luego volvía a ser iluminado] ¿Eres un Caballero?. Volvió a preguntar el Rebelde hacia John, mientras que aumentaban las llamas del incendio.

\- Lo siento, no sé a qué se está refiriendo. Soy un Negociador y he venido a hablar con usted: Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?. Se disculpó el rubio y luego comenzó con las negociaciones.

\- Quiero solo una cosa: Enfrentarme con un Caballero. Fue el pedido de aquel sujeto, mientras que se ponía serio y mostraba una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano izquierda, John pegó un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

\- ¿Enfrentarse?. Preguntó y de su frente caían gotas de sudor frío al ver el rostro serio de aquel rival.

\- Ustedes, los insignificantes Humanos no pueden entenderlo, los Caballeros han existido desde Tiempos Mitológicos, son Guerreros que velan por la Paz y la Justicia del Mundo, en sus cuerpos existe el increíble poder de los Dioses. ¡Son los Caballeros de Athena!. [Respondió con odio hacia la Humanidad, mientras que se veían imágenes de frescos de la Era Helénica y la Estatua de la Diosa Athena] Las Guerras de las que habla la Mitología se basan en verdaderas batallas que libraron los Dioses de la Antigüedad y que con el Tiempo se convirtieron en Leyendas. Jóvenes que peleaban por la Diosa de la Guerra, Guerreros que con un gran poder y destreza a los que llamaron Caballeros, con sus puños desgarran el Cielo y sus patadas despedazan la tierra, pero a pesar de contar con la misma fuerza que los Caballeros, no pude formar parte de ellos por ser demasiado poderoso. Resaltó aquel Rebelde, quien era un antiguo Caballero que había sido expulsado y luego se dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

\- ¿Demasiado poderoso?. Preguntó John, quien no salía de la sorpresa.

\- Así es, para ser un Caballero se necesita algo más importante que la fuerza y es la fuente capaz de generar la energía de esos poderosos ataques: El Cosmos. Añadió con la continuación y mostraba ese poder en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es esa energía? ¿Qué? [Miró hacia el sitio que había recibido el golpe destructor] ¡Destruyó parte del Reactor con sus propias manos!. John quedó más aterrado que sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que ese joven pudiera haber hecho algo que podría haberlo matado?.

\- El Cosmos es la fuerza del Alma, es la voluntad del Guerrero para continuar luchando, que ni siquiera recuerdo a cuántos hombres asesiné. [Con eso último, dirigió una mirada asesina hacia John] Y al parecer, eso no le agradó al Santuario donde supervisan a los Caballeros, me expulsaron del Santuario antes de que lograra convertirme en un Caballero. No pude obtener la prueba de ser un Caballero, los Ropajes Divinos que entregan los Dioses: ¡La Armadura!. Y yo vine hasta aquí para demostrarles la prueba de que soy digno de ser un Caballero. [Finalizó, tras verse varias imágenes del Pasado de ese Rebelde y de la Armadura Dorada de Aries]. Si destruyo este Reactor Nuclear, reduciré este Mundo a cenizas, ya que los Caballeros de Athena son Guerreros que protegen la Tierra, vendrán a detenerme y en este momento, acabaré con la vida de uno de ellos y entonces les demostraré que tengo la fuerza para ser un Caballero, ¡un Negociador como tú resulta ser un inútil ante estos casos!. ¡Muere, los débiles Humanos deben morir!. [En aquellos momentos, el Rebelde dejó de hablar y lanzó una ofensiva contra John, el cual sintió una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y de ahí comenzaba a toser sangre por la gravedad de la herida, pero para desgracia de él, el Negociador John Black ante los ojos de Leo, el cual quedó helado].

\- ¿Por qué, John, por qué has salido del Perímetro de la Luz?. Preguntó Leo, pero sin embargo...

\- No hubiera pasado nada, ¡lo hiciste fue inútil!. Gritó con el Rebelde.

\- Ese no fue...un ataque normal...Desde...desde un principio no me había quedado claro...Tu...Inglés...no es...lo...bastante...claro...Ayudar a las personas...es algo muy natural...No es...en vano...salvar vidas es...natural...aunque pongas...tu vida en juego...no necesitas razones...pero creo que es tarde para...explicaciones...¿No crees?. Fue el mensaje final del Negociador John Black, quien antes de morir, le dejó ese mensaje al Rebelde, el cual lo miró serio, mientras que caía al piso.

\- ¿Acaso ese sujeto deseaba tanto convertirse en héroe?. Un Hombre que pelea solo con palabras y ni aún logró conseguir nada con sus Negociaciones. Se "lamentó" el Rebelde.

\- Te equivocas, él tuvo éxito en su misión. Le corrigió Leo, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo?. Quiso saber el rival.

\- En realidad él no vino hasta aquí para negociar contigo: Él vino para convencerme de algo, que no son necesarias las razones para hacer cosas por otras personas, sus palabras me ayudaron a disipar las dudas que había en mi corazón. Siguió el muchacho, pero eso hizo enojar al enemigo.

\- ¡ENTONCES DEBERÁS DISCULPARTE CON ÉL POR HABER DUDADO, YA QUE PRONTO LE HARÁS COMPAÑÍA PORQUE TE ENVIARÉ AL OTRO MUNDO!. Exclamó el rival, quien se preparaba para la Batalla de la Central Nuclear.

\- ¡No me hagas reír, el único que va a caminar para el Otro Mundo eres tú! ¡Yo soy el Mensajero de la Muerte que ha venido a buscarte!. Exclamó Leo, quien miró como un León a su rival y detuvo el golpe que iba hacia él.

\- ¡Detuvo mi golpe con una sola mano...Imposible! ¡ERES UN CABALLERO!. ¡¿ESE ES TODO EL PODER QUE TIENES?! ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! [Exclamó, burlándose del chico y desde la Casa de Leo se podía la Armadura Dorado que estaba abriéndose y se dirigía hacia su Dueño]

\- En el nombre de todos los que han muerto por tus ideas estúpidas y en especial por John Black, quien murió por tu culpa, ¡yo acabaré contigo!. Juró Leo, listo para vengar al Negociador americano y a todas las personas que murieron a manos del Rebelde, mientras que emergía una Luz llamativa.

\- Esa Luz...partículas de Luz Dorada...¡se están concentrando!. La Luz Dorada está envolviendo a ese muchacho. [Exclamó con asombro y de ahí apareció Leo con aquella Armadura Dorada del Templo del León] ¡Una Armadura Dorada, las Armaduras de más alto rango que existen desde la Era de la Mitología!. Solo hay 12 que corresponden a cada Constelación y que brillan alrededor de la Órbita del Sol, son las llamadas 12 Armaduras que pertenecen a los Guerreros más poderosos: ¡LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS!. Recordó toda esa historia y de ahí dio un grito de asombro.

\- No me interesa conocer tu nombre, ¡desaparece!. Ordenó Leo y se preparó para el combate.

\- ¡No me subestimes, mocoso!. Le advirtió el Rebelde, quien entró en furia.

\- ¿Quién está subestimando a quién?. Respondió con una pregunta retórica y frenó otra vez el golpe del rival.

\- ¡Ha bloqueado mi golpe, incluso antes de lanzárselo, qué increíble velocidad!. Quedó helado el joven.

\- Tu poder no significa nada para mí, ¿has sentido como la Oscuridad se extiende por todo tu corazón? ¿O cómo las Almas de todo el Mundo se concentran en tu ser son la fuente de todo el poder? ¡Ahora te mostraré mi Cosmos!. Finalizó Leo.

\- ¡Es muy poderoso, el nivel de su ataque es...es perfecto, si acabo con un Caballero Dorado , tendré las pruebas suficientes para demostrar mi fuerza!. Se emocionó y se puso en marcha.

\- La única prueba que obtendrás ¡será la que demuestre tu debilidad! ¡Y te demostraré mi fuerza! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Finalizó Leo y de ahí lanzó una potente ofensiva contra el rival, el cual fue lanzado por los aires junto con la explosión.

\- Ni siquiera he visto venir su ataque...sólo cientos de miles de Partículas de Luz han golpeado mi cuerpo...su golpe de luz...ha hecho pedazos mi cuerpo...¡fue un golpe a la Velocidad de la Luz!. Fueron las últimas del Rebelde, quien murió a manos de Leo, desplomándose contra el piso.

\- Pensaba que tener que derrotarte sería una molestia más, no me detuve a pensar en el resto de la gente, pensaba que esto era un descuido del Santuario, que ellos mismos deberían arreglar. Mi familia mucho bajo la influencia del Santuario, a decir verdad, yo solo deseaba que desapareciera, pero...estaba equivocado...muy equivocado...nunca pude comprender algo tan sencillo: Que no hacía falta una razón para proteger a las demás personas, fui un estúpido, debí comprenderlo antes. [Se sintió triste el muchacho, sus ojos se humedecieron y se dirigió el cuerpo del fallecido Negociador] Perdóneme, John Black, tú me protegiste aún sin saber mi verdadero nombre, pero te juro que yo nunca olvidaré el tuyo; y ahora quiero que escuches el mío: Mi nombre es...Aioria, soy el Caballero Dorado Aioria de Leo. Reveló su nombre ante el fallecido americano, cubriéndolo con su capa blanca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Grecia, en el Santuario:

\- Aioria ha conseguido acabar con el Rebelde y en cuanto al Reactor, los Estados Unidos se van a encargar de solucionar el problema. Dijo el Caballero Dorado que estaba en el Salón del Patriarca ante el Sumo Pontífice, el cual estaba sentado en el Trono.

\- Será mejor que Aioria regrese al Santuario, por lo que no habrá necesidad de convocar a más Caballeros. [Dijo el Patriarca y se dirigió hacia el Caballero] ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre Aioria? ¿Crees que ese hombre que posee la misma sangre que el Traidor pueda seguir sirviendo en el Santuario? ¡Responde, Virgo!. Quiso saber el Patriarca y lanzó su pregunta hacia el Caballero Dorado rubio de La India, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- En este momento no puedo hacer apreciaciones exactas sobre ese sujeto, la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta nos la dará el tiempo mismo. El Caballero de Leo apenas está dando sus primeros pasos en su larga jornada, desconocemos la dirección que tome al final de ese viaje.

* * *

 **Como dice el tango de Carlos Gardel, _"Mi Buenos Aires Querido"_ , _"Y una sorpresa y suspiro final, borró una lágrima aquel cantar. Mi Buenos Aires Querido, cuando yo te vuelva a ver, no habrá más penas ni olvido"_ , aquí estoy de vuelta, ¿me han extrañado?. Si, yo los he extrañado mucho, disculpen que me haya demorado, pero estuve ocupado con otros fics, en especial con los de The Loud House, por desgracia no me he visto los nuevos capítulos por diversos asuntos, pero ya tendré tiempo, además de que estoy con otro fic de esta serie con otras, incluyendo Los Simpsons y Saint Seiya llamado "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", si quieren verlo, adelante, ya está listo, adelanté su estreno, el cual iba a ser para el 1 de Septiembre pero decidí hacerlo para mitad de Julio y ahí lo tienen.**

 **Ahora con respecto a esta historia, la estoy siguiendo pero no quiero apegarme tanto al manga porque sino me quedaría todo igual y quiero que sea más al estilo AU-manga-OOC, para no tener tanto problema, lo mismo para Saintia Shö y el Episodio G: Asesinos.**

 **Por último, me llamó bastante la atención que se tratara sobre el asunto del "Incidente de Three Mile Island", esto pasó de verdad en Marzo de 1979, donde casi estalla esa Central Nuclear de Pensilvania y de ahí surgió el "Síndrome de China", lo curioso es que el incidente se produjo días después de que salió la película del mismo nombre, gracias a Dios no pasó nada; no estalló ni nada pero imaginen el pánico, estábamos aún en la "Guerra Fría" y con la Unión Soviética y EEUU peleando en distintas guerras, pudo ser el marco para comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial pero no ocurrió. Aunque por desgracia, años después, en Abril de 1986 se produjo el nefasto Accidente de Chernobyl, Ucrania y les seré franco, yo nunca creí, como futuro Historiador, ser testigo de otro accidente nuclear, el de Fukushima, cuando se produjo en Marzo del 2011 el terremoto y tsunami de Japón, rezo para que otro incidente como esos no vuelva a pasar nunca más.**

 **Por suerte, el de Three Mile Island fue pequeño en las personas con el asunto de la radiación, pero Chernobyl no, lo mismo va para Fukushima.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Este es el estreno tan esperado por todos :3.**

 **Mando saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor :D Cuídense y que tengan un buen mes de Agosto de mi parte.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Finalmente el avión que procedía de París había llegado a su destino, la bella Grecia y su Capital, Atenas, en donde se remontaban historias, leyendas, mitologías, héroes y villanos, todos marcados en una espiral sin fin y que pronto todos serían testigos de aquellos sucesos, El avión aterrizó suavemente sobre la pista asignada y provocó una sacudida pequeña, la cual sacó de su sueño a Toni Cipriani, el cual se golpeó la cabeza contra el asiento suyo, justo en la cabecera, ya despertándolo de mala gana.

\- _Esta mierda de aviones, Dios, ya me tienen harto._ Se quejó por lo bajo el peli negro, quien se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el baño para darse una lavada en su rostro y quitarse los coletazos del sueño.

Claude lo siguió con la mirada mientras que Tommy estaba dormido pacíficamente, lo quería despertar pero era mejor no hacerlo, cuando el ítalo-americano dormía, era mejor dejarlo descansar en paz por un buen rato y no terminar como su amigo y colega Cipriani.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario:

\- ¿El Gigante? ¿No te parece extraño que de repente aparezca una Criatura Mitológica?. [Preguntó un misterioso encapuchado a un chico que se hallaba sentado en las rocas de aquel sitio, éste no respondió por un buen rato] Sin embargo, nosotros mismos somos parte de la Mitología, no puedes negarlo. Advirtió ese personaje oculto y de ahí el joven que estaba sentado respondió, revelando sus cabellos y su vestimenta.

\- No compares a los Caballeros con los Monstruos, esas palabras son muy duras. Pidió el chico que había vuelto desde los EEUU, en especial en el sitio de Three Mille Island.

\- ¿Tienes algo de qué quejarte, Aioria?. [Preguntó la figura encapuchada hacia el chico, el cual permanecía serio, estático y de ahí se levantó de su sitio].

\- No es eso, no es que me queje de que los Caballeros debamos actuar dictados por el honor y la gloria, en realidad no somos más que simples esclavos al servicio del pueblo. Dio Aioria su versión de la realidad en la que se hallaba presente.

\- Cuanto cinismo. [Se lamentó el encapuchado por esas palabras tan "despreciativas" hacia el papel que ejercían los Santos de Oro en el Santuario]. El destino de los Caballeros consiste en proteger a Athena y salvaguardar la paz en la Tierra, ¿te negarás a prestar obediencia?. No será así como lograrás restaurar la reputación de tu hermano. Añadió el personaje, el cual mencionó al joven Aiolos de Sagitario, quien había sido tildado de "traidor" y que "pretendía asesinar a la pequeña Athena" en su habitación. A oír ese nombre, Aioria pegó un salto como un León que había sido atacado por el enemigo, por un cazador y miró al hombre con una mirada asesina.

\- No hables de mi hermano, ¡NO EN MI PRESENCIA!. [Estalló de la furia y lanzó un potente golpe, una ráfaga que partió el aire y el suelo por la mitad, arrojando restos y escombros de piedras y guijarros por doquier].

\- Me he ido de la lengua, lo siento, tendré que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. [Se disculpó el hombre, mientras que detenía el golpe del chico].

\- ¡Ha...Ha congelado mi ataque!. Quedó congelado el muchacho de ver la misteriosa defensa de ese personaje.

\- Aioria, debes apaciguar tus ataques. [Pidió la figura encapuchada, donde en la Oscuridad podían verse sus ojos que brillaban] Nosotros, los Caballeros de Oro, ostentamos la posición más elevada en la Jerarquía de los Caballeros. Le dijo aquel joven alto, contextura musculosa, cabellos color viridián o cerceta, sus ojos eran de color violeta y de tez rosada.

\- Camus de Acuario. Lo reconoció Aioria a su Camarada de Armas.

\- Si mantienes la calma en las situaciones de tensión, tus inferiores se sentirán intranquilos. Tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras, ahora entrégame el Mensaje del Sumo Pontífice. Dejó esos consejos para el muchacho, todos ellos eran jóvenes y recién convertidos en Caballeros Dorados, parecía raro pero aquel chico hablaba con una gran sabiduría al respecto y dejaba sus consejos para Aioria. Luego de eso, le pidió que le diera aquella información para entregársela al Patriarca.

\- Imagino que me pedirá que derrote al Gigante. Teorizó Aioria al respecto sobre ese enemigo.

\- Y otra cosa: Debes portar tu Armadura Dorada cuando te encuentres en el Santuario, es nuestro uniforme. Añadió Camus, ahora con un tono de seriedad hacia Aioria, el cual le dio el pergamino con los datos proporcionados.

\- _"Y le debemos esa muestra de respeto al Sumo Sacerdote"_ , ¿no?. Todo eso me da igual. Sentenció Aioria, quien se volvió a sentar en el desfiladero, tras haberle entregado la carta a Camus para que la llevara con el Patriarca y decidió no obedecer a las demás órdenes.

* * *

El avión finalmente aterrizó hacia el anochecer de Atenas en el Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos, donde los estudiantes de aquella escuela francesa y los demás pasajeros que venían de turismo, negocios o tenían parientes allí, descendieron y de ahí comenzaron a dirigirse los primeros hacia el hotel y de ahí descansarían hasta el día siguiente, cuando tuvieran que prepararse para conocer la ciudad y su cultura.

\- Awww, finalmente hemos llegado, Dios, que pesado que fue el viaje. Dijo Adrien, quien se dirigía junto con Nino y los demás, estaban esperando la llegada del bus que lo llevaría hacia el hotel.

\- Permiso. Pidió un mal humorado Toni Cipriani, quien se chocaba con varios de los estudiantes.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿Quién se cree que es?. Se preguntó Chloé Bourgeois, la cual quería reprender a aquel sujeto por haberle tirado su valija, pero no era buena idea, ya que en ese momento la detuvo el acompañante de Toni, Claude Speed, quien hizo un gesto silencio, pidiendo disculpas por su amigo.

\- Disculpen a mi amigo, no tuvo un buen viaje. Pidió disculpas también Vercetti, mientras que salían del Aeropuerto e iban a por Tony.

\- Vaya, aún queda caballerosidad en el Mundo. Remarcó Marinett, quien se aguantaba la risa al ver como Chloé se quedaba hipnotizada por los ojos de aquel joven castaño, el cual tenía una edad de 17 años.

* * *

Caía la noche y con ello llegó la Oscuridad y las Estrellas, sin embargo, en el Santuario, una misteriosa fuerza se movía debajo de los cimientos de aquel lugar sagrado, cosa que llamó la atención del joven Aioria, quien caminaba por aquellos senderos y observó desde su sitio toda la calma.

\- Siento una presencia enemiga. Aquí hay alguien más. ¡Sal y deja de esconderte! ¡¿Sabes que han ordenado la evacuación de estas zonas y que será un campo de batalla? [Ordenó y desde las sombras salió una persona con una túnica blanca] ¡¿Un niño?!. Se quedó sorprendido de ver al "intruso".

\- Sé...sé que he hecho mucho daño...pero es que es porque está sufriendo...si alguien tiene que matarle, ese seré yo. No mates a mi padre, por favor. Rogó el pequeño hacia Aioria.

\- ¿Tu padre?. Preguntó Aioria.

Aquel niño tenía cabellos cortos y lacios, de color verde, ojos azules y vestía una de esas túnicas griegas. Se encontraba asustado y de golpe, cuando Aioria lanzó su pregunta, se produjo una intensa explosión en aquella callejuela.

\- ¡EL GIGANTE!. [Alertó Aioria sobre aquel enemigo] ¡Maldita sea, si uso mi poder, podré hacerle daño al niño! [Exclamó el Caballero del Templo del León, sabía muy bien que podría causar una terrible tragedia si llegaba a atacar al enemigo con su poder] ¡¿Una Estatua...de piedra?!.

El Gigante era un inmenso Guerrero Hoplita, bajo el Casco podían verse dos brillantes ojos que brillaban contra la Oscuridad, con su gran fuerza destrozaba todo a su paso, todas las callejuelas, senderos, edificaciones antiguas, todo era destruido por su enorme fuerza.

\- ¡Se mueve con pura libertad, cualquier cosa que esté en su camino es destruida por su fuerza! ¡Es una Estatua Viviente!. Alguien le da fuerza...¡ESTA ESTATUA SE MUEVE POR EFECTO DE UN COSMO!. Presintió Aioria en esos momentos.

De golpe, aquella bestia abrió sus fauces y lanzó un rugido que se pudo oír por todo el Santuario y por toda Grecia.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Quiso saber Arya, la amiga de Marinett, cosa que todos habían sido testigos de aquel rugido.

\- Dios, eso me dejó helado. Dijo Tommy Vercetti.

* * *

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡VEN A MÍ, ARMADURA!. [Llamó Aioria a su Armadura Dorada y en aquellos momentos, partió desde la Casa de Leo, lista para ayudar a su Portador].

* * *

Aquella presencia llamó la atención desde la Casa de Virgo, al Caballero de La India, el cual se hallaba meditando y al sentir esa fuerza, esa energía, se levantó y caminó hacia los exteriores del Templo de la Virgen.

\- La Armadura de Leo se ha puesto en movimiento. Dijo un misterioso invitado a Shaka, quien se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Qué vienes a hacer a mi tiempo?. Preguntó el rubio de La India.

\- Nada, en realidad iba al Templo que sucede al tuyo. [Dijo aquella persona, la cual era también un Caballero Dorado, estaba de paso por el Templo de la Virgen y se dirigía hacia la Casa de Libra, el Templo de la Balanza Celestial y este personaje era un muchacho alto, tez blanca, caballos largos, ondulados y rubios junto con sus ojos azul verdosos.] ¿Vas a permitirme el paso, Shaka?. Preguntó el rubio, quien esperaba la respuesta del joven de La India.

\- Milo, Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, ¿con qué intenciones te diriges al Templo del León cuando su Guardián se encuentra ausente?. Si ocurre algo allí, Aioria y todos los que se hayan relacionados serán castigados. Advirtió Shaka de cruzar hacia la Casa de Leo mientras que Aioria no se hallaba presente.

\- Camus, mi amigo, intentó ayudarle todo lo que pudo. Respondió el joven Milo con seguridad en sí mismo y en su amigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo haces por Aioria?. [Preguntó Shaka una vez más, quien se sentó y volvió a meditar].

\- Por sus venas corre la sangre de los traidores que una vez confío: Su hermano mayor Aiolos tuvo la osadía de alzar su Espada contra el Sumo Sacerdote, ¡ERA UN DEMONIO SIN CORAZÓN!. [Señaló Milo sobre el incidente ocurrido entre el rubio y el atacante, cosa que Shaka no dijo nada al respecto].

\- Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco y esperar un poco. Sugirió Shaka, finalmente en su decisión.

\- No sería capaz de llevar a caso esta misión, si no apela a su corazón. Alegó Milo.

\- ¿Sin corazón? ¿A su corazón?. Quiso saber Shaka.

\- Si Aioria resulta ser mezquino como su hermano, nunca logrará derrotar al Gigante. Lo que ha sido construido a partir de Sentimientos no puede ser destruido. Solo otros profundos Sentimientos son capaces de mellarlo. Sentenció Shaka sobre el desafío que tenía el propio Caballero de Leo ante sí y que debía demostrarlo.

* * *

Con una rápida agilidad, Aioria fue cubierto por la Armadura Dorada de Leo y de ahí salvó al niño de morir a manos del Gigante, el cual fue detenido su puño por el Caballero.

\- Esa Armadura...¡ERES UN CABALLERO!. ¡ESPERA, TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME!. [Pidió el niño, quien intentaba llamar la atención de su Salvador, ya que se dirigía hacia el objetivo.] Mi padre era uno de los Escultores del Santuario, esculpió enormes Estatuas de piedra por orden del Sumo Sacerdote, llegó a completar 99 de las 100 cuando estaba a punto de terminarla, cayó gravemente enfermo, prometió que le entregaría cien Estatuas en total. Mientras que estaba en cama, no paraba de repetir su delirio: _"Estaré siempre a tu lado, Litos"._ Mama había muerto y solo quedamos él y yo...

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Yo no te abandonaré. [Prometió su padre, quien guardaba cama y esperaba poder terminar su trabajo.] Litos, yo siempre...estaré contigo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, las cuales pronunció antes de morir y aquella misma noche: La Estatua que mi padre no había completado, el alma de mi padre quedó atrapada dentro de ella, siendo incapaz de asumir que perdió la vida. Me busca sin cesar, sumido en sus lágrimas, mientras lo destruye todo a su paso. No sabe que ha muerto y seguirá buscándome hasta el Infinito. ¡Pero creo que se detendrá si yo muero, tengo que morir, quiero que me mates y así lo detendrás!. Pidió el niño, tras haberle contado aquella historia.

\- Ven conmigo. [Pidió Aioria] Aún después de muerto, tu padre intenta protegerte, solo tú puedes responder a los Sentimientos que te profesa, para lograrlo debes vivir, no morir. [Le dio ese consejo al pequeño y de ahí se dirigió hacia el enemigo] ¡GIGANTE, MIRA QUIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ!. [Mostró el pelirrojo al niño, llamando la atención del enemigo] No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de todo esto. Estará bajo mi tutela hasta que seas mayor. A partir de hoy, seré su hermano. Si puedes leer mi Cosmos, sabrás que no miento. [Prometió Aioria, quien llenaba el vacío del pequeño, cuyos ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas]

\- El Cosmos nace directamente del fondo del Alma, no puede mentir. Observó el niño como Aioria iba encendiendo aquella fuerza.

\- Arde...¡COSMOS! ¡GOLPEA CON TU RAYO: "RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. Exclamó el muchacho y lanzó su potente ofensiva contra el enemigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, El Gigante fue destruido, su alma fue liberada de aquella "Prisión" y solo quedaban restos de aquella Escultura, regadas por doquier.

\- La Estatua de Piedra ha sido destruida, tu padre marcha, ven a decirle adiós. Le informó Aioria Litos, quien se acercó para despedirse de aquella persona que lo había protegido y que nunca se iría.

\- Pa...Padre...Ya no tienes que sufrir más...Padre...Hasta siempre...Fue la despedida, triste, de Litos, quien lloraba por la partida de su padre hacia el Descanso Eterno y donde su esposa lo estaba esperando.

* * *

\- El Cosmos habita en el corazón de todas las personas, en ocasiones se emplea con fines nobles pero, básicamente, se trata de una fuerza que nos ayuda a encaminarnos por los Senderos de la Justicia: Aioria ha superado con creces las expectativas. Anunció Shaka aquellas noticias a Milo, el cual no parecía soltarse de su postura sobre el joven de Leo.

\- Pero sigo diciendo que no tiene modales. Alegó el muchacho del Templo del Escorpión Celestial.

\- Estás en lo cierto, no tiene modales, pero compensa esa apariencia con otras Virtudes. Corrigió Shaka aquella postura que tenía a ambos en discrepancia.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó Aioria al niño.

\- Litos. Dijo su nombre.

\- Muy bien, Litos, yo me llamo Aioria. Se presentó Aioria y le tomó de la mano al pequeño huérfano.

\- _"Él tiene una gran Humanidad y su corazón está repleto de afecto por sus semejantes"_. Finalizó Shaka con sus menciones sobre el joven de la Casa de Leo.

* * *

Todo había terminado con aquellas explosiones, las cuales desaparecieron y que habían sido oídas por toda Atenas, cosa que preocupó a los estudiantes que venían de Francia y a aquellos hombres de Liberty y Vice City.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Preguntó Toni Cipriani.

\- No lo sé, pero parecía como el estallido de muchas bombas. Añadió Claude.

\- Tal vez están desactivando explosiones que habrán quedado tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sugirió Tommy, mientras que los tres pedían un taxi y partían a su hotel.

Por su parte, Marinett y Adrien habían sentido esa presencia, ¿acaso sería obra de algún Akuma que quedaba suelto?.

\- Deberíamos ir allí e investigar, ¿no crees, Mi Lady?. Preguntó el joven a la chica.

\- Sí, esto no me gusta para nada. Respondió Marinett y en ese momento llegaba el bus que los llevaría al sitio de hospedaje.

Con la llegada del nuevo día, irían a investigar bien el sitio donde se habían producido las explosiones.

* * *

 **He vuelto y no, no estaba desactivado XD, solo estaba de parranda y...**

 **[Awaken, Pillar Men Theme, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendancy.]**

 **Alexander: ¡Temblad, Unlouds y desesperaos, su Dimensión ha llegado a su fin! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja Jajajajajajaja!.**

 **Yo: Alex, apenas han cruzado hacia la Otra Dimensión y ya quieres matar, tranquilízate un poco.**

 **Alexander: No cuando suena esta canción, Dios, ponla para las batallas.**

 **Yo: Está bien, pero no aparezcas así de sorpresa, casi me das un infarto XD.**

 **Alexander: Está bien, pero no te olvides, por cierto, ¿qué pasa con "Saint Simpsons: Omega"?.**

 **Yo: Ese fic quedará en suspenso por un buen tiempo, no lo seguiré, no es que lo vaya a borrar ni nada, es que, salvo por algunos pequeños detalles, el resto de la historia es terrible y en especial por cómo quedaron las Armaduras ;_; aún tengo pesadillas al respecto.**

 **Alexander: Sí, eso es cierto, opino lo mismo, déjalo para después. Tal vez habría que esperar hasta el año que viene para que la actualices.**

 **Yo: Tampoco para tanto, por ahí en Diciembre, pero eso será cuestión de lo que me deparará el camino.**

 **Alexander: Bueno, me retiro, voy a practicar unas técnicas importantes para el próximo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" y por cierto, para Sam The Stormbringer; jejejeje, me gusta esa canción, que el autor la ponga para las peleas y sí, preparen todo porque habrá un baño de sangre en la Dimensión de las Unloud, reduciré sus cuerpos a cenizas.**

 **[Alexander se retira del sitio]**

 **Jejejeje, ya oyeron a mi OC, hacia este fin de semana o en la semana que viene saldrá el capítulo nuevo del fic nombrado más arriba y para Pirata, quien había preguntado si Volpina aparecería, eso ocurrirá con el paso del tiempo :3. Saludos también para PoLucy y FreedomGundam96 :D. Cuídense y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Les deseo un buen día Viernes de mi parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Había llegado un nuevo día a Atenas y los estudiantes aún permanecían dormidos, sin embargo, Marinett y Adrien se habían despertado, aprovechando que ese día irían más tarde a recorrer la ciudad griega y Capital de aquella nación que les estaba invitando con todo cariño y honor en su sangre y sociedad, ellos dos tenían otro objetivo en mente y era investigar el lugar donde se habían escuchado aquellas explosiones y gritos desgarradores, casi parecidos a los de una bestia que amenazaba con "destruir" a la Capital Helena.

\- Bien, todo despejado, Mi Lady. Le dijo el rubio a la chica oriental, quien se río por lo bajo al oír ese fino acento de educación de su gatito.

\- Muy bien, Gatito. Le felicitó la chica, viendo que estaban saliendo del hotel sin ser vistos, pasando justo por la zona de la recepción, allí estaban sentados Toni Cipriani, Claude Speed y Tommy Vercetti, los cuales dialogaban acerca de la estadía allí y sobre los diversos asuntos que debían atender, tanto para las Familias de Liberty City como en el Sur de EEUU, en Vice City.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que supondrá un problema más?. Preguntó uno de los personajes ante otro que estaba arrodillado ante él.

\- Es solo un Caballero de Oro más. Aún no ha completado su entrenamiento, pero puede ser una amenaza. O lo que es peor: Que al crecer se convierta en un verdadero Obstáculo. Sostuvo el Patriarca, quien se rebeló como uno de los responsables de estar ante ese personaje que se hallaba en las sombras y de ahí se levantaba para seguir conversando del asunto.

\- Tienes entre tus Caballeros de Oro varios elementos que puedan traernos la desgracia. Pero no creo que Leo sea uno de ellos, deja de preocuparte por él o dame una prueba para que te lo justifique. Pidió el ser de las sombras, quien se levantaba del suelo y le daba esos consejos.

\- Su destino es un mal presagio, lleva el mal en la sangre: Aiolos de Sagitario fue el único en percatarse del intento de asesinato de Athena, la protegió con su vida y Aioria de Leo es su único hermano. [El personaje desparecía y reaparecía, mientras que estallaba una tormenta sobre el Santuario y el Patriarca relataba todo lo ocurrido en el Pasado, en especial con el intento de asesinato de la Diosa] El hecho de que ahora fuera elegido como Portador de la Armadura de Leo, es una prueba suficiente. Tal vez esa sea la Voluntad de los Dioses. Sostuvo él en su teoría.

\- _¡¿La Voluntad de los Dioses?!. La única Voluntad Divina que existe en este Mundo ¡es la mía!. No reconozcas a más a Dios que a mí mismo._ Sentenció una voz que venía del interior del Patriarca, un rayo partió el aire por la mitad y en ese momento, éste fue asfixiado por unas manos negras que salían de la Oscuridad, mientras que el ser de las sombras solo observaba con calma.

\- Siento curiosidad por ver al "León", es tan fiero como lo pintan, me encargaré de comprobar el Poder de tu Cosmos, puesto que el Cosmos es una manifestación de la fuerza que alberga su corazón, veremos hasta qué punto es fuerte tu espíritu. Sentenció aquella figura, la cual mostraba interés en conocer, en probar el poder de ese Santo de Oro del Templo del León, por lo cual se sentó en el Trono del Patriarca y aguardó a su llegada.

* * *

Por su parte, Marinett y Adrien se hallaban en aquel sitio de ruinas, una enorme escalera que los estaba conduciendo hacia la "X" que marcaba el "tesoro", ¿qué habría allá arriba? ¿Qué les depararía el camino en este sentido? ¿Hallarían algo muy importante?. Todas las preguntas llevaban al aumento de la tensión y del deseo de saber más.

\- Damas primero, Mi Lady. Dijo Adrien, jugando y siendo romántico a la vez con su novia.

\- Muchas gracias. Agradeció Marinett, elogiando ese gesto del chico y de ahí subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a unas ruinas muy extrañas, las cuales marcaban también la entrada a una puerta que llevaba a una especie de "ciudad" por así decirlo, una ciudad donde se entrenaban los futuros Guerreros del Mundo.

\- ¿Ves algo?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Para nada, vayamos a ver qué hay. Pidió su novia y de ahí ambos se adentraron en el interior del Santuario, por esa zona, la cual no estaba bajo vigilancia.

Se fueron metiendo en aquellos estrechos caminos, los cuales se iban alargando, mostrando una notable y clara arquitectura griega, ¿qué podía ser más que unas ruinas? ¿acaso había algo en especial en aquel sitio?. Lo que no sabían era que un poco lejos de donde habían ingresado, en el pueblo, allí se hallaba Litos, el chico que había sido salvado por Aioria de El Gigante.

\- _"Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que me convertí en el Sirviente de Athena. El lugar en el que ahora vivo no puede encontrarse en ningún mapa"_ [Pensaba aquel chico, mientras que se encontraba en una de las villas que rodeaban al Santuario y en un negocio fue donde ingresó] Me llamo Litos Crisalis. [Se presentó el chico ante los dueños de ese local] _"Este sitio se encuentra al otro lado de una ciudad, cuyos habitantes ignoran su existencia. En este lugar Sagrado, habitan los Caballeros de Athena, encargados de mantener la paz en la Tierra"_. Soy Sirviente del Caballero de Oro, Aioria de Leo. [Se presentó ahora con timidez el pequeño ante uno de los empleados del local, quien lo miró sorprendido] _"Es un territorio protegido por el poder de la Diosa Athena. Esta es una tierra donde solos Caballeros de Oro pueden ver, además, aquí también habita el Sumo Sacerdote, el Representante de Athena entre los hombres y en un campo de entrenamiento es donde se adiestran a los futuros Caballeros"._ Pensaba cada vez más enfocado, el chico, en todos los escenarios, los cuales eran las calles, los locales y el Coliseo donde se entrenaban los valientes Santos.

\- ¿Has ido a comprar fuera, Litos?. Ese tipo de peleas son muy frecuentes aquí, no tardarás mucho en acostumbrarte. Dijo un joven al niño.

\- Lo siento mucho, sé que te causo problemas. Pidió disculpas el niño ante esa persona, el cual lo miró con tranquilidad.

\- Tienes que darte más prisa si quieres servir al Señor Aioria de Leo, además no exageres, Litos, los dos servimos a la misma persona y es mejor que colaboremos. Añadió el muchacho, cosa que el niño terminó por sonrojarse.

\- ¡Sí!. [Sentenció el chico con felicidad en su voz.] Es verdad, el Señor Aioria no solo es fuerte, también nos salvó a mi padre y a mí. Mostró Litos sus respetos hacia el Caballero, mientras que el otro joven le contaba sobre la historia del Santuario, sobre el Cosmos, el Big Bang, las Armaduras y los Caballeros de Oro que protegían a la Diosa Athena.

De golpe, se sintió una intensa caída de un rayo, el cual golpeó parte de la mampostería del Santuario, cayendo sus escombros al suelo.

\- ¿Una tormenta con aparato eléctrico?. Este tiempo no es normal. Qu...¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡El Brazo amputado me duele, es como si estuviera ardiendo! ¡HAY ALGO ESCRITO! ¡¿ _"Arkhein"_?!. Se quedó aquel muchacho sorprendido, mientras que observaba aquella extremidad lastimada y con un mensaje escrito.

* * *

A su vez, Marinett y Adrien se encontraban recorriendo aquellas misteriosas ruinas, no sabían del peligro que había en el aire, en especial por aquella tormenta, ¿cómo podía haberse nublado si antes estaba soleado y cálido?. Ahora era esto una mala señal de que no deberían ignorar por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? ¿Será obra de un Akuma?. Preguntó Adrien a su chica, quien observó el Firmamento.

\- No lo creo, aquí hay algo más peligroso, pero no es comparado con Hawk Moth. Advirtió Marinett, cuando en ese momento, escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de las ruinas más adelante, por un momento pensaron en transformarse, sin embargo, alguien conocido había resbalado desde la parte de arriba de la colina.

\- ¡Agh! Maldita tormenta, Dios. Se quejó aquel ítalo-americano de Vice City, mientras que se pasaba su mano por la cabeza y se encontraba con aquellos dos chicos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí¡? ¡Un momento! Usted estuvo en el Aeropuerto el día de ayer, el ítalo-americano que estuvo con los otros dos. Reconoció Marinett a aquel sujeto, el cual se levantó del piso.

\- Sí, bueno, gracias por la respuesta, Señorita, pero sí, pero no soy el malhumorado de Toni Cipriani, no, me llamo, Tommy, Tommy Vercetti, de Vice City. Se presentó aquel peli negro hacia los dos chicos.

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Se presentó la chica.

\- Y yo soy Adrien Agreste. Añadió el rubio.

\- Un placer, chicos, debo irme, este sitio no me gusta para nada, además solo estaba de paso por esta zona, volveré en otro momento. Les sugiero que también se vayan de aquí, hay una buena tormenta eléctrica. Les advirtió Tommy, quien se fue de allí, volviendo hacia el hotel.

Pronto, ambos chicos se quedaron solos, ¿deberían seguir buscando e investigando más o hacerle caso a Vercetti de volver al hotel?. No era seguro, pero ambos resolvieron continuar por su camino y si comenzaba a llover, se refugiarían en las ruinas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, alguien les detuvo la marcha, siendo iluminado por un relámpago que cruzó por los Cielos.

\- Alto. Escucharon una voz y los dos se detuvieron, encontrándose cara a cara con aquel muchacho de la Casa de Leo.

La pareja se mantuvo callada en el momento en que fueron detenidos, la seria voz del Caballero les impedía moverse, por lo cual, decidieron no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera alertar al joven.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?. Este sitio no es para los civiles. Les advirtió el muchacho.

\- Nosotros...nosotros...solos estábamos de paseo, nada más, nada malo. Dijo Adrien, intentando ganarse la confianza del chico, pero eso no le serviría para nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?. Preguntó Marinette.

\- Mi nombre es Aioria. Se presentó el joven, quien no les dijo nada sobre su posición.

\- ¿Vives aquí?. Preguntó Adrien, viendo que estaba totalmente desconcentrado sobre aquel sitio y más si era ese su hogar.

\- Sí, así es, no teman, no les haré nada: Soy un Caballero de Oro, pertenezco a la Casa de Leo. Añadió el chico, decidiendo contarles sobre su posición a la que estaba metido.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Un Caballero Dorado?. Preguntó la pareja, la cual quedó sorprendida.

\- Así es, vengan, les daré un tour por el lugar. Les invitó el chico, cosa que les pareció a ellos dos algo bastante extraño pero decidieron seguirlo por el lugar.

* * *

El muchacho les iba mostrando diversas partes del Santuario, en el especial el Reloj de Fuego, el Coliseo, las 12 Casas, cuyo destino final era el Palacio de Athena, donde residía el Patriarca, sin embargo, justo cuando estaban llegando a la Casa de Leo, allí llegó a toda prisa Litos, el nuevo Sirviente del Santuario, quien venía agitado y con un mensaje para Aioria.

\- ¡Señor Aioria, ¿está ahí?!. Llamaba el chico.

\- Litos, ¿qué pasó? ¿estás bien?. Preguntó el hermano menor de Aiolos.

\- He comprado lo que me ha pedido y...Respondió el muchacho, pero en ese momento se quedó sorprendido de ver a los dos invitados de Aioria.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, no temas, somos buenos, mi nombre es Marinette y él es mi novio Adrien. Se presentó la chica oriental junto con el rubio francés.

\- Hola, un placer. Saludó el chico, quien estrechó su mano con la del niño.

En ese momento, Aioria se quitó la remera roja que llevaba encima, quedando con el torso desnudo y mostrando su físico, el cual casi hipnotizaba a Marinette, pero ella pronto recordó que estaba ante Adrien, el cual podría sentir celos de ver a su querida Lady babearse por aquel griego que acababan de conocer, aunque eso nunca pasó en el rubio.

\- Hay gente que me mira mal por mi aspecto, a través de mí, ven a alguien a quien quiero olvidar y recuerdan lo que no quiero recordar. Mencionó Aioria hacia los dos invitados y a Litos.

\- ¿A quién quiere olvidar, Señor Aioria?. Preguntó el niño.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?. Preguntó Adrien.

\- No, nada, no se preocupen. Litos, ven y ayúdame a teñirme. Pidió Aioria al chico.

\- Ah...enseguida. Acató Litos la orden y de ahí comenzó con la actividad.

\- _"En mis rasgos ven un rostro prohibido, una mancha que no desaparece. Cada vez me parezco más a ti, pero aunque intento ocultarlo, el paso de los años hace más y más difícil negar la realidad"._ Pensó Aioria, mientras que el chico iba terminando con su labor.

\- Señor Aioria, ¡ya está todo listo!. Informó Litos.

\- Bien, tiñeme y vayamos a desayunar...Li...Litos...tú...¡¿Eres una chica?!. Preguntó Aioria, tras ver que el supuesto "niño" se había desvestido y revelaba su verdadera Naturaleza.

\- Pues sí, ¿hay algo de malo?. Preguntó la chica.

\- ¡¿Y te ibas a meter en el baño conmigo?! ¡TONTA! ¡Fuera de aquí, vuelve a vestirte!. Le retó Aioria a la chica, la cual tuvo que salir de la habitación, volviendo a vestirse y quedando confundida.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que se ponga así?. Se preguntó Litos, mientras que se terminaba de vestir y era observada por Marinette y Adrien.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y esos gritos?. Preguntó la chica, pero la niña solo se quedó más confundida.

* * *

\- _"Aunque sea muy niña, no voy a bañarme con ella"._ Pensó Aioria, mientras que daba a conocer sus verdades sobre Litos.

* * *

\- El Templo del León está más animado desde que vino Litos, ¿verdad?. Ingresó un muchacho conocido.

\- ¡TÚ SABÍAS QUE ERA UNA CHICA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!. Preguntó Aioria con furia en su voz.

\- Pensaba que era algo evidente. Fue la respuesta del griego.

\- ¡PUES NO LO ERA, SI LO HUBIERA SABIDO, NO LE HABRÍA PEDIDO QUE ENTRASE AL BAÑO!. Siguió Aioria reprochando al pobre Galarian Steiner por no haberle avisado.

\- Pues precisamente por eso, Señor, de todas formas, pocas cosas se conocen a primera vista. Aunque intentemos comprender lo que vemos, la verdad puede permanecer escondida. Sostuvo con firmeza Galarian, pero de golpe, se miró su brazo, ya que sintió el mismo dolor de la otra vez.

\- ¿Te pasa algo en el brazo?. Noto que te tiembla. Observó Aioria aquel dolor en el muchacho.

\- No sé que ocurre, pero estoy bien. No es necesario que se preocupe...[En ese momento, Galarian fue atrapado por una intensa luz, un poder que lo envolvió].

* * *

\- Hemos encontrado los Tesoros que nos pertenecieron. Dijo el personaje sentado en el Trono del Patriarca.

\- Espera un poco, Majestad. [Le detuvo el Patriarca] Los Doce Templos Sagrados que protegen al Santuario conforman la defensa del mismo y con ello están los Caballeros más poderosos entre nosotros, ellos nos protegen del peligro que amenaza a estas tierras. Dijo el Patriarca, mientras que se mostraban imágenes de las 12 Casas y la defensa.

\- Todo aquel que se nos interponga en nuestro camino, encontrará la Muerte, a manos de la "Gran Guadaña". Dijo el ser de las sombras.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Tommy Vercetti no se había ido al hotel, sino que se escabulló y escuchó todo lo que estaba pasando en la zona, cosa que le preocupó bastante, por lo cual decidió poner manos a la obra y desenfundó su Pistola 48 MM, saliendo detrás de las cortinas y encañonando al ser de las sombras.

\- Si yo fuera tú no me movería, ¿oíste?. Le amenazó con volarle la cabeza, pero aquel personaje no se inmutó.

\- Humano tonto, ¿acaso no sabes que no soy como tú?. Dejó ese personaje la pregunta con la cual quería confundirlo a Tommy, pero eso no iba a funcionar.

\- Cierra la boca, ni vayas a hacer una estupidez. ¡Eh, amigo, ¿está bien?!. Volvió el ítalo-americano a amenazar a aquel hombre misterioso y le preguntó al Patriarca si se hallaba bien.

En aquel momento, el personaje de las sombras se movió rápidamente, agarrando la mano de Tommy y forcejando con él, causando que un tiro saliera disparado al aire y varios más seguidos, causando tensión en el ambiente.

\- ¡No te metas con Tommy Vercetti, escoria!. Le advirtió el joven ítalo-americano y disparó contra el enemigo, pero éste no cayó muerto.

* * *

\- ¡¿Galarian?!. Preguntó Aioria, viendo que su amigo estaba sufriendo una extraña transformación.

\- A...Aioria...Aioria...eres...¡UN MAL PRESAGIO!. Gritó Galarian a él.

\- _"¿Qué es esto? ¡Ese Cosmos tan oscuro que se siente!. No es el de Galarian: "Arkhein", ¡¿"Dominio"?! ¡¿Alguien más poderoso le está controlando?!"._ Se preguntaba el Caballero de Leo en esos momentos.

\- ¡Señor Aioria, ¿se encuentra bien?!. Preguntó Litos, quien ingresó junto con Marinette y Adrien.

\- ¡TONTA, NO TE ACERQUES, LITOS, SACA A MARINETTE Y A ADRIEN DE AQUÍ!. _"¿Han hecho desaparecer el Cosmos de Galarian?"._ [Le ordenó Aioria, pero en ese momento, el atacante se lanzó al asalto, Marinette y Adrien habían desaparecido y éste iba hacia Litos].

Cuando pensaba el rival que atacaría a Litos, dos misteriosas figuras lo salvaron justo a tiempo de morir bajo su puño.

\- ¡¿Quiénes...quiénes son ustedes?!. Preguntó la niña.

\- Tranquila, no te haremos daño, soy LadyBug. Se presentó aquella chica.

\- Y yo soy Chat Noir, mucho gusto. Añadió aquel rubio.

En aquellos momentos, mientra que LadyBug y Chat Noir salvaban a Litos del rival, éste se dirigió hacia Aioria, listo para derrotarlo en combate, pero el joven era más rápido y se defendía de sus puños.

\- ¡GALARIAN!. Le intentó Aioria con llamarlo por su nombre, pero el rival simplemente lo golpeó en el rostro y lo mandó a volar, atravesando una de las paredes, la cual cedió y apareció ante Litos, LadyBug y Chat Noir.

\- ¡¿Señor Aioria?!. Preguntó la niña con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?. Preguntó el héroe rubio.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

\- ¿Cómo puedes permitir semejante alboroto en uno de los Doce Templos Sagrados? Debo exigirte que protejas tu Templo como es debido. Alguien está controlando a tu Sirviente y ya no te reconoce como su Señor. ¿Por qué dudas ante tan clara clarividencia?. Puedes acabar con él con uno solo de tus golpes o vestir la Armadura y hacer que ésta repela el ataque, hiriéndole. La respuesta a tus dudas es tan sencilla. Recordó Aioria aquella conversación que había tenido con Shaka de Virgo aquella vez, donde le aconsejaba cómo vencer al enemigo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- Mata a ese hombre. Ordenó Galarian poseído.

\- ¿Matarle?. Preguntó Litos con confusión.

\- Ya...ya basta, Shaka...no intentes imponer tu voluntad en un Templo que no es el tuyo...El Templo del León...es mi responsabilidad...y de nadie más. Galarian puede ser muy pesado con sus Sermones y siempre se está quejando, pero...ese idiota es uno de los pocos que me acepta por lo que soy. Galan (Galarian), tú mismo lo dijiste: _"Las cosas no son lo que parecen",_ ¿ese es tu verdadero rostro? ¿El de un Asesino sin motivos? ¿Un ser preso del odio?. ¡JAMÁS LO ACEPTARÉ, ESE NO ERES TÚ, ERES UN GUERRERO DEL SANTUARIO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORGULLO?! ¡HAZ QUE ARDA TU COSMOS, GALAN! ¡YO CONFÍO EN SU BRILLO!. [Exclamó Aioria y logró lo que buscaba, reconociendo su poder y el de su adversario, el cual encendió todo lo que tenía] ¡Ahí está, el Cosmos de Galan intenta expulsar al Cosmos que le controla!. ¡MI COSMOS LO HARÁ DESAPARECER, FUERA DE AQUÍ!. Sentenció el rubio, listo para el combate.

\- Te ayudaremos. Dijo LadyBug al chico.

\- Cuenta conmigo. Añadió Chat Noir.

* * *

\- _"¿Cómo vas a destruir una maldición hecha de Luz Intangible?"._ Quiso saber Shaka, quien estaba meditando.

* * *

\- Los Caballeros pueden destruir los Átomos que componen la Materia, ¡TAMBIÉN LA LUZ PUEDE SER DESTRUIDA, EL COSMOS DE LOS CABALLEROS DE ORO ES TAN POTENTE QUE SUS GOLPES SUPERAN CUALQUIER OBSTÁCULO!. Sentenció Aioria y con la ayuda de LadyBug, quien atrapó a Galarian y Chat Noir que lo contuvo con su palo de combate, el muchacho lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, la cual hizo resplandecer a toda la Casa de Leo, restaurando a Galarian en su forma normal.

\- Uh ¿Qué...Qué es lo que me ha pasado?. Quiso saber el rubio.

\- Nada importante, parte del Templo se ha caído de puro viejo. Dijo Aioria, quien aparecía ahora normal también.

\- ¡Señor Aioria, ¿está bien?!. Preguntó Litos al chico.

\- No es nada, un trozo de escombro me ha dado en la cabeza. Tú eres la única que ha mantenido al tipo, Litos, ¡la más fuerte de todos! Y también gracias a...Dijo Aioria con seguridad y tranquilidad, felicitando a la chica, pero cuando iba a felicitar a aquellos dos héroes, éstos dos habían desaparecido de la escena.

\- Voy a traerle algo para curar su herida, Señor. Se dirigió Litos para traer medicación para el joven de Leo, mientras que salía del Templo del León.

* * *

Afuera de la Casa de Virgo, en las escaleras, allí se encontraba Shaka, con los ojos cerrados y evaluando la situación ocurrida con anterioridad.

\- Tenemos un León con un gran corazón, ojala esa debilidad no le acarree la Muerte. Ese Cosmos tan oscuro y poderoso, me pregunto a quién pertenecerá. Quería saber el Santo del Templo de la Virgen en ese momento.

* * *

En el Palacio de Athena, Tommy Vercetti estaba cara a cara con el rival, apuntándole con su Pistola 48 MM, pero parecía no estar asustado aquel enemigo, el cual comenzó a hablar.

\- Nunca imaginé que pudiera destruir algo intangible con sus golpes. Muy bien, admito que el Caballero de Leo puede representar una amenaza. Comprendió aquel enemigo la superioridad de ese posible, para luego desaparecer de la escena, dejando a Vercetti totalmente confundido.

\- Vaya, esto no me lo van a creer los chicos, Toni y Claude se quedarán asombrados. Dijo el ítalo-americano y salió corriendo de aquel sitio, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Atenas, cosa que al mismo tiempo hacían Marinette y Adrien.

* * *

\- ¡Mira, es Vercetti!. Señaló el chico rubio.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?. Eso pronto lo averiguaremos, lo mismo lo ocurrido con Aioria, no sé por qué pero temo que hay un enemigo por aquí. Le alertó la chica a su novia.

\- Tendremos que vigilar bien al rival, no bajemos la guardia. Pidió el rubio, mientras que iban llegando a la Ciudad Capital Helena.

* * *

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico para mi amiga lady-saintiasailor, quien me sugirió hacer la escena del tour de Aioria con Marinette y Adrien por el Santuario. Espero que te guste, amiga y lo mismo para todos los demás seguidores :D. Nos estamos viendo en próximos capítulos y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Aquel combate en el Santuario había dejado sorprendidos a Marinett y a Adrien, los cuales habían ayudado en la lucha de Aioria contra aquel misterioso enemigo que había tomado posesión de uno de los conocidos del Santo del Templo del León, para luego, después de haber derrotado a ese villano y descubrir que no era obra de "Hawk Moth", ellos debieron salir de allí para no ser descubiertos al respecto, sino sus identidades quedarían allí, descubiertas y a la luz pública de todos esos misteriosos Guerreros.

También pasaba por el mismo camino Tommy Vercetti, el cual corría de regreso hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban los alumnos de aquella escuela de París y en donde estaban en el bar desayunando Toni y Claude, quienes discutían sobre negocios de la Mafia y en especial la expansión hacia el Sur por parte de los Forelli, quienes estaban siendo espiados por los Leone, la Familia rival de aquellos en Liberty City.

\- ¿Crees que ese gordo idiota de Sonny Forelli vaya a extender su Imperio hacia el Sur, Toni?. Hay mucha competencia en Vice City, en especial por las bandas de Haití, Cuba, Colombia y los Cholos de México, parece un suicidio y una gran pérdida de dinero.- Preguntó el muchacho de 17 años que trabajaba para el Capo de la Familia Leone, el cual encendió su cigarrillo.

\- Me importa una mierda, ese tarado va a fracasar, al igual que sus otros parientes que quisieron irse para el Oeste y terminaron siendo enterrados en el Desierto Mojave.- Advirtió el peli negro, quien encendía aquel cilindro blanco y lo fumaba.

\- ¿Tienes fuego?.- Preguntó Claude, el cual sacó otro cigarrillo.

\- Fumar te hará mal, amigo.- Intentó advertirle Toni, pero ya el joven estaba decidido.

\- No me importa, igual, no fumo como una chimenea como la gente que veo en las calles.- Alegó Claude, mientras que ambos fumaban tranquilos y de ahí entraba Tommy Vercetti a toda prisa, justo cuando comenzaba a llover afuera del hotel.

El peli negro se detuvo agotado ante la mesa de sus dos amigos, quienes lo estaban observando bastante agitado y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

\- Eh, Thomas, bebe un poco de juego, vamos. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Corriendo la maratón? Jajajaja.- Le invitó Toni a que bebiera aquel líquido.

El hombre de Vice City bebió el jugo de naranja.

\- Para serte sincero, Toni: Sí, estuve corriendo la maratón, pero por el Santuario.- Alegó Tommy.

\- ¿Santuario? ¿Qué Santuario?.- Preguntó Claude, confundido.

\- Alguna Iglesia de por aquí, ¿no es así.- Agregó Toni a aquella pregunta.

\- No, no sé cómo explicarles, pero hacia el Norte, en aquellas formaciones montañosas, hay un sitio donde entrenan unas personas muy extrañas, es como ir a la Antigua Grecia, como la que nos enseñaban en la escuela y les juro que no estoy de broma.- Hizo su promesa el hombre de que les estaba contando toda la verdad al respecto.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados un buen rato ante el relato de Vercetti.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Santuario, en el Salón del Trono, el Patriarca se hallaba en una reunión con un Caballero Dorado, con el cual le estaba contando todo al respecto sobre aquella presencia ocurrida poco tiempo antes y que había causado problemas en el mismo.

\- ¿La presencia de un Cosmos tan negro como el Ébano?.- Preguntó el Patriarca con un tono de preocupación.

\- Sí, aún puedo sentir su presencia, aunque en una pequeña cantidad. También fui informado de que dos misteriosas personas se enfrentaron con aquel enemigo, dándole una mano a Aioria de Leo, sin embargo, en un instante pude darme cuenta del nivel de ese Cosmos: Probablemente sea una Fisura Maligna. Y más que eso, me preocupa el lugar de donde se irradió este Cosmos, fue en ese lugar, la parte más profunda del Santuario. Mencionó el Caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba el sitio del peligro.

\- Shaka, Caballero Dorado de Virgo que se ha llamado así mismo "El Más Cercano a Dios", ¿puedes verlo?. Puedes ver la Maldad que caerá sobre la Tierra.- Inquirió e interrogó el Patriarca.

\- ¿Maldad?.- Preguntó el rubio de La India ante semejante pregunta y curiosidad.

\- La fuerza del espíritu que surcó lo más profundo del Alma. La fuerza que busca superar y controlar...me refiero a esa Gigantesca Maldad.- Señaló el Patriarca y desde las sombras, un misterioso personaje llegaba para unirse a la reunión.

\- Yo sí puedo verla. Dijo aquel joven.

\- Aún soy joven e inexperto, no soy capaz de sentirla. Sin embargo, Patriarca, si usted puede sentirla, entonces debe ser un hecho: Lo correcto de esta situación sería tomar el asunto en sus manos lo antes posible. [Dio Shaka aquella solución al respecto y el misterioso personaje de las sombras se quedó callado].

\- Ya he iniciado con las medidas necesarias: El Santuario, la Balanza que mantiene el Equilibrio de la Armonía sobre la Tierra, debe ser protegido. Por esa razón, nosotros combatiremos todos nuestros poderes y pelearemos. [Finalizó el Patriarca aquel pedido y mostró las cartas sobre la mesa de operaciones.]. Reuniré a todos los Caballeros Dorados, aquellos que permanecen en el Santuario, a excepción de los que deambulan dispersos por el Mundo. En el Nombre del Patriarca que gobierna el Santuario, se los ordeno: "Crusos Sunagein" ["Asamblea Dorada"]. Se dirigió el Patriarca hacia los exteriores del Palacio, anunciando aquella reunión de manera urgente.

* * *

\- Todos los Caballeros Dorados, reúnanse, deben reunirse en el Nombre de la Justicia y por la Maldad que desborda sobre la Tierra. En el momento en que ese gigantesco poder se levante en esta tierra: El Santuario...colapsará...- Pidió el Patriarca, cuya mirada severa se pudo ver a través del Casco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de Leo:

\- ¡Abran las puertas, por favor!. Pidió uno de los Mensajeros que había llegado a caballo hasta la Casa del León con un importante mensaje para el que residía allí.

\- ¡Jóvenes Sirvientes del Templo de Leo, venimos con una Encomienda para el Señor Aioria! ¡Pedimos disculpas por nuestra descortesía al llegar en mitad de la Noche, pero es importante!.- Siguió un segundo Mensajero, mientras que otros dos se bajaban de sus caballos.

\- ¡Por favor, abran sus puertas, se trata del Anuncio del Patriarca, se lo ruego!.- Pidió otro de ellos, ya desesperado.

De golpe, las Puertas del Templo del León se abrieron, produciendo un sonido que calló los gritos y súplicas de los Mensajeros, quienes ahora observaban callados, silenciosos hacia el personaje que iba a salir de allí.

\- Eh...lo siento mucho, el Señor Aioria salió por unos momentos. Si ustedes tienen algo que informar, yo les puedo ayudar, si no es imposible, claro.- Apareció Litos en las escaleras de la Casa de Leo, anunciando aquellas noticias.

\- No se puede, ¿cierto?. Disculpen, yo pensé...Entonces muchas gracias, me gustaría que por favor entregaras al Señor Aioria este Escrito. Es un Escrito dirigido al Caballero Dorado de Leo, el Señor Aioria.- Se le acercó uno de los Mensajeros, el cual era un hombre de edad avanzada y espesa barba blanca, quien le entregó aquella citación a Litos, de forma amable.

\- ¡E...entiendo, me aseguraré que llegue a sus manos!.- Comprendió Litos la misión que entendía y de ahí, el Mensajero de barba blanca se le dirigió a ella.

\- Por favor, hazlo, el plazo es mañana por la mañana. En caso de no obtener respuestas del Señor Aioria para el Amanecer, será considerado un Traidor al Santuario, no, un Traidor a Athena, téngalo en cuenta.- Pidió el hombre y de ahí se dirigieron hacia sus corceles para partir de allí.

Litos quedó asustada al escuchar esa palabra.

\- ¿Tra...Traidor?.- [Se preguntó la chica, tartamudeando] Creo que...no estaría bien darle una mirada, ¿verdad?. Pero dijeron que era una Emergencia, espero que me perdone: _"Crusos Sunagein" "Asamblea Dorada"_. Es un Llamado Especial para los Caballeros Dorados, decretado por el Patriarca, no se trata de algún deber en especial, los Caballeros Dorados tienen hasta el Amanecer para reunirse en la "Cámara Dorada". ¿Se le considerará un crimen no ir para el Amanecer? [Leyó Litos aquella convocatoria, quedando sorprendida de la magnitud a la cual eran llamados todos esos Guerreros y se veían imágenes de la posible y Futura reunión, pero a la vez asustaba a la chica sobre el crimen de traición si no iba el Caballero del Templo del León] Pero...tengo el presentimiento de que el Señor Aioria no irá. Finalizó Litos al respecto, conociendo bien la rebeldía de Aioria.

* * *

\- No quiero encontrarme con los otros Caballeros Dorados y ellos tampoco desean verme. Es demasiado tarde para ser Camaradas, ¿no crees?. Además, de cualquier manera, no asistirán todos ellos. Ya no existe el Sagitario dentro de las 12 Constelaciones, mi hermano mayor murió, no...fue asesinado...¡Por los Caballeros Dorados!. [Se encontraba Aioria reunido con Galarian Steiner, negándose a ir a la "Asamblea Dorada"].

De golpe, se escuchó el sonido del "Reloj de Fuego", el cual se iluminó, dando por comenzada la reunión.

\- El "Reloj de Fuego" que representa las 12 Constelaciones del Zodiaco ha sido encendido, es la prueba de que los Caballeros Dorados se reúnen en el Santuario. Las Constelaciones de la Cámara Dorada arden por la llegada de los Caballeros Dorados. Anunció Steiner a su amigo.

* * *

\- Jejeje, llegas muy temprano, Shaka. Salí lo más temprano posible del Templo de Tauro pero veo que llegaste antes que yo. Usualmente soy el primero en aparecer, ¿acaso tenías prisa por encontrarme con Shaka de Virgo?.- Preguntó el Santo de aquella Casa Zodiacal, el cual provenía de Brasil, era moreno, de cabellos negros y el más alto de todos.

\- Je, esa bien podría ser la razón, Aldebaran de Tauro.- Respondió Shaka con un tono neutral y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Bien dicho!. Asumo que estabas con el Patriarca cuando recibiste directamente el Decreto. Alegó el brasilero, el cual se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sí, Aldebaran, parece que traes algo de equipaje.- Dedujo el rubio de La India, mientras que se sentaba para meditar.

\- Son Mensajes de Disculpas de 2 de los Caballeros que no podrán asistir al "Crusos Sunagein" de hoy. [Mostró Aldebaran aquellos papeles] Mu de Aries, Guardián del Templo de Aries, él ahora está en Jamil. Mu es el único hombre capaz en reparar las Armaduras. Actualmente efectúa reparaciones a una gran cantidad de Armaduras y no puede responder al llamado y el Viejo Maestro Guardián del Templo de Libra, Dohko de Libra. Toda una Leyenda que continúa viviendo después de pelear en la Guerra Santa de hace 200 años. Nosotros mismos no sabemos sobre el Viejo Maestro o si tiene alguna clase de deber. Contó Aldebaran sobre aquellas dos ausencias, mientras que se veían imágenes de Mu en Jamil, ocupado en su trabajo de las reparaciones y de Dohko, el cual estaba cumpliendo su trabajo en la Vigilancia del Este.

\- No creo que exista deber más importante que un "Crusos Sunagein". Ingresó otro personaje en escena.

\- ¿Eh?. Se volteó Aldebaran para ver a esa persona.

\- Mu y también el Viejo Maestro se aprovechan de su situación para rehusarse a aparecer. Caminó Milo de Escorpio hasta ellos.

\- Si esos deberes son por el bien del Santuario, es una razón comprensible, ¿no lo crees?. Milo de Escorpio. Alegó Shaka en defensa de los dos ausentes.

\- ¡Claro que no! Como Caballeros Dorados, hay cosas con las que deberíamos de cumplir y si el Santuario está en peligro, ¿no deberían darse prisa para reorganizarse?. ¡Sus ausencias son sólo patéticas habladurías!. Sentenció el griego con suma severidad.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, Milo?! ¡Te burlas de los deberes que tienen ellos dos!. Bramó Aldebaran hacia el peli violeta.

\- No le veo sentido discutir entre Caballeros del mismo rango. Hoy estamos aquí porque el peligro acecha al Santuario. Debemos conservar la calma en un momento como este, porque nosotros somos la última línea de defensa de la Justicia. Si nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, no podremos ser los más fuertes en combate. Apareció Camus de Acuario ante todos ellos, deteniendo la pelea y hablándolos con su tono frío y severo.

\- No has cambiado, Camus de Acuario, sigues tan calmado como siempre. Alegó Milo hacia el francés.

\- Yo creo que para alcanzar la victoria en un combate, no se necesita solo la frialdad. Lo que finalmente decidirá el combate es la fuerza física. Un golpe tan preciso como el acero, uno que corte completamente los deseos del enemigo y a él mismo, eso es el Poder Absoluto que traerá la Justicia. Defendió el Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio su posición, mientras que se hallaba apoyado contra una de las columnas de la Sala.

\- Jajaja, bien dicho, Shura de Capricornio: La Justicia está del lado de la fuerza, es la teoría más acertada, ¿no lo crees?. Lo que necesitan los Caballeros Dorados es un enorme poder capaz de guiar a la Justicia en cualquier dirección. Sentenció aquel italiano de sombría actitud, una mirada que inspiraba terror hasta en los más valientes que quisieran retarlo a un combate, una fase maligna y con su dedo de la mano izquierda resplandeciendo, mientras que se dirigía hacia Shura, el cual se volteó para verlo al recién llegado, el cual había salido de las Sombras y la Oscuridad.

\- ¿Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer? Es verdad, sólo usas tu poder por agrado en las peleas. Respondió Shura hacia el Santo de Oro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Al final, lo único que tiene sentido en una pelea es la victoria además, yo detesto perder. Sentenció Máscara de la Muerte, quien no toleraba las derrotas.

\- Qué mal. No tiene ningún mérito disponer del poder solo para hacerse de la victoria. Un combate debería poder permanecer en la Memoria. Siempre debe haber Belleza en un combate. La fuerza y la victoria la obtendrá aquella persona que entienda a la Belleza. Advirtió muy serio aquel sueco de cabellos celestes, el cual venía con toda una lluvia de Rosas consigo.

\- Afrodita de Piscis, Guardián del Templo de Piscis. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte ante el recién llegado.

\- Géminis, el Guardián del Templo de Géminis desapareció hace varios años, ya estamos todos. Dijo Milo ante sus Camaradas.

\- No, falta Leo. Advirtió Shura.

\- Ahora que lo dices, ese sujeto nunca ha venido a las reuniones, ya casi no lo he visto. Recordó Aldebaran.

\- Je, de cualquier forma odiaría vernos a todos nosotros. Ya quienes expiaron a su hermano mayor fuimos nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados. Se burló Máscara de la Muerte, causando que se voltearan todos para verlo.

\- Nosotros nos unimos para expiar sus culpas, él no ha venido desde la rebelión de su hermano Aioros de Sagitario. De eso, han pasado 6 años. Un hombre que era la unión perfecta entre el coraje y la Sabiduría hallados en un Caballero, fue un Sagrado Guerrero que nunca cometió ninguna falta: Aioros de Sagitario. Pero perpetró el más grande crimen registrado en la Historia del Santuario desde la Era Mitológica. Comenzó Shura a contar la historia de lo ocurrido con el Santo del Templo del Centauro.

* * *

 **Año 1973: Santuario.**

\- _Un acto tan atroz que desafiaba el miedo a los Dioses._ Contó Shura más a fondo, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ, CERCA DEL ACANTILADO, VALLAMOS A POR ÉL!. Ordenó el Capitán de las tropas del Santuario, quienes pusieron cerca sobre el "rebelde".

\- ¡Esperen hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!. Pidió uno de sus Lugartenientes.

\- ¡NO TENGAN MIEDO, EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ HERIDO!. Bramó con furia uno de los Soldados de barba negra.

\- ¡Señor Aioros, entréguenos a Athena, por favor!. Está a tiempo, reflexione, le suplico que nos escuche. Pidió el Capitán, el cual se acercó con uno de sus Soldados hacia el rubio herido.

\- Discúlpenme...pero...no escucharé...pagaré por mi falta sin duda...pero aún no puedo dejarme morir...se los pido...déjenme pasar...tengo que irme...Pidió el muchacho, el cual estaba herido.

\- ¡HA PERDIDO LA RAZÓN! ¡PREPAREN LAS ARMAS, EL PATRIARCA HA AUTORIZADO USARLAS! ¡PERDÓNENOS!. Gritó el Capitán, dando la orden a sus Soldados y disculpándose con Aioros.

Y de ahí vino la sentencia.

\- ¿Recibió el daño? ¡¿Por qué no lo evadió?!. Quiso saber uno de los Soldados, mientras que Aioros destruía las armas.

\- ¡Cortó solo las hojas de las armas! No podremos ganar pero...Quedó el Capitán sorprendido.

\- ¡Me arriesgaré, no ataquen a Athena! ¡Con gusto ofreceremos nuestras vidas a cambio!.- Exclamó uno de los Soldados y de ahí fueron todos los demás, los cuales atacaron a Aioros con sus dagas.

\- ¿No ataca aún estando cerca de la Muerte? ¡Está haciendo su poder a un lado! ¡Maldito, no te burles de nosotros!.- Gritó el Capitán de las tropas.

\- Ustedes protegen a Athena usando sus vidas como armas...ustedes son los verdaderos Caballeros que aman a Athena, no tendría el valor para combatirlos. Dijo el chico hacia ellos, los cuales se quedaron helados.

\- ¿Señor Aioros? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que sus ojos lucen tan puros?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- ¿En verdad esos son los ojos de un hombre que planeó revelarse?. Se preguntó el Capitán, quien dudaba de si era verdad que aquel muchacho era un rebelde, un asesino.

De golpe, un extraño temblor hizo sacudir a toda la cadena montañosa.

\- ¡Está cortando la superficie!. Observó Aioros, quien sostenía a la pequeña Athena en sus manos.

\- ¡Escuchen, no deben dejarse engañar!. Advirtió un reconocido Caballero proveniente de España.

\- _"El afilado golpe de Acero que pudo cortar la tierra y cuya Daga tal cual una Espada es llamada "Excalibur"._ ¡Shura de Capricornio!.- Reconoció Aioros al atacante, el cual lo miró con frialdad.

\- Este hombre es el criminal que intentó asesinar a Athena. He de elogiarte por recibir mi ataque con tu cuerpo y no utilizar a Athena como Escudo. Aunque no servirá de nada que trates de usarla como un Escudo. Es muy pequeña para que te escondas detrás de ella, solo debo evitar cortar donde está Athena. Observó Shura a su enemigo, al cual le tenía respeto y preparaba su próxima jugada.

\- Yo nunca haría algo así...Porque proteger...a Athena...es nuestro...deber como Caballeros Dorados...- Dijo Aioros.

\- Si sabes eso, entonces ¿por qué realizar un acto tan estúpido?. [Preguntó el español de forma severa.] ¡Si no lo vieras con mis propios ojos, no podría creer que alguien como tú llevará a cabo este acto!.

\- Tal vez sea un acto estúpido...pero no puedes entenderme...Yo lo hago...por todo aquello en lo que creo...Si no te haces a un lado...yo me abriré paso. Advirtió Aioros a Shura, mirándolo fijo y listo para avanzar, a pesar de sus heridas, mostraba una increíble resistencia.

\- ¡Cortaré las piernas de Aioros con mi "Excalibur" ! ¡Así no sólo salvaré a Athena! ¡No permitiré que pases! ¡Si no te haces a un lado, tendré que ponerle fin a tu vida, Aioros! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Sentenció Shura y en ese momento, ante la negativa del rubio, lanzó su ofensiva contra el Caballero de Sagitario.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho resistió con su cuerpo aquella oleada dorada que cortaba el suelo y mandaba a volar los restos de rocas y piedras por los aires como un bombardeo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HA DEJADO...HA DEJADO QUE MI ATAQUE LO ALCANZASE!. [Observó con asombro el español] ¡Está lanzando su propia sangre como una distracción...! ¡Desapareció!. Quedó sorprendido Shura, viendo que su "enemigo" ya no estaba.

* * *

 **De vuelta al Presente:**

\- En aquel momento, Aioros no realizó ningún contra-ataque, esa vez lo vi como si se tratara de un Mártir, como alguien que creyó en sí mismo. Finalizó Shura de contar su historia.

\- Je, tal como lo imaginé: Ese idiota escapó, que gran error. Habrá que matarlo. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte con burla y un gran amor hacia la Muerte.

\- Ya amanece y Aioria no viene. Observó Shura al Horizonte, hacia el Norte y de ahí vieron que llegaba Lithos con una noticia.

\- ¡E...Esperen, por favor! ¡El Señor Aioria no es ningún traidor, créanme, por favor!. Rogó la chica.

\- ¡¿Quién es esta chiquilla?! ¡La entrada a este sitio está prohibida a excepción de los Caballeros Dorados, largo de aquí!. Ordenó muy serio y frío el italiano Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Y...Yo soy Lithos, Sirvienta del Señor Aioria. El Señor Aioria vendrá aquí seguramente...por favor, espérenle un poco más!. Pidió ella más tiempo.

\- ¡Tonta, él no vendrá! ¡Ese sujeto está en contra de los Caballeros Dorados, ambos hermanos son unos traidores!. Se burló Máscara de la Muerte de ella y los dos "Traidores".

\- ¡Se equivoca, el Señor Aioria es un espléndido Caballero! ¡No solo pelea, él hace todo lo posible para que su Luz Dorada construya caminos para la gente que perdió el Sendero de su vida!. Se negó Lithos a creerle.

\- ¡NO ESTÁS ENTERADA, ESE SUJETO DEBÍA PRESENTARSE ANTES DE QUE SALIERA EL SOL! ¡SERÁ LLAMADO TRAIDOR!. Bramó el italiano una vez más.

\- ¿Quién será llamado traidor, Máscara de la Muerte?. [Preguntó una conocida voz y de ahí se hizo saber quién era] Yo, Aioria de Leo, aquí, ya estoy aburrido de que hables de mí todo el tiempo, por eso te perdonaré, pero no te perdonaré por intentar patear a mi hermana, ¡acércate, voy a romperte la cara!.- Ingresó el pelirrojo de Leo, quien portaba su Armadura Dorada respectiva, levantó a Lithos que había sido arrojada al suelo y amenazó al italiano por lo que le había hecho a ella.

* * *

 **La "Asamblea Dorada" va a comenzar, hemos visto el historial de Aiorios de Sagitario y el asunto de Athena, pero qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y Coven :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es lo que has dicho, Tommy?.- Preguntó Toni Cipriani, quien justo estaba bebiendo su café pero casi se ahoga con el mismo, así que debió calmarse, ya que la gente del hotel lo estaba viendo.-

\- ¿Tengo que repetirlo?. Vi cosas muy raras allí arriba, en esas ruinas, las cuales no están deshabitadas.- Contó el ítalo-americano de Vice City.

Claude, el cual permanecía callado y serio, prefirió mantenerse desde su bando, él no era de creerse en esas tonterías sobre personas que luchaban con Armaduras y que un misterioso personaje, el cual había venido desde las sombras, había intentado atacar a Tommy y éste se defendió con su arma, aunque ese enemigo no le tenía miedo para nada a una Pistola 48 MM, ya que éste era un personaje sobrenatural.

\- Se los digo en serio, chicos, deberíamos ir a ese sitio y lo verán con sus propios ojos, lo juro.- Pidió Tommy.

\- Espera, espera un momento, amigo, espera, ¿tú crees en eso? ¿No habrás estado drogado?.- Intervino Toni, pero eso llevó a que el peli negro del Sur lo mirara mal y que Claude se riera al respecto.

\- Se los juro y deberíamos seguir a esa gente, mira si son los Forelli o los Sindacco.- Fue la idea de Vercetti, mientras que se retiraba de la mesa y volvía a su habitación para darse una ducha al respecto, ya que había estado corriendo desde esas ruinas hasta llegar al hotel.

Pronto quedaron Claude y Toni, quienes se miraron confundidos.

\- ¿Tú crees que esté en lo cierto?.- Preguntó el joven castaño.

\- Lo dudo, pero si es verdad lo que dice, tal vez habría que ir allí y averiguar más a fondo. Dedujo Toni y de ahí se levantó Claude de su asiento.

\- Iré a ver ese lugar ahora.- Respondió finalmente el muchacho.

\- Deberías esperar, chico, aún no eres todo un mafioso, estarás en un gran peligro si vas por tu cuenta.- Le advirtió Cipriani como sugerencia, pero ya el castaño estaba decidido a ir a ese sitio para investigar más a fondo.

\- No te preocupes, siempre voy armado.- Finalizó Claude y de ahí se dirigió hacia las ruinas para ver si lo que decía Vercetti era verdad o solo una ilusión que había tenido ese hombre.

Pronto, el castaño partió hacia las ruinas, tenía una misión que hacer y no podía desaprovechar algo así en su carrera en la Mafia, por su parte, Toni esperaba que su amigo y "Alumno" volviera sano y salvo al hotel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Entrada del Santuario, un grupo de Soldados que estaban vigilando el sitio, percibieron la presencia de un intruso, el cual se estaba acercando a toda velocidad y eso llamó la atención de los Guardias, quienes se lanzaron para detener su avance.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!.- Preguntó el Capitán de la tropa y ante sus ojos lo vieron, vieron tres enormes caballos negros, ojos brillantes que atravesaban la propia Oscuridad, parecían feroces, salvajes, que no habían sido domesticados y que tiraban de un Carruaje donde podía apreciarse a una misteriosa figura encapuchada, la cual estaba sentada en el asiento del cochero.

\- Un Carruaje de Ébano...no, no es solo eso, ¡es un Carruaje de Guerra!.- Alertó el Segundo al Mando, mientras que veían aquel vehículo aparecer delante de ellos y eso llevó a que los Soldados tomaran ya posiciones de combate.

\- ¡No se puede entrar con armas al Santuario, descienda de su montura y muestre el Salvoconducto para entrar!.- Ordenó uno de los Guardias y el Capitán fue hasta el personaje de capucha.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te estamos diciendo? ¡Baja ahora mismo!.- Exclamó aquel sujeto, quedando cara a cara con aquel encapuchado.

\- ¡Ya lo oíste al Capitán, no perteneces al Santuario, quítate la capucha y déjanos ver quién eres!.- Le dio aquel aviso el Segundo al mando y ante su sorpresa, aquel sujeto cumplió con la orden, se quitó aquel manto y reveló una misteriosa Máscara que cubría su rostro.

\- Yo soy su Desgracia.- Dijo con un tono frío y amenazante.

\- ¡Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a traspasar el Santuario?!.- Preguntó el Capitán y sus tropas ya estaban preparándose para pelear.

\- Yo no estoy traspasando nada [Dijo aquel personaje y de golpe se sintió una extraña presencia en el aire].

\- ¡Esta presión, este Cosmos, su fuerza invoca la destrucción y la Nada!. Gritó uno de los Soldados y todos fueron lanzados por los aires como simples papeles.

\- Traigo la Nada a estas tierras, invocaré a las Tinieblas para que envuelvan el Santuario. Un Lugar Sagrado hecho por el Hombre, una tierra deshonrada, su simple existencia merece un cruel castigo. ¡Se exige su absoluta destrucción!.- Lanzó aquel hombre su mensaje de muerte y eso se pudo ver en su rostro.

* * *

Volviendo al hotel, Marinett y Adrien se estaban preguntando si debían volver a aquel sitio, a las ruinas, debían averiguar más sobre aquella vez sucedida en el Santuario y en especial si Aioria necesitaría ayuda al respecto.

\- ¿Vamos allá de vuelta?.- Le "invitó" la chica al rubio.

\- Claro, Mi Lady.- Respondió el joven, dándole una traviesa mirada a su novia y de ahí partieron del hotel, al mismo tiempo que Claude Speed.

* * *

\- ¡Algo sucede en la Puerta Principal del Santuario!. Reúnan a todos los hombres.- Ordenó otro de los Lugartenientes.

\- ¡Hemos localizado a un intruso, estén atentos!.- Pidió un Soldado y de ahí lo vieron avanzar a aquel misterioso sujeto, quien se detuvo y los miró a todos con esos ojos brillantes.

\- ¿"Un Hombre"?. Hombre es la palabra que se le aplica a los Humanos, ¡y yo no lo soy!.- Dijo con un tono lleno de ira y de ahí lanzó otro ataque, causando un temblor de tierra.

\- ¡Qué Cosmos tan violento! ¡Esos Vientos Negros destruyen todo a su paso!.- Gritó horrorizado uno de los Soldados, mientras que resistían a aquel "huracán" desatado.

\- Seres que viven en la Tierra, vengan a mí, ¡arrodíllense!. Soy un Dios, existimos para gobernarlos.: Somos los Titanes. [Dijo aquel joven, el cual se reveló ya sin su capucha, llevaba una Armadura Negra, podía sentirse ese aire de maldad y poder que recorría su cuerpo y lo más aterrador era el nombre que había dado ante todos los presentes.] Nuestro Rey blande _"Megas Depranon",_ la "Gran Guadaña". Sellarla fue un crimen imperdonable y que ha desatado la furia de los Dioses, todas las criaturas de la Tierra serán castigadas y maldecidas.- Sentenció aquel Guerrero, mientras que se elevaba su poder por todo el Santuario.

* * *

Justo en medio de la salida del hotel, cuando Marinett y Adrien se habían convertido en LadyBug y Chat Noir, los dos sintieron aquella presencia aterradora que provenía del Santuario, así que se apresuraron en llegar y averiguar qué era lo que estaba atacando aquel lugar.

* * *

\- Siento un poder oscuro y poderoso, similar al que percibí dentro del Santuario en otra ocasión. Eran rastros de Cosmos.- Dijo Aldebaran de Tauro, quien seguía reunido con los demás Santos de Oro en la "Asamblea Dorada".

\- Hoy su energía es tan volátil que su presencia es innegable, dudo que esas explosiones sean parte de un simulacro.- Advirtió Shaka de Virgo con sabiduría en su voz.

\- ¿Ha logrado entrar al Santuario?.- Preguntó el brasilero al rubio de La India.

\- El ser que ha hablado Shaka ha de ser la causa, ¡entonces debemos actuar de inmediato! ¡Si alguien se atreve a atacar al Santuario, nosotros, como Santos, debemos detenerlo!.- Pidió Aioria de Leo a todos ellos, pero solo recibía miradas serias y las burlas de un cierto italiano de Cáncer.

\- No es necesario que vayan todos, ¡yo acabaré con él!.- Dijo Máscara de la Muerte a todos ellos con un tono de superioridad.

\- Hmm, espera, ¿no olvidas algo, DeathMask?. Estamos en una "Reunión de Oro" como ordenó el Patriarca, no la podemos disolver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debemos esperar pacientemente a que llegue.- Le detuvo Camus de Acuario al italiano.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo, ¿nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados?!..- Preguntó el italiano molesto.

Justo en aquellos momentos, un cierto Santo de Oro del Templo del León se dio la vuelta, llamando la atención de Lithos.

\- ¡Señor Aioria!.- Gritó la niña.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas, Aioria?.- Preguntó Camus.

\- Resulta patético, los Santos de Oro somos unos inútiles, aunque tenemos el poder para matar con bastante facilidad. No podemos usar ese mismo poder para protegerlos.- Dio su mensaje a todos sus compañeros.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Vas a sermonearnos?! ¡Cierra la boca, jaja, tú que compartes la sangre de un traidor! ¿No olvidas que no eres digno?. No tienes derecho de dirigirte así a nosotros, es un error que seas un Santo de Oro.- Se burló DeathMask e increpó al muchacho, quien estaba con Lithos, la cual sentía rabia al no poder defender a su Señor.-.

\- Señor Aioria.- Sintió ella una presencia y de ahí hubo un fuerte estallido que causó daños en el Salón.

\- Los Santos de Oro tenemos prohibido luchar entre nosotros, pero como lo has atacado, ¡cuanta insolencia!.- Le reprochó Camus a Aioria aquella actitud rebelde.

\- Me disculpo, pero no me dejó otra alternativa, me dijo que cerrara la boca, por lo que no vi otra alternativa de responder a sus provocaciones.- Se disculpó Aioria con un toque de gracia hacia DeathMask, el cual salió de las columnas de humo furioso.

\- Maldito niño, exactamente ¿quién te crees que eres?. ¡Acabaré con tu sucia sangre en estos momentos!.- Juró el italiano furioso, quien se lanzó al asalto pero en ese momento, fue atrapado por un misterioso Yo-Yo, el cual le impidió atacar a Aioria.

\- Creo que eso deberá quedar para después, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó una voz femenina y los Caballeros se voltearon para encontrarse con aquella sorpresa.

\- Lamentamos interrumpir su reunión, pero parece que ya ha terminado.- Añadió el acompañante de ella.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo entraron al Santuario?.- Preguntó Camus.

\- Soy LadyBug.- Se presentó la chica.

\- Y yo soy Chat Noir.- Añadió el rubio, quien estaba con la muchacha.

Aioria sonrió, conocía a esos dos chicos y eso llamó la atención de sus Camaradas, además de que él dejó la "Reunión de Oro" para atender un asunto urgente, mientras que a su vez llegaba el Patriarca para terminar con la pelea que se había iniciado anteriormente.

* * *

\- _Seres que viene de la Era Mitológica: Al comienzo de los Tiempos, solamente existía Gea, Gea era la Madre de la Tierra y luego creó a quien se convertiría en su esposo, Urano, Dios de los Cielos. De la misma manera, Urano creó las Montañas y las Nubes y la Esencia de los Seres Vivos. Juntos, Urano y Gea engendraron al resto de los Dioses, pero Urano se convirtió en un Tirano, odiaba tanto a los Hecantonquiros como a sus propios hijos, los Cíclopes, por eso los envió a los confines del Tártaro. Tampoco se dignaba a apreciar a los suyos, aunque no los exilió. Urano no reconocía a otro Dios que no fuera él mismo. Sin embargo, Gea era una buena Madre y amaba a sus Hijos, quizo vengarse de Urano con la suya de aquellos que no habían sido desterrados. El Pináculo de la Venganza caería en su descendiente más joven, blandiendo el Arma Sagrada de Gea, que su Madre había creado. tomó la vida de su padre Urano. Así ayudó a los exiliados Hecantonquiros y Cíclopes a salir de su Claustro, estos exigieron a su hermano menor como Rey y pasó a ser el Supremo Gobernante de todo. A esta Dinastía de Enormes Dioses se les conoció con el nombre de "Titanes" , el más joven de aquellos que tomó la vida de su padre, fue nombrado el Señor del Mundo, ese joven Dios dio inicio a la Historia de los Dioses Mitológicos, en especial el Origen del Santuario. Quien pone fin al Tiempo en toda forma de vida: Cronos, aquel que tomó todas las vidas_.- Contó el Patriarca aquella historia a todos los presentes, incluyendo a LadyBug y Chat Noir, quienes se quedaron helados.

\- ¡Cronos, el Dios que dominaba tanto el Cielo como la Tierra!.- Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tienen de enemigo un Dios?!.- Preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido.

\- El Rey Cronos fue un Tirano al igual que su Padre. creí que habían terminado con él en la Antigüedad, antes de extinguirse, Urano predijo el destino de su Hijo. La Profecía se ha cumplido y Cronos, Dios del Tiempo fue encerrado por su Hijo y encerrado en el Tártaro, aquel que derrotó al Rey Cronos desenvaina Relámpagos como Armas, su nombre significa "Tesoro Reluciente". Al enviar a Cronos al Tártaro, Zeus también selló su Arma más poderosa: "Megas Depranon", "La Gran Guadaña", ubicada en el Santuario, los Titanes desean destruir el Sello, quieren que su Rey, aquel que Tiempos Concluidos, regrese. Lo liberarán de las Profundidades del Averno para que gobierno todo.- Contó el Patriarca a todos los presentes, dejando sorprendidos a LadyBug y a Chat Noir, pero ahora era el momento en que ellos se presentaran.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Claude estaba llegando hacia el Santuario, pero cuando escuchó esas explosiones, se dirigió corriendo hacia el sitio de las mismas, donde podía escuchar los gritos de un niño que imploraba ayuda para su madre herida. Llegó hasta aquel sitio y se encontró con ese sujeto de Armadura Negra que estaba con ese pequeño, al cual le estaba ordenando que se arrodillara ante él.

\- ¡Más te vale dejar a ese niño en paz, maldito o te volaré la cabeza!.- Le advirtió el joven castaño, quien le apuntó con su Pistola 48 MM a la cabeza, causando que el rival se volteara y lo mirara con frialdad y seriedad.

\- Hijo de los Hombres, ¿cómo te atreves a levantar tu mano contra un Dios como yo?. Es un Pecado Mortal cometer una acción así contra mí, sería mejor que te arrodilles ante mí y ofrezcas disculpas.- Le ordenó aquel personaje.

Pero en ese momento, Claude no le obedeció, sino que le hizo su clásico gesto con el dedo del medio.

\- Puedes meterte tus palabras de que eres un Dios en donde ya sabes, imbécil, yo no le temo a idiotas como tú, he peleado en las calles desde que era niño y no le tengo miedo a tarados como tú, ahora, deja ir a ese niño o ya verás, ¡soy un futuro Leone!.- Dijo con valentía el joven y de ahí desafío más al rival, apuntando su arma y viendo que el clima comenzaba a ponerse tenso por aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Ufff, Claude, el lío en que te has metido, ¿se enfrentará contra este Dios?, ¿Podrán Marinett, Adrien y Aioria detener la pelea? ¿Qué pasará ahora en el Santuario y con Cronos?.**

 **Yo: Mira, Alexander, ahora SÍ tienes todo un Pasado Divino.**

 **Alexander: Sí, pero recuerda que estoy enemistado con Cronos, maldito, llevo el alma de Kairos en mi cuerpo y sigo peleado con él, aunque podría hablar con él y solucionar esta larga disputa.**

 **Yo: En eso tienes razón, por cierto, veo que estás entrenando bastante.**

 **Alexander: Sí, le avisé a mi otro Alexander, al de otro Universo o Dimensión, Alexander Ivanisevic-Yoshikage, que fuera para el Foro de "The Latin House" para que me cubriera, ya ahora se vienen las Batallas en las Casas de Leo y Virgo en la Dimensión de las Unloud.**

 **Yo: Así es, el Lunes escribo ese capítulo.**

 **Alexander: Bien, estaré listo para la pelea.**

 **Bueno, como oyeron, se viene una serie de importantes batallas en el Santuario, tanto en esta historia como en el otro "Episodio G: Asesinos", así que a prepararse, ¿quién ganará?. Eso lo veremos más adelante.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y que tengan un buen inicio de fin de semana de mi parte.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Claude estaba cara a cara con un misterioso personaje, el cual lo observaba con seriedad, mientras que el joven lo observaba con su arma que portaba en sus manos, una Pistola 48 MM y que le apuntaba a la cabeza al rival, el cual no le iba a permitir que se interpusiera en su camino, que debía retirarse o se arrepentiría de su Pecado por haber provocado a un Dios.

\- Estás advertido, chico, retírate y no te haré daño.- Pidió el personaje misterioso, pero ya Claude le sacó el seguro a su arma.

\- Niño, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó el castaño al pequeño que tenía a su madre inconsciente tras el ataque enemigo, pero éste no respondió.- Escúchame, lleva a tu madre, ocúltense, que aquí va a correr sangre, este payaso se las va a ver conmigo.- Pidió como instrucciones al chico, el cual asintió y se fue a refugiar junto con su madre hacia un lugar seguro.

\- Tú has elegido el camino que te llevará a la Muerte, Humano, tenías una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Ahora te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho.- Advirtió el rival, quien observó la determinación del castaño, pero éste le volvió a mostrar el dedo del medio, como gesto obsceno.-

\- No, el que se va a arrepentir serás tú.- Advirtió otra persona que entró en escena junto con dos conocidos Héroes de París, los cuales llegaron con él para enfrentarlo.

Tanto Claude como el rival observaron y desde el aire aterrizaron Aioria de Leo, Marinett y Adrien, los cuales estaban convertidos en LadyBug y ChatNoir.

\- ¿Arrepentirme?. Una acción tan degradante es solo propia de los Humanos. Los nuestros no nos rebajamos a ese nivel.- Señaló con ese aire de neutralidad el rival, mientras que se dirigía hacia ahora constituido grupo de Aioria, el cual lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes.

\- _"Uff, ya se puso filósofo de nuevo este tipo. Madre de Dios".-_ Resopló Claude para sus adentros.

\- Quizás, después de enfrentarte a mí, podrás arrepentirte de todas tus culpas.- Objetó el rubio, mientras que la pareja francesa tomaba posiciones de batalla.

\- Les haré el daño suficiente para que rediman sus culpas, y luego los mataré.- Advirtió el enemigo, pero en ese momento, dio por comenzada la batalla.

\- ¡Silencio, Imitación de Dios! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Ordenó Aioria de que se callara la boca y le lanzó su ofensiva, el cual provocó toda una explosión por los alrededores del Santuario, mientras que Marinett y Adrien saltaban en el aire.

* * *

\- ¡Un Relámpago Blanco ha desgarrado el Cielo! ¡Esa Luz la he visto antes...! _"Fue la que le dio el Descanso Eterno a mi padre".-_ Observó Lithos desde la Sala del Patriarca toda la batalla que se estaba dando en las calles del Santuario, mientras que los recuerdos del día en que ella había visto a su padre partir al Descanso Eterno y el brazo que le dio a Aioria por haberla salvado y ayudado a su familia, causaba que sus ojos se humedecieran.

* * *

La explosión dio en el blanco, causando una gran destrucción por los alrededores de las calles, pero el enemigo no parecía haber sido afectado en lo más mínimo, ya que apareció sin ningún rasguño.

\- La técnica que destruyó la Estatua de un solo golpe...¡"DESTRUCCIÓN"!.- Sentenció el oponente y contra-atacó, deteniendo la ofensiva de Aioria.

\- ¡¿Adónde crees que vas, bravucón?!.- Preguntó Marinett y lo atrapó con su Yo-Yo, pero solo fue momentáneo.

\- Niña insolente, ¡lamentarás lo que has hecho!.- Estalló en furia el oponente, mientras que se liberaba de las cuerdas y se preparaba para atacar a Marinett, pero en ese momento, recibió un golpe de parte de una vara de metal que llevaba cierto rubio.

\- ¡Oye, con Mi Lady no te metas, ¿oíste?!.- Le advirtió ChatNoir y le dio varios golpes en el cuerpo con su vara, deteniéndolo y sacando a la chica de la batalla.

\- Miserables, ¡ahora verán!.- Juró el rival, pero en ese momento, una descarga de balas fue dirigida contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me dejas para el final?! Lamento mucho arruinar tu cita, amigo, pero conmigo es la pelea.- Le recordó Claude, el cual no paraba de dispararle con su Pistola 48 MM sin cesar, pero en ese momento, ChatNoir lo agarró del cuello detrás de su chaqueta negra, sacándolo justo a tiempo de la contra-ofensiva que le lanzaba a ellos.-

\- Me lo agradecerás, amigo, ese tipo te hará pedazos si te le enfrentas con un arma de fuego.- Dijo el rubio francés, mientras que volvían con Aioria, el cual estaba sorprendido por la represalia enemiga.

\- ¡Detuvo mi "Relámpago de Voltaje", imposible! ¡Lo detuvo con una sola mano!.- Exclamó con asombro, mientras que el rival iba hacia él.

\- Vaya, una técnica muy interesante, golpear con el puño repentinamente a la Velocidad de la Luz y rasgar el aire para insertar el Voltaje generado por tu Cosmos. Voltaje generado al atravesar capas de gas de baja densidad. Un fenómeno de descarga eléctrica en el Vacío. De verdad es una técnica poderosa, pero simplemente al repeler la superficie activa del "Relámpago" a una velocidad superior a la de tu puño, puedo devolver la energía. Tu técnica solo funciona con oponentes más lentos que tú. Yo puedo ver los movimientos sin problema alguno.- Sentenció con superioridad el oponente, mientras que Aioria caía en la duda de su poder y Claude intentaba zafarse de Marinett y Adrien para darle su merecido a ese tipo.

\- _Engreído hijo de puta, ahora vas a ver.-_ Juró el castaño que se vengaría.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Pongamos a prueba tu teoría y demuéstramelo!. ¡Veamos si así puedes verlos!. Veamos cómo haces cuando no es en línea recta, ¡sino desde múltiples ángulos! ¡Atravesaré ese espacio que has dejado fuera de tu guardia!.- Lanzó Aioria repetidos golpes contra el rival.

\- ¡"TÉCNICA DE BRAZOS"!.- Exclamó el oponente, mientras que destruía las defensas del rubio.

\- ¡¿Mi defensa es inútil?!. Atravesó mi ataque múltiple con un solo movimiento. ¡Contrarrestó toda la presión de mi "Relámpago" con un solo golpe!.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido, mientras que veía que el oponente iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Aioria!.- Gritó ChatNoir.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí, de prisa!.- Pidió el rubio a ellos tres, los cuales tuvieron que replegarse hacia otra parte de la zona.

\- ¡"TORNADO VÓRTEX"!. Lanzó el rival su ofensiva contra Aioria, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

\- _"¡Qué poder tan increíble y temible!. ¡A pesar de estar a la defensiva, está aumentando su Cosmos!...¡Este hombre es...! Demasiado poderoso"_. Pensó Aioria en aquellos momentos tan delicados, mientras que caía al piso y era observado por aquel hombre.

\- Si estabas poniéndome a prueba, ¿ya lo has comprobado?. Tu poder no se compara con el de un Dios, sin embargo, eso que te protege quizá si te ha protegido de mi ataque sin romperse tu Armadura, por supuesto. Pero, sin embargo, si el que la viste no la merece, no es más que un gran estorbo. Acudir al campo de batalla sin la Armadura completa. La carencia de aptitud en el combate al atacar de buenas a primeras instancias, en especial sin usar el Casco que protege la cabeza, algo tan vital, sin medir la fuerza de tu oponente y por encima de todo, la mayor ofensa que es la de un guerrero que viene a acudir a la batalla en malas condiciones. Retarme a pesar de tus heridas, ¡que gran estupidez!. Un Mortal que pierde ante un Dios es simplemente natural.- Dio sus explicaciones y de ahí volvió a atacarlo con toda su intensidad, causando que el joven rubio gritara del dolor.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Lithos para verlo.

\- ¡Señor Aioria! ¡¿Cómo es que el Señor Aioria, uno de los Santos más fuertes, entre los 88, haya perdido sin responder a un solo ataque?!. Y lo que menciona ese hombre: ¿Cuándo se ha herido el Señor Aioria? ¿En qué momento ocurrió?. Cuando salíamos de la Casa de Leo, él se encontraba muy bien...- Intentaba la niña en recordar el momento de aquella herida.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Aioria, mientras que era lanzado de nuevo por los aires.

\- Mi "Tornado Oscuro" rodea al oponente con grandes cambios de presión, en forma de un terrible viento que sopla sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo hervir su sangre y que se despedacen sus cuerpos. Hasta que su sangre no se evapore y su cuerpo no se despedace, el "Tornado" no desaparecerá.- Le explicó el hombre a Lithos sobre aquel ataque.

\- Pero tú, ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que llegaban Marinett, Adrien y Claude para protegerla.

\- Preguntas quién soy, Pequeña. Soy uno de los Miembros de la Sagrada Élite de los 12 Titanes: Hyperión de Ébanus.- Se presentó aquel joven alto, delgado, ojos color rojo, poseía cabellos largos, de colores negro y azulado y su piel era oscura.

\- Ay sí, tú eres un Titán y yo soy El Chavo del 8.- Se burló Claude.- Ya, a otro perro con ese hueso.- Volvió a apuntarle con su arma de la Mafia.

* * *

De vuelta vuelta en la "Asamblea Dorada":

\- El Cosmos de Aioria, que ardía antes vigorosamente, comienza a debilitarse.- Sintió Shaka de Virgo aquella baja de poder en el rubio griego, mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados.- Aioria, esa manera de desvanecerse de forma tan repentina, no es normal. ¿Acaso ha muerto?.- Se preguntó, mientras que se veían las columnas desgarrarse y caer junto con la aparición de un enorme León Salvaje.

La teoría de Shaka llegó a oídos de los demás Caballeros Dorados.

\- Por eso me opuse a otorgarle esa misión a él solo, ¡ARRUINARÁ NUESTRA REPUTACIÓN COMO SANTOS DE ORO!. Ahora mismo iré hacia el Patriarca para pedir su permiso de ir allá.- Exclamó Milo de Escorpio con furia y estaba listo para ir hacia la Sala del Patriarca, pero alguien más lo detuvo.-

\- Detente, el Señor Patriarca está en su Habitación meditando. Está prohibido interrumpirle sin importar quién le busque mientras medita.- Le ordenó Afrodita de Piscis al griego de Escorpio de que se detuviera en ese mismo instante.-

\- ¡Pero...¿Cómo vamos a cruzarnos de brazos de esta manera?!. Los Titanes están en camino hacia acá.- Quiso saber Milo con respecto a aquella postura tomada por el sueco rubio.

\- Tranquilízate, Milo de Escorpio, nuestra misión es proteger las Doce Casas.- Pidió Shura de Capricornio, quien mantenía la cabeza fría y dirigía su mirada severa hacia el griego, el cual estaba armando un terrible escándalo.

\- Correcto, no te impacientes, ¿crees acaso que debemos esperar el resultado de la batalla de Aioria?. No sirve de Santo de Oro. Si acaso es capaz de quemar todo su Cosmos y luchar, no hay de qué preocuparse. Pero si no lo logra, entonces podría ponerse peligroso.- Sostuvo DeathMask de Cáncer, con burla en su voz, aquella posibilidad letal para el rubio de Leo.

Acto seguido, se marchó de la "Asamblea".

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, DeathMask?.- Preguntó Shaka al italiano.- Hace tan poco, creo que lo sabes: Aioria demostró una gran ventaja sobre DeathMask, contraatacó rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- Lanzó el rubio de La India su postura contra el italiano, el cual se volteó, los miró con superioridad y burla, para luego salir de allí.

\- Regresaré a la Casa de Cáncer, si nos quedamos en los Doce Templos, probablemente nos enfrentaremos a los Dioses.- Se retiró el italiano de allí.

\- No creo que Aioria siga vivo o no para entonces.- Finalizó DeathMask con la charla y se fue de allí.

\- Que hombre tan temible, aún cuando sabe como vencer a su rival, no lo hace. Debemos todos regresar a los Doce Templos, démosle a Aioria un poco más de tiempo.- Pidió Shura a todos ellos, poniéndose el español bajo el bando del griego rubio.

\- No tengo otra opción. Tuvo que escoger Milo sobre el camino a seguir.- Esto no está bien, ¿no creen que debemos vigilar el Santuario no solo con nuestros Cosmos, sino con nuestros ojos?.- Preguntó el peli violeta.

\- Esperen, no estoy seguro, pero creo que ya hay alguien haciendo esa Vigilancia.- Señaló Aldebaran de Tauro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Cementerio del Honor", una misteriosa nevada caía sobre aquel sitio de Descanso Eterno para los Caballeros, Soldados y otros personajes de suma importancia, caídos en los combates a lo largo de la Historia.

\- ¿Nieve? ¿De dónde salen estos Cristales de Nieve?. Una Barrera con poderes extraños invisibles a los ojos humanos, una Barrera efectiva para pasar desapercibido, pero no funciona conmigo. Percibo fácilmente los Cosmos Asesinos que ustedes emanan. No permito la entrada a los Intrusos en este Santuario. Parece que no piensan obedecer.- Advirtió el Guardián del Cementerio.

\- Entonces adelante, soy el Santo de Oro, Camus de Acuario.- Señaló el francés con un tono frío y severo en su voz.

\- No preguntaré sus nombres, asumo que son Enviados por esos Dioses Malignos. Planeaban invadir el Santuario mientras que sus Amos pelean. Atravesar el Cementerio para llegar a las 12 Casas es algo que las almas de los Héroes aquí sepultados jamás perdonarán.- Dijo uno de los misteriosos rivales, los cuales caían ante el poder de Camus.

\- ¡¿Nuestros cuerpos se están congelando?! ¡Nuestro manto de invisibilidad se cristaliza!.- Alertó otro de ellos.

\- ¡Nos matará!.- Gritó otro de los enemigos.

\- No tiene sentido moverse, sus cuerpos ya no tienen la libertad de hacerlo. Repito: Ríndanse ahora.- Impartió Camus aquella orden, pero los enemigos no lo iban a escuchar.- Veo que no van a rendirse, responderé a esa Devoción que sienten por sus Amos que los impulsa a luchar: Caigan bajo un Eterno Sueño en mi Pacífico Mundo de Hielo: ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Exclamó Camus y lanzó su ofensiva, destruyendo a aquel batallón enemigo, el cual quedó totalmente congelado.- Admirable, ninguno de ellos cedió sus armas o intentó escapar. En sus posiciones de batalla, ahora son Estatuas de Hielo: Oponentes con convicciones fijas.- Mostró Camus sus respetos hacia aquellos enemigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, justo cuando Marinett, Adrien y Claude protegían a Aioria y Lithos, el rubio griego comenzó a moverse, cosa que llamó la atención de Hyperión, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia su oponente.

\- ¿Sigues vivo, Santo estúpido?. Iba a esperar que murieras.- Preguntó el peli negro-azul.

\- Tengo una misión que cumplir.- Dijo Aioria, mientras que Lithos y los demás se interponían.

\- ¿Qué haces, niña?. Lo mismo va para ustedes.- Preguntó Hyperión.- Ni sus cuerpos ni vidas pueden resistir mi Ira.-

\- Cierto, pero no podemos retroceder. Seré débil, pero soy el Escudero del Señor Aioria, arriesgaré mi vida por defender a mi Señor.- Juró la niña en protegerlo a toda costa.

\- Nuestra misión es luchar contra el Mal y que la Justicia prevalezca, así que no te vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a Aioria.- Advirtieron LadyBug y ChatNoir.

\- Seré un simple Humano, pero tengo mis principios y también daré todo por este chico, el cual te patearé el trasero, maldito Dios.- Se unió Claude a la defensa.

\- Oh, si desean morir, entonces, ¡así será!.- Exclamó Hyperión y les lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- _"Lo siento, Señor Aioria, no puedo hacer nada más, pero al menos siempre estaré a su lado".-_ Se despidió Lithos del rubio, pero en aquel momento, el ataque fue repelido por una misteriosa contra-ofensiva.

\- Innumerables Relámpagos están desgarrando mi "Tornado". ¿Es este el poder de un Santo de Oro? ¿Mi cuerpo está siendo empujado?. Los Relámpagos se fusionan, el "Tornado" desaparece.- Quedó el peli negro-azul sorprendido de ver lo que estaba pasando y finalmente su ofensiva era neutralizada, repelida y él era lanzado por los aires hacia atrás, mientras que del humo y el polvo se levantaba una voz conocida.

\- Eres un inútil, ¿acaso creíste haberme derrotado?. Te diré algo acerca de los Santos, hasta que éstos no estén definitivamente muertos, ¡no puedes cantar victoria, iluso!.- Reapareció Aioria y ante la mirada sorpresa de sus amigos y de Lithos, el muchacho estaba listo para el segundo round en la pelea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** A pesar de sus heridas por el ataque anterior que Hyperion de Ébano le había causado, el joven Aioria de Leo estaba dispuesto a dar cara, iba a pelear, a mostrar su verdadero poder contra aquel personaje que decía ser un "Dios", que había venido con intenciones bélicas contra el Santuario, interrumpido la "Asamblea Dorada" y que ahora estaba cercado por el joven Santo de Oro del Templo del León y sus Aliados: LadyBug, Chat Noir y Claude Speed, el cual, a pesar de haber sido herido por las explosiones, se mantenía firme en su posición y apuntaba su Pistola 48 MM contra el rival de cabellos negros.

\- Aioria, ¿estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer?. Ese sujeto despide una terrible esencia a mal en su interior.- Le dijo Chat Noir de forma precautoria, pero el joven avanzó hacia el frente, cruzando las llamas que se habían desatado, producto de la ofensiva anterior.

\- No se preocupan, ésta vez no fallaré, estoy seguro, ustedes protejan a Lithos y al Santuario, no permitiré que este tipo haga lo que quiera.- Señaló con firmeza, determinación y valentía en su voz, mientras que cruzaba el fuego.

\- _"Ese chico tiene agallas, estoy muy sorprendido de él".-_ Pensó Claude, mientras que Lithos quería ir con su Señor Aioria, pero él la detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Debo ayudar a mi Señor!.- Gritó ella, intentando zafarse de la mano del castaño de Liberty City, ejerciendo una gran resistencia.

\- No, detente, él lo logrará, estoy seguro.- Dijo el joven castaño con Fe en Aioria, mientras que le ponía el seguro a su arma.

\- Pero...- Intentó la chica una vez más con ir en su auxilio.

\- No te preocupes, pequeña, él estará bien, tienes mi palabra.- Prometió LadyBug a ella, observando la niña a su Señor, el cual iba hacia el enfrentamiento.

* * *

Aioria iba al frente de batalla, había salido de las llamas y ahora estaba encarando al rival, listo para dar su siguiente movimiento, su próximo golpe que lo llevaría a la victoria sobre el enemigo que había llegado al Santuario.

\- Con esta técnica, concentro todo mi poder y velocidad: ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó el joven herido, quien preparó su ofensiva contra Hyperion.- Cientos de miles de puños viajan a la Velocidad de la Luz, jamás podrás ver su trayectoria. El enemigo queda completamente paralizado a través de una lluvia de golpes, es imposible de esquivar.- Señaló, mientras que el ataque iba hacia el rival, recibiendo toda una "descarga" que lo dejó paralizado y con el humo elevándose.- ¡Aún así, este hombre ni siquiera se ha movido!.- Exclamó con asombro y de ahí, el enemigo se volvió a mover.

\- Tu poder es una burla para mí, gracias a que aumentaste la presión en tus golpes, lograste liberarte de mi Vórtex, pero para ello tuviste que usar una gran cantidad de energía solo para un ataque.- Dijo Hyperion con bastante seriedad y luego quedó cara a cara con Aioria, mostrando una sonrisa ligera pero serena.

\- Tengo que reconocer que tiene una buena resistencia pero si se compara con la mía, resulta ridícula.- "Felicitó" Aioria a su oponente.

\- A pesar de tener grandes heridas y de haber perdido mucha sangre, sigues igual de insolente. No obstante, ese es un atributo propio de la Armadura Dorada de Leo. En total existen 88 Armaduras Divinas en Tres Categorías de acuerdo a su poder, las de Bronce son entregadas a aquellos cuyo poder es mínimo, las de Plata, las cuales se entregan a Caballeros de Nivel Medio y para finalizar, las más poderosas de todas, cada una representando una de las Doce Constelaciones del Zodiaco, se presumen que son las más resistentes.- Contó y detalló Hyperion sobre la Historia de las Armaduras, sus rangos y se veían todas las Constelaciones, entre ellas, la de Leo.- Las Armaduras Doradas, de no estar portando una en estos momentos, ya estarías muerto.

\- Entonces quieres decir que la única razón por la que puedo seguir luchando. ¿es porque traigo puesta la Armadura Dorada?.- Preguntó Aioria a Hyperion al respecto.

\- En efecto.- Respondió el peli negro de forma positiva.- No hay otra forma por la cual un Humano como tú pueda resistir el ataque de un Dios, solamente por esa Armadura.- Señaló el rival, pero en aquellos momentos y para sorpresa de todos, el joven Caballero Dorado se lanzó al asalto con su puño.

\- ¡NO ME TOMES A LA LIGERA, MALDITO!.- Exclamó el joven pero en aquel momento, su contrincante respondió, manteniendo la seriedad, dándole una fuerte patada y destruyendo el suelo en el cual estaban ellos.

\- Con una patada así, he logrado destruir el suelo en dos.- Dijo con seriedad y mirando a Aioria.- Veo que eres un Humano muy poderoso, a pesar de eso, jamás podrás destruir mi Armadura.- Advirtió, ahora con severidad en su voz.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás de eso? ¿Tanto confías en su resistencia?.- Preguntó Aioria, mientras que se preparaba de nuevo.- ¡NO ME DAS OTRA OPCIÓN: TENGO QUE DESTRUIRLA!.- Se lanzó al ataque contra el enemigo, a quien le dio una fuerte patada contra el pecho, pero ésta tampoco dio sus resultados.-

\- Una patada triple fue muy rápida pero los intervalos entra cada una fueron muy cortos, además forzaste tu postura con ese ataque, lo cual me permite ¡CONTRA-ATACARTE!.- Exclamó al final, pero Aioria se defendió.- " _¿Sabía que iba a atacarlo? ¿Adoptó esa postura a propósito?. Querría que le atacase por arriba. Alzó la guardia al nivel de su cabeza, estaba buscando el Vacío que queda al lanzar semejante golpe para contra-atacar desde mi costado derecho, desde una distancia mínima".-_ Pensó Hyperion en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡"RAYO RELAMPAGUEANTE"!.- Lanzó su potente ofensiva, sorprendiendo tanto a Hyperion como a Marinett, Adrien, Lithos y Claude.

\- ¡Uhgh! ¡ASOMBROSO!.- Quedó el rival sorprendido y sintiendo toda la descarga contra su cuerpo. Lograste anticipar mi ataque y pegando en el Punto Exacto, por un instante tu poder se igualó al de un Dios.- Felicitó el peli negro a su rival.

\- Ahora mi poder es semejante al tuyo.- Dijo firme el joven.

\- No has logrado superar el Poder Divino: ¡La Armadura de Leo se ha roto!.- Advirtió Hyperion, mientras que se veían esos daños y el dolor que aparecía sobre Aioria.

\- ¡OHHH, NO PUEDO DESCUIDARME ANTE UN OPONENTE TAN TERRIBLE!.- Exclamó el hermano menor de Aioros y miró más.- _"No solo dañó mi Armadura, también destruyó los músculos y los huesos de mi brazo. ¡Su poder es extraordinario!".-_ Quedó sorprendido por aquel devastador golpe enemigo.

\- Gea, la Madre Tierra, para derrotar a Urano, su esposo, otorgó a cada uno de los Doce Titanes Objetos Divinos de gran potencial, tanto de ataque como de defensa que podrían alterar la estructura en forma de Armaduras o bien tomar el aspecto de un Arma que sirve para el combate.- Le contó Hyperion sobre aquellas ventajas que poseían personajes como él.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Aioria al respecto.

\- De igual manera que nuestras Armaduras asemejan la forma de su Constelación Protectora.- Señaló Hyperion.

\- _"¡¿Su Armadura puede cambiar para protegerlo mejor?!".-_ Se preguntó el joven al respecto.

\- El Arma que me otorgaron fue la Gran Espada con la que puedo cortar objetos como si fueran hojas, las Armaduras que poseen los Titanes tienen una resistencia infinita y un poder inimaginable.- Sentenció Hyperion y de ahí se produjo una fuerte explosión en donde estaba él parado.

\- ¿De dónde proviene tal poder?. La Energía que desprende está convirtiendo a las piedras en gravas, ¡este lugar volará en pedazos! ¡No puedo contener el ataque con mi brazo bajo estas condiciones!.- Quedó sorprendido y exclamó Aioria ante las desventajas, pero en aquellos momentos, Lithos se zafó de la mano de Claude y fue hasta él.

Aioria no iba a permitir que aquel Dios lastimara a sus amigos ni destruyera el Santuario, iba a defender el sitio, aún a costa de su vida.

\- ¡NO ME VOY A MOVER, NO ME OBLIGARÁS A HUIR!.- Lo desafío el chico al rival.

\- ¡TONTO, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?! ¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentar mi ataque de frente teniendo en cuenta mi poder?!.- Le cuestionó Hyperion muy severo al joven, quien comenzó a contra-atacar a la ofensiva enemiga.- _"Está usando su brazo herido para emplear su técnica de una manera distinta a la anterior. Mi ataque debió haberle lanzado por los aires"_.- Pensó el peli negro.

\- ¡Estoy asustado, tengo mucho miedo!.- Gritó el niño que estaba viendo todo junto con su madre inconsciente.

\- Tranquilo, yo los protegeré a ustedes.- Prometió Claude, quien preparó otro cartucho para su arma de fuego.

\- No temas, el Señor Aioria va a proteger, no solo a nosotros, también a los que viven en el Santuario.- Le tranquilizó Lithos, mientras que se sumaban Marinett y Adrien.

\- Yo no sé pelear, lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en el Señor Aioria. Él no va a ser derrotado, el Caballero de Leo lo vencerá.- Depositó Lithos su Fe, abrazando al niño.

Y ahí vendría la respuesta de Aioria contra Hyperion:

\- ¡Esto es ilógico! La magnitud de sus poderes aumentan por instantes.- Quedó sorprendido el enemigo y veía la imagen de un León Salvaje que iba hacia él.- La energía que desprende su Cosmos no puede ser otra que la del mismísimo Leo. El Poder de su Constelación Protectora está rechazando mi ataque, Usando la fuerza ofensiva de su brazo y la fuerza defensiva de su Armadura, ¿será posible que lo logre?.- Cuestionó Hyperion ahora las dudas que tenía encima y de golpe, hubo un gran resplandor en los Cielos.

* * *

\- ¡El Cosmos de Aioria acaba de estallar!. Desapareció, Aioria no pudiste nivelar tu poder con el de un Dios. ¿Ya nos has dejado?.- Quedó Camus, quien estaba en el Cementerio, sorprendido.

* * *

\- ¿Ya nos ha dejado?.- Preguntó Milo, mientras que yacía con los demás en la "Asamblea Dorada".

\- Parece que alguien más tendrá que ir, atacó hasta hacer arder hasta el límite de su Cosmos de Caballero Dorado.- Alegó Shura con seriedad.

\- Me niego a creerlo, ¿es acaso tan poderoso nuestro adversario?.- Se preguntó Aldebaran, bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Yo iré, no voy a aguantarlo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que un Caballero Dorado haya sido derrotado?!.- Gritó Milo con furia en aquellos momentos.

\- _"¿No has conseguido superar tus límites, Aioria?".-_ Se preguntó Shaka con los ojos cerrados.

\- En cualquier caso llegamos a la misma conclusión: Aioria ha sido derrotado.- Dio Afrodita la mala noticia, manteniendo la seriedad en su voz.

\- ¿Y eso importa?. Era de suponerse. La fuerza de un Dios es como la de un Milagro.- Se burló DeathMask con esa sonrisa tan maligna en su rostro.

* * *

\- ¡UHHHG!.- Gritaron Hyperion y Aioria.

\- ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡Leo, ¿todo lo que has pasado ha sido para proteger a este grupo?! ¡¿Sacrificaste tu vida al encarar de frente mi ataque para salvarlos?!. El Cosmos de este Humano aún residen en su Armadura, aún después de haber perdido su cuerpo, se alza frente a mí, protegiéndolos...¡ESPERA, AQUÍ HAY ALGO QUE NO ENCAJA!.- De golpe, Hyperion entró en sospechas.- ¡LA ARMADURA DORADA NO ESTÁ COMPLETA, NO SE ENCUENTRA NI LA PATA IZQUIERDA NI LA CABEZA NI EL PECHO EN EL ENSAMBLE! ¿Habrán desaparecido por el impacto de mi ataque? O es que...- En medio de la destrucción, reapareció Aioria.- ¡EL LEÓN AÚN NO PIERDE SUS COLMILLOS!. Para resguardar la vida de estos niños, se despojó de parte de su Armadura y se antepuso ante ellos para salvarlos y al mismo tiempo dio un salto a gran velocidad para pasar desapercibido. ¡¿Esto quiere decir que su velocidad sobrepasó a la mía?!.- [Se preguntó el peli negro en aquellos momentos, quedando totalmente cercado] ¡NO HAY DUDA ALGUNA, ES LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!.

\- No tiene importancia la fuerza que el oponente ha usado una vez, en este punto es muy tarde para el enemigo. Cuando un Caballero logra ver a través de los ataques adversarios, puede observar los componentes del ataque, por lo que ya no tendrá efecto. Es por eso que ese mismo ataque no funciona dos veces con un Caballero. Tengo el Colmillo de mi brazo izquierdo roto ¡PERO MIS COLMILLOS AÚN CONSERVAN SU FILO!.- Exclamó Aioria con determinación, renacido, listo para pelear, elevó su Cosmos al máximo, llamando la atención de sus amigos.- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva final contra Hyperion.

\- _"¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?. Por eso se limitó a crear una fisura con su primer ataque. ¿Hizo pedazos su brazo solo para conseguir estas pequeñas grietas?. ¡Y A PESAR DE TODO, TIENE LÓGICA!. Ahora podrá atacar con su brazo habitual. ¡ESTE HUMANO ES CAPAZ DE LOGRAR LO IMPOSIBLE!. El mismo poder de los Dioses para realizar Milagros".-_ Pensó el rival, mientras que reconocía el poder de Aioria finalmente.- Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un combate, Caballero de Leo. Espero volver a enfrentarme contigo cuando estés en mejores condiciones, para eso, sana tu herida y repara tu Armadura. Hasta entonces, te perdono la vida. Si queres, puedes buscarme, te esperaré con impaciencia.- [Se despidió Hyperion, mientras que los rayos del Sol iluminaban el lugar y él se dirigía hacia las tierras de donde había venido] Aioria de Leo, LadyBug, Chat Noir y Claude Speed, nos veremos de nuevo.

Pronto llegó la calma, la Batalla de la Villa del Santuario había terminado y con la victoria para Aioria.

\- Menuda declaración de pacotilla, solo resta esperar, qué rayos. Uno de estos días mataré a un Dios.- Hizo Aioria aquella promesa.

\- El Señor Aioria está completamente lesionado, no puedo imaginarme su dolor, debe ser insoportable. A pesar de eso, sigue de pie, luchando por los que más lo necesitan, continúa levantándose por todos que creen en él. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarle mi agradecimiento, curando sus heridas. Mu...Muchas gracias, Señor Aioria.- Mostró Lithos sus respetos hacia el joven.

\- Lithos, LadyBug, Chat Noir, Claude, podría haber ganado la pelea.- Teorizó el muchacho.

\- Amigo, diste una buena pelea pero casi te mata ese sujeto.- Dijo Chat Noir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, Aioria.- Aconsejó LadyBug.

\- La vida tuya es como la mía, sufrimos desde pequeños pero nos mantenemos de pie, yo también lucho por proteger a mi Maestro y sus seres queridos. Por eso, quiero ser también un Caballero.- Pidió Claude, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Chat Noir con su novia.

\- Lo que oyeron: Esta pelea me hizo abrir los ojos y si esa gente vuelve, ¡entonces pelearé por la Justicia para proteger a mis amigos!.- Juró el muchacho, mientras que guardaba su Pistola 48 MM.

\- Tienes un largo camino por recorrer, Claude Speed, pero puedo entrenarte aquí.- Prometió Aioria hacia el castaño y se dirigió hacia los demás y hacia la chica.- Gracias, Lithos, por confiar en mí, es por eso que podría haber ganado la pelea, hice arder mi Cosmos al máximo para retribuir tu Fe en mí y en ustedes: Logramos derrotar a un Dios.- Se mostró Aioria totalmente satisfecho y repartiendo el crédito por la victoria sobre Hyperion de Ébano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** El Dios Hyperion de Ébano había sido derrotado por Aioria de Leo en la Batalla del Santuario, la victoria era del Caballero Dorado del Quinto Templo junto con la ayuda de sus amigos LadyBug y Chat Noir, sin olvidarse de la participación de Claude Speed, el cual había llegado allí para investigar un poco sobre aquel misterioso lugar para sus amigos Toni y Tommy, los cuales aguardaban en el hotel ubicado en la Capital de Grecia, Atenas, por el informe que éste les traería al respecto.

Ahora con la futura confrontación que se vendría contra los Titanes, Aioria y sus Aliados debían estar preparados para cuando llegara, sumado a que el deseo máximo de Claude era ser un Caballero de Athena, una tarea bastante complicada para aquel joven que trabajaba para la Mafia de Liberty City, pero Aioria vio la determinación de aquel chico huérfano y su deseo de proteger a las personas que quería.

\- Claude, ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?.- Volvió a preguntar el joven rubio de Leo al castaño, el cual asintió en silencio.

\- Me crié en las calles de Liberty City, desde niño que he tenido que sobrevivir ya que mis padres me abandonaron, nunca los conocí pero ahora solo quiero proteger a aquellas personas que me dieron asilo.- Remarcó el joven su determinación a luchar como un Santo de Athena.

\- ¿En serio, amigo?.- Preguntó Chat Noir, poniendo su mano en los hombros del joven.

\- Por desgracia, por eso quiero luchar contra esos Dioses, no voy a permitir que lastimen a mi "familia", los Leone son mi familia.- Juró el chico, revelando el nombre de aquellos personajes.

Lo dudó, sabía bien que era un camino que podía significar también la muerte del joven castaño, pero éste no quería rendirse, deseaba hacerlo, pelear por esa gente, por lo tanto, Aioria se tomó un rato para pensarlo a fondo hasta que finalmente tomó su veredicto.

\- Bienvenido abordo, Claude Speed.- Estrechó su mano con la del joven de Liberty City.

\- No le fallaré, lo prometo.- Juró el castaño, cuando en aquellos momentos, se escucharon aquellos pitidos.- Otra vez ese ruido, esta es la segunda vez que lo oigo, ¿de dónde será?.- Se preguntó Claude pero al voltearse, vieron que LadyBug y Chat Noir habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Adónde fueron?.- Quiso saber Aioria pero el castaño alzó los hombros en un gesto de que no tenía la menor idea.

\- No lo sé, pero esto me llama la atención.- Alegó Claude.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, ¿en dónde podrían estar esas personas? ¿dónde?, el castaño y el rubio se miraron, observando que el peligro había pasado, fue el momento de que se prepararan para dirigirse hacia el Palacio en donde el Patriarca residía.

\- Quédate cerca mío, Claude, tras el ataque de Hyperion, no debemos bajar la guardia ni tampoco confíes en nadie, ¿quién sabe?, los Agentes suyos pueden estar rondando el Santuario, así que será que no te separes de mí.- Le pidió el Caballero del Templo del León al joven mafioso de Liberty City.

\- Está bien, pero quédate tranquilo, de mis labios no sale ninguna palabra.- Juró Claude, quien hizo aquel "pacto de silencio" y de ahí acompañó al muchacho hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el Norte del Santuario, allí estaban las tropas del Palacio montando guardia y esperando a que llegara el enemigo, había quedado una gran destrucción provocada por el ataque de Hyperion, manteniendo ese clima de miedo en las filas.

\- Se detuvo el viento. Desapareció el Cosmos Maligno que amenazaba al Santuario. Se marcha con el Viento.- Señaló uno de los Soldados a aquellos rastros que se perdían en los Cielos de la Noche.

\- Aquella Energía Negativa fue repelida gracias al Protector de este Recinto Sagrado y de todos sus habitantes, haciendo arder su Cosmos Dorado a un a costa de su fuerza vital.- Señaló el Capitán del batallón, mientras que es veía a un Aioria sin su Armadura Dorada de Leo, la cual se estaba ensamblando por sí sola y Claude que estaba sorprendido de ver algo tan increíble.

* * *

\- No puedo creerlo.- Alegó el joven castaño.

\- ¡La Armadura se está ensamblando en forma de León! ¿Será que abandona a su dueño después de un combate para recuperarse de sus heridas? ¿O que la Armadura de igual manera se encuentra a su límite de fuerza?...¿El Cosmos del Señor Aioria...se está extinguiendo?.- Se preguntó Lithos, mientras que veían al rubio desplomarse en el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AIORIA!.- Gritó Claude.

\- ¡SEÑOR AIORIA!.- Exclamó Lithos.- ¡Claude, de prisa!.- Pidió la niña la ayuda del joven mafioso, viendo que el joven se desplomó contra el suelo, empapado de sangre por sus heridas provocadas por la Batalla del Santuario contra Hyperion.

\- ¡Hyperion, maldito, la próxima te meteré una bala en la cabeza, lo juro!.- Prometió el castaño liquidar a aquel enemigo, cosa que Lithos no sabía si decirle que era una tarea suicida cometer semejante acto contra un Dios, ahora la preocupación era Aioria.

\- ¡SOCORRO, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!.- Pidió Lithos, pero de golpe, sus pedidos fueron en vano, ya que tanto ella como el mafioso fueron rodeados por un misterioso grupo de enemigos, todos ellos portaban Armaduras Negras gruesas, sus Cascos cubrían casi toda la cabeza, salvo el rostro que quedaba visible y llevaban unas unas largas Espadas.

Claude desenfundó su Pistola 48 MM, listo para proteger a Lithos y a Aioria.

\- ¿Amigos del Caballero de hace unos momentos?. No lo permitiré, no le harán ningún daño, si nadie nos brinda su ayuda, entonces Claude y yo lucharemos para proteger al Señor Aioria, ¡NO ESCAPARÉ!.- Juró la niña, mientras que el castaño le sacaba el seguro a su arma.

\- Escuchen bien, imbéciles, tiene tres segundos para retirarse si no quieren terminar como colador para verduras, ¿oyeron?.- Amenazó el joven castaño con tirar a matar, pero en aquellos momentos, los enemigos se lanzaron al ataque, sin embargo terminaron muriendo de una forma rápida.

\- _"¿Eh? Aún no he hecho nada. ¡¿Será que yo también tengo Cosmo?! No lo sabía".-_ Quiso saber Lithos, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza y Claude se volteó para ver a alguien más presente en el área.

\- Me dan asco, ¡¿cómo se atreven a atacar a una niña y a un civil?!. Su más terrible fue haber subestimado el poder de este Santuario.- Advirtió una misteriosa figura, un personaje nuevo que entraba en escena y lanzaba una severa proclama contra aquel batallón enemigo, el cual no había muerto, sino que quedó detenido.- Su Amo se marchó y los dejó en este lugar, ¡por eso se encuentran aquí!.- Exclamó el encapuchado de blanco.- Para aprovecharlo y que mataran a un Caballero en malas condiciones.- Señaló y fue rodeado por aquel batallón.- Supongo que le temen a los Caballeros Dorados y por lo visto no dudan en atacar a las mujeres. ¡Entonces yo pelearé contra ustedes! ¡Marin, Caballero de Plata del Águila!.- Hizo su entrada aquella mujer atractiva, bien proporcionada, sus cabellos eran de color pelirrojo-naranja y tenía un largo intermedio, se desconocía el color de sus ojos por la máscara que llevaba consigo. En aquellos momentos, la misteriosa muchacha logró destruir a aquellos Agentes enemigos.- Seguro que buscaban que una mujer bonita los matara, no merecían ver mi rostro por ser tan miserables.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Lithos?.- Preguntó Claude a la niña.

\- Es una mujer Caballero, Señor Speed, ¡muchas gracias!.- Agradeció la pequeña a la pelirroja.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, nuestro deber es proteger al Santuario. No dejaré que los Caballeros Dorados hagan todo el trabajo rudo, esto es una Declaración de Guerra para todos los Caballeros de Athena.- Respondió Marin, para luego dirigirse hacia Claude.- Si tanto deseas convertirte en uno, niño, tendrás que saber que te esperan muchos caminos complicados, pero puedo entrenarte junto con Aioria; he visto tu determinación.- Señaló ella al castaño silencioso, para luego mirar hacia el Sur, hacia el Palacio de Athena.- No es más que eso, representan un peligro para el Santuario Entero, esta es una guerra de la que todos tendrán que enfrentar: Los Mortales se enfrentarán a los Dioses.- Dijo ella finalmente.

* * *

En un misterioso lugar, allí llegaba aquel "Dios", caminaba por los pasillos de aquel Palacio, mantenía esa mirada fría, seria, autoritaria, severa, sin ninguna expresión más que aquella única, tenía que reportarse ante sus líderes, los cuales estaban esperando su reporte respectivo.

\- ¡Señor Hyperion, ¿se encuentra herido?!.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados al peli negro, el cual siguió avanzando ante ellos.

\- No es nada, dejen de causar alboroto. Me dirijo a la "Sala de Audiencias", hay algo que debo informar a Su Majestad.- Respondió el hombre con frialdad, mientras que se iba quitando su Casco Negro, para luego continuar caminando hacia el lado Noroeste del Palacio.

Caminó por un pasillo largo, un tanto oscuro, misterioso, no podía verse nada salvo por la poca iluminación de las antorchas, hasta que finalmente Hyperion llegó hacia unas enormes puertas decoradas con unos extraños toques artísticos de la Era de la Antigua Grecia. Unos rayos cayeron a tierra y produjeron un temblor mientras que se abrían aquellas puertas, revelando la figura que estaba allí dentro: Un misterioso personaje, cubierto por la Oscuridad y solo podían verse sus ojos que brillaban, mientras que Hyperion se arrodillaba.

\- Mi Señor.- Dijo el peli negro ante su superior, viéndolo en esa situación.- Es algo trágico: Nos despojaron del cuerpo y armas de Su Majestad, tan solo queda su Alma. Tiene que soportar el dolor de esos rayos de energía. Zeus, jamás te perdonaré por haber condenado a nuestro Señor a este Sufrimiento Eterno. ¡LIBERARÉ A MI SEÑOR DE ESOS RAYOS QUE LO ATORMENTAN! Y destruiré el Paraíso Alterno que Zeus construyó junto a su Creador.- Juró el peli negro con esa mirada severa, fría y llena de odio, cuando en aquellos momentos, alguien más entró en la Sala del Trono.

\- ¡Hyperion!. Su Majestad está durmiendo para aplacar el dolor que sufre, no lo molestes. Si debes comunicar algo, dímelo a mí, es sobre lo que dijiste: El Caballero Dorado de Leo.- Dijo aquel muchacho que había ingresado al lugar, llevando a que el peli negro lo mirara serio.

\- Pontos de Océano.- Reconoció Hyperion a aquel joven de apariencia simple: Sus cabellos eran cortos, de una tonalidad entre el azul y violeta, su piel era de un color/tono un poco más oscuro y ojos rojos. Éste llevaba un manto oscuro y debajo de éste portaba su Ars Magna, la cual era invisible hasta que fuera descubierta.

\- ¿Resultó ser una amenaza?.- Preguntó aquel joven.

\- Así es, tal y como lo proclamaste en su momento: Aioria de Leo realizó lo imposible, romper este Soma, Regalo de Gea, la Madre Tierra y solamente con dos golpes.- Mostró Hyperion los daños en su Armadura, aquellas fracturas, fisuras provocadas por la ofensiva de su enemigo.-

\- El que un Mortal haya logrado destruir algo creado por Manos Divinas, no es más que un Milagro.- Advirtió Pontos con seriedad.

\- No podemos seguir menospreciando a los Caballeros, debajo de ese Cuerpo Humano existe un Poder Infinito.- Señaló Hyperion, girándose hacia él.

\- Lo sé, después de que te retiraste, el Escuadrón que enviaste al Santuario fue aniquilado en su totalidad, sumado a que tres personas ayudaron en esta derrota militar, según tengo entendido, por parte de mis Agentes, que son dos chicos provenientes de Francia y uno de EEUU, ¿no es así?.- Anexó Pontos la posición en la que su Camarada estaba comprometido.

\- Aparte de los Caballeros Dorados, el Santuario cuenta con otros Caballeros Poderosos, no podemos confiarnos. Y sí, sé a quiénes te refieres: Son LadyBug y Chat Noir, no son Caballeros, su Poder proviene de otra fuente desconocida, el otro se llama Claude Speed, un simple Humano que tuvo la osadía de enfrentarse a mí, aún estando herido. Y hablando de eso, ¿enviaste a más Soldados? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?.- Nombró Hyperion al respecto todo lo ocurrido, reportando y señalando aquello, para luego volver a mirar a su Camarada.

\- No es eso, pero el transcurso de esta Guerra es como las Corrientes de un Mar; tienen muchas fluctuaciones, tenemos que pensar muy bien nuestra estrategia, tomando en cuenta estas fluctuaciones, para así poder determinar sus futuras acciones.- Respondió Pontos.

\- Si puedes predecir lo que nos depara en el Futuro, ¿por qué no me cuentas? ¿Cuál será el próximo objetivo?.- Interrogó el peli negro a su Camarada, el cual se volteó para ver hacia el Norte.

\- Viajará por supuesto para poder aumentar su Poder: Viajará hacia el Oriente.- Alegó Pontos en aquellos momentos, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de aquel color intenso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Sureste de Asia Central, en Jamir, las calles repletas de personas, coches, viajeros, campesinos, extranjeros que hacían turismo, carretas y caballos, todo un conjunto de crisol reunido allí.

\- Ya es suficiente, ¿se puede detener?. Me has obligado a venir al Fin del Mundo a pesar de mis heridas, acepté porque me dijiste que en este sitio podré reparar mi Armadura que es lo que deseo.- Dijo Aioria, para luego voltearse y encontrarse a sus acompañantes, los cuales estaban más concentrados en los puestos de los artesanos que en el objetivo que tenían en mente.- ¡HASTA CUANDO COMPRARÁN RECUERDOS!.- Gritó furioso el rubio, éste venía acompañado por Claude Speed.

\- Uhhh, Qué lindos. Perdón, ya voy.- Se disculpó Lithos con su Señor.

\- Bah, ya que importa, compra lo que te guste.- Se tuvo que unir a ellos el rubio.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, le llevaré un regalo a a Toni y a Tommy cuando volvamos a Grecia.- Alegó Claude, uniéndose a aquel "turismo".

\- No haces nada que sea malo, Lithos, para una niña como tú, los recuerdos han de ser muy importantes. ¡Estos objetos te darán recuerdos en el Futuro y nadie puede impedírtelo!.- Exclamó un conocido brasilero de la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¡Eres peor que ella, mira lo que te compraste, Aldebaran!.- Señaló Aioria y eso hizo enfurecer al moreno, quien se le lanzó encima.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ TE MOLESTAS?! ¡SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ENCONTRAR ROPA A MI MEDIDA!. Me costó mucho encontrar este traje típico, ¿insinúas que no se me ve bien?.- Bramó furioso el brasilero.

\- ¡Se te ve bien, pero no se trata de eso!.- Exclamó Aioria, mientras que Lithos y Claude los escuchaban pelearse.

\- Parecen niños de Primaria.- Sostuvo el castaño.

\- Tú lo has dicho.- Añadió la niña y la pelea continuaba.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE VENIR CON NOSOTROS?! ¡CON LITHOS Y CLAUDE NOS HUBIERA SIDO SUFICIENTE!.- Fue Aioria al punto central de la discusión, cosa que llevó a que Aldebaran lo mirara serio porque se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño.

\- Ustedes dos solos nunca hubiesen podido reparar la Armadura, por eso es que he venido.- Respondió el brasilero.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Aioria al respecto.

\- Lo comprenderás cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino: El lugar adonde vamos se encuentra en las Montañas Más Altas, el aire allí es muy escaso. ¡Por eso debemos aprovechar este tiempo para comprar recuerdos!.- Fue la respuesta final de Aldebaran y de ahí volvió a concentrarse en el turismo.

\- ¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y MARCHEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.- Ordenó el rubio del Templo del León, harto de tanta espera.

* * *

 **Hola, chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran?. Sí, ya sé que me quieren fusilar porque no actualicé este fic desde el 30 de Octubre, el día antes de Halloween, pero la verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupado, verán, estoy escribiendo una serie de fanfics con The Loud House, una de mis series favoritas del Nickelodeon, terminé con "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" la semana pasada, estoy esperando como hace ya dos meses (sí, como lo oyeron, dos meses) para que salga el nuevo tomo del manga de Saintia Shö pero nada, ¿alguien sabe cuándo saldrá?. En Youtube lo habían subido hace pocos días pero estaba en japonés u.u, una desgracia, pero necesito saber de parte de ustedes la fecha en que saldrá en español o al menos en inglés.**

 *** Coven: Gracias, por el review en "Episodio G: Asesinos", bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta por Omega, la verdad es que oficialmente no la haré más ¿por qué?: Uno, no me gustó para nada el desarrollo y dos, tampoco me encantaron las Armaduras nuevas, son un atentado contra Saint Seiya u.u ;_;. Lo siento, amigo, pero queda cancelada oficialmente "Saint Simpsons: Omega" ni tampoco voy a poner a nuevos Espectros, se quedan ahí, solo Lincoln, sus hermanas, Alexander, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe Park, Ronnie Anne, Bobby y Clyde, el resto no :).**

 **Pero con "Saint Miraculous: Episodio G" lo voy a seguir, tranquilos y decidido crear un "Sistema de Capítulos", serán dobles y simples. El de la semana que viene será doble, así voy adelantando más rápido, porque este "Episodio G" está finalizado hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo, ojo, por ahí hacia el Viernes sale un capítulo nuevo de esta historia, ¿no les parece? :D.**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:** En las Montañas del Norte de aquel país, donde la neblina y las nevadas cubrían con su manto blanco aquellos enormes y colosales gigantes de piedra, era allí donde los protagonistas se dirigían para tener su encuentro con esa persona responsable en la reparación de Armaduras y que había estado ausente durante la "Asamblea Dorada" convocada en el Santuario.

\- Qué hermoso Atardecer, hace que las Montañas se vean de un tono rojizo.- Dijo Claude asombrado de aquella belleza.

\- El Mundo está lleno de lugares hermosos, Claude y nosotros, los Caballeros, debemos defenderlo.- Repuso Aldebaran, mirando hacia el Horizonte junto con el castaño de Liberty City, bajo un tono de inspiración.

\- ¿No te sientes inspirado por esta belleza? ¿Por qué no hablas?.- Quiso saber Claude, girándose hacia Aioria, quien estaba tomado de la mano de Lithos y no paraba de lanzarle al brasilero sendas represalias con la mente.

\- Pasaste tanto tiempo comprando que está anocheciendo, además de que hay niebla y encima estamos perdidos.- Finalmente el rubio terminó por estallar.- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, ATHENA, DAME FUERZAS!.- El chico estaba por darle un golpe al brasilero, mientras que Claude lo sostenía pero éste era un León indomable.

\- ¡Ufff, Aldebaran, dame una mano, por Dios!.- Pidió el castaño.

\- Oye, cálmate.- Pidió Aldebaran, calmando a su amigo, viendo el lado cómico a la situación, pero luego se puso serio nuevamente.- Tienes razón, nos perdimos en el camino, pero de todas formas llegamos a nuestro destino.- Señaló el moreno de Tauro.

Aquel sitio dejó helado a Aioria, éste era todo un desfiladero, un sendero lleno de niebla pero lo más aterrador era que estaba lleno de esqueletos, cadáveres que yacían allí desde los inicios de la Historia y que habían encontrado la Muerte al querer meterse en ese sitio prohibido. Inmediatamente, Claude sacó su Pistola 48 MM, le quitó el seguro y miró a sus amigos.

\- Se...Señor Aioria...¡Este lugar está repleto de esqueletos con Armaduras!.- Gritó Lithos, asustada.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? La decoración de un mal gusto, qué exagerado.- Apuntó Aioria hacia aquellos cadáveres que yacían allí.

\- Estas personas en vida tenían el mismo objetivo que tú: Reparar sus Armaduras en estas Montañas, pero fueron asesinados por las Almas que rondan este horrible lugar y ahora esperan la llegada de alguien más para confinarlo al mismo destino que sufrieron, en este lugar se juntan las Almas Corruptas, debes pasar entre los Esqueletos en Línea Recta hasta que llegues con quien repara las Armaduras.- Les explicó Aldebaran las historias de aquellas personas fallecidas, para luego avanzar hacia el sendero.- A un lado, Aioria, tú estás mal herido, yo me encargaré.- Pidió el brasilero, quien se iba a hacer cargo de despejar el camino.

\- No digas patrañas, tú eres el que debe hacerse a un lado, yo soy el que debe solucionar esto: Es después de todo mi problema. No parece muy difícil, basta con avanzar en Línea Recta. Entonces...¡ABRIRÉ UN CAMINO! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Pidió el joven y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra los Esqueletos.- Compañeros que fallecieron, vayan a un Mundo mejor atravesando el Rayo de Luz.- Les dedicó su mensaje hacia los caídos, los cuales desaparecieron por aquel bombardeo.

\- _"¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza con tales heridas?". No cabe duda que es tan feroz como un León".-_ Pensó y reflexionó Aldebaran al respecto.

Pronto comenzaron a cruzar aquel sendero y de ahí terminaron ante un inmenso páramo misterioso, desconocido, totalmente extraño para ellos y en donde observaron una especie de "Puente" y abajo se hallaban los esqueletos de los intrusos, de fuerzas enemigas que en el Pasado quisieron infiltrarse por la región y conquistarla pero fallaron.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Se preguntó Aioria al ver todo ese páramo desolador. Por esto es que solo se debe caminar en Línea Recta. Parece que no le gusta ser molestado.- Mencionó el joven.

\- Estás en lo correcto: No le gusta relacionarse con la gente de este Tiempo. Tiene años que no pone un pie en el Santuario, pero ahora tendrá que recibirnos.- Le contó Aldebaran al Caballero de Leo.

\- No puedo oponerme al reto de un Dios. ¿Y esta Torre?. Que estructura tan rara. No veo puerta por ningún lado. En este caso, si no la hay, tendré que abrir una.- Dijo Aioria, listo para atacar, pero en ese momento, alguien se interpuso en el camino.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Si vienen a una Casa Ajena, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es saludar. ¿Te importaría calmar ese Cosmos tan agresivo?. Si no puedes, lárgate.- Pidió un joven de larga y lacia cabellera, llevaba consigo unas prendas tibetanas, dirigiéndose hacia los invitados.

\- El único que puede reparar Armaduras: ¡Mu!.- Reconoció Aioria a su amigo, al joven Santo de Oro del Templo del Carnero Blanco: Mu de Aries.

\- El deseo de reparar tu Armadura te ha conducido hasta mí.- Dijo el Arriano con una suma tranquilidad en su voz y de ahí hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda

\- Pero...¿Qué es este Cosmos? No hay presión pero es ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡¿Acaso eso es...Psicokinesis?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, al ver que la Pandora´s Box de Leo levitaba por los aires hasta abrirse, quitarse todas las partes y que quedara flotando aquella Armadura Dorada en su Forma Object.-

\- El daño es peor de lo que creía, no puedo sentir esta Armadura.- Informó Mu al respecto, haciendo aquel "examen".- Ningún rastro de vida.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Estás diciendo que no puedes repararla?! ¿Qué no quieres repararla?.- Preguntó el rubio hacia el joven de prendas tibetanas, el cual se retiró del lugar hacia la entrada de la Torre.-

\- Si realmente deseas una respuesta, son ambas cosas. No soy un Dios, no puedo revivir algo sin un Sacrificio de por medio.- Fue la respuesta de Mu, quien se volteó y de ahí se redirigió hacia la Torre.- ¡Vete a casa, por favor!.- Fue su orden final, sin dejar atrás su educación y buenos modales.

\- ¿Crees que puedes enviarme de vuelta a casa? ¡No soy un niño!.- Le advirtió Aioria, quien no iba a regresar a Atenas con las manos vacías, en aquellos momentos, Claude se quedó mudo al ver que en las manos del joven comenzaban a verse unas centellas, unos rayos que amenazaban con estallar al igual que un bombardeo.- ¡TIENES QUE REPARAR MI ARMADURA! ¡Y SI CREES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE, TE HARÉ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN!. Si las palabras...¡ENTONCES USARÉ LA FUERZA!.- Juro Aioria, utilizando su poder y causando que el suelo temblara y se destruyera, volando escombros por doquier, lanzándose al asalto.

\- ¡¿Está atacándolo para que le haga un favor?! ¡Señor Aioria, no lo haga!.- Rogó Lithos, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando la ofensiva de Aioria iba en directo hacia Mu, ésta fue repelida por una extraña defensa.

\- ¡EL RELÁMPAGO APENAS LO TOCÓ! ¡SE MUEVE MUY RÁPIDO, DEMASIADO RÁPIDO!. Encima no deja saber hacia qué lado lo esquiva. Su Cosmos está fusionado con esta habitación.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido de aquel ataque fallido contra el Caballero de Aries, viendo la gran destrucción dejada a su paso.- No es la Naturaleza de un movimiento veloz, ni una falla de percepción, es...¡como si despedazara la habitación y viniera de Otra Dimensión!.- Señaló el joven, viendo aquel peligro.- ¡Ahora su Cosmos está detrás de mí! ¡No puede ser! ¡Él...! ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTOY PARALIZADO! ¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD!.- Gritó el joven rubio, al ver que no podía moverse.- _"Es extremadamente talentoso. ¡Es tan fuerte como Hyperion del Ébano! ¡No, más fuerte incluso!"_.- Pensó el chico, recordando su combate contra el Dios de cabellos negros, viéndose atrapado por aquellos "Anillos" que Mu había lanzado como contra-ofensiva, aprisionando al mismo.

\- No me gusta usar la fuerza para hacer cambiar la opinión de los demás. ¿Te detienes ahora y regresas a casa?. No importa lo que intentes, ¡no puedo reparar tu Armadura!. En todo caso, no es para alguien como tú, compadezco a la Armadura de Leo.- Señaló el joven peli lila.- Se ha sacrificado para protegerte, una Armadura que vive desde los Tiempos Mitológicos: ¡Tu Armadura Dorada está muerta!.- Dio Mu aquel "diagnóstico" final para el joven rubio, mientras que se mostraba a la misma en su Estado Object.-

\- ¿Mi Armadura está muerta?.- Preguntó Aioria sorprendido al oír tales palabras de Mu.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, sobre la zona de "Star Hill", allí se encontraba el Patriarca ante los Cielos de la Noche Eterna.

\- _"Las Estrellas parpadean rápida y confusamente hoy. El Guiño de las Estrellas que llueve sobre la Tierra, nos enseña el destino de los Humanos. Un Mal Augurio, ¡¿es el destino este Mal Augurio?!. El León tiene la mente en su hermano mayor, sus Garras han engendrado numerosas batallas y ríos de sangre".-_ Pensaba el Patriarca, cuando en aquellos momentos, éste se arrodilló ante un misterioso invitado a aquella zona prohibida.

 _\- Desde hace tiempo ha sido el deber del Patriarca observar las Estrellas en lugar de Athena. ¿Puedes tú ver el Mal Augurio que cubre la Tierra?. Me pregunto si las Estrellas pueden mostrarle a un Ser Falso como tú la verdad".-_ Señaló aquel misterioso personaje, mirándolo con seriedad y frialdad.

\- Pontos, Señor de los Mares. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó el Patriarca, quitándose el Casco Dorado.- ¿Has venido personalmente por ella? ¿El Arma de Cronos que duerme debajo de la Estatua de Athena?: Megas Drepanon.- Quiso saber aquel hombre de sumo poder ante el "invitado", dando a conocer la ubicación y el nombre de aquella Arma.

\- No deseo nada más, rijo todo lo que fluye, observo el flujo de los fenómenos.- Respondió Pontos con severidad, mirando hacia los Cielos Estrellados.

\- ¿Quiere decir que es inamovible, Mi Señor?. Pero, ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí?.- Quiso saber el Patriarca.

\- He venido a preguntar por el Futuro que se refleja en tus ojos.- Dio a conocer aquel objetivo.- Si un Ser Falso como tú puede entender las Estrellas, ¿es la prueba de que te puedes convertir en uno real?. ¿Quieres probar que mi figura puede ser derrotada por alguien? ¿Por qué no estamos discutiendo si mi poder es igual al de un Patriarca?

\- Puedo vislumbrar un Mal Augurio: "Muerte" y "Fatalidad", la Resurrección de un Dios muy poderoso.- Reveló aquel Patriarca su rostro: Éste era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.- Un "Flujo" Ideal y nos guiará hacia una Victoria Inevitable como agua que escapa de tus manos.- Advirtió el joven, quien se retiró de allí, dejando helado de la impresión a Pontos.-

\- ¿Por qué no estamos haciendo el flujo más rápido?.- Preguntó Pontos.

\- ¿Acaso deseas manipular el Flujo del Tiempo?.- Interrogó el peli negro.

\- Es solo una prueba para alguien como tú que tiene a los Malos Augurios en sus manos. ¿Acaso hará el Flujo del Tiempo más rápido? ¿O creará uno Nuevo?. ¿Quieres ver?.- Fueron las preguntas finales de aquel peli azul-violáceo, quien miró a los ojos al Patriarca.

* * *

\- ¡AGH!.- Gritó Aioria, prisionero de los "Anillos" de Mu.

\- Si es que deseas romper mis Poderes Psíquicos con tus Puños, permíteme decirte que no podrás.- Intentó Mu en convencerlo.- La fuerza ataca directamente a tu cerebro y paraliza tu cuerpo, no tienes manera de defenderte.

\- Solo existe una Armadura lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear su ataque, ¡LA ARMADURA DE ORO!.- Gritó Aioria, mirando a su Armadura de Leo, cuando de golpe aparecieron unos ojos felinos, los de un León, de la nada.- ¡¿Qué es eso ?! ¡Proviene de la Armadura! ¡¿Acaso sigue con vida?!.- Se preguntó sorprendido y de ahí, la misma se unió a su Portador.- Como un Caballero protegiendo a su Señor, ¿esta Armadura está protegiendo a su Dueño?. ¡ANTES QUE LA LLAMA DE LA VIDA SE EXTINGA, VAMOS A INFLAMARLA UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡USAR MI PODER PARA DERROTAR AL MAL!.- Juró el joven, listo para el combate contra Mu.

\- ¡Mi Señor Aioria, no!.- Pidió Lithos, pero Claude la detuvo, ya que el rubio estaba listo para lanzar su bombardeo contra el rival.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva, destruyendo aquella "Prisión de Anillos", liberándose por fin.

\- Excelente.- Lo felicitó Mu por haber "aprobado ese examen".

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntaron Lithos y Claude.

\- Nunca planearon enfrentarse el uno con el otro. Un Cosmos invisible y perverso nos ha seguido todo el camino. Ambos lo notaron y fingieron tener un combate para tener un ataque sorpresa.- Analizó Aldebaran con seriedad la situación planteada.

\- _"Diablos, espero que funcione pero apenas acerté. La Armadura es muy pesada para mí, me muevo muy lento"._ \- Pensó Aioria, cuando en aquellos momentos, la Torre en donde Mu habitaba comenzó a arder en llamas, a incendiarse por completo, mientras que entraba en escena un misterioso enemigo de Armadura Negra junto con su Cosmos que se estaba aproximando.- Es él, oh bien, aquí vamos.- Dijo el chico, listo para la pelea.

\- ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No hay razón para que luches!. Yo protejo este lugar y si alguien viene a causar caos...- Pidió Mu y con educación, desde el interior de la Torre, una Pandora´s Box comenzaba a abrirse y salía la Armadura Dorada del joven hacia él, para unirse a la batalla. De ahí el cuerpo del Arriano se cubrió con la Armadura Dorada de Aries.- Entonces, mi deber es enfrentarlo.- Sentenció con seriedad y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Deber? ¿El deber de un ser tan pequeño y tan poco importante? ¡Qué patético!. El Deber del Humano no te salvará del Deseo de los Dioses, ¡MUERE, HUMANO!.- Sentenció el enemigo, quien se preparó para enfrentarse contra los dos Santos de Oro de Athena.

* * *

 **¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo? ¿Será Hyperion de Ébano o alguien más que ha llegado y dará por comenzada la Batalla de Jamir? ¿Intervendrán Marinette y Adrien en esta pelea?. No se lo vayan a perder :D. Cuídense y nos vemos la semana que viene :3.**

 **Saludos para todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** Caía sobre Atenas, Grecia, una intensa lluvia desde la Madrugada, Aioria no había vuelto al Santuario ya que había partido con Lithos, Claude y Aldebaran de Tauro hacia Jamir para ver a Mu de Aries, el Santo Dorado del Templo del Carnero Blanco, el cual se dedicaba a reparar las Armaduras dañadas en combates, tras haber ocurrido la Batalla del Santuario contra Hyperion de Ébano, éste traía consigo su reporte hacia sus Jefes, los cuales eran los Titanes y sobre todo al Dios de los Océanos, Pontos, el cual le reprochó por su fracaso en el combate y sin olvidarse de que sus fuerzas, los batallones que había recibido bajo su mando, fueron destruidos por los Camaradas de Aioria, sin embargo, éste había enviado a alguien más, a uno de sus Agentes para hacerse cargo del problema y que ya estaba en Jamir.

\- ¿Quién es este tipo?.- Se preguntó Claude, apuntando con su Pistola 48 MM hacia aquel misterioso personaje de Armadura Negra y de ojos resplandecientes.

Éste personaje se dirigió hacia Aioria, el cual le tenía un mensaje, unas "felicitaciones" de parte del enemigo.

\- Debes sentirte orgulloso de ser un Santo de Athena, morir a manos de un Dios no es una derrota, ya que la Fuerza Divina es tan magnífica que equivale a una Catástrofe Natural. El Poder Celestial azota la Tierra con huracanes y violenta los Mares con tormentas. ¡Un simple Humano no puede hacer nada ante las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza!. Por ese motivo, no te avergüences de morir en mis manos.- Advirtió el rival, quien se sacó la Máscara de su rostro, hablaba de una forma tranquila y serena, pero podía sentirse esa burla en su voz.- Relájate ¡Y MUERE!.- Exclamó al final el rival.

En aquellos momentos, una lluvia de balas que provino de la Pistola de Claude impactó contra su Armadura, una llegó hasta rozarle el rostro y hacerle sangrar.

\- Escúchame bien, idiota, no estamos para juegos, así será mejor que te des la vuelta y vuelvas con los cobardes tus Jefes, porque de lo contrario voy a meterte una bala en el cráneo.- Le advirtió el castaño, quien apuntó el arma de nuevo.

Pero aquel tiroteo no hizo nada más que empeorar las cosas, ya que el rival tomó posiciones de batalla, elevándose por los Cielos y provocando un terremoto que destruyó parte del piso y las Montañas.

\- ¡"CORTE DIMENSIONAL"!. Lanzó su potente ofensiva, la cual destruyó gran parte de aquel páramo y con una fuerza increíble, arrojó a Claude hacia atrás, pero fue atrapado por Aldebaran.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Su brazo está rasgando el aire!.- Quiso saber el brasilero.

\- ¡No, no es eso!. No es un simple ataque físico, por medio de los Espacios que abre, ¡se agita el Cielo! ¡SU BRAZO RASGA EL ESPACIO Y ABRE LAS PUERTAS DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN!.- Alertó Lithos al respecto.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Claude, el cual tenía una herida en la frente.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Soy Jápeto de Dimensión!.- Se presentó aquel rival, mientras que se burlaba de los héroes.- ¡Qué débiles son!. Esperaba más de los Mortales que desafiaron a los Dioses. ¿Realmente tuvo Hyperion problemas al enfrentarse contra ustedes? ¡Qué ridículo!. Los Mortales son Seres Débiles, no son capaces de lograr nada por su cuenta.- Se burló aquel pelirrojo, mostrando una sonrisa de desprecio y superioridad.

Claude iba a disparar de nuevo, pero Mu se interpuso.

\- No puedes afirmar que somos totalmente incapaces, los Humanos hemos enfrentado Dioses mil veces más fuertes desde la Era del Mito. Supongo que a los ojos de un Dios somos débiles e inútiles, pero nuestras albergan un poder y una fuerza sin límites.- Intervino el peli lila, quien detuvo la ofensiva de Jápeto con el "Muro de Cristal".- Dicha fuerza es el Cosmos- Finalizó el joven.

* * *

\- ¡¿En dónde estamos?!.- Se preguntó Lithos, viendo que se hallaba en otra parte de las Montañas de Jamir junto con Aioria, Aldebaran y Claude.

\- Mu nos teletransportó a este lugar, piensa enfrentarse él solo al enemigo. Pero su rival es un Dios, es un Oponente muy fuerte para un Hombre.- Respondió el brasilero con suma seriedad en su voz, sabiendo de la diferencia y el peligro que representaba Jápeto al respecto.

\- ¿Acaso no deberíamos ayudarlo?.- Preguntó Claude, quien veía las balas el cartucho.

\- No, no debemos interferir. Dijo que lucharía él solo, debemos confiar y esperar aquí. Además, aunque este ataque no sea físico, es terriblemente poderoso. El Poder de Mu también es terrible, la línea que separa a los Dioses de los Mortales apenas es perceptible para ellos. La victoria será para el que logre arder más su Cosmos.- Intervino Aioria con respecto al pedido del castaño de ir a ayudar al Arriano.-

\- Pero, Maestro...- Iba a decirle Claude.

\- Claude, cuando me enfrenté a Mu, pude sentir su Cosmos, ¡y no nada de qué envidiarle a un Dios!.- Alegó el rubio al respecto.

* * *

La Batalla de Jamir había comenzado, Mu había invocado su "Muro de Cristal" para protegerse del ataque enemigo, mientras que Jápeto se reía sin parar, como un demente de su rival, sin mostrar un mínimo rastro de respeto en su ser.

\- ¡Jajajajaaja! ¿Por qué te escondes, Mortal?. Tú "Muro" podrá repeler mis ataques pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos minutos resistirás? ¿O acaso serán segundos?. ¡Puedes comenzar a contar el Tiempo que te queda! ¡Si no puedes destruir mi "Dimensión Alterna", ésta te absorberá por completo!.- Preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona y lleno de orgullo en su voz, mientras que Mu mantenía la calma.

\- El "Muro de Cristal" no tiene límite de resistencia, seguirá en pie mientras mi Cosmos se mantenga.- Respondió tranquilamente el joven, quien iba preparando su ataque, dejando sorprendido a Jápeto.- Sin embargo, es cierto que de esta manera nuestra pelea no acabará nunca. En ese caso, mi Cosmos creará Estrellas y su Brillo destruirán la "Dimensión".- Sentenció Mu, quien tenía listo su bombardeo contra el enemigo.

* * *

Los Cielos se iluminaron por completo, llamando la atención de los presentes que estaban más al Norte.

\- ¡El Aire está vibrando, no puedo moverme!.- Gritó Lithos.

\- ¡El Cosmos de Mu se enciende rápidamente!. De seguir así, su Energía ¡¿superará la de los Dioses?!.- Se preguntaron Aldebaran y Aioria a la vez.

* * *

\- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MORTAL! ¡¿ACASO INTENTAS SUPERAR A MI COSMOS DIVINO?!.- Preguntó Jápeto, quien ya había entrado en pánico y sudaba fríamente en su frente.

\- Perdona si te ofendo, pero es así: ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"!.- Se disculpó Mu con educación y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva, un bombardeo severo contra su objetivo.

\- _"¿Su Luz está absorbiendo el Espacio de mi "Corte Dimensional"? ¡ESTÁ DESAPARECIENDO!"_.- Pensó el pelirrojo, viendo que su ataque principal había fallado y desaparecía por completo.

\- La Extinción de las Estrellas guía la Luz, ¡nada sobre la Faz de la Tierra puede escapar de su Resplandor! y cuando detengo su Curso, todo desaparece con ellas.- Le explicó con esa tranquilidad tan característica que era de él, para que luego se observara un Haz de Luz Blanca sobre él.

\- Mi...Mi...Mi...Mi "Dimensión" fue destruida.- Quedó Jápeto helado del asombro.

* * *

\- ¡Vean!.- Señaló Claude hacia el Sur.

\- ¡Lo logró, logró repeler el Ataque de un Dios!. ¡No esperaba menos de Mu, no desistirá ni ante el Poder Divino!. De seguir así, ganará sin problemas.- Festejó Aldebaran al respecto, pero Aioria estaba pensando en lo opuesto, de confiarse demasiado.

\- No, aún no podemos afirmar eso, la Energía del Oponente está cambiando.- Alertó el rubio de Leo, mientras que se mostraban imágenes del extraño cambio en el comportamiento de Jápeto, quien avanzaba con torpeza y una mirada vacía en sus ojos podía observarse.- ¡Su Cosmos se eleva a una velocidad impresionante!.

* * *

\- Ya basta de juegos.- Pidió el rival.- Jamás pensé que sería necesario mostrar mi verdadero poder ante un vulgar Mortal; ¡PERO ME EQUIVOQUÉ! ¡OBSERVA ESTO, MORTAL! ¡CONTEMPLA EL PODER DIVINO!.- Exclamó Jápeto con mucha furia en su ser.

\- ¡Esa Técnica ya no tendrá efecto en mí!.- Le advirtió Mu, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de golpe los abrió.

\- ¡Me bastará con enviar la Luz de nuevo!.- Respondió el rival, mientras que aparecía un extraño personaje.

\- ¡"La Llama"!.- Habló aquel rival.

\- ¡UN GIGANTE DE 50 CABEZAS Y 100 BRAZOS, ES UNO DE LOS HECATONQUIROS!.- Reconoció Mu a aquel oponente, era un Guerrero con forma humanoide, su estatura, al pertenecer a esa raza, era superior a la de un Humano, incluso era más grande que los Gigantes, veinte veces más grande que un Humano. Tenía algunos rasgos humanos como en el rostro, ojos grises con una pupila y un iris de color blanco, en la parte superior de la cabeza se encontraban más caras o rostros pequeños y en la parte posterior habían una cabellera formada por cincuenta brazos. Sus brazos eran enormes y musculoso, cubiertos de brazaletes y estaba desnudo.- ¡Pero Cronos encerró a ese Clan de Gigantes en el Tártaro, creí que Zeus los había liberado!.- Exclamó Mu con sorpresa y de ahí cientos de brazos fueron en dirección hacia donde estaba él.- Ugh, ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocó su defensa para contrarrestar el ataque enemigo.-

\- ¡Esa Técnica ya no tendrá efecto en mí!.- Advirtió Jápeto, pero cuando Mu iba a recibir el golpe final, alguien intervino, deteniendo al Hecatonquiros.- ¡¿Qué pasó con sus brazos?!.

\- Detrás de mí...- Dijo Mu.

\- ¡"ATAQUE DE LOS CIEN BRAZOS"!.- Lanzó el Hecatonquiros su ofensiva.

\- Los "100 Brazos" cortados atravesaron por un momento mi "Dimensión Alternativa" y aparecieron detrás de ti. Destruyeron el "Muro de Cristal" desde adentro.- Observó Mu sorprendido por el ataque enemigo.

* * *

\- ¡Qué estrategia tan implacable!.- Sintió Aioria aquel poder.

\- ¡¿Qué significa su manera de pelear?! ¡¿Usa a un Siervo para que luche en su lugar?!.- Preguntó Aldebaran.

\- Eso no implica que sea menos poderoso, simplemente es una de sus Habilidades, además, si lo analizas, no es extraño que lo hago, ya que desde un Principio, los Dioses dominan a las Criaturas.- Dijo Aioria, relatando aquella historia.-

* * *

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja, no puedes contra mí, soy un Dios! ¡Ninguno de los Doces Titanes puede perder contra un Mortal! ¡Y yo soy uno de ellos: Jápeto de las Dimensiones! ¡CASTIGAREMOS A LOS HUMANOS QUE SE ATREVEN A DESAFIAR A LOS DIOSES, LOS HAREMOS DESAPARECER DE ESTE MUNDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ¿ACASO CREÍSTE QUE PODRÍAS VENCER A UN DIOS?! ¡TOTALMENTE ABSURDO!.- Reía Jápeto, mientras que Mu intentaba algún ataque contra él.- No provocarás ningún Milagro con ella, ¡TU VOLUNTAD ES INÚTIL! ¡LOS MILAGROS SON DE SERES DIVINOS!.- Exclamó, pero de golpe, una misteriosa ofensiva dio contra su Hecatonquiros.- ¿Qué significa esta fuerza que hace me hace titubear? ¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- Se preguntó, ahora nervioso.

\- Jápeto de las Dimensiones, ahora que finalmente te has presentado, el Cosmos ahora me corresponde a mí, soy uno de los Santos Dorados de Athena, mi nombre es Mu de Aries y en nombre de nuestra Diosa que protege la Justicia y la Paz en esta Tierra, yo lograré un Milagro.- Juró el peli lila en cumplir ese objetivo, mientras que se iba preparando el segundo round contra el enemigo.

* * *

 **Mu y Jápeto pelearán una vez más, ¿qué pasará?, ¿logrará el Caballero Dorado de Aries con vencer a su rival Divino?. No se lo vayan a perder :D. Saludos para PoLucy y FreedomGundam96, en el capítulo que viene volveremos a ver a Marinett y a Adrien, ayudando a los Caballeros Dorados en esta Guerra Santa.**

 **Buen Sábado para todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:** Jápeto no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era imposible que aquel rival que había creído que lo vencería, ahora estaba listo para dar un nuevo golpe contra él, ¿acaso era ese su plan?. No podía retroceder, un Dios no debía hacer algo así, debía permanecer siempre listo para el combate contra el enemigo, pero ahora parecía no salir del asombro con respecto al incremento de poder en Mu.

\- ¡Su Cosmos se eleva y comienza a tomar forma!. La silueta que se genera silenciosamente, una figura con cuernos que generan gran poder: ¡El Carnero del Ardor Dorado!.- Quedó sorprendido aquel pelirrojo, viendo que que ese animal había aparecido.

\- ¡Elévate, Cosmos, crea el Milagro!.- Exclamó Mu en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, ya la noche había caído, perfecta Luna Llena y las Estrellas, pero hasta allí llegaban las "noticias" acerca de la Batalla de Jamir.

* * *

\- ¡El Cosmos de Mu está aumentando, ¿acaso hará su ataque aún más fuerte?!.- Se preguntó Aldebaran.

\- ¿Todavía lo posee?.- Quiso saber Aioria, bajando la mirada, serio.

\- ¿Qué?.- Interrogó el brasilero.

\- Mu posee habilidades sobrehumanas como la Telequinesis, pero su Cosmos solo puede dominar eso. Además de ello, su técnica principal es el "Muro de Cristal" y su ataque directo; la "Extinción Luz Estelar" pero solo con eso, ataques indirectos. Posee varias técnicas sorprendentes, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Además, todas ellas son de tremenda fuerza. Si su poder puede sobrepasar eso, entonces dejaría de ser un ataque indirecto. ¡Y se convertiría en un ataque de poder increíble!.- Sostuvo con seriedad Aioria, mientras que Claude, Lithos y Aldebaran miraban hacia la zona de batalla.

* * *

\- ¡De acuerdo, Mu de Aries, entonces tú recibirás el Castigo por tener la Osadía de enfrentarte a un Dios! ¡"CAMBIO DE DIMENSIÓN"!.- Sentenció Jápeto de la Dimensión, mientras que su Gigante volvía a la carga con aquel bombardeo de puños contra su objetivo.- ¿Serás capaz de evitar el ataque del Hecatonquiro?. La Fisura Dimensional que generé puede transportar sus 100 Brazos, ¡de manera aleatoria, es imposible de evadir!.- Exclamó y de ahí, aquel Gigante comenzó a destruir el suelo.

* * *

\- ¿Debajo del suelo? ¡El Ataque Simultáneo por Tierra y Aire altera su Percepción de la Distancia! ¿Acaso será capaz de evitarlo?.- Quiso saber Aioria al respecto, viendo que Mu estaba de lo más tranquilo.

* * *

La paz podía ser signo de orden, para Mu eso significaba que estaba en lo cierto con lo que haría con Jápeto, ya que un inmenso poder comenzó a emerger dentro de él y formaba toda una Galaxia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es este gran Cosmos que se extiende por este Profundo Abismo?.- Quiso saber el rival y de ahí quedó helado.

\- Jápeto de la Dimensión, has evadido todos mis ataques directos. Te reconozco como un rival poderoso y me veo forzado a usar mis técnicas directas. Esta es la herencia de mi Maestro Shion, el ataque más poderoso de Aries. ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!.- Dijo de forma tranquila, para luego elevar sus brazos en el aire y lanzar su ofensiva contra el rival.

\- ¿Acaso son Meteoritos?.- Se preguntó Jápeto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, aquella Galaxia, aquella formación arrojó todo un bombardeo contra los dos enemigos, destruyendo la Torre de Jamir y lo mismo con el Hecatonquiro.

* * *

\- ¿Qué...Qué fue lo que hizo?.- Preguntó Claude asombrado.

\- Con su Cosmos creó Galaxias y una lluvia de meteoritos que atravesaron cada uno de los 100 Brazos del Hecatonquiro. Su ataque sobrepasa toda lógica, parece un hombre pacífico, pero en su interior esconde un terrible poder: Un Poder Abrumador.- Contó Aioria a su Estudiante, el cual no salía del asombro.- Pero Jápeto, a pesar de que Mu insultó su Vanidad Divina, no ha dado una respuesta acorde.- Finalizó el chico.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?.- Intervino Claude.

\- Sí, el Cosmos de Jápeto, parece que no disminuyera.- Sostuvo Aldebaran al respecto.

* * *

\- Increíble, ¿verdad, Mu?.- Preguntó Jápeto.- Te elogio yo que soy un Dios y ahora este Dios desplegará todo su Poder Divino.- Felicitó el rival y de ahí estaba listo para todo.- Así como tú tienes un ataque directo.-

En ese momento se produjo una explosión.

\- ¡¿También tiene el Poder de Atacar de Igual Manera?!.- Se preguntó Mu asombrado.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!. No pelearás sin que yo lo ordene.- Advirtió un misterioso y nuevo personaje.

\- ¡CRONOS!.- Gritó Jápeto al verlo.

* * *

\- ¡Es una ilusión!.- Advirtió Aldebaran.

* * *

\- ¡Qué Cosmos tan inmenso! Definitivamente es del Dios de los Dioses!.- Mostró el joven pelirrojo sus respetos, de ahí, Cronos hizo un movimiento, levantándose y mostrando su figura ante el muchacho.

\- Jápeto, has tenido la osadía de venir por tu cuenta sin tomar mis órdenes. ¡¿Acaso me desafías?!.- Preguntó de forma intimidatoria, el Dios.-

\- ¡No!. No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa, creí que mi Poder sería suficiente para acabar con los Santos de Oro de Athena. ¡Quería acabar con ellos antes que los demás se desesperaran!.- Respondió el chico, pero Cronos tenía la palabra.

\- ¡Quien decide, soy yo!. Regresa a mi.- Finalizó el hombre con la discusión.

\- ¡De inmediato, Mi Señor!.- Acató la orden y se giró para darles una advertencia a sus enemigos.- Santos de Oro, la próxima vez los eliminaré sin dudar. Pues ustedes han desafiado a los Dioses, eso equivale al Castigo de la Muerte.- Se despidió el joven, ingresando en el Portal y de ahí, éste se cerró.

* * *

\- Siendo Jápeto tan poderoso, es muy sumiso hacia Cronos.- Sostuvo Aldebaran, viendo que le causaba gracia.

\- Ese no es el punto, ¡un Cosmos tan abrumador que genere una ilusión de esa magnitud! ¿De verdad ha resucitado el Dios de los Dioses?.- Se preguntó Aioria al respecto.- _"Estaba mirando en esta Dirección, ¿acaso me mira a mí?".-_

\- _"Tú eres el del Mal Presagio".-_ Recordó aquella frase.

\- _"Parece reconocerme, pero yo no conozco a ningún Dios".-_ Pensó Aioria.

\- _No es necesario que me conozcas, el destino de todo Mortal es voluntad de los Dioses: Deseo, Traición, Rebelión, naciste en ese origen de pura Negatividad. ¿Serás tú quien me libere del Sello?.-_ Señaló Cronos hacia el joven.

\- ¡PERO ¿CÓMO DICES? ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MALDITO?!.- Preguntó Aioria furioso.

\- _No debes entenderlo, es Voluntad Divina, solo existes gracias a mí.-_ Fue la respuesta final de Cronos.

\- ¡DESAPARECE, TÚ! ¡NO ME USARÁS PARA TUS CAPRICHOS! ¡MI DESTINO NO ES MI PROPIA VOLUNTAD!.- Bramó el muchacho pero ya Cronos había desaparecido junto con Jápeto.- Solo yo decido mi destino, sin depender de la Voluntad Divina, tener el Poder sobre su propio destino no es el Privilegio de todo Mortal. Mi destino ¡es solo mío!.- Dejó su discurso Aioria al respecto, no iba a permitir que nadie lo tomara como si fuera su Sirviente.

* * *

Volviendo al Santuario, en la Habitación del Patriarca, en las afueras, un trueno desgarró el aire, provocando un estallido, alguien había llegado para ver a la máxima autoridad en aquel sitio.

\- _"El Destino es de Decisión Propia" ¿Cómo tiene Voluntad para decir eso?.-_ Se preguntó el Patriarca.- _Es una Seguridad que viene de una fuerza que no puede ser derrotada ante nada. O quizás tiene la obligación de ganar por alguien.-_ Hablaba en voz aquel hombre, cuando en ese momento, se abrieron las Puertas.

\- Señor Patriarca, ¿me concede una Audiencia?.- Preguntó el personaje recién llegado.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudar en estas horas de la Noche?.- Quiso saber aquel hombre, el cual se levantó y miró al recién llegado.- ¿Shura de Capricornio?.

\- No quisiera responder a eso.- Respondió el español muy serio.

\- Dime, ¿Es un asunto de tal magnitud?.- Quiso saber el Patriarca.

\- Hmmm, puede que no sea precisamente grave, lo dejaré a su criterio, Señor. Mi Duda es continúa, por esa razón vengo directamente hacia usted: ¿Podría preguntar a la Diosa Athena una vez más acerca de la Noche en que fue atacada?.- Fue al punto de la reunión.

\- No es necesario, fue atacada por Aiolos de Sagitario, esa es la realidad.- Dio a conocer la "verdad".-

\- Sí usted lo dice, Maestro, debe ser la única verdad.- Finalizó Shura y se retiró del lugar, pero aún así quedaban dudas al respecto.- _"Aunque esa vez yo me enfrenté a Aioros de Sagitario y no sentí maldad alguna en su Cosmos. Su Cosmos, al sentir el de su hermano Aioria, no puede evitar recordar una Luz Libre de Maldad, desbordante de Justicia. No percibo Maldad alguna en ninguno, debe haber una razón de importancia".-_ Pensó Shura al respecto, mientras que se quedaba un rato más allí.- Usted como Patriarca, puede averiguarlo, ¿cierto?. Además, toda la situación de Aiorios y la tensión que generó en el Santuario, se dio después de que el Santo de Géminis desapareciera hace ya seis años, ¿no es así?.- Dedujo con suma inteligencia el español, pero eso para el Patriarca fue como un balde de agua fría.

\- Humm...- Murmuró al respecto y sus ojos brillaron.-

\- ¿Señor?.- Preguntó Shura.

\- Pero ¿Qué dices, Shura?. El Santo de Géminis...Él está justo detrás de ti, ¿acaso no lo puedes ver?.- Señaló y de ahí apareció el personaje citado.-

\- ¡¿Acaso ha venido a atacarme?.- Preguntó Shura al Patriarca, pero no hubo respuesta, el atacante iba hacia él.- ¡Si no hago algo, me matará! ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva con la "Excalibur", pero en ese momento, la Armadura Dorada de Géminis volvió a su Forma Object y sin su Portador.- ¡Solo es la Armadura, ¿dónde está?!.- Quiso saber y detrás suyo apareció el mismo muchacho de cabellos negros, el cual se lanzó contra él.

\- Géminis está aquí.- Sentenció y atacó al español.- Tu Alma duda de mí, ahora es mía.- Finalizó el Patriarca, ahora controlando al Caballero de Capricornio.

* * *

 **¿Podrán Marinett y Adrien salvar a Shura o tendrán que enfrentarse a él? ¿Por qué digo esto?. Porque en el capítulo que viene los volveremos a ver :D. Saludos para PoLucy, FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y buen día Domingo de mi parte.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** \- ¿Qué es esto? Siento la presencia de un Cosmos que explota como un Volcán en erupción.- Se preguntó Shaka de Virgo al sentir aquella terrible presencia, lo que causó que se levantara de su sitio y con los ojos cerrados fuera hasta el lugar del origen de ese poder, mientras que afuera se sentía y veía un brillo muy intenso que venía desde la Sala del Patriarca.- ¿Acaso son dos?. Y ambos provienen del Corazón del Santuario...¿de la Habitación del Gran Patriarca?.- Quiso saber aquella procedencia.

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Se escuchaba el grito de terror de Shura de Capricornio, quien había sido atacado por una misteriosa ofensiva proveniente del Patriarca, ¿cómo era posible que aquel hombre causara algo tan terrible contra uno de sus Soldados?.

\- El ataque manipula al enemigo y doblega su voluntad. Un ataque solo conocido como el _"Puño del Satán Imperial".-_ Dio a conocer aquel joven de cabellos negros el ataque con el que Shura estaba bajo su control.- Si llega a atravesar por completo el cerebro del enemigo, es imposible escapar del dominio del que lo lanza. Sin embargo, el Cosmos del Santo de Capricornio no se doblega y continúa resistiéndose.- Observó el Patriarca la tenaz resistencia del español, el cual no iba a permitir en convertirse en la marioneta de aquel enemigo invisible, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra la ofensiva.-

\- ¿Acaso me es imposible dominar este ataque?.- Preguntó un misterioso invitado.

\- Solo el Patriarca es el que tiene derecho a esta técnica. ¿Será que un impostor como yo no puede con ella?.- Alegó el Patriarca, para luego lanzar su pregunta.

En medio de la destrucción causada, Shura estaba listo para responder al ataque.

\- ¡DANZA DE LA ESPADA SAGRADA "EXCALIBUR"!.- Exclamó el español y lanzó su ofensiva, destruyendo parte de la "Habitación del Patriarca".

\- ¿Todo lo que es tangible que me rodea se corta a cuadros?.- Preguntó el peli negro, viendo como caían las columnas helénicas.- Es imposible esquivar esta técnica, me veré presa de su fuerza: ¡Un ataque que todo lo corta!. Aún siendo dominado, tiene el Cosmos para lanzar un ataque así.- Miró el peli negro a su enemigo, el cual no iba a ser su títere para divertirse o peor.

\- ¡Pero ¿qué es lo que me ocurre?! ¡¿Quién es este hombre?!. No puedo pensar con claridad, ¡¿por qué?!.- Se preguntaba Shura en aquellos momentos en los que estaba cara a cara con su rival.- A pesar de que lo he bloqueado, no puedo liberarme de su efecto, ¡no puede ser!.- Bramó el español, mientras que aumentaba el nivel de destrucción en el Salón del Trono.

En aquellos momentos, en medio del fuego desatado, una misteriosa figura avanzó, revelándose ser aquella persona de cabellos negros y portaba una Armadura Dorada consigo, la cual miró muy seria al español.

\- Aunque me sea imposible esquivar tu técnica, no temo porque al igual que a ti, a mí me protege una Armadura Dorada.- Sentenció aquel chico peli negro.

\- ¡T...TÚ...T...TÚ...! ¡¿Saga?! ¡¿Santo de Géminis cuyo paradero se desconocía?!.- Preguntó Shura con sorpresa y unas gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su frente.

\- No, he renunciado a Saga, ahora soy el Gran Patriarca.- Dijo el chico, dando a conocer su nuevo nombre y posición.-

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿En dónde está el Patriarca?!.- Ordenó Shura de que respondiera a sus preguntas.-

\- Frente a ti, ¿acaso no me has oído?. Solo yo soy el indicado para este cargo.- Respondió con tranquilidad en su voz.- Soy el Elegido.- Sentenció el muchacho, provocando que Shura quedara en silencio, pero en su mano se podía ver la ofensiva que Shura le había lanzado.

\- Ha detenido mi "Excalibur" con una sola mano.- Quedó helado el español.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Shura?. Tu ataque pierde su fuerza.- Preguntó Saga a su rival.- Te admiro por atacar de esa manera aún bajo la terrible influencia del "Puño del Satán Imperial", pero tan poco poder no puede vencerme. Un ataque mortal.- Sentenció Saga, quien extendió sus manos y las alzó en el aire, preparando su golpe definitivo, mientras que se veían a las Galaxias.

\- ¡¿Galaxias?!.- Preguntó Shura en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzó el peli negro su ofensiva contra el español de Capricornio, provocando un terremoto y la destrucción del Salón del Trono, mientras que Shura era lanzado por los aires.

A pesar de ello, el rival seguía de pie.

\- ¿Todavía te puedes mover?. Verdaderamente admirable, Shura, pero todavía puedo doblegarte.- Felicitó Saga al enemigo, pero tenía que cumplir su misión.- ¡RECIBE NUEVAMENTE MI ATAQUE! ¡"SATÁN IMPERIAL"!.- Volvió el peli negro a lanzar su ofensiva contra Shura, pero éste no pensaba ceder.- ¿Aún te resistes a mi voluntad? ¿Así de poderosa es la Justicia en ti?. En ese caso, te mostraré mi verdadero rostro.- Prometió y se dirigió hacia él.- La Justicia soy yo, Shura. Lucha por mí con tu Cosmos que arde en Justicia.- Intentó convencerlo para que se uniera bajo su mando.

\- Ju...Justicia.- Dijo el español.

\- Jajajaja, Dominado.- Río Saga, viendo que había triunfado.- Aún con dificultades he logrado dominar a un Santo Dorado, lo cual prueba que la técnica exclusiva de los Patriarcas es ahora mía. También prueba que he superado el Poder de un Santo de Oro y que pronto seré un Real, un paso más cerca de ser el Patriarca Seguro.- Vio los resultados de su futuro proyecto de poder, mientras que Shura estaba arrodillado ante él, para luego ponerse el Casco Dorado.- Todo Santo deberá arrodillarse ante mí.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, bajo la noche de Atenas, Marinett y Adrien se habían despertado y salieron a la terraza del hotel, sintiendo aquella presencia que se había desatado en el Santuario.

\- ¿Lo sentiste?.- Preguntó la chica a su novio de cabellos rubios.

\- Sí, es aterrador lo que ocurrió pero, ¿quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?.- Quiso saber Adrien.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que ir rápidamente al Santuario.- Pidió Marinett y su novio asintió con la cabeza.

Tenían que investigar al respecto de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Jamir, tras la derrota de Jápeto de la Dimensión, la calma había vuelto al lugar.

\- Sin importar que tan fuerte sea, un Santo es inútil sin su Armadura, ¡rayos!.- Se quejó Aioria, quien iba con Lithos, cargándola en su espalda, sin olvidarse de Claude y Aldebaran.- Nos envió a un lugar lejano y sin caminos, ¿cuántas veces nos hará subir hasta la misma cumbre?.- Preguntó el rubio.

\- ¡Ya basta, Aioria!. Mu lo ha hecho por nuestro propio bien. Ya se divisa el Castillo, puedes pedírselo nuevamente.- Ordenó Aldebaran a su amigo que dejara de quejarse y de ahí observaba el edificio destruido junto con las columnas de humo que se alzaban.- Ahora que hemos visto al Gran Dios Cronos, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- Como quieras, pero necesito que repare mi Armadura, además también tengo que entrenar a Claude.- Dijo Aioria y en pocos minutos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el peli lila, quien estaba callado y serio, mirando hacia el Oeste.- No sabía que sufrió tantas heridas, controló su flujo sanguíneo para así esconder sus heridas del enemigo: Este hombre, no solo su Cosmos, sino también su Espíritu se está desvaneciendo.

\- Es cierto que me quedan pocas energías, pero he decidido creer en la Justicia que hay en tu Cosmos, que aunque sea rebelde, es muy noble. Le daremos a la Armadura de Leo un nuevo soplo de vida, restauré los fieros Colmillos de Oro.- Prometió Mu, el cual iba a ponerse a trabajar.-

\- Gracias, pero ¿no puede esperar?. No me gusta la idea de hacerte trabajar con esas heridas. No es importante, quizás sea mejor así.- Alegó Aioria, bajando la mirada al ver a su amigo herido.

\- Aldebaran vino hasta aquí para sacrificarse en vano.- Repuso Mu.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas?.- Preguntó el rubio de Leo.-

\- Porque para revivir una Armadura se necesita sangre, una gran cantidad de ella, el origen de la vida. Además debe ser del que lleva el Cosmos en su interior, de un Santo.- Añadió el Arriano.

\- ¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO!. Si tú mueres, ¿de qué nos sirve?. La Guerra en contra de los Dioses está comenzando, no permitiré que un Santo de Oro muera en vano. No es necesario sacrificar a nadie y la Armadura, ¡bah!, no la necesito.- Finalizó Aioria con aquel tema.

\- Era de esperarse, posees un gran y noble corazón. Cree en la Justicia que ahí reside. Colmillo, ¡relampaguea con vida nuevamente!.- Exclamó Mu, mientras que comenzaba con la tarea de reparar la Armadura.

* * *

A su vez, en el Santuario del Dios Caído:

\- He sido arbitrario en mis actos, estoy dispuesto a tomar mi castigo.- Dijo Jápeto de las Dimensiones, mirando hacia abajo ante su Dios, mientras que se estaba llevando a cabo un "Juicio" por su insurgencia.- Si desea tomar mi vida, que así sea, mi vida le pertenece.

Justo cuando aquel personaje estaba por ejecutar la Sentencia, alguien entró en los "Tribunales Divinos".

\- Señor Cronos, espere, por favor. Jápeto también pelea para liberarlo del Sello que lo oprime, imprudente, sí, pero él piensa y actúa por usted, al igual que yo. Confío en que no se repetirá, por favor, ruego su perdón.- Intervino Hyperion de Ébano, quien se dirigió hacia el "Juez Supremo".

\- ¡Fuera de aquí, Hyperion, no necesito de tu intervención! ¡Fue mi falta y no dudo en dar mi vida por ello!.- Le ordenó Jápeto que saliera de aquel lugar, pero el peli negro no se iría tan fácilmente.

\- Ese no es el punto.- Dijo y se dio la vuelta.- Son 12 Titanes que sirven y protegen al Dios Cronos. Somos los únicos que podemos regresarlo a su Antigua Gloria, para ello es preciso que todos sigamos en pie, puedes individualmente cada uno es importante.- Finalizó Hyperion con mucha seriedad y estableciendo aquel punto importante.

\- _Silencio, ¿necesitan Aliados?. Entonces los tendrán._ \- Intervino una voz y en medio del humo aparecieron un grupo de Encapuchados.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿"Los Gigantes"?.- Preguntó Hyperion sorprendido ante la llegada de la Élite del Santuario Caído.

* * *

 **Otro "Regalo de Año Nuevo-Reyes Magos" para ustedes, Queridos Camaradas :D.**

 **Este fic voy a actualizarlo más seguido, intentaré terminarlo antes de llegar a Abril-Mayo de este año.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Martes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:** Shura de Capricornio era ahora la Marioneta de Saga de Géminis, aquel hombre que se había atrevido a asesinar al Patriarca, usurpar el poder, tomar su lugar y ahora buscaba más, deseaba alcanzar la gloria y cuando había sido descubierto por el español, estalló una pelea en la que perdió y ahora estaba bajo su control.

* * *

Por su parte, en el hotel, Marinett se encontraba en el balcón que daba hacia todo el Centro de la Capital de Grecia, un aire de preocupación la mantenía despierta todo ese tiempo, sin darle ni siquiera un rato para cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que algo pasó en el Santuario?.- Preguntó la chica a Tikki.

\- La verdad que no sabría decirte qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero de algo estoy segura, Marinett: Hay que tener cuidado ahora que vayamos allí la próxima vez.- Advirtió el Kwami de la Vaquita de San Antonio (Catarina).

\- No sé por qué, pero temo por Aioria y los demás que están fuera, deberíamos ir a ver con Adrien.- Sugirió la chica.

\- Vayan, pero tengan cuidado, no sabemos si esto es obra de algún "Akuma", aunque no descartaría esa hipótesis.- Finalizó Tikki en aquellos momentos, mientras que ambas volvían a la habitación.

* * *

En la habitación con la que compartía con sus amigos, Adrien no salía del balcón, tenía su vista clavada en el Santuario, pensaba lo mismo: Algo había ocurrido allí y no era una buena señal.

\- ¿Estás pensando ir allí con Marinett?.- Preguntó Plaga, el Kwami del Gato.

\- No hay opción, amigo, si lo dejamos pasar, algo peor podría desatarse sobre Atenas.- Advirtió el rubio, quien estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su novia.

\- Oye, tranquilo, ustedes sean han enfrentado a peligro más complicados, ¿recuerdas a...?.- Le hizo acordar Plaga, pero en ese momento se estaba por referir al padre de Adrien, cosa que no era buena idea mencionar eso, ya que descubrir que aquella persona, alguien cercano a él, era el villano que amenazaba la seguridad de París, lo destruía por dentro, era una mancha, una miasma que él debía cargar.- Ohh, lo siento, lo siento mucho, amigo, no quería, no quería decir.- Se disculpó el gato negro.

\- No hace falta, tranquilo, no lo hiciste a propósito, entiendo bien lo ocurrido. Ven, vamos a buscar a Marinett, hay que investigar en ese sitio.- Finalizó el chico de cabellos rubios y los dos partieron de allí hacia la otra habitación.

* * *

\- "Los Gigantes", aquellos encerrados por Urano en el "Tártaro". ¿Tienes Cronos el poder de traerlos en su condición actual?.- Quiso saber Hyperion con mucha seriedad, ya que conocía la historia de esos "Guerreros de Élite".- El Sello debe estar perdiendo fuerza, ¿o no?. Pronto, Cronos resucitará, así que debemos concluir los preparativos para la Nueva Guerra Santa.- Pidió el Dios de Armadura Negra, mientras que miraba hacia su líder, el cual se levantó y pudo verse un destello en sus ojos bajo el Yelmo del Casco.

\- ¡Gigantes! Para completar la Resurrección de los Titanes, para que mi cuerpo pueda regresar a mí, invadan el Santuario, la tierra creada a semejanza del Elíseo, ¡destruyan la Estatua de Athena, la Diosa de la Victoria y de la Guerra, háganla pedazos!. Ahí está sellada mi "Soma", ¡tráiganla a mí!: "Megas Drepanon".- Fueron las órdenes de Cronos a sus Tropas de Élite, mientras que se veían imágenes de un Santuario destruido, la Estatua a punto de caer y el Arma que tanto ansiaba tener en sus manos.

\- ¡Espere, Mi Señor, no hace falta que se lo pida a los Gigantes!. Hay que concluir los preparativos para...- Intervino Jápeto de la Dimensión.

\- ¡SILENCIO!.- Ordenó Cronos.- A ustedes dos les encargo una misión aparte: Revivan a los 9 Titanes Restantes, destruyan todo a su paso, es mi voluntad, todo hombre se deberá arrodillar ante mí.- Sentenció finalmente, una vez dada las órdenes, el Dios Cronos volvió a sentarse en su Trono y pudo verse un destello en sus ojos.

* * *

De vuelta en Jamir:

\- Yo, ¿me desmayé?.- Preguntó Mu.-

\- No te deberías levantar, mejor descansa un par de días.- Le sugirió Aldebaran de Tauro a su amigo.

\- Lamento ser una carga, Aldebaran.- Pidió disculpas el Arriano de cabellos lila.

\- ¡No digas eso!, no es un problema sobre todo con tu esfuerzo. A pesar de tus heridas, tú reparaste la Armadura de Aioria, aún cuando tus fuerzas y tu Cosmos eran mermadas al límite.- Felicitó el brasilero a su amigo.- Gracias a ti, la Armadura de Leo ha regresado a la vida; ahora es verdaderamente el León Dorado rebosante de soberbia y gala. Yo te agradezco en nombre de Aioria.- Dio Aldebaran las gracias a Mu por todo el esfuerzo realizado.

\- Aioria, él ya se retirado, ¿no es cierto?.- Quiso saber Mu con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah!. Él de seguro se hubiera sonrojado al decírtelo en persona. No dijo nada, pero sé que algo le preocupa, Claude también fue con él, creo que él ha percibido algo durante tu pelea contra el Titán: Quizás descubrió el límite de su propio poder.- Dijo el brasilero de Tauro, bajando la mirada y poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Límite?.- Preguntó Mu.

\- Al ver tus Habilidades Sobrenaturales y la gran cantidad de técnicas que posees, ¿no parece lógico que se haya percatado de su inexperiencia?. Pues a pesar de estar destinado a combatir a los Dioses, tan solo posee dos técnicas, el "Relámpago de Voltaje" y el "Plasma Relámpago".- Señaló Aldebaran al respecto con aquellos poderes que tenía el griego rubio de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¿Así lo crees, eh?.- Preguntó Mu con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Uh?.- Fue la pregunta de Aldebaran, quien quedó confundido.

\- Su fuerza es inmadura, instintiva, fiera, sin embargo es el hermano de Aioros, uno de los Santos Dorados más poderosos y en su Cosmos reside el "Colmillo del León". No creo que esté confinado a sólo dos técnicas.- Apuntó Mu, mientras que se veían imágenes del Caballero de Capricornio.-

\- ¿Crees que posee aún más?.- Preguntó Aldebaran con seriedad y mirando a su amigo.

\- Yo había sellado mi técnica más poderosa, la "Revolución del Polvo Estelar". Puede que en él también haya escondido el más fuerte de sus "Colmillos Dorados"; en el momento en que lo muestre, todo lo demás saldrá a la luz también y ese momento se avecina.- Apuntó Mu, viendo hacia las Constelaciones en el Firmamento. Su "Colmillo Dorado" puede concebir un Paraíso o un Infierno, esa será su elección.- Finalizó el Arriano de Jamir.

* * *

Volviendo al Santuario, en la Torre Norte, un grupo de Soldados montaban guardia, cuando de repente algo les llamó su atención.

\- ¿Viento?.- Preguntó uno de ellos por aquel cambio.

En aquellos momentos, una fuerte explosión se sintió en los alrededores junto con el colapso de los Puestos de Vigilancia, cosa que llamó la atención de los Soldados del Santuario.

\- ¡ENEMIGO!.- Alertó uno.

\- ¡SIRVIENTES DE CRONOS!.- Exclamó otro, mientras que los batallones llegaban para intentar frenar el avance, pero éstos rivales eran poderosos.

\- ¡Maldición, lograrán pasar!.- Gritó con furia uno de los Capitanes, al ver que el enemigo atacaba a diestra y siniestra, provocando bajas por doquier.

\- ¡No desistan, usen sus vidas como Escudos, por Athena!.- Ordenó uno de los Tenientes a las tropas del Santuario.

Sin embargo, aquel enemigo, a pesar de la resistencia de los Soldados, éste pegó un salto, extendiendo su capa, quedando arriba de ellos y provocando una gran destrucción en los alrededores, pasó aquella defensa, hasta que alguien intervino.

\- ¡Yo me encargo de esto!.- Apareció Marin de Águila en escena.

\- ¡Una Armadura de Planta, es una Santa de Plata!.- Se alegraron los Soldados de verla.

Marin se lanzó al asalto, destruyendo a las filas enemigas, causando enormes bajas, a pesar de la destrucción, sus movimientos de combate eran únicos, increíbles, rápidos y ágiles, como también letales, ya que lograba destruir las Armaduras Negras.

\- ¡A pesar de ser tantos, no pudimos vencer al enemigo, y ella sola pudo con todos ellos!. Realmente es un Santo de Plata.- Quedó el Capitán sorprendido junto con sus Soldados de que ella sola pudiera acabar con todo ese escuadrón.

\- _"Qué extraño, a pesar de haberlos derrotado a todos, siento algo extraño. Un Cosmos Descomunal".-_ Pensó Marin.- ¿Qué...Qué es esto?.- Quiso saber, mientras que un misterioso rival aparecía y lanzaba una ofensiva contra ella, lanzándola por los aires.- ¡Una fuerza muy violenta para ser Humana!. Ugh.

\- ¡Ja! ¿No te aplasté?. Ha pasado mucho desde que alguien recibió mi ataque y sobrevivió, mujer.- Preguntó con burla en su voz el enemigo.

\- ¡MALDITO, ¿QUIÉN ERES?!.- Quiso saber Marin ante ese sujeto de largos cabellos blancos, ojos negros, sumado a que era bastante alto.

\- Soy uno de los 9 Gigantes al servicio del Dios Cronos: Soy Lyakos de Escarlata.- Se presentó con orgullo en su voz por ejercer aquel papel tan importante, para luego preparar su puño y golpear el suelo, desatando un inmenso terremoto.- ¡EL DIOS CRONOS ME HA ORDENADO DESTRUIR EL SANTUARIO!.- Exclamó con locura en su voz, mientras que se dirigía hacia Marin.- ¡Ah, aún queda uno de estos insectos, no te muevas, mujer!.- "Pidió", mostrando una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te detienes?. Jajajaja, ¿qué te pasa? ¿es que acaso prefieres que te mate a ti en su lugar?. ¡ESTÚPIDA, AHORA MORIRÁS!.- Gritó y de ahí lanzó contra ella, pero en medio de los escombros, alguien respondió al ataque y detuvo el golpe de Lyakos, el cual se detuvo.-

\- Qué dulce de tu parte.- Dijo esa voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Alguien ha venido para auxiliarla!. Sin embargo, este Cosmos no emana una Sensación Humana, más bien de una bestia ¡y son tres!. Bah, da lo mismo, ¡no te muevas!.- Por un momento, el rival quedó sorprendido, pero no le importó, se preparó para el combate, sin embargo recibió un golpe en el rostro de parte de un bastón de hierro.

\- ¡Oye, bravucón, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien mejor?!.- Lo desafío Chat Noir, quien había llegado junto con LadyBug y el misterioso personaje.

\- ¡Jajajaaja! ¡¿Dos niños como ustedes van a desafiarme a pelear?! ¡NO ME HAGAN REÍR!. Si lo hacen, aplastaré a esta mujer, a menos de que prefieran tomar su lugar.- "Sugirió" el rival, mientras que se veían los ojos de un León rugiendo.- Se detuvo, ¡qué montón de sentimentales! ¡Muy bien, buena chica!.- Se preparó el Gigante para matar a Marin, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo pisarla!.- Quedó congelado del asombro.

\- Entiende por las buenas.- Dijo la misteriosa voz, quien estaba llevando a Marin en sus brazos y acompañado por LadyBug y Chat Noir.

\- ¡LOS APLASTARÉ COMO A UN INSECTO, UNA RODILLA CON TODO EL PESO DE UN GIGANTE!.- Exclamó Lyakos con furia por haber sido detenido, mientras que volvía a la carga.- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y estas cinco marcas?! ¡UGH! ¡UN PUNZANTE DOLOR RECORRE TODO MI CUERPO!.- Gritó adolorido el rival, viendo que no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Tanto disfrutas destruir? ¿Son acaso tus dedos?. Tú que gustas aplastar todo aquello con vida, ¡TE MOSTRARÉ LA HUMILLACIÓN DE SER APLASTADO!.- Exclamó el personaje de las sombras, quien resultó ser Aioria de Leo, el cual llevó a Marin a salvo con las tropas, mientras que Marinett y Adrien se iban a enfrentar contra aquel enemigo, el cual los miraba con furia por haber sido atacado.- Levántate, probarás mi Nueva Armadura Dorada, tú que humillas a aquel que es pequeño, te mostraré el Verdadero Poder.- Lo desafío el chico de cabellos rubios.

La Segunda Batalla del Santuario acababa de comenzar y el Cosmos de Aioria aumentaba.

\- ¡¿TE ATREVISTE A INSULTAR A MI COMPAÑERA?! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!.- Juró Aioria, mientras que incendiaba su Cosmos al máximo para combatir junto con sus amigos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:** La Segunda Batalla del Santuario estaba por empezar, Aioria de Leo había logrado herir a Lyakos con sus puños y su Cosmos, LadyBug y Chat Noir habían llegado también para ayudar al joven pelirrojo en su lucha contra aquel enemigo perteneciente a la "Élite de Cronos". Claude se hallaba cuidando a Lithos, esperando de que su Maestro regresara para continuar con los entrenamientos.

\- ¡¿Qué significa este ataque?.- Quiso saber Lyakos, sumido en la furia como un toro que estaba a punto de atacar a su rival.- Enterrar el cuerpo de un Gigante con un solo movimiento, ¡UN MORTAL NO PUEDE TENER TAL FUERZA!. ¡MALDITO, ¿QUIÉN ERES?!.- Preguntó, cerrando el puño y viendo las consecuencias de la ofensiva anterior.

\- ¿Quién soy preguntas?. Soy quien pulverizará tu corazón y el resto de tu cuerpo con él, ¡infeliz Dios Moribundo!.- Respondió Aioria y se burló del rival.

\- ¡Aioria, ten cuidado, no hay que hacerlo enojar!.- Pidió LadyBug.

\- ¡Tranquilos, no hay que temer, a esta escoria la derrotaremos!.- Juró el pelirrojo de Leo en aquellos momentos.

En aquellos momentos, el puño izquierdo de Aioria brilló de un intenso Cosmos Dorado, el cual se elevaba por lo Cielos sin parar.

\- ¡AIORIA Y SU ARMADURA REGRESAN A LA VIDA!.- Exclamó Chat Noir con asombro.

\- ¡ES COMO SI UN RELÁMPAGO ATRAVESARA MI BRAZO, MI HOMBRO SE DISLOCÓ! ¡AGH!.- Gritó Lyakos, apretando los dientes por aquellos bombardeos de luz que había atravesado su cuerpo y ahora estaba teniendo más consecuencias, provocando que sus pies destruyeran una gran cantidad de las ruinas del Santuario.- Yo, que soy uno de los Titanes, ¿está mi cuerpo siendo pulverizado sin que sienta dolor? ¡Los Mortales no son más que insectos para mí! ¡Es imposible que esos insectos le hagan esto a un Gigante! ¡YO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!.- Bramó y de ahí dio un puñetazo contra el piso, destruyéndolo.

\- Jajajaja, oye, tranquilo, amigo, que la tensión laboral te hará daño.- Se río Chat Noir de aquel enemigo, dándole un golpe con su bastón.

\- ¡MALDITO GATO, VEN AQUÍ, TE APLASTARÉ Y NO QUEDARÁ NADA DE TI!.- Juró el rival, quien intentaba destruir al rubio, pero en ese momento, LadyBug atrapó al enemigo con su "Amuleto Encantado".

\- ¿No te enseñaron que está mal lastimar a las personas?.- Preguntó la chica, quien protegió a su novio.

Pero en aquellos momentos, el rival se levantó del suelo y destruyó las cuerdas que lo habían atrapado como si fuera una vaca en medio de un rodeo de vaqueros.

\- ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, UNOS MORTALES COMO USTEDES NO PUEDEN HUMILLAR A UN DIOS!.- Exclamó con más furia.

\- Ufff, Dios, casi me dejas sordo, ¡jajajajaja!.- Río Chat Noir del rival.

\- ¿Acaso dices que los Mortales siempre deben de estar subyugados a los Dioses? ¿Quién definió que el Mundo fuera así?.- Preguntó Aioria, quien le dio un puñetazo a Lyakos, protegiendo a sus amigos.- ¡Son tonterías que los mismos Dioses inventaron! ¿Por qué habríamos los Mortales de apegarnos a ellas?.- Volvió a lanzar otra pregunta, mientras que Lyakos caía hacia atrás por la patada que le dio el pelirrojo, no sin antes destruir varias ruinas más.- Que los Mortales somos más débiles que los Dioses: Es un engaño creado por ustedes.- Finalizó, mirando con seriedad a su rival.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las 12 Casas del Santuario, en el Templo de Aries.

\- Detente. Aries, Tauro y Géminis no tienen Guardián, pero no pensé que serías tan iluso de creer posible pasar tan libremente a través de los Templos del Zodiaco. Tienes un Cosmos verdaderamente masivo, ¿acaso eres uno de los Gigantes?.- Detuvo Shaka de Virgo, quien estaba a los pies de las escaleras, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo al rival.

\- Estoy sorprendido, a pesar de haber ocultado mi forma y mi presencia con mi Cosmos, me ha visto aquel que mantiene los ojos cerrados.- Dijo el enemigo con sorpresa.

\- No hay nada en este Mundo que yo no sea capaz de ver.- Advirtió Shaka.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Tienes alguna razón para detenerme? ¿Acaso tienes intención de enfrentarte a mí?.- Preguntó el rival desconocido.

\- Si así lo deseas.- Finalizó el rubio de La India, listo para combatir.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto pero el próximo será más largo; ya que este fic lo quiero ir finalizando pronto, antes de llegar a Mayo, porque tengo pensado empezar con mi propia Saga de Saint Seiya, ubicándose después de los hechos del "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos". Nos vemos, saludos para lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 y PoLucy.**

 **¡Buen comienzo de fin de semana! :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:** \- Debo aclararte una cosa: Yo soy un Dios y enfrentarte contra mí es verdaderamente estúpido.- Advirtió el misterioso rival que estaba ante Shaka de Virgo, el cual mantenía la posición en su zona y se preparaba el primero para atacar.- ¡"LAVA"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, incendiando las escaleras.

Todo esto se producía durante el encuentro entre Aioria, LadyBug y Chat Noir contra Lyakos, el cual estaba siendo derrotado bajo una forma totalmente humillante.

\- Lava.- Dijo Shaka, aún con los ojos cerrados.-

\- Los Gigantes vivimos gracias al Soplo de Vida de Gea, la Tierra.- Le explicó el rival.- Mi nombre es Kyanos de Phlox ("Llama Azul"), aquel que rige el Pulso de la Tierra.- Se presentó el Guerrero humanoide, su estatura era superior a la de un Humano, diez veces más que uno. Su cuerpo era ancho y musculoso, piel morena, rostro con rasgos bastante humanos, aunque también tenía de felino, como la forma de sus ojos y su largo cabello peinado de tal forma que se parecía a la melena de un León. Su atuendo y Armadura eran de color oscuro, las protecciones de sus brazos, piernas y el Casco para su cabeza. La parte de su Armadura que cubre su torso deja al descubierto su vientre, el Casco poseía la forma de un Felino, como los Guerreros Jaguar de la Cultura Mexicana, con la boca abierta y el resto de la vestimenta estaba compuesta por un pantalón de color oscuro, el cual estaba sujetado por un cinturón de tela con un botón o hebilla en el centro.- Soy capaz de conjurar un Mar de Fuego donde desee, su temperatura supero los 1200*C, llamando el Magma de la Corteza Terrestre. No hay Mortal en la Tierra que lo soporte, este formidable cuerpo nos permite salir ilesos. Un Mundo en cual solo los Cuerpos Divinos pueden existir.- Sentenció con soberbia y orgullo en su voz.

Kyanos iba avanzando hacia donde estaba Shaka, provocando que el Magma emergiera e incendiara todo a su paso, pero él salía inmune, sin ningún rasguño. Acto seguido, se detuvo y miró a su oponente.

\- Ustedes, los Santos del Santuario son seres tan débiles, no merecen nuestra preocupación.- Advirtió con soberbia en su voz, mostrando un gran desprecio.- Pero cuando llegó hasta Shaka, un extraño "Portal" se abrió, arrastrando al rival hacia una Dimensión Desconocida.- ¡¿Qué...Qué lugar es este?!.- Quiso saber el moreno, rodeado de Flores que eran procedentes de La India.-

\- El Mundo de Fuego desaparece, eliminaré ese Mundo creado por los Dioses, somos muy diferentes, sin embargo, aunque seas un Dios, puedo hacerte temer. Conocerás el Miedo de mí como un Mortal.- Advirtió Shaka al rival, mientras que aparecían más flores de La India.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Los Dioses temerle a un Mortal. Tonterías, Mortal, te enseñaré que un Dios no teme de los Mortales. Pues éstos solo pueden temerle a los Dioses, dan lástima.- Se burló Kyanos, mostrando una mirada seria y fría como el hielo hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Ah sí?.- Preguntó Shaka, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Kyanos ante lo sucedido.

\- Pareces no escuchar este Llanto como Cosmos: Llanto de un Dios, lo que causa que este grito temeroso es ¡LA FUERZA DE UN MORTAL!.- Sentenció Shaka, mientras que una "tempestad" de poder se desataba y arrojaba al oponente por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es este hombre?! ¡ARGH!.- Se preguntó Kyanos, cayendo al piso tras la ofensiva anterior.

* * *

Lyakos había sido derribado, cayendo al piso y tosiendo sangre por las patadas recibidas de parte de Aioria, LadyBug y Chat Noir en aquellos momentos.

\- _"Que se atrevan a levantar su puño contra un Gigante...¡Un Dios!. Sin el más mínimo titubeo, ¿Qué acaso no le temen a los Dioses?".-_ Se preguntaba el rival, mirando con odio hacia sus tres enemigos.-

\- Los Mortales siempre han temido a los Dioses, pero ¡nada detiene este Hombre, ni la Ira ni el Castigo Divino!.- Exclamó Aioria con determinación.- ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos ni destruyan al Santuario!.- Advirtió con seriedad al respecto.

\- Es que acaso siendo tú un Santo, ¡¿NO LE TEMES A LOS DIOSES?! ¡OHHH!.- Preguntó Lyakos, levantándose del piso y destruyendo otras edificaciones de la zona, mientras que intentaba acabar con sus tres enemigos pero no podía.- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO SON ESTÚPIDOS?! ¡AARGH! ¡¿CREEN QUE NO SERÁN CASTIGADOS?!.- Preguntaba con más furia en su ser.

\- No lo sé, tú dímelo.- Se burló Aioria y volvió al ataque.- ¡¿CREES QUE LOS DIOSES SON PERDONADOS POR TODO LO QUE LE HACEN A LA HUMANIDAD?! ¡SU DIVINIDAD RESIDE EN SU ALARDE DE PODER! ¡MATAN A OTROS SERES PARA HUMILLARLOS!.- Gritaba con ira en su voz, viendo que lo que estaba allí, delante de Lyakos, era el orgullo mismo.

\- Wow, nunca vi a Aioria tan enojado desde que llegamos.- Quedó Chat Noir sorprendido.

\- Ni yo, es increíble, es todo un León.- Felicitó LadyBug al pelirrojo.

\- ¡LOS MORTALES NO SOMOS TAN ESTÚPIDOS! Como para reconocer Deidades tan defectuosas ¡COMO LO SON USTEDES!.- Finalizó el joven con su "veredicto", lanzando todo un bombardeo de Cosmos contra el Gigante Lyakos de Escarlata, el cual cayó muerto al piso, finalmente, derrotado por un simple Humano, un Mortal,d el cual él se había atrevido a burlarse sin reconocer que estuvo caminando por un sendero sin vuelta atrás.

Pronto, el cuerpo del rival cayó al piso, provocando todo un terremoto, hasta que se calmó y Marin pudo ver los resultados de la batalla.

\- Estoy a salvo...derrotó al Gigante tan fácilmente y Aioria parece un Demonio que vence a los Dioses. Quedó ella sorprendida de ver ese cambio tan increíble en el chico.

El muchacho avanzó hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿Están bien, LadyBug, Chat Noir?.- Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Sí, pero, Aioria...eso...eso...¡eso fue increíble!.- Le felicitaron sus amigos.

\- Gracias, chicos.- Agradeció el muchacho, quien caminó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Lyakos.- No me pareces ser un Dios, no eres inmortal ni una Deidad: Eres un simple Monstruo.- Dio su resultado final sobre su rival.- Creo en solo una Diosa, sólo una, aquella a la que protejo, la de nosotros, los Santos, solo en ella, así como me enseñó mi hermano.- Le contó sobre aquella mujer a la que daría su vida por protegerla, como un verdadero León, como el verdadero hermano de Aiolos de Sagitario, quien había dado su vida por Athena y que ahora su Armadura Dorada se hallaba en el Templo del Centauro, esperando a que llegara su próximo Portador, además de verse las imágenes de la Casa de Sagitario y con ello, el cuerpo sin vida de Lyakos, cosa que llamó la atención de uno de sus Camaradas, el cual estaba teniendo problemas en la Casa de Aries por la mano de un conocido Santo del Templo de la Virgen.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser, el Cosmos de Phoenix Rhuax con quien viene ha ¿desaparecido? ¿Quién es capaz de matar a un Dios?.- Se preguntó sorprendido, tras haber sentido la muerte de su Camarada.- Ustedes, los Santos son maldad encarnada, matar a un Dios es una herejía.- Advirtió a Shaka de Virgo.- ¡MALDITOS HUMANOS, A USTEDES LOS RECONOZCO COMO LA MALDAD PURA!.- Exclamó con furia y mostró su poder, unas afiladas garras color rojo que parecían a las de un Jaguar.

\- Uñas Rojas.- Reconoció Shaka aquella técnica, sintiendo como el enemigo iba hacia él.

\- ¡Y ESTE SANTUARIO QUE ALBERGA LA MALDAD, LO HARÉ DESAPARECER!.- Juró pero cuando lanzó un zarpazo, el rubio lo esquivó.- Lo esquivó, una velocidad propia de un insecto como tú.

\- Eres muy grande para poder atraparme, ¿serás capaz de derrotarme?.- Lo desafío Shaka, quien estaba protegido por una "Barrera de Cosmos".

\- ¡Lo haré inmediatamente!.- Exclamó Kyanos, hasta que alguien intervino por detrás.

\- ¡Espera, Shaka!.- Intervino un personaje recién llegado.

\- ¡No te atrevas a interferir en mis asuntos!.- Le ordenó Kyanos, pero el recién llegado no pensaba retirarse.

\- Tanto Aries como Tauro están sin Guardián, atraviesa los Templos y ven donde te espero. Shaka, puedes irte sin hacer algo innecesario, deja que venga a mí.- Pidió aquella persona.

\- Está bien, te lo cedo.- Aceptó el rubio la "oferta".- Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.- Se dirigió hacia Kyanos, el cual mostró una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Alguna razón para retirarte o es que huyes aterrorizado? ¿Ya no defenderás el Santuario?. Mortales débiles y estúpidos.- Preguntó con orgullo en su voz el villano, hasta que de golpe, todo el escenario cambió de una forma repentina.- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!.- Observó las paredes del Templo que iba emergiendo.- Una infinidad de rostros...¡Máscara de Muerte!.- Reconoció el moreno al Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Cáncer, el cual había llegado para unirse a la "fiesta".

\- ¿Me llamaste?.- Preguntó y apareció el italiano.- Máscara de la Muerte es mi nombre, Santo Dorado de la Constelación del Gran Cangrejo Celeste.- Se presentó con un aire de "formalidad", pero luego mostró su verdadera Naturaleza.- ¿Así que los Santos somos la Maldad Encarnada?. Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: Yo soy ideal para ser la Más Pura Maldad.- Finalizó tras revelar una sombría y aterradora forma suya de ser, para luego sonreír malvadamente ante el rival.

La Batalla de la Casa de Cáncer estaba por comenzar en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **"Aparece el bosnio de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata".**

 **Alexander: Saludos, Humanos, soy yo, Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos. ¡Vaya, se viene una gran batalla entre Máscara de la Muerte y Kyanos! ¡Vayan haciendo sus apuestas!.**

 **Lucy Loud: Yo apuesto por Máscara de la Muerte, es obvio que lo enviará de una patada al Más Allá.**

 **Lynn: ¡Cuenten conmigo, vamos, Máscara de la Muerte, hazlo por Italia que quedó afuera del Mundial!.**

 **Lincoln: Opino lo mismo, ¡vamos, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer!.**

 **Alexander: Como verán, estoy con mis amigos, los Loud, esta apuesta se pone bastante interesante y los invito a unirse a la misma, ¿qué opinan?. Montana me dejó a cargo para los agradecimientos, así que aquí voy: Muchas gracias para nightmarebat, PoLucy, FreedomGundam96, lady, Pirata y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Por otro lado, hacia mediados de mes iré haciendo un crossover de The Loud House con Saint Seiya, empezando por las primeras Sagas (Torneo Galáctico, Fénix y los Asesinos del Santuario) ¿qué les parece?.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Domingo de mi parte.**

 **Ah, otra noticia que envía Montana, para los seguidores de The Loud House, el Domingo, este Domingo 14 de Enero del 2018, empieza a escribir el penúltimo capítulo de "Te amo", la historia de amor entre Lincoln y Luna y hacia el Lunes o Martes de la semana que está por comenzar, hará el capítulo final. Eso es todo.**

 **¡Se despide Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, deseándoles un buen fin de semana para todos! :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:** En la Dimensión de los Titanes, en una zona donde las Estrellas eran abundantes, resplandecían como cientos de miles de millones de Perlas, Joyas de una Eterna Corona, unas escaleras llevaban, conduciendo, hacia el camino que había allí, en donde dos personas se hallaban conversando y preparando un caldero para un movimiento futuro.

\- Lograron sobrevivir tan largo tiempo, caminando en la Oscuridad que se extiende sin límites, han venido hasta aquí, usando las "Cadenas de Relámpagos de Zeus". Yo, envuelto en una Oscuridad Total, he despertado en la Tierra donde fue sellada mi Alma Divina: Las Doce Somas, los Titanes.- Hablaba un encapuchado que iba subiendo las escaleras hacia un encuentro que tenía allí mismo, mientras que se veían las Armas de los Titanes y a alguien que estaba en una especie de caldero, del cual humeaba bastante, viéndose un montón de destellos, explosiones y llamas.- ¿Todavía no has destruido el Sello?. De aquel Tirano a quien nuestro Señor Cronos derrotó, Urano. ¿Ni tú ni su hermano lo pueden romper, o no? ¿Tu poder no es lo suficiente?.- Preguntaba el recién llegado hacia alguien que se reveló y era de cabellos rubios.- Tú, Primogénito de Rea y Cuarto entre los Dioses, Pontos.- Dio a conocer el nombre del muchacho, quien lo miró con frialdad.

\- Gea dio vida a todos los Dioses de esta Tierra, Urano del Cielo, Pontos del Mar, Erebo de la Oscuridad y Eros del Amor.- Explicó el encapuchado- ¿Qué clase de poder puede impedirte a ti romperlo?. Mírate a ti mismo, ¿Qué no estás de pie, con vida? ¿No es prueba de que el Sello pierde poco a poco su Poder?.- Cuestionaba el encapuchado a Pontos, para luego mostrar sus cabellos largos y negros.- Tienes mi gratitud pero debes apresurar el paso. La Batalla ha comenzado.

\- Pero ¿qué dices?. Nuestra Guerra inició en la Era del Mito, cuando Urano desapareció de este Mundo hasta ahora.- Intervino Pontos, deteniendo aquella explicación.

\- Precisamente, por eso, para gobernar los Cielos nuevamente, debemos eliminar el "Sello de los Titanes" restantes. Aquellos que han sido encerrados en el Tártaro por Zeus. No podemos regresar por nuestra cuenta ni en el Alma ni nuestro Cosmos, sellados en nuestras propias Armas, al liberar nuestras Armas, las "Somas", podremos regresar y nuestro Señor Cronos no es la excepción, su Arma está sellada bajo la Estatua de Athena en el Santuario.- Mencionó el peli negro, mostrando escenas e imágenes de lo ocurrido en el Pasado, el destierro y finalmente las Armas junto con aquel monumento enemigo.- Al liberar el "Megas Depranon" de su "Sello", nuestro Rey ha de regresar y todos deberán inclinarse ante él y todo aquel que lo traicionó conocerá el Miedo y el Dolor. Nuestro Rey puede tomar la vida de todo Ser Vivo.- Mencionó el peli negro al respecto.

\- Para recobrar el Control del Olimpo y de la Tierra, debemos tener un Rey de Gran Poder. Sé que destruir este "Sello" está tomando demasiado tiempo, pero lo haré sin importar el Precio. Solo mírame, ¿o es que no crees en mí, Hyperion?.- Apuntó Pontos con dudas hacia su Camarada.

\- Dudo de ti siendo uno de los 4 Dioses Primordiales, ¿por qué razón te has unido y has roto mi "Sello"?.- Lanzó Hyperion una fría mirada hacia el Dios de los Océanos.

\- No confías en mí, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó Pontos muy serio.

\- No, aún no.- Respondió Hyperion.

\- Entonces romperé los "Sellos". Demorará un poco pero los "Gigantes" ganarán ese tiempo.- Alegó Pontos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con esa Caldera se observaban las Batallas Lejanas, no?.- Interrogó Hyperion.

\- Observa a los "Gigantes" en el Santuario.- Pidió su amigo, mientras que se veían escenas de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Atenas.- Los Santos que protegen al Santuario, son quizás más fuertes lo que esperábamos.- Advirtió Pontos en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Kyanos estaba sorprendido de la "decoración" que había en las paredes y pilares de la Casa de Cáncer, los gritos, gemidos, todo ese "concierto" de dolor al que estaban sometidas las víctimas de Máscara de la Muerte, lo dejaban helado al ver semejante acto de salvajismo.

\- Las Máscaras de Muerte ¡gimen!. Sus alaridos de agonía resuenan por todo el Templo.- Quedó helado el Dios moreno.- Entre todos estos llanos y alaridos, ¡¿cómo puedes conservar tu cordura?!.- Preguntó con furia el rival, apretando los dientes por lo que estaba viviendo.

\- ¿Llantos, alaridos?.- Preguntó el italiano con burla, bajando la cabeza, pero mostrando una sonrisa malvada.- Yo no escucho tal cosa.- Fue su respuesta final.- Solo Himnos y Alabanzas por parte de aquellos que asesiné.- Respondió de manera tranquila y orgullosa.

\- Entonces creo que ya enloqueciste.- Dijo con seriedad Kyanos.- Llantos y Gemidos como Himnos y Alabanzas, alguien tan enfermo como tú ¡debe morir!.- Juró el moreno, quien encendió su Cosmos, listo para pelear.- ¡"ENZOUBEN BLAZING CLAW WHIP"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, sentenciando el destino de su rival italiano, provocando que el Magma de la Corteza Terrestre subiera y comienza a incendiar todo el interior de la Casa de Cáncer, en especial las "Decoraciones" que habían allí.

Pero el italiano no era alcanzado por nada en el Mundo.

\- Mortal que crees gobernar la Muerte, si deseas gobernar a los Muertos, primero debes morir tú mismo. Estos muertos que ves ahora, ¡les entregaré tu cadáver!, como lo desean desde hace mucho tiempo.- Finalizó el rival, listo para acabar con el Caballero Dorado.

* * *

\- ¿No es obvio?. No necesito seguir mirando.- Pidió Hyperion en aquellos momentos.

\- Hablas antes de tiempo, como el Flujo del Agua, el resultado de una Batalla puede variar en cualquier momento.- Le dijo Pontos a su amigo.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa de Cáncer:

\- Los Mortales son muy débiles, pero con el tiempo llegan a superar los límites que les imponemos, suficiente, ¿no, Monstruo?.- Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte, deteniendo la ofensiva enemiga con sus propias manos, demostrando los progresos que había tenido.- Esas Máscaras de Muerte son prueba de mi Poder, ¡hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños!. Algo como tú no debería hablar de los Muertos, muertos de mi Templo. No importa quién sea, si se llega a interponer en mi objetivo, lo mataré.- Advirtió con orgullo el italiano, cosa que hizo enojar al moreno.

\- ¡MAL...MALDITO!.- Lo maldijo Kyanos, ya que había destruido su ataque.

\- Tú eres el maldito que se burla de los Mortales, ¡engreído, trágate tus palabras!.- Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte, lanzándose al asalto contra su rival.- Matar y adquirir más fuerzas es lo que soy, sin Sentimientos, un corazón fuerte crea un Cosmos Imbatible. Si eso es Maldad, entonces es lo que soy: Me queda a la perfección.- Se sintió orgulloso de aquel papel que estaba ejerciendo como Caballero Dorado, tras haber atacado a Kyanos con sus propios puños.- Porque soy malvado, la Moral no existe, no importa si eres un Dios o no, solo muere.- Miró con frialdad al enemigo que tenía delante suyo y con ello, Máscara de la Muerte lanzó una ofensiva letal contra Kyanos.

\- ¡INSOLENTE!.- Gritó el rival atrapado por el bombardeo.

\- ¡Cállate! Sin importar cuantas "Garras" me lances, la Luz de tus Dedos no puede matarme. La Luz Fluorescente de mis Dedos lo hará sin problemas.- Dijo el italiano, mientras que se podía ver aquella técnica que se elevaba por los Cielos.- "Praesepe", un Cúmulo de Estrellas de la Constelación de Cáncer, es conocido en el Oriente como "Sekishiki", que es el "Fuego Fatuo" que desprenden los Cadáveres. Mi Constelación destella Fuego Mortal. El lugar adonde van las Almas, el Mundo de la Muerte, esta Aura de mis Dedos atraviesa finalmente tu corazón y te envía hacia allá: Recibe mi técnica: ¡"SEKISHIKI MEKAI HA"!.- Lanzó Máscara de la Muerte su ofensiva, atrapando el Alma de Kyanos.

\- ¡Pero qué, imposible, soy inmortal, me veo a mí mismo. S...Soy arrastrado por estos Muertos!.- Gritó el Gigante Kyanos de Phlox, mientras que su alma era lanzada hacia el Tártaro, gracias al poder que su rival había utilizado, desapareciendo finalmente del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- Hasta nunca, Monstruo Infernal, ¡Ci Vediamo!.- Se despidió Máscara de la Muerte con burla hacia su enemigo, oyéndose sus gritos, mientras que él hablaba en su idioma natal.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!.- Gritaba el rival en su camino hacia el Tártaro.

* * *

Las noticias llegaron rápidamente hacia Hyperion y Pontos:

\- Veo que si he hablado prematuramente, reconoceré la fuerza de los Santos Dorados.- Reconoció Pontos aquella situación a la que estaban comprometidos.

\- Pero no son una amenaza, igual, los "Gigantes" son desechables. Aún así, los "Nueve Gigantes" han caído, de seguir así, no ganarán mucho tiempo.- Advirtió Hyperion al respecto.

\- ¿Por eso me apresuras, cierto?. Sin el regreso de los "Gigantes" no confiarás en mí entonces.- Se giró Pontos con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el peli negro ante el cambio de actitud de su Camarada.

De golpe, una explosión se sintió en la Caldera junto con el "Sello" del Arma que era liberada de su "prisión".

\- Tardé pero lo he logrado, ahora es tiempo de despertar al Tercer Titán, uno de los más poderosos.- Sentenció Pontos con orgullo en su voz, mientras que aparecía un muchacho musculoso y de largos cabellos, haciendo su entrada en escena.

\- ¿Es...Este...el Mundo Mortal? ¿Hyperion?.- Preguntó el joven recién despertado.

\- ¡Koios, ¿realmente eres tú?!.- Exclamó el muchacho asombrado de verlo en esos momentos.

* * *

 **"Vuelve aparecer Alexander, el cual había invocado sus Garras para raspar una pizarra hacia Sam The Stormbringer".**

 **Alexander: Aquí Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos reportándose de nuevo y trayéndoles un aviso muy importante: ¡DeathMask de Cáncer ha ganado la batalla! ¡Muy bien, Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer! ¡Así se hace, igual que en el fic de Montana de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" cuando quemó viva a UnLucy UnLoud con el "Fuego Fatuo"!. Ahora, ¿qué pasará con la llegada del "Tercer Titán", no se lo vayan a perder y...**

 **"Llega Lisa Loud".**

 **Lisa: Oye, Alex, me estaba preguntando si volvería a ver a Kazuya Kobayashi, hace mucho que no tengo un Sujeto de Pruebas interesante, todos están ocupados y no quisiera usar a mi hermano Lincoln, al Señor Hades, para unas pruebas, ¿tú lo has visto? ¿Ha vuelto aquí?.**

 **Alexander: Mmmm, la verdad que no, hace mucho tiempo que no pase por aquí, salvo que siempre veo a sus amigos que vienen a jugar al fútbol con Lynn pero nada más.**

 **Lisa: Rayos, lo que me faltaba, si no tengo un Sujeto de Pruebas, tendré que suspender mis experimentos y dedicarme a los trabajos de Archivos en la "Corte del Silencio" que Leni debería manejar y ella es tan..."La castaña observa los ojos rojo-escarlata del joven que brillan intensamente porque estaba faltándole el respeto a su novia". No estaba diciendo que es una tonta, solo que es un poco de distraída, así que no te me enojes, amigo. ¡Dios, necesito a Kazuya Kobayashi, FreedomGundam96, déjame usarlo por unas 15 veces hasta que se complete mi proyecto!.**

 **"La pequeña científica casi estalla en llanto, cosa que nunca se había visto en la Familia Loud".**

 **Alexander: Yare Yare Daze, no te preocupes, Lisa, ya lo verás a Kazuya, te lo prometo, si es que Lori no lo mata primero, jajaja.**

 **Lisa: Lo necesito vivo, si Lori le pone un dedo encima... "En ese momento, la científica se queda callada, ya que aparece detrás de ella la rubia de Wyvern".**

 **Lori: ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **Lisa: Nada, jejeje, nada, Su Señoría, todo está bien...jejeje.**

 **"Reía ella, mientras que Alexander intentaba de no estallar de la risa".**

 **Lori: Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora, ¡Alexander, más te vale estar vigilando esta zona, en caso de que venga Kazuya!**

 **Alexander: Yare Yare Daze, dame un respiro, Lori, no hago nada más que vigilar todo desde el Templo de Mercurio, ni siquiera puedo ir a tomarme un café.**

 **"Alexander dice eso para que la rubia no se enoje, ya que cuando estalla en furia, no hay Dios que la detenga. Justo en ese momento aparece Leni de Grifos, la cual se deja caer en los brazos de su novio".**

 **Leni: ¿Cómo se encuentra Mi Pequeño Ángel?.**

 **Alexander: Jejejeje, contigo, siempre me sentiré feliz.**

 **"Tras decir eso, le da un tierno beso en los labios".**

 **Alexander, mientras que sostiene a Leni en sus brazos: Jejejeje, perdón por la demora, pero aquí me tienen de vuelta, será mejor que se preparen porque esta historia se actualizará más seguido, hacia el Lunes o el Martes saldrán dos nuevos capítulos :D. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen Domingo y un excelente comienzo de semana para todos ustedes :D. Se despide Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, deseándoles un buen día junto con los Louds y amigos. ¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:** Mientras que la Segunda Batalla del Santuario había terminado con las muertes de Lyakos y Kyanos, en la Isla de Creta, rica en una fabulosa historia y mitología, la tierra del Rey Minos, el Minotauro y la aventura de Perseo para derrotar a aquella criatura que aterraba el lugar junto con el "Laberinto de Minos", una misteriosa figura se hallaba en los restos del Palacio Micénico, hablando con un personaje de enorme tamaño.

\- Encerrada y oscura tierra. Hijo mío, ¡regresa. Renace en este "Laberinto" con orgullo!.- Ordenó aquel encapuchado y sus ojos brillaron de una intensa luz.

* * *

Volviendo a la Dimensión de los Titanes, Koios finalmente había sido despertado tras la destrucción del "Sello" que aprisionaba su "Arma" y ahora estaba cara a cara con Hyperion, el cual mantenía esa mirada seria y fría.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy, Koios (Coios)?.- Preguntó el peli negro al respecto hacia el recién despertado.

* * *

\- Ah, puedo sentirlo.- Dijo el encapuchado de Creta.

* * *

\- Mi hermano y amigo, Hyperion, tu Cosmos es tan familiar y también el de mi "Souma Rapier" ("Espadas de Espinas").- Reconoció Koios, una vez vestido con su Armadura Negra y su Arma de Combate, para luego mirar a su Camarada.- Ya estoy aquí, Hyperion.

\- He estado esperándote, Koios.- Mostró Hyperion una sonrisa pequeña ante el recién llegado.

\- Qué encuentro tan dramático, ahora son tres los Titanes que han revivido, eso aumenta mi credibilidad. Prueba que en algún lugar, la calamidad ha renacido.- Se interpuso Pontos, lanzando una misteriosa sonrisa, la cual llamó la atención de Hyperion.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó el peli negro con seriedad.

\- Que al regresar los Titanes, a Zeus y a los Mortales no les espera nada más que eso, Calamidad. El Cosmos de los Titanes posee un Poder, su sola Presencia afecta al Mundo.- Apuntó Pontos con una voz de triunfo.- Guiados por esto, regresarán innumerables Bestias y Demonios a atormentar a Dioses y Mortales por igual.- Remarcó, mientras que se mostraban imágenes de un Ser Demoníaco.- En este preciso momento, en algún lugar lloran al nace.

\- Mi Cosmos ¿llama a las Bestias Antiguas?.- Preguntó Koios con dudas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?.- Quiso saber Hyperion al respecto tras la "exposición" de Pontos.

\- Es positivo, ¿no lo crees?. Si perjudica a Zeus y a los Mortales, para mí lo es.- Apuntó el Dios de los Mares.

\- A mí solo me importa el regreso de Koios.- Sentenció Hyperion con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo mismo digo, verte de nuevo me alegra, Hyperion.- Finalizó Koios al respecto.

\- Igualmente si no le dan importancia a la pronta extinción de la Paz en el Mundo, los Santos de Athena deberán luchar.- Advirtió Pontos al respecto.- Quizás deberíamos de ver si tienen la fuerza para derrotar a las "Bestias Antiguas".- Vio Pontos aquella oportunidad para derrotar al enemigo.

\- No nos fiemos demasiado.- Le detuvo Hyperion.- Ellos están contando con la ayuda de tres misteriosas personas, dos de ellos llevan unos extraños artefactos que los convierten en Guerreros, "Miraculous".- Advirtió el peli negro.

\- ¿Quiénes son?.- Preguntó Koios con curiosidad.

\- Se llaman LadyBug y Chat Noir, el último es un civil normal, un Mortal, el cual se atrevió a enfrentarse a mí: Claude Speed.- Dio a conocer aquellos datos importantes a sus colegas.

* * *

\- ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE COSMOS! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamaba Aioria, lanzando una ofensiva, provocando su Nueva Armadura Dorada de Leo reparada por Mu.- ¡Vaya! Como mi Nueva Armadura está recién reparada, trabaja muy bien y no puede medir mis fuerzas.

\- Gracias por salvarme, Aioria.- Dijo una voz y al voltearse, el joven se topó con Marin de Águila.

\- ¿Marin?.- Se preguntó el joven.

\- Gracias por salvarme a mí y también a los Guardias, estamos en deuda.- Agregó la chica, agradeciéndole aquella acción.

\- Hmm, no, esa no era mi intención, solo quise probar mi Armadura. Fue una simple casualidad de la cual saliste beneficiada.- Apuntó el joven, sin embargo, tuvo que corregir aquello que estaba diciendo delante de la Santo de Plata.- ¿Ehh, en serio?.- Preguntó, ahora sintiendo vergüenza por lo dicho y quedando ruborizado ante su amiga, mientras que Claude se reía por lo bajo.

\- Pensé que cuando sintió un extraño Cosmos y salió a toda velocidad fue para salvarla.- Apareció Lithos por sorpresa.

\- ¡LITHOS, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!.- Preguntó Aioria molesto.

\- ¡Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!. Vine a darle esto.- Respondió la niña y le entregó un Pergamino enrollado.- Una Misión para el Señor Aioria por parte del Santuario y trae un Cofre. Menciona de una calamidad en Creta que debe resolverse.- Le mostró aquella carta, transmitiendo su mensaje.

\- ¿A Creta?.- Quiso saber Aioria con dudas.

\- Sí, la isla que está a 45 minutos en avión de aquí.- Mencionó Marin.-

\- Pero lo que más me intriga es ¡si no hay problema en que Lythos haya leído esos Pergaminos!.- Miró el chico hacia la niña, quien se puso nerviosa, mientras que Claude estallaba de la risa por lo que acababa de pasar, un buen momento cómico.

\- ¡SERÉ CASTIGADA, AYÚDAME, ATHENA, ME VAN A CASTIGAR!.- Rogó la niña ante la desesperación.

\- No te preocupes, Lythos.- Le tranquilizó Claude, quien se acercó a ella.- Mi Maestro lo hace para divertirse, jejeje.- Río el chico, yendo hacia ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Creta, las Ruinas del Templo de Cronos:

\- Justo como Marin dijo: 45 minutos en avión, pensé que estaría más cerca. No creí que en barco se tardarían doce horas.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido, ya que habían tardado mucho en llegar junto con Marinett y Adrien, sin olvidarse de Claude.

\- Ya se hizo de noche.- Mencionó Lythos.

\- Yo espero que Tommy y Toni se vayan a enojar por estas "escapadas".- Rogó Claude con miedo.

\- Les dije a los dos que no tenían que venir aquí, solo con Marinett y Adrien, las cosas eran más fáciles.- Intervino el pelirrojo al respecto.

\- Creí que necesitaría que llevaran el equipaje y que vendríamos en avión.- Alegó Lythos al respecto.

\- Garán fue el que compró los boletos, quéjate con él.- Recordó Aioria al respecto sobre ese personaje, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia él.

\- ¡¿Tienes alguna queja?!.- Preguntó furioso aquel rubio.- Yo soy el administra el Presupuesto del Templo de Leo. No es que no hubiera dinero, pero es importante ahorrar.- Mencionó Garán al respecto.

\- Buen consejo para cuando esté dentro de la Mafia de Liberty City.- Lo apoyó Claude, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de aquel joven rubio.

\- Además, es una misión urgente, debemos reponer el Tiempo perdido y terminarla cuanto antes. ¿O es que prefieren devolver el dinero que tomaron ayer sin permiso?.- Mencionó Garán con seriedad ahora.

\- No, Señor.- Respondieron Aioria, Lythos y Claude a la vez.

\- Espera, ¡¿qué hicieron qué?!.- Preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

\- Bueno, ya estamos en las ruinas, ¿y ahora?.- Quiso saber Marinett, tomando la mano de su novio.

\- Señores Aioria, Speed y Agreste, ¿saben sobre la Civilización Minoana?.- Preguntó Garán sobre aquel hecho histórico.

\- Sí, aquella más antigua que la Griega.- Apuntó Aioria, adelantándose a la respuesta que darían Adrien por su parte.

\- Gobernada por el famoso Rey Minos, bajo el Consentimiento de Poseidon.- Mencionó Claude.

\- Minos en busca del Trono, ordenaba sacrificar Humanos, rogando que apareciera un Toro del Mar. Dijo que si dicho Toro aparecía, lo sacrificaría a Poseidon para ser aceptado como Rey y sus Rezos fueron escuchados, pues del Mar llegó un Toro. Sin embargo, Minos quedó embelezado por la Grandeza del Animal. Así que sacrificó otro Toro en su lugar.- Apuntó Adrien.

\- Y esto hizo enfurecer a Minos y como castigo hizo que a Pasifae, esposa de Minos, cayera presa de una Maldición: Que se enamorara del Toro y consumó con él, para luego dar a luz al hijo de ese Toro, un terrible monstruo devorador de Hombres.- Añadió más información, Garán.

\- ¡Conozco esa historia, mi papa me la contaba siempre!.- Recordó Lythos.

\- En efecto: El Rey Minos aceptó al monstruo y cada año le ofrecía 7 Hombres y 7 Mujeres Jóvenes, ¿cierto?.- Intervino Claude.

\- Qué bien lo saben, chicos, pero y luego construyó un Gran Laberinto para que lo habitara, esto no termina aquí.- Mencionó Garán.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedaron todos sorprendidos.

\- Hace unos días llegó una amenaza a la Sede del Gobierno Griego, su contenido era realmente peculiar: _"Mucho tiempo he esperado y no han llegado sacrificios, así que yo mismo tomaré la vida de 7 Hombres y 7 Mujeres Jóvenes"_ y firmaba el Rey Minos.- Les relató aquella carta de amenaza, en la cual estaba siendo vista en la Casa de Gobierno.- Como era de esperarse, nadie lo tomó en serio, pero en toda Grecia han desaparecido un total de doce jóvenes de ambos sexos.

\- ¿Secuestradores?.- Preguntó Aioria tras verse las imágenes de la amenaza de Minos siendo quemada por el fuego y las desapariciones de personas.

\- Así lo investigó la Policía sin éxito, recordaron las palabras de Minos y vinieron a investigar al "Laberinto de Cnosos", dónde se dice que reside la Bestia y lo vieron, convertido en un Espectro: La Fantasmal Figura de Minos. La Policía entró en pánico y empezó a disparar, pero fue en vano y solo pareció incitar la Furia del Rey Minos y éste los mató en un parpadeo.- Finalizó Garán con el relato y con las imágenes de lo acontecido.

\- Algo tan terrible, ¿sucedió aquí?.- Preguntó Lythos con miedo en su voz.

\- Desde que nací aquí con mi hermano, sé lo que es perder a alguien a alguien de tu misma sangre.- Recordó Aioria aquella tragedia y la unía con lo que estaba ocurriendo en Atenas y Creta.- No permitiré que los padres de estos niños pasen por lo mismo

\- Señor Aioria...Señor Aioria, debemos tener una autorización para pasar.- Intentó Lythos con detenerlo, ya que éste estaba listo para cumplir su palabra, ejercer la Justicia y que rescataría a esos niños perdidos.

* * *

En medio del avance, rodeados de policías y civiles, éstos se voltearon para ver a aquellas personas recién llegadas a la acción, listas para rescatar a los que estaban secuestrados y poner fin a ese tormento.

\- No pueden entrar.- Dijo un policía.

\- No se permite el paso a los civiles.- Advirtió otro de los agentes.

\- No somos civiles, somos sustitutos.- Dijo Aioria ante ellos.

\- ¿Qué dicen?.- Preguntó otro de los policías.

\- Si, Lythos, Claude, Marinett, Adrien y yo sustituiremos a los niños de aquí dentro.- Mostró su plan el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué y el adulto, es tutor o qué?.- Preguntó un civil.

\- Sin Lythos y yo, solo hay doce niños, si dividimos la edad de Garán entre 12, él solo equivale a 12 niños de 2 año, ¡no hay problema!.- Exclamó Aioria con determinación.

\- ¡¿CÓMO NO VAN HABER PROBLEMAS?!.- Preguntó un padre allí.

\- Este es un Permiso concedido por el Gobierno Griego. Perdone la irrelevancia, Señor, pero el Tiempo es valioso. Necesitamos pasar.- Pidió Garán.

\- De aquí en adelante no es seguro para nadie, ¡retrocedan!.- Ordenó Marinett y de ahí ingresaron en aquel lugar.

* * *

\- ¿Ya estamos bien adentro, no? ¿Dónde pueden estar los niños?.- Preguntó Lythos al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero siento un Cosmos Agresivo que se violenta a cada segundo. Lo puedo sentir, un Misterioso Cosmos está deambulando cerca. Parece que hemos llegado al final del camino.- Mostró Aioria a un Gigantesco Monstruo sentado en un Trono.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ES UN MONSTRUO!.- Gritó Lythos aterrada.

\- No, no es un monstruo: Está vacío por dentro, es solo una Armadura.- Intervino Garán.

\- ¿Qué dices, Garán?.- Preguntó Aioria con Adrien.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, no sé por qué, pero no debemos bajar la guardia.- Pidió Marinett.

\- Ella está en lo cierto. Además, no está vacío, puedo ver sus ojos sin problema.- Dijo Garán al respecto.

\- _¡Griegos, Atenienses!. Soy Odio, Ira y Venganza: ¡CAERÁ SOBRE USTEDES MI MALDICIÓN!.-_ Exclamó una voz que provenía desde las sombras.

\- ¡EL COSMOS NEGRO DEL REY MINOS!.- Apuntó Aioria y de ahí apareció un misterioso rival, era un esqueleto cubierto con una capa negra y larga.

\- ¡DÉDALO ME ENGAÑÓ, CAÍ EN SU TRAMPA, MORÍ MIENTRAS GRITABA DE IRA! ¡MI CUERPO SE CONSUMIÓ Y HASTA AHORA SUFRO EL DOLOR ETERNO, INSATISFECHO CON MI MUERTE, TAMBIÉN MATÓ A MI HIJO!. ¡AHORA CAERÁ SOBRE EL HÉROE TESEO, QUIEN LE DIO MUERTE, ODIO A LOS ATENIENSES QUE COMPARTEN SU SANGRE!.- Exclamaba y bramaba con furia Minos, mientras que Minos gritaba de terror y de ahí Aioria se interponía en el ataque.

\- Rayos, ¿y por qué crees que me importa?.- Preguntó el joven con seriedad, destruyendo la ofensiva, el puño de Minos y miraba al esqueleto con bronca.- Si vas a quejarte de tu muerte, primero muérete bien, ¡no confundas la Era Antigua con la Modenra!.- Sentenció el muchacho.

\- Aquellos de esta época no comprenden el sufrimiento de antes. ¡CON TAL DE DEJARLO ATRÁS Y VOLVER A HACER LO QUE SEA, ES LA META QUE QUIEN REGRESÓ POR LOS TITANES!.- Exclamó Minos.

\- ¡¿Los Titanes?!.- Preguntó Aioria.- ¡LEÓN DE ORO, PROTEGE MI CUERPO!.- Llamó el joven a su Armadura Dorada.

\- E...Eso es...Eres un...- Tartamudeó el rival.

\- Aioria de Leo, Santo de Oro y me vas a alabar, desgraciado.- Finalizó el chico, mirando desafiante al enemigo, contando con el apoyo de LadyBug, Chat Noir y Claude, quienes lucharían con él a su lado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:** La Batalla de Creta se había iniciado, Aioria, LadyBug, Chat Noir y Claude contra el Rey Minos, aquel esqueleto que bramaba furia, odio y un deseo eterno de venganza contra las personas y en especial hacia los que acabaron con su vida, quemándolo vivo con agua ardiente y de ahí lo llevaron a la muerte, ahora estaba listo para cumplir su sueño de una buena vez.

Pero a su vez, en el Santuario, atraídos los civiles de las aldeas y pueblos que rodeaban a aquel sitio de enorme valor histórico y simbólico, un brillo dorado se hacía sentir en la Estatua de la Diosa Athena de la Guerra y la Victoria.

\- ¡La Estatua de Athena está brillando!.- Gritó uno de los aldeanos, mientras que se reunían alrededor de la misma.

\- ¡Es como si ardiera en llamas!.- Exclamó una mujer y en las afueras de la zona, por la periferia, todos estaban llegando hacia ese "Punto de Reunión".

\- Es como obra de un Ser Invisible, ¿el Cosmos de Athena que protege la Tierra?.- Se preguntó uno de los ancianos, ya que se empezó a sentir un temblor por la zona.

Y tenía razón, esto no era una buena señal, ya que un terremoto comenzó a sentirse debajo del monumento, en donde se resguardaba el "Arma de Cronos".

\- ¡ALGO PASA EN EL "CUARTO DEL SELLO"! ¡CENTINELAS, VERIFIQUEN!.- Llamó el Capitán a la Guardia del Santuario, quienes se apresuraron y cerraron el paso de la brecha provocada por el terremoto, todos apuntaban sus lanzas, formaban una "Barricada Humana" para proteger ese sitio estratégico.

\- ¡AHHHH, ¿QUÉ PASA?!.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados, ya que comenzó a brillar con intensidad aquella Luz Dorada.

\- ¡LA PUERTA DEL "CUARTO" HA SIDO ABIERTA, ALGO SE DESBORDA DESDE EL INTERIOR!.- Alertó uno de los Lugartenientes.

\- ¡UN COSMOS OSCURO NOS EMPUJA HACIA ATRÁS, SI NO VOLVEMOS A CERRAR LA PUERTA, NUESTROS CUERPOS SERÁN DESTRUIDOS POR ESTE COSMOS MALIGNO, PERO NO IMPORTA!.- Ordenó el Capitán, quien intentaba cerrar la misma, pero era como un inmenso "huracán" o "tornado" al acecho que impedía dicha acción.

De golpe, todo se calmó, pero ese Cosmos enemigo cambió de color, tragándose todo el "Cuarto", sumiéndolo en las tinieblas y de ahí, unos pasos se hicieron sentir, llamando la atención de los Soldados y el Capitán, quienes se voltearon para ver al "invitado".

\- Una decisión admirable.- Dijo una misteriosa voz que iba hacia ellos, felicitando a sus adversarios por haber cerrado la puerta del "Cuarto", logrando frenar a aquel Cosmos Maligno.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!.- Quiso saber el Capitán hacia el misterioso personaje que se reveló ante ellos.

\- ¡Santo Dorado Camus de Acuario!.- Lo reconoció uno de los Tenientes del Santuario.

\- He sido testigo de su honorable valor al enfrentar el peligro por la Justicia.- Les felicitó Camus, pero manteniendo siempre esa frialdad en su ser.- Nunca olviden que los Santos de Oro estamos para proteger a Guerreros tan valientes como ustedes.- Sentenció y de ahí alzó su brazo hacia el aire.

\- ¡Ese Cosmos que nos protege del enemigo, ¿se concentra en el brazo del Señor Camus?!.- Se preguntó uno de los Soldados al ver esa acumulación y de ahí, la Puerta del "Cuarto" quedó cubierta de hielo.

\- El "Cuarto del Sello" ha quedado bloqueado por hielo. El Gran Cosmos de un Santo Dorado es capaz de detener el movimiento atómico de una molécula.- Felicitó otro de los Guerreros a Camus, el cual se retiraba del sitio tras haber cumplido su misión.

\- La Paz en esta Tierra será eterna.- Fueron sus palabras de apoyo, para luego irse de allí.

* * *

Pero algo no dejaba de inquietar a Camus, ya que éste se detuvo unos metros después de cumplir su deber.

\- _"Un Cosmos del Mal perturba la Paz en la Tierra, un Cosmos que solo atrae calamidades. ¿Irán por Cronos al mismo Tártaro?".-_ Quiso saber el francés, mientras que pensaba y se veían imágenes del Futuro combate de Aioria y sus Aliados contra el Rey Minos.

* * *

\- _Santos de Oro, tomaron mi vida y la de mi querido hijo, Símbolos de Grecia y de toda su Historia, ¡no serán perdonados, sufran y mueran!.-_ Sentenció el Rey Minos, mirando con esos ojos vacíos hacia sus rivales, lanzando su furia.

\- Oye, tranquilo, viejo, que yo no tengo nada que ver con tus problemas familiares, Dios.- Se burló Claude.

\- Claude tiene razón, además, ¿perdón? como si lo quisiéramos.- Defendió Aioria la postura burlona de su amigo.

\- " _El "Laberinto de Cnosos" es espectacular, ¡una vez adentro, no podremos salir!".-_ Pensó Lithos con miedo, ya que un inmenso Cosmos emergió desde el rival, quien llamaba a sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Agh, vamos, ¿ahora qué tienes entre manos, amigo?!.- Preguntó Chat Noir hacia Minos.

\- Estemos atentos, gatito, no querrás perder esta batalla.- Pidió LadyBug sumo cuidado a su novio.

\- Es un gusto luchar a tu lado, Mi Lady.- Alegó el rubio francés a la chica.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en romanticismo, ya que Minos lanzó un poderoso grito que inundó todo el Laberinto.

\- ¡Soldados de Creta, vengan a mí de nuevo!. Comienza mi venganza en contra de los Griegos, destructores de nuestra Historia.- Llamó Minos a sus tropas, mientras que el suelo comenzaba a temblar muy fuerte, a agrietarse las baldosas y mosaicos que habían allí, aterrando a Lithos.- ¡Temibles Soldados Inmortales, destruyan a nuestros enemigos!.- Exclamaba Minos ante la llegada de sus tropas.

\- Esto no me gusta.- Miró LadyBug a los rivales.

\- Sostenemos la Espada de Acero y a los niños como Escudo.- Dijo uno de los "Soldados".

\- ¡Son los niños secuestrados! ¡Pero ¿Qué clase de "Soldados" son?!.- Preguntó Lithos con miedo y asombro.

\- Llamarse "Defensores de las Causas Nobles" y aún así, esconderse detrás de niños inocentes, sin duda esa algo "repugnante".- Apuntó Galarian Steiner hacia los rivales.

\- Llámenos como quieran, no elegimos los métodos sin importar cuán terrible sea la pelea, lucharán por nuestro honor.- Les advirtió Minos.

\- ¿Terrible? Luchar no es terrible, es mi deber.- Respondió Aioria hacia el esqueleto.-

-¿No es lo adecuado? Ustedes robaron nuestro Futuro y ahora deben enfrentar al suyo.- Advirtió uno de los Soldados de Minos.

\- No los detendré usando como fuerza lo que han perdido, sino arriesgando mi vida y mi propio Futuro.- Sentenció Aioria y eso llamó la atención del esqueleto.- Chicos, de esto me encargaré yo, ustedes háganse atrás.- Pidió y sus amigos obedecieron.- Decidieron destruir el Futuro de niños inocentes para tus propias enfermas intenciones y tú crees en tu propia Justicia nos vengas y digas lo que vendrá, me repugna totalmente.- Miró Aioria con severidad a Minos y éste pegó un retroceso.

\- Pero ¿Qué es esto?. Me comprime un Cosmos, esto es...- Quedó el enemigo atrapado.

\- ¡NADIE, NI LOS DIOSES NI EL DIABLO, NADIE TIENE EL DERECHO A ENTROMETERSE!.- Exclamó el chico, rodeando con su Cosmos a Minos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó el esqueleto, aterrado, ya que los niños fueron liberados de los Soldados por Aioria.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! Desconocía esa técnica.- Quedó Lithos sin palabras.

\- Yo también.- Agregó Galarian.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que el Señor Aioria creció tanto como persona y como Santo?.- Preguntó la chica.

\- Es increíble, los liberó.- Apuntó LadyBug hacia el trabajo bien hecho por Aioria.

\- ¡Gaaaaaaaaah!. Seré enviado de regreso al Tártaro, aunque regrese gracias al llamado de los "Titanes".- Dijo Minos tras ser derrotado.

\- ¿Los "Titanes"?.- Preguntó Aioria a su rival.

\- El Cosmos de los "Titanes" es increíble, por si solo nos trae de vuelta al Tártaro, a aquellos con odio y rencor hacia Grecia. Aunque no fuera su voluntad, seres como nosotros seguirán saliendo, los enemigos de Grecia seguirán atacando. Sin embargo, ustedes no se enfrentarán a ello: El "Laberinto Mágico". No los dejará volver a ver la Luz del Día y morirán aquí.- Dejó el Rey Minos de Creta su mensaje final antes de partir al Tártaro de nuevo.

\- ¡Ja! Lo destruiré con mis propias manos.- Se burló Aioria, mostrando sus puños.

\- No es suficiente la Fuerza Bruta.- Intervino Galarian.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se giró el pelirrojo hacia el hombre que los acompañaba.

\- El "Laberinto" es un Patrimonio de la Humanidad, no lo destruyas. No se preocupe por salir.- Pidió el rubio calma y le informó al respecto sobre las leyes y de ahí se mostró un artefacto importante.- El Objeto Sagrado entregado por el Santuario: El "Ovillo de Ariadna".- Mostró Galarian el objeto.

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó Minos antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡¿"Ovillo de Ariadna?!".- Preguntó Lithos.

Pronto, aquel objeto fue desplegado para iniciar la vuelta a casa, fuera del "Laberinto".

\- Desapareceré pero las vidas que tomé, las heredará mi hijo.- Les avisó el Rey Minos de Creta, el cual se desvanecía.

Justo en ese momento, un fuerte estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar, mostrando a un inmenso Toro Gigante, mitad animal, mitad Humano, ante todos los presentes y con un destello en sus ojos: El hijo de Minos había llegado para cumplir los deseos de su padre.

\- Ahora, toma mi vida, hijo y despierta.- Pidió Minos y de ahí desapareció.

\- ¡El Minotauro!.- Exclamaron todos ante aquella bestia.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ese Monstruo de la Mitología...¿vive?!.- Quiso saber Lithos con miedo.

\- Parece que Minos decía la verdad, aquellos que odian a Grecia regresarán, terrible pero cierto.- Advirtió Galarian sobre la veracidad de las palabras del enemigo, mientras que una Armadura negra junto con una inmensa hacha de guerra se unían al Minotauro.

\- Galarian, cuida de Lithos y los niños junto con Claude.- Pidió Aioria a su amigo.- LadyBug, Chat Noir.- Les llamó.

\- ¡Sí!.- Respondieron ambos, uniéndose a la pelea.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñe, Maestro, yo también quiero pelear!.- Se negó Claude a quedarse atrás.

\- No, Claude, aún no estás del todo preparado y...- Iba a decirle Aioria, sin embargo, el joven castaño se negó a darse la vuelta.

\- Estoy con usted, incluso en la muerte.- Hizo su juramento aparecer.

\- _"Tiene mucha determinación al igual que LadyBug y Chat Noir".-_ Pensó el joven pelirrojo con seriedad, viendo que no estaban para bromas, iban a luchar enserio contra ese monstruo.- ¡De acuerdo, andando!.- Pidió el muchacho.

\- ¡Sí!.- Exclamaron los tres.

\- ¡Cuídese, Señor Aioria!.- Le pidió Galarian.

\- Señor Aioria...- Dijo Lithos.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Lithos!.- Le tranquilizó el chico y de ahí fueron a enfrentar al monstruo.- Bien, comencemos. Yo también pensaré en el Futuro que me queda por ver, tú no lo haces mal, simplemente al nacer lo hiciste de un padre estúpido y por él asesinaste.- Decía el joven hacia el Minotauro, el cual despedía un increíble poder.

\- ¡Mantelo entretenido, gatito!.- Pidió LadyBug, mientras que le lanzaba su Yo-Yo, el cual atrapaba al rival.

\- ¡Muy bien, toma esto!.- Exclamó Chat Noir y golpeó con su bastón al enemigo varias veces.

\- ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos, Tommy y Tony cuentan conmigo!.- Gritó Claude y atacó con sus puños al monstruo, destruyendo parte de su Armadura.

\- Quizás quisiste ser un hombre y tener un Futuro, lamento no poder ayudarte, sólo puedo enviarte de regreso al Tártaro, pero te prometo que el Futuro de estos niños secuestrados y hasta el tuyo que quisiste nacer como un Hombre, brillará y no te olvidaré, porque robé tu Futuro como Bestia, vivirás en mi Cosmos, a mi lado vivamos como Hombres y ambos construiremos un Futuro.- Se despidió Aioria del Minotauro, para luego dar el golpe final.- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva final.

El Minotauro había sido vencido por Aioria, LadyBug, Chat Noir y Claude.

\- Señor Aioria...- Quedó Lithos sorprendida al ver como el humo desaparecía y quedaba los restos de la Armadura del enemigo esparcida por todas partes.

\- Los Escuderos que entienden a su Amo no merecen serlo.- Dijo Galarian con la mirada baja.

\- ¡¿EH?!.- Quedó Lithos sorprendida.

\- El Señor Aioria y sus amigos no solo han crecido como Guerreros en este pequeño lapso de tiempo, también han crecido como personas.- Apuntó Galarian hacia aquellas personas que lo habían logrado.

* * *

\- ¡AH! Así que el Santo de Leo, el Hombre del Mal Presagio. Entiendo, realmente es interesante.- Dijo el peligris ante los otros dos invitados.

\- Frío como Guerrero, inmaduro como persona, pero su fuerza es total. Me enfrenté a él una vez, sin importar cuantas veces lo derrotaba, se ponía de pie.- Advirtió Hyperion a todos ellos de que no se tomaran esto como un juego.

\- Mmmm, entiendo, sin duda debe tener una gran fuerza, me interesa aún más.- Dijo Pontos sin preocupación en su voz.- Lo mismo sus amigos, esos tres, la pareja de Francia y el adolescente con aires de Mafia también.

\- Deseo conocer al León Dorado y a sus Aliados.- Dijo un nuevo personaje que entraba en escena.

\- No te preocupes, lo harás sin duda, pues él, "El Hombre del Destino", él se convertirá en la "Llave" para revivir a nuestro Dios Cronos.- Le habló Pontos con sumo respeto hacia la persona que estaba ante ellos.

\- Pronto regresaré, puedo sentirlo, la sutil Soltura de mis Cadenas.- Sentenció el Dios Cronos, el cual estaba pronto a su liberación.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:** Tony no podía dormir, algo le atormentaba y era la desaparición de su prodigio, de Claude Speed, éste se había levantado y miraba hacia aquella dirección, el Santuario, Vercetti tampoco podía permanecer dormido, le costaba bastante, sumado a la preocupación del Capo de la Familia Leone, éste esperaba que el chico volviera pronto de su misterioso viaje que tuvo hacia Creta junto con Aioria, Marinett y Adrien, sin olvidarse tampoco de Lithos.

Pero a su vez, una amenaza se volvía a cernir sobre las fronteras del Santuario, allí estaban dos hombres, un adulto y su pequeño discípulo, los cuales estaban en las lindes de los bosques, en donde una poderosa fuerza enemiga crecía a más no poder, cubriendo todo el interior de los mismos con un aterrador Cosmos negro.

\- Aquí termina mi vida, quería criarte pero no podré, perdona la inutilidad de tu Maestro.- Se disculpaba un joven de 20 año, cabellos algo largos, color claro, cara larga y sin rasgos característicos.

\- Pero...¡¿De qué habla, Maestro?!.- Quiso saber otro joven, pero de 10 a 13 años de edad, complexión física delgada aunque atlética, cabellos oscuros y su rostro no poseía rasgos características

\- Ve de inmediato a informar al Santuario.- Pidió su Maestro al chico, volteándose y encargando dicha tarea.- Los Seres del Mal que permanecían perdidos, ahora devoran a los de buen corazón. Son distintos a los que conocemos. Se está transformando en algo, mucho más fuerte de lo que la Mitología describía.

En aquellos momentos, la energía que emanaba el rival comenzaba a inmovilizar a Noesis de Triángulo.

\- Todo mi cuerpo es ahora piedra, esta Armadura que lo cubre...Mi Armadura de Plata que da vida a mi brazo derecho y consciencia a mis pensamientos, ¡así que aprovecharé para darle vida a mi Cosmos y aplastar a este maldito!.- Sentenció con firmeza, avanzando con dificultad por el efecto que caía sobre él, listo para pelear una vez más.- Recibirás mi última técnica, ¡así encontraré su punto débil! ¡Retsu, ve y avisa al Santuario!.- Le volvió a ordenar al Caballero de Lince que fuera para allí a alertar.

\- ¡Maestro...!.- Gritó el chico, viendo que el hombre iba hacia el encuentro final.- _"¡Usa lo que me resta de vida y enciende su Cosmos!. La más grande técnica de los Santos de Triángulo"._ ¡No, pelearé a su lado, Maestro!.- Se negó a irse.

\- Retsu, es tu deber proteger al pueblo, no a mí, por mi bien, vete, Retsu.- Le pidió el joven nuevamente, volteándose, despidiéndose de su Aprendiz, el cual tuvo que obedecer, salir de allí, mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y no se volteaba en aquellos momentos.

Pronto, una vez que Retsu de Lince se fue para el Santuario, el Caballero Noesis de Triángulo elevó su Cosmos, haciéndolo brillar como la Luz del Sol, alzando su brazo en el aire, listo para atacar al enemigo.

\- ¡Puño, conviértete en la fuerza que protegerá a Retsu y al pueblo! ¡"SELLO DE LAS EXISTENCIAS"!.- Exclamó Noesis, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva final contra el rival, provocando una explosión y un halo de luz que se elevaba por los Cielos.

* * *

\- ¡MAESTRO!.- Gritó el pequeño, quien se giró y supo del destino final de aquel joven. Pero no tenía más opción que obedecer la orden de su Maestro: El Caballero Noesis de Triángulo había sacrificado su vida para detener a aquel enemigo, lo había logrado y Retsu tuvo que acatar la última voluntad de aquel joven y era dirigirse hacia el Santuario inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, en su camino hacia aquel sitio, el muchacho fue emboscado por otro enemigo, la cual era una criatura con forma de mujer y mitad serpiente, su cuerpo era de un tamaño similar al que posee la raza de los "Gigantes", superando veinte veces a un Humano normal. En su espalda y en la parte inferior poseía dos enormes y oscuras alas, estaba cubierta de escamas, en su cabeza habían tres enormes cuernos, uno en la frente y los otros dos a ambos lados de la cabeza junto con su cabello formado por serpientes.

\- ¡No es un Dragón, es una Gorgona!.- Reconoció Retsu a aquel enemigo, el cual tenía atrapado a su Maestro Noesis.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Tony y Tommy salieron del hotel, internándose en los alrededores del Santuario, justo en los bosques donde se estaba desarrollando el enfrentamiento de Retsu contra la Gorgona. Un grito feroz desgarró el aire y de ahí, ambos amigos apuntaron sus armas hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?.- Preguntó el Capo de los Leone.

\- No lo sé, pero no es de este Mundo.- Respondió Tommy Vercetti, mientras que se internaban más en el lugar.

Ambos se fueron corriendo hacia el sitio de la batalla.

* * *

\- ¡Se ha convertido en piedra! ¡ES UNA BESTIA COMO LA QUE MATÓ PERSEO!.- Exclamó Retsu asombrado de ver a ese monstruo, mientras que llegaba un cierto Caballero Dorado de Leo junto con sus amigos desde Creta para ayudarlo.

\- ¡CUIDADO CON SUS OJOS, RETSU! ¡CLAUDE, CHICOS, USTEDES TAMBIÉN, NO LOS MIREN!.- Pidió Aioria, quien atacó a la criatura con sus puños.

Justo en ese momento, Claude estaba por ser atacado por la bestia, pero unos disparos provenientes de un rifle de caza distrajeron al atacante, salvando la vida del castaño de Liberty City.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De dónde provinieron esos disparos?.- Quiso saber Chat Noir, mirando por todas partes con su visión nocturna, ya que era de noche y de ahí aparecieron los dos amigos de Claude.

\- ¡CLAUDE!.- Gritó Toni, quien iba en auxilio de su "Alumno".

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Marinette hacia la rival.

\- ¡Por estas alas esta debe ser: Euriale, aquella que vuela alto!.- Respondió Aioria, mientras que Tony y Tommy se encontraban con el castaño nuevamente.

Aquel ser atacó, provocando toda una explosión que destruyó parte de los bosques, derribando los árboles y provocando que el suelo se agrietara con el vuelo que emprendía hacia ellos.

\- ¡Maldita!.- Gritó Tommy, el cual intentaba abatirla con su M-16 pero las balas no le hacían efecto.

\- ¡Alto!.- Se arrojó Chat Noir sobre el ítalo-americano de Vice City, cayendo al piso.- Las balas no le sirven para nada, Señor Vercetti, todo intento que usted haga, será en vano.- Advirtió el rubio.

\- ¿Tienen algún plan?.- Quiso saber Tony al respecto.

En aquellos momentos, Euriale se lanzó al asalto, pero Claude detuvo el golpe con sus manos, logrando resistir el tiempo suficiente.

\- ¡Claude!.- Gritó Tony con Tommy, viendo que el joven empezaba a sangrar en las manos; querían ayudarlo, pero Aioria los detuvo.

\- Él es ahora un Caballero de Athena y quiere protegerlos tanto a ustedes como a la gente que conoce.- Sostuvo el chico de Leo a los presentes y de ahí avanzó hacia donde estaba el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué planeas hacer, Aioria?!.- Preguntó Retsu.

\- Él también tiene un plan.- Mencionó Marinett y fue a ayudarlo junto con Adrien.

Desde la Oscuridad, Pontos se hallaba observando la batalla, interesado pero manteniendo la seriedad suya, tan característica de un Dios como él.

\- _"Por el Llamado de los Titanes, muchas Bestias han renacido. ¿Hay más Demonios sueltos como éstos?"._ \- Se preguntó aquel personaje.

En se momento, tanto Aioria como Claude encendieron sus Cosmos.

\- ¡¿Están listos?! ¡Voy a encender mi Cosmos y le daremos una lección a esta maldita!.- Exclamó Aioria a los presentes y éstos asintieron.

\- Mira, Aioria: Parece que no puede atacar de manera continua, ¡ese es el daño que le debes causar!.- Apuntó Chat Noir.

\- Perfecto, escuchen, todos juntos atacaremos de forma coordinada, ¿está bien?.- Fue la respuesta del joven y de ahí se preparó.- ¡AHORA ¡MI ATAQUE PERFORARÁ SU PUNTO DÉBIL!.- Exclamó el chico, listo para disparar.

\- Lo veo: ¡"Amuleto Encantado"!.- Inició Marinett con el ataque, utilizando aquel artefacto que inmovilizó al rival.

\- ¡Es mi turno!.- Sentenció Adrien y golpeó repetidas veces con su bastón de acero.

\- ¡La Armadura de Sagita me ha escogido! ¡"HUNTING ARROW EXPRESS!.- Lanzó Claude su ofensiva, empezando con un bombardeo de flechas fantasmas.

\- _"Lo han hecho muy bien, amigos, felicidades".-_ Agradeció Aioria a sus compañeros y de ahí dio el golpe final.- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Finalizó el muchacho y con aquella ofensiva combinada, lograron destruir a la Gorgona Euriale, la cual quedó partida a la mitad y murió por el ataque recibido, liberando el alma aprisionada de Noesis de Triángulo, quien fue observado por su Aprendiz Retsu, el cual agradeció y lloró a su Maestro por todas las enseñanzas que había recibido de él.

Pero para Tony y Tommy, las cosas ahora sí estaban comprendidas, saldadas, ya que pudieron observar como Claude triunfaba junto con Aioria y la pareja en aquella batalla.

Todo había terminado, por ahora, Pontos se retiró del lugar, mientras que Aioria y sus compañeros partían hacia el Santuario para alertarles de lo ocurrido.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:** Shaka de Virgo estaba concentrado en su meditación pero por los últimos incidentes ocurridos en el Santuario y en especial en Jamir, el rubio de La India, todos estos sucesos estaban llamando su atención, la invasión de los "Gigantes", las "Tropas de Élite" del Dios y Rey Cronos, el peligro que se cernía sobre el Santuario, el asunto del Patriarca y luego estaba Aioria de Leo, el hermano del "Traidor" Aiolos de Sagitario, el cual había sido dado por muerto, asesinado por una supuesta "rebelión" contra Athena, pero que aún no se sabía la verdad y eso tardaría su tiempo en salir a la luz. Pero sobre aquel "hermano de la traición", Shaka estaba concentrado en él, en aquel chico de Liberty City, Claude y los dos jóvenes que vinieron de París, Francia, Portadores de los "Prodigios", ¿serían ellos un buen Aliado contra el enemigo que amenazaba la paz en el Mundo?.

\- " _Una fuerza que odia a la Humanidad, aquella que viene de un Alma teñida de negro. Este Cosmos Oscuro ha absorbido este Odio hacia la Humanidad, está reviviendo aquellos Seres del Mal que causan calamidad en el Mundo habitado por la Humanidad".-_ Pensaba el rubio hindú, mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía su concentración, observando la maldad de aquel personaje que estaba a cargo de destruirlos.- Hay que frenarlos y el único que puede lograrlo, soy yo, Guardián del Sexto Templo, Shaka de Virgo.- Juró el rubio, quien se puso de pie, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

A su vez, en la Sala del Patriarca, éste se hallaba sentado en el Trono, sus ojos brillaban dentro del Casco Dorado, ante él, a sus pies, un personaje se hallaba arrodillado ante su persona.

\- Tengo que admitírselo, ya estaba enterado de que algo así podría ocurrir, pero jamás creí que fuera verdad, pensaba que era una simple leyenda. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, todas y cada una de mis palabras.- Sostuvo aquel personaje, sin levantar la cabeza, en señal de respeto hacia el hombre de máximo poder.

\- ¿Entonces, hay una manera de evitar el Cosmos Oscuro de los Titanes?.- Quiso saber el Patriarca, mientras que sus ojos resplandecían dentro del Casco Dorado.

\- Nunca dije que se podría evitar.- Respondió Shaka y comenzaba a verse escenas del Universo.- A lo que me refiero es que el Cosmos que es la Fuente de nuestro poder, es como una pequeña "Llamarada" dentro de nuestros cuerpos, pero al elevarlo al máximo, se convierte en una explosión, cuya fuerza es incomparable. El Mundo se torna oscuro gracias al Maligno Cosmos que nos rodea. Esto torna a esta hermosa fuerza en sombras si rodeamos a la Tierra con nuestra luz, lograremos transformar esa Maldad en Bondad.- Explicó lo que podrían hacer al respecto con el enemigo.

\- ¿Usando a esta Técnica podremos derrotar a todos los Titanes y recobrar nuestra paz en la Tierra?.- Preguntó el Patriarca con un tono de seriedad y bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Eso es imposible: El Poder de nuestro enemigo es tal que a pesar de que dejemos caer toda la intensidad de nuestra Luz sobre ellos, no podremos purificar su Maligno Cosmos pero podremos sellarlos con ese Poder.- Sostuvo Shaka y de ahí, el Patriarca volvió a alzar una mirada seria.

\- No será sencillo generar un Cosmos con esa intensidad, solo podremos lograrlo si estamos dispuestos a entregar nuestras vidas, de lo contrario, todos moriremos. No podemos predecir el Futuro pero si existe la posibilidad de que todo esto acabe con la muerte de un solo Santo, entonces...- Sostuvo el hombre de máximo poder, mientras que se levantaba e intentaba razonar con Shaka, pero éste tomó la última palabra.

\- Yo lo intentaré.- Fue la determinante decisión del rubio de La India.

\- Shaka, desde el Principio, tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte.- Intentó el Patriarca en detenerlo a toda costa.

\- Pero prefiero que esa tarea me sea encomendada, ahora debo prepararme para el viaje que emprenderé.- Finalizó el Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¿Un viaje? ¿Abandonarás el Santuario?.- Preguntó el hombre del Casco Dorado.

\- Iré a lo que es un "Segundo Santuario" para mí.- Respondió Shaka.

\- Está bien, Shaka, te lo encargo, pero no irás solo.- Impuso el Patriarca sus condiciones para el rubio.- Necesitarás entrar en un profundo estado de concentración para elevar tu Cosmos al Máximo, durante ese período de tiempo, estarás indefenso del ataque del enemigo, por lo que necesitas a alguien que te proteja.- Sostuvo el hombre, mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes.-

\- Gracias por su preocupación. Con su permiso, me retiro.- Agradeció el joven y de ahí se retiró del lugar, saliendo de la "Sala del Patriarca".

Pronto, mientras que Shaka se retiraba del lugar, el Patriarca se le quedó mirando.

\- _"Conozco bien el Mundo de los Titanes, entiendo que si pretendes detener esto, es que tienes la suficiente confianza para enfrentarte a un Dios, qué hombre tan temible".-_ Pensó el Patriarca para sus adentros, sintiendo que Shaka iba en serio.

\- _No hay por qué temer, un simple Humano no llegará jamás al Nivel de un Dios. Toda la información que tus Sentidos captan, yo soy capaz de detectarla, porque nuestros Cosmos están unidos.-_ Se escuchó y vio la figura del Dios Cronos detrás del Patriarca.

 _\- Deduzco entonces que sabes lo que pienso y estás enterado de la persona que enviaré con Shaka.-_ Alegó aquel hombre.- _Así es, por lo que enviaré a alguien de gran poder, no importa quién sea, morirá sin remedio. Quién acompañará a Shaka es una persona que guarda un gran rencor contra ellos, los Caballeros Dorados. La Muerte de Shaka de Virgo y con gusto observará...-_ Finalizó el Patriarca, mientras que daría a conocer sus siguientes planes.

* * *

 **Vitar Pradesh; India:** Ubicado en las zonas boscosas de La India, un enorme templo budista se alzaba junto con unos bellos árboles de Sales, cuyos pétalos salían volando por los vientos, bajo el Sol de aquel día y con una llegada muy importante, alguien que regresaba a su Patria para cumplir una misión de suma importancia.

\- Y tú al poseer el mismo nombre, ¿también has venido a este lugar para morir? ¿Así que a ti, Aioria de Leo se te otorgó la misión de protegerme?.- Preguntó Shaka, quien protegió con una gran capa blanca, se hallaba arrodillado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados ante su misterioso "invitado".

\- A decir verdad, ahora hago de todo un poco, debes ir a las Islas Minos o a China, ahora debo viajar al rincón más oscuro de La India.- Sostuvo el personaje con otra capucha.

\- Además, algo que me causa gracia es que vine con la tarea de evitar que muera un Caballero Dorado. No vine a este lugar para morir, sino para elevar mi Cosmos a toda mi capacidad. Este lugar es mi "Segundo Santuario", ya que de aquí fue donde Buda murió para alcanzar el "Nirvana", decidí venir a este lugar para poder meditar tranquilamente y encender mi Cosmos al Máximo.- Sostuvo Shaka con tranquilidad en su voz, mirando hacia el edificio.

\- Pues yo aún pienso que has venido para morir. Puedo notar que deseas incrementar tu Cosmos de una manera muy agresiva, sin estar completamente seguro que éste método servirá para sellar a los Titanes y si te atacan durante tu Meditación, no tendrás más opción que morir.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona aquel personaje de la capucha.-

\- ¿Esta es tu gran oportunidad, no es así?.- Preguntó Shaka con los ojos cerrados.

\- Así parece.- Respondió el encapuchado y se pudieron ver sus ojos debajo de esa prenda de vestir y el viento comenzaba a soplar, para quitarse aquella capucha y revelar su identidad, siendo Shura de Capricornio el misterioso acompañante, quien saltó en el aire con la "Excalibur".- Sé que no tienes una buena impresión del resto de los Caballeros Dorados, muchos menos de aquel que se encargó de castigar a su hermano, Aiolos. Además, yo también fui enemigo de tu hermano.

Pronto, de golpe, ante ellos, apareció Aioria de Leo junto con Claude, Marinett y Adrien.

\- Vaya, parece que llegamos temprano para la fiesta.- Sostuvo la chica de cabellos azabache.

\- No bajemos la guardia, chicos, Shura es muy letal con la "Excalibur".- Pidió Aioria, quien llevaba una capucha blanca y miró con seriedad al Caballero de Capricornio.-

\- Eso ya lo sé, ahora iniciaré mi Meditación en el "Recibor de Nirvana", porque estaré desprotegido y cualquier Ente con intenciones de matarme ahora, buscará hacerlo dificultoso. Aioria, si lo deseas, puedes matarme bajo estos Dos Árboles, los "Sales Gemelos", no daré oposición alguna.- Sostuvo Shaka con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Quieres que tu vida se apague bajo los "Sales Gemelos"?. Nada en la vida sucede por Azar, todo tiene su razón de ser.

\- Si muero en este lugar, es porque así estaba escrito en mi Destino.- Sostuvo el rubio de La India, mientras que caminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

\- Eso significa que la muerte de mi hermano, ¿es el destino que le otorgaron los Dioses?. No acepto esa forma de pensar. El destino que la vida de un Hombre esté regida por su destino, me parece completamente ridículo.- Sostuvo el joven, mientras que se sentaba bajo los Dos Árboles y una voz se levantaba con el viento y las hojas.

\- Es una lástima que no lo comprendas, porque todo Hombre está controlado por él y no tienen forma de escapar, sin importar lo que hagan. Lo que los Dioses deciden de la vida de un Hombre, es lo que ha de ocurrir.- Sostuvo el recién llegado de Armadura Negra, quien se dirigió hacia el joven y sus amigos.- ¿Eres tú Aioria, el Santo de Athena que fue capaz de herir a Hyperion?.- Preguntó hacia el joven.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué me diriges la palabra sin presentarte primero?.- Quiso saber Aioria, pero eso sonó como una burla.

\- Jajajaja, muy buena esa.- Le felicitó Chat Noir a su amigo.

\- Qué insolentes son, mi nombres es Coios y soy uno de los "Doce Titanes".- Se presentó de forma severa el peli rubio.

\- Ay sí, y yo soy Clint Eastwood.- Se burló Claude del rival.

\- ¿Has venido a burlarte por lo que le hice a tu Camarada?.- Interrogó Aioria con seriedad.

\- No es así, yo vine aquí porque te admiro.- Aquella respuesta de Coios dejó a todos sorprendidos.- Tú, siendo un simple Mortal, has retado a un Dios y has logrado salir con vida. Además le provocaste heridas a Hyperion, por eso estaba ansioso de conocerte.- Sostuvo el hombre de cabellos blancos con tranquilidad en su voz.- Deseo ver con mis propios ojos ese poder, sin embargo, no tengo tiempo, tengo otra tarea que cumplir y es la de eliminar a la persona que está interfiriendo con nuestro Cosmos.- Apuntó hacia el edificio donde estaba Shaka.- Puedo notar que estás aquí para protegerle, pero no veo que tengas intenciones de hacerlo. ¿Quieres que muera por lo que hizo a tu hermano? ¿O me equivoco?.- Comenzó con el interrogatorio.

De golpe, una misteriosa ráfaga cortante se dirigió hacia la mano derecha de Coios, la cual fue herida.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo haré por ti. Este será el lugar de su muerte.- Sentenció una misteriosa persona, la cual fue la responsable del ataque.

\- Qué interesante reacción tuya, pero me provoca cierta duda: ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no es tu enemigo? ¿O...es que acaso me pides que te deje asesinar al enemigo de tu hermano con tus propias manos?.- Preguntó Coios, dejando esa decisión en manos de Aioria y sus amigos.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, ten cuidado, Aioria.- Pidió LadyBug.

No hubo respuesta en el chico, allí estaba el rival.

\- Siento mucho decirte esto, pero las Órdenes del Rey Cronos fueron estrictas y debo ser yo quien acabe con él. No está escrito en tu destino que puedas vengarte por lo que le hicieron a tu hermano. Lo que los Dioses dictaminan, todo Mortal debe obedecerlo.- Sentenció el enemigo, mientras que incendiaba un Cosmos Maligno y Oscuro, el cual se iba expandiendo como una marea negra.

\- ¡Esa Luz tiene un color negro muy intenso! ¡¿Ese ataque no era para mí entonces?! ¡Es para Shaka, se dirige hacia el "Corredor del Nirvana"! ¡Ahí va uno! ¡¿Podré detenerlo?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, mientras que destruía uno de esos "misiles" oscuros que iban hacia su amigo..-

\- ¡Maestro, el segundo!.- Alertó Claude y éste logró detener esa segunda oleada.

\- Muy bien hecho, Santo de Athena y Aliados.- Felicitó Coios a sus rivales.- Pero aún te falta uno, ¡el último Rayo de Luz!.- Exclamó éste, viendo el ataque.

\- ¡Tengo que alcanzarlo, listo!.- Gritó Aioria, interponiéndose en el camino de la ofensiva, pero cayendo y destruyendo el piso.

\- Utilizó su cabeza para detener el último de mis ataques, asombroso.- Felicitó aún más Coios al joven.- Si proteges de esa manera a la persona que odias, está ahí dentro y a tus amigos, es tu prueba de fidelidad al Santuario. Está bien, si deseas retarme, no tendré compasión contigo ni con tus compañeros. Lucharé con todo mi poder, vengan aquí.- Aceptó el duelo y tras colocarse su Casco Negro, los retó a pelear.

\- _"A pesar de poseer una mirada pacífica, siento un Cosmos Destructivo en su interior".-_ Quedó Aioria asombrado.

\- ¿No vienen? Tendré que ir por ustedes entonces.- Finalizó Coios y de un rápido movimiento, golpeó al Caballero de Leo y a sus amigos, destruyendo el piso con una fuerte pisada.

\- ¡¿Cuándo fue que nos golpeó?! . Tan solo vi un Resplandor Negro y en un momento de ese lapso de tiempo, recibí su ataque. Además, golpea con más fuerza y su velocidad también aumenta.- Quedó Aioria asombrado del poder de su enemigo.

\- Les demostraré mi "Técnica Secreta", mi Cosmos también aumenta, es una buena oportunidad.- Sentenció el peli blanco y alzó su Arma en los Cielos.- El poder de mi "Soma" me da la Capacidad de crear una Espada capaz de de atravesarlo todo: ¡"RÁFAGA DE ÉBANO"!.- Finalizó y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra Aioria.

Sin embargo, el joven utilizó sus fuerzas para contrarrestar el ataque, siendo impactado por el golpe enemigo y cayendo al piso, ensangrentado.

\- De no haberme interrumpido en mi misión, habrías salido ileso. Tengo una tarea que cumplir y con esto la habré terminado.- Sostuvo aquel hombre de cabellos rubios, quien iba a dar el golpe final, pero de ahí, el "Yo-Yo" de LadyBug lo apresó por sorpresa a Coios junto con los golpes de la barra de metal de Chat Noir, quien quedó aturdido y de ahí, por el humo provocado, Aioria y Claude daban su golpe contra la siguiente ofensiva enemiga, destruyéndola.- ¿Continúas con la intención de protegerle a pesar de haber recibido mi ataque? ¿Derramarás la misma sangre que tu hermano, con tal de protegerle?.- Preguntó Coios, manteniendo la tranquilidad, pero estando sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

\- Si es así el destino que eligieron los Dioses, es el de morir protegiéndole.- Sostuvo Aioria, quien se intentaba levantar del piso.

\- Deja de levantarte y podrás escapar de él, ¿por qué persistes?.- Preguntó el rubio a su rival.

De ahí, el Santo del Templo del León se logró poner en pie.

\- Porque yo no permito que nadie escoja mi destino, ni tampoco el de mis amigos, porque sería aceptar que el destino de mi hermano desde que nació, fue el de convertirse en un Traidor.- Sostuvo Aioria con seriedad y firmeza, viéndose imágenes de su difunto hermano Aiolos con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.- Mi hermano fue un Santo de Athena tan imponente, que nadie era capaz de mirarle de frente. El destino es algo que nosotros mismos hacemos, los Dioses no tienen derecho de hacerlo por nosotros.- Finalizó el joven de Leo hacia su rival, listo para el siguiente round en la Batalla de La India.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora, pero he estado ocupado y por un tiempo pensaba en no seguir más con este historia, ya tendría que estar en la mitad y son 81 capítulos, creo, del manga de "Episodio G", tendría que haberlo dejado para antes, pero no importa. Igualmente seguiré hasta donde pueda, pero eso no significa que vaya a cancelarlo, no, lo seguiré.**

 **Por cierto, para los anónimos, les pido perdón, veo sus reviews y todo, pero he activado el "Moderador de Reviews Anónimos", ya que he tenido problemas el año pasado y éste con varios trolls que me han estado molestando. No todos los anónimos son malos, pero tengan cuidado con los trolls. Sin más que decir, les deseo a todos un buen fin de semana y nos veremos en el capítulo que viene.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:** Dentro del edificio donde Shaka se hallaba, éste estaba listo para cumplir su tarea, aunque ésta le costara la vida. Estaba de pie, con los brazos extendidos y cruzados, orando, rezando, el viento aumentaba con los pétalos de las Flores de las Sales siendo llevadas y volando por los alrededores, llamando la atención de que todo parecía estar calmado, sin embargo, ésto era un punto de quiebre en esos momentos.

\- Un enorme Cosmos gira en un Torbellino y se concentra en este lugar.- Dijo con Coios, manteniendo su posición, mientras que se observaban esas imágenes del interior del edificio religioso en donde se hallaba Shaka y el rival era detenido por Marinett, Adrien y Claude.- Siento un Cosmos tan fuerte que podría rechazar nuestra Fuerza Titánica. ¿Interfieres en mi camino para proteger ese Cosmos?. Solo eres un simple Mortal que se enfrenta al destino elegido por los Dioses, arriesgando su vida por alguien más. ¡Qué lástima!.- Mostró el rubio sus burlas hacia la decisión que Aioria había tomado.

\- ¡Una palabra más contra mi Maestro y te cortaré la lengua!.- Juró Claude, listo para ejecutar al rival.

\- Claude.- Le llamó el pelirrojo.- ¿Mortal?. Yo no soy un simple Mortal.- Hizo frente Aioria a aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Hum?.- Quedó Coios intrigado, pero tampoco le interesaba al respecto.-

\- Soy un Santo y mi Constelación es el "León de Oro", en el Cosmos que llena mi vida, brillan mis afilados Colmillos y Garras.- Sostuvo el chico, mostrándose las imágenes de aquel animal y sus penetrantes ojos junto con la energía que iba teniendo dentro suyo. Alzó la mirada y con un hilo de sangre por la herida anterior, observó a su rival con seriedad.- Aún si el Enemigo que debo vencer es un Dios, le clavaré mis Colmillos.- Juró en acabarlo, pero Coios lanzó una mirada de asombro.

\- ¿Para vencer a un Dios dejarás tu Racionalidad y te convertirás en una Bestia?.- Lanzó su pregunta y se preparó para pelear.- Por Órdenes de Nuestro Señor Cronos, tomaré la vida de tu compañero y tus amigos. Ese es el destino dictado por los Dioses, si mostraras tus Colmillos para cambiar ese destino, yo que soy un Dios, aceptaré esa amenaza. Solo debes derrotarme, ¿podrás hacerlo?. Para proteger a uno de los Asesinos de tu hermano, derramarás tu propia sangre y seguirás protegiéndolo, aunque tu vida se extinga. ¿Realmente podrás con algo así?.- Impuso el rubio sus "reglas del juego" hacia Aioria, el cual no parecía estar listo.

\- ¡Aioria!.- Le llamó LadyBug.

\- No te rindas, amigo, vamos.- Le animó Chat Noir.

\- ¿Rendirme? ¿Quién dijo esa estupidez?.- Preguntó el chico y éste, en el silencio, alzó su mano derecha y mostró el dedo del medio a su rival.-

\- Oh, ¿esa es tu respuesta?. Entonces verás el poder de mi "Soma", el "Relámpago Negro del Sable Oscuro". Mi "Relámpago Negro" atravesará tus Colmillos en un instante.- Advirtió ante esa "respuesta" y alzó su "Arma", listo para pelear.- En un solo instante: ¡"VENDAVAL DE ÉBANO"!.- Finalizó y de ahí lanzó una poderosa ofensiva contra Aioria, el cual intentaba verlo con sus ojos pero fue inútil, el impacto provocó la destrucción de gran parte del suelo y arrojó a éste y a sus amigos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Es inútil, otra vez no puede ver su golpe!. ¿Cómo saber la dirección del ataque?. Si no lo veo, no podré esquivarlo. ¡MALDICIÓN!.- Exclamó furioso el chico, mientras que el enemigo se lanzaba de nuevo al asalto.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!.- Intentó Claude golpearlo, pero éste lo arrojó contra el piso.

\- ¡Claude!.- Gritó Aioria, intentando ayudar a su Aprendiz, pero no tenía tiempo, Coios había llegado para ataque por segunda vez.- ¡Por abajo, lo tengo!.- Exclamó el chico, quien detuvo el "Arma" de aquel Dios, pero éste lo lanzó por los aires.- _"¿El golpe que detuve aumenta su velocidad?".-_ Se preguntó, mientras que era lanzado hacia atrás junto con Marinett y Adrien, intentó luego atraparlo con una patada.- ¡¿Lo logré?!.- Quiso saber.

No, no había podido, Coios lo detuvo, mirándolo con frialdad, lo hizo a un lado.

\- ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE DE DETENER, PERO AUMENTÓ LA VELOCIDAD DE SU BRAZO Y LOGRÓ ESQUIVARLO!.- Exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¡Buena táctica, pero no sirve de nada, es el Estoque de mis brazos lo más veloz que existe, incluso para la Defensa. Bloquea cualquier ataque al superar su velocidad y al mismo tiempo, mis brazos pueden atravesarlo todo!.- Felicitó el rubio a su oponente, mientras que mostraba su Arma y al joven que intentó destruirla con una patada que falló.- Parte a la tierra de la Oscuridad a través de mi puño. Te mostraré la "Entrada al Tártaro": "ILUMINACIÓN DE ÉBANO"!.- Sentenció y arrojó a Aioria, llevándolo hacia ese sitio.

\- ¡No te irás con nuestro amigo!.- Gritó Marinett y se le lanzaron encima, pero fueron arrastrados por ese poder.

\- ¡"ESTOQUE BRILLANTE"!.- Volvió a lanzar Coios otra ofensiva, atrapando a sus rivales.- Hasta nunca, Valientes Guerreros, duerman por toda la Eternidad en el Tártaro.- Se despidió el rubio de ellos.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDO MOVERME! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO VENCERLO?! ¡MI PODER ES...IMPOSIBLE!.- Gritó Aioria, viéndose atrapado en esas "Llamas".

\- _Aioria, Aioria, ¡AIORIA!.-_ Escuchó una voz y de ahí, ante sus ojos y de sus amigos, estaba una persona con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.- _¿Así de cansado estás, Aioria?._

 _-_ No estoy bien, hermano. ¿Tú eres mi hermano Aiorios, verdad?.- Quiso saber y para su sorpresa, éste apareció delante suyo.

\- Mientras entrenamos, no me llames así, llámame "Maestro". En cualquier caso, no puedo permitir esa Nueva Técnica que tienes.- Sostuvo Aioros con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Cómo? ¿La viste, no?!. Confío en ella.- Preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor, mostrando su puño.

\- Precisamente porque la vi, te la prohíbo, es cierto que tienes una gran fuerza y no se puede detener a la primera vez. Incluso diría que es invencible.- Alegó el castaño de Sagitario.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces por qué prohibirla?!.- Quiso saber el chico.

\- ¿Sabes cuán peligrosa es para ti mismo?. Mira tu Puño, está herido. Después de usarla, estarás algo agotado, que no podrás mantenerte de pie. Tu Gran Cosmos se siente distante y moribundo. Sella esa Técnica, no la uses a menos que sea completamente necesario.- Fue su pedido al pelirrojo.

\- _"Completamente necesario"._ ¿Cuándo será?.- Preguntó Aioria por incertidumbre.-

\- Tú lo sabes, los Santos existimos solo por y para Athena, arriesgamos la vida en la batalla por ese único ser que amamos.- Respondió Aiorios con seguridad.

\- Pero el amar existe más allá de nuestra Diosa.- Miró para abajo Aioria.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia, Aioria?.- Preguntó el castaño, juguetón y burlón, haciendo enojar a su hermanito menor.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No digas esas cosas!. Solo hay una persona a la que protegería con mi vida, además de Athena, piénsalo.- Respondió el pelirrojo, sentándose en unas ruinas.

\- ¿Quién más?, tu hermano.- Interrogó Aiorios curioso.-

\- Si sigues así, tendré que darte una recompensa, ¿de verdad quieres que siga?.- Dijo Aioria.

\- Es cierto que...en muchas ocasiones un Hombre debe arriesgar su vida en medio de la Violencia, tu propia vida está en peligro, además de la de tus amados y tu pueblo. Y claro, tus seres queridos, Camaradas, amigos y quienes confías. Todos merecen que arriesgues tu vida por ellos: Protégelos, Aioria, como si tu vida estuviera por apagarse, convierte en lo que te queda de Cosmos y enciéndelo, porque...- Dejó Aioros sus consejos y una Pluma Dorada de su Armadura para su hermano.

* * *

Por su parte, Coios estaba listo para asaltar el edificio, en el cual Shaka de Virgo se hallaba dentro.

\- Esta es la Orden de Mi Rey, Hombre que Oras en el "Recibido de Nirvana". ¡MUERE!.- Sentenció el rubio y de ahí preparó su "Soma" una vez más, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, un gigantesco León se le lanzó encima.- ¿Una Bestia? Claro que no, en este lugar no hay Bestias, ¡n...no hay nada! pero siento una presencia...como una Bestia que acecha su presa, esto es...¡El "León de Oro", claro que no, aquí no hay Bestias!.- Se negó a creerse eso que estaba viendo con sus ojos.-

\- Mi vida está por apagarse y lo que me he dado cuenta de ello, es mi deber, usar mi Colmillo, es la promesa que le hice a mi hermano.- Reapareció Aioria con sus amigos.

\- ¡Está inconsciente, su instinto guía su cuerpo en la pelea! Es trágico que así sea, me muestra que atacará con su Brazo Derecho, es imposible que me alcance pero...¡NO HE DE TENER COMPASIÓN! ¡"ESTOQUE DESTELLANTE"!.- Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva.- Porque es tu deseo el poder derrotarme con cada centímetro de tu ser.

De golpe, Aioria preparó su contra-ofensiva contra Coios.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE PLASMA"!.- Lanzó su contra-ofensiva, la cual dio contra el rubio, éste ataque fue combinado con el de Marinette, Adrien y Claude.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, DESTRUYÓ MI TÉCNICA!.- Quedó Coios sorprendido y cercado.- ¡EL INVENCIBLE "ESTOQUE DESTELLANTE"! ¡INCREÍBLE!. _"El "Estoque Destellante" es un sinfín de relámpagos generados por mi Cosmos. Su Técnica concentra su poder en un solo punto, mientras gira en círculos y lo atraviesa. Este infinito número de golpes...ha sido bloqueado a la perfección, pero está exhausto y su velocidad aminora, será incapaz de evitar mi técnica".-_ Pensó Coios en un plan de urgencia.- ¡HASTA NUNCA, CABALLERO DE LEO Y ALIADOS!.- Exclamó el rubio, pero algo más pasó.- ¡ME HAN BLOQUEADO DESDE ATRÁS! ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!.- Preguntó por ese golpe recibido.- ¿Qué significa esto?. El "Relámpago" de Leo no desapareció...¡Siguió viajando en el Espacio!. Lo que bloqueó mi Golpe fue...¿Un "Relámpago" con forma de Estrellas como aquellas en el Cielo?. Todas ellas son el Cosmos de este Hombre, con cada uno de los parpadeos, su brillo se intensifica la Fuerza Destructiva de cada una, se fortalece en el Cosmos de Leo.- Quedó sorprendido por semejante cambio en el joven.

\- "Estrellas de Relámpago", denme el Poder, absorban la Energía que me resta y con su brillo, desgarren la Oscuridad, demuestren que el Poder de los Mortales es capaz de cambiar el destino marcado por los Dioses. ¡CLAVARÉ MI COLMILLO EN ESE DESTINO!.- Dio su veredicto final, listo para terminar con la pelea.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:** Aioria estaba decidido a vencer a Coios, había salido de aquella trampa que fue el "Portón", las "Puertas del Tártaro", el lugar donde estaban exiliados los "Titanes", de no haber sido por la ayuda del espíritu de su hermano Aiolos de Sagitario, el Caballero del Templo del Centauro, el muchacho pelirrojo y sus amigos habrían terminado en ese Mundo oscuro y peligroso para ellos, sin posibilidad de retorno. Ahora, el joven estaba decidido a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, como un feroz León que no pensaba darse por vencido. Esa fuerza de voluntad y determinación del Caballero y aparición de aquel animal, rugiendo con fuerza y atemorizando al enemigo, estaba dado que iba a ser una batalla épica.

\- Un ataque clavará mis Colmillos en el destino, un Poder capaz de anular los "Designios Divinos".- Sostuvo el muchacho, incrementando su poder a más no poder y siendo Coios el testigo de todo, quien mantenía una severa y fría mirada.

\- ¿Cómo puede un Mortal tener tanto poder? ¿Y esos tres chicos?. Jamás he visto "Somas" como las nuestras, ¿de dónde serán?.- Se preguntaba el rival, viendo que estaba contra las cuerdas.- Sí, es cierto, de ser testigo de la fuerza que va más allá de los Humanos, ¡aquellos que llaman "Destino"!. Su Cosmos es como una gran explosión que...¡supera las expectativas de un Ser Divino como yo!. Desconozco qué tipo de ataque será, pero ¡PUEDO SENTIR EL TERRIBLE PODER QUE ESCONDE! ¡SIN EMBARGO, ¿PODRÁS TÚ CON MI COSMOS, AIORIA?!.- Preguntó el rubio, desafiando y blandiendo su "Soma" contra ellos.- ¡"ILUMINACIÓN OSCURA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, enviando todo un bombardeo oscuro contra sus rivales, los cuales fueron alcanzados y derribados.- Como supuse, te ha alcanzado la técnica, arrastrado por mi enorme Cosmos, tu cuerpo es incapaz de moverse y tus amigos son tu Escudo. Ésta es la primera vez que lo utilizas en un combate.- Dijo Coios con seriedad.- Enciendes tu Cosmos al Máximo, pero no lo usas, eso es una prueba de que eres incapaz de controlarla.- Dio su veredicto.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca, hijo de puta?.- Sugirió Claude, harto del elitismos de Coios.

\- Ten cuidado por cómo te expresas, Humano, no pienses que esto te puede salir sin castigo.- Advirtió el rubio hacia Claude.

\- Ya lo verás: Aioria no es ningún tonto, él sabe bien cómo pelear, no necesita ser un Dios, un patético personaje como tú que se jacta de su poder y demás, creyéndose que es intocable, pero no, no lo eres, en el Imperio Romano pasó lo mismo y sus Emperadores, la mayoría, fueron asesinados por sus propios Soldados, a ti te ocurrirá lo mismo si sigues creyéndote que nadie puede vencerte.- Sostuvo el castaño de Liberty City, exponiendo sus verdades hacia el oponente.

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Humano?. Sí él no la puede usar, un Cosmos tan aplastante, ¡es inútil! ¡Los Mortales no pueden controlar los Poderes que exceden sus límites! ¡Ese Milagro del que hablas, solo puede ser llevado a cabo por un Dios!.- Respondió Coios a las amenazas de Claude y de ahí lanzó una potente ráfaga que arrojó a los enemigos hacia atrás, destruyendo el suelo.- Si no nos enfrentamos ahora, sino en unos años, tal vez podrías usar esa técnica, es una verdadera lástima. ¡Pero ese día no llegará, tu Cosmos se está apagando! Aquel que elevaste, usando tu vida...-Dijo el rival, mientras que Aioria sangraba.

\- Vamos, amigo, no te rindas, tú puedes, nosotros lo detendremos.- Le animó Marinett, pero el pelirrojo no iba a dejar que ellos cayeran en vano, iba a vencer a ese Ser Divino.

\- Yo...¡extinguiré ese Cosmos con mis manos! ¡"SPARKLE RAPICK"!.- Sentenció Coios y lanzó un feroz bombardeo contra Aioria.- Partido en pedazos, solo resta su Cosmos que aún vaga sobre la Tierra, pero eso también desaparece junto a la Llama de su vida.- Sostuvo el rubio, mirando a su alrededor todo el páramo incendiado por completo y sin rastros de Aioria y sus amigos, pronto, cerró los ojos, su victoria era segura.-

Pero en medio de las llamas, emergiendo con fuerza y ferocidad, una persona salió de ese sitio.

\- ¡¿Q...QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!. Si estás sufriendo tanto, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE RINDES?!.- Preguntó, mientras que Aioria emergía, sangrando, herido, pero vivo y con sus amigos.

\- Pase lo que pase, ¡no puede perder ante ti!. Mi brazo es el Colmillo que protegerá a las personas, el poder para proteger al indefenso. Mis piernas resisten...gracias a la vida de aquellos que no pudieron convertirse en Santos...para respetar su sacrificio...debo levantarme.- Sostuvo el chico con cansancio pero aún listo.- Y aunque no sean muchos, también debo hacerlo por los que creen en mí, los que mantienen un lugar al que puedo volver. Por ellos, no puedo fracasar ni morir.- Fue su veredicto ante la situación en la que estaba, mostrándose imágenes de Aiolos, Lithos, Claude, Marinett, Adrien y muchas otras personas que él conocía.

\- Entonces huye, ¿aunque fracases, tienes un lugar al donde volver? ¿tal es el deseo que tienes de proteger al asesino de tu hermano Aiolos?.- Quiso saber Coios, sorprendido por esa decisión.

\- Antes de ser un asesino, ¡Shaka es el Santo de Oro de la Casa de Virgo!. Alguien que está luchando por todos, sellando a todos los Espíritus Librados por los Dioses, a los que Seres Vivos de la Tierra, para proteger a la gente, ¡Y a Athena!. A quienes no lo conocen o que quizá no lo vuelvan a ver, ¡proteger a los demás no es ridículo, es elemental!. Aquel que ya ha fallecido, me ha enseñado el orgullo en esto; ¡arriesgó la vida por ello y nunca dejó de proteger a los demás!.- Alegó el pelirrojo, dejando helado a su rival, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Los recuerdos en tu mente te mantienen en pie, en ese caso, los he de destruir a todos; como muestra de respeto a ese orgullo, es lo único que pudo hacer.- Sentenció el rubio, preparándose.- Yo, Coios, Titán del Relámpago Negro, heredaré todo tu ser: ¡"EBONY GALE"!.- Finalizó y de ahí lanzó su última ofensiva contra Aioria.

* * *

\- ¿Acaso es este el final? El Hombre del Mal Presagio morirá.- Dijo Hyperion, quien observaba todo desde el Caldero.-

\- Hyperion, el Hombre que liberará al Señor Cronos morirá. Así se cumple nuestra meta. El destino no es como el fluir del Mar. Si este hombre muere, cambia de dirección , sin un Mal Presagio, hay uno bueno.- Dijo Pontos, apareciendo y criticando con severidad la postura de su Camarada.- De todos modos ya ha recibido muchos ataques de cambio. El León no tiene otra opción más que morir.

\- ¿Muchos? ¡¿Cuántos?!.- Preguntó Hyperion con furia y de ahí se formó un torbellino en el Caldero.

* * *

La pelea se había reanudado, Coios daba sus mejores golpes, pero éstos no surtían efecto en su rival, el cual seguía de pie y eso ya estaba preocupando a Hyperion, quien había pedido a Pontos que lo dejara ir para ayudar a su amigo, como refuerzo, pero éste no se lo permitía por nada en el Mundo: Debía cumplirse la misión del destino.

Por su parte, Coios había logrado arrojar a los defensores de Aioria por los aires y de volver a atacarlo con la "Ebony Gale", llevando a que su Cosmos comenzara a desaparecer por completo, hasta que una misteriosa figura alada con Armadura Dorada apareció, siendo éste Aiolos de Sagitario, quien había venido al rescate de su hermano menor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Aioria? ¿Ya no puedes mantenerte de pie?.- Preguntó el Santo de Oro del Templo del Centauro.

\- Hermano, ya no tengo fuerza en las piernas.- Le contó el chico pelirrojo.

\- Eso no es verdad, aún sigues de pie: El recuerdo de quienes creen en ti, es lo que te permitirá seguir adelante.- Respondió Aiolos, pero su hermano bajó la cabeza.

\- Aún así, Coios es muy fuerte, aunque lo desee, no tengo la demasiada fuerza para pelear.- Sostuvo el chico.

\- ¿Así lo crees?. Sigues vivo, ¿no?. Tu Cosmos arderá, aunque te mate, mientras sigas con vida, por los seres que amas, tu Cosmos arderá eternamente. Así que ponte de pie, aquello que sostiene está aquí.- Le dio Aiolos sus palabras de aliento, para luego desaparecer en una intensa Luz Dorada.

\- ¡HERMANO!.- Gritó el pelirrojo, al verlo desaparecer, mientras que un Milagro ocurría.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!. El Cosmos que estaba por apagarse, ¡SE ELEVA AL PAROXISMO! ¡SU COSMOS REGRESA A LA VIDA!.- Se alertó Coios así mismo.

\- Hermano...Te mostraré mi Gran Cosmos, quiero que puedas estar orgulloso y presumir de tu hermano menor...¡"ESTRELLAS DESTELLANTES" Y ATRAVIESEN!.- Juró y de ahí alzó su grito de batalla hacia los Cielos.- Un inmenso Cosmos se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, ¡me destruye desde adentro! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN FOTÓNICA"!.- Y de ahí, una intensa contra-ofensiva fue lanzada contra el Titán Coios del Relámpago Negro.

\- Esta técnica es de inimaginables proporciones. No puedo ¡ESCAPAR!.- Gritó el rival, mientras que era desintegrado por aquel enorme poder y no quedaba nada más que los restos de su Armadura Negra, la cual se convirtió en polvo junto con su cuerpo, para ser llevado por el viento.

* * *

\- ¡COIOS! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MUERAS, HERMANO!.- Juró Hyperion, furioso, pero ya era tarde para salvarlo.

* * *

Pronto llegó la calma y con ello, el viento que se elevaba con las flores y sus pétalos hacia los Cielos.

\- ¿Lo viste, hermano? Esta técnica la creé para protegerte.- Dijo Aioria, ante la mirada de sus amigos, mientras que todo el sitio quedaba en silencio nuevamente.

* * *

 **Vaya, no puedo creerlo, este manga es increíble, tremendo el poder de Aioria, jamás creí ver un nuevo poder. ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto, Alexander?**

 **Alexander: Tengo que felicitarlo a Aioria, aunque haya matado a otro de mis Antepasados Divinos, estoy orgulloso de él. ¡Sigue así, amigo!.**

 **Ya lo vieron, hasta Alexander muestra sus respetos para el enemigo, pero ¿Qué consecuencias habrán al respecto? ¿Volveremos a ver a Hyperion?. Eso será para el próximo capítulo y a prepararse, estamos cerca de Abril y eso significa una cosa: ¡Vuelven Next Dimension y Saintia Shö! :D.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Buen fin de semana para todos los presentes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:** Aioria había triunfado, había logrado derrotar a otro Dios, al Titán Coios de Relámpago Negro y las noticias llegaron a Atenas, en especial hacia la Sala del Patriarca, más bien en el Balneario, donde éste se hallaba dando una baño con vapor, sumergido en aquellas aguas, sintiendo la presencia del a victoria en La India.

\- _"Un Cosmos que brilla como las Estrellas, se concentra y se transforma en una terrible fuerza, de este modo, el Cosmos Interior no resiste su propio fuerza y se expande. Una fuerza capaz de destruir Galaxias. Aioria ignoraba ese poder en ti, un poder igual al mío. Igual en fuerzas, a mi "Explosión de Galaxias", una Super Nova. Al no poder soportarse así mismas las Galaxias, explotan y se destruyen hasta que no queda nada. Un Mundo Vacío. Tal nivel a tan corta edad, ¿acaso es su espíritu en busca de poder o...remordimiento por la muerte de su hermano, Aioros de Sagitario?.-_ Pensó el Patriarca, mientras que salía de aquellas cálidas aguas y de ahí miraba hacia la "Pandora´s Box" de Sagitario.

 _-_ Se culpa de no haberlo protegido y para compensarlo, hará todo lo posible por proteger a los que ama. Como si purgara sus culpas, ¿tú crees?.- Ingresó en aquellos Aposentos, cierto italiano que daba miedo.

\- Máscara de Muerte.- Dijo Saga.

\- Je, la verdad no me importa, me interesa más la verdad revelada hoy. El Patriarca que rige el Santuario ha muerto y tú has ocupado su lugar, Santo de Oro de Géminis.- Sostuvo con una sonrisa burlona el italiano, mientras que Saga se mantenía mirando hacia otra parte, para no ser visto.

\- Sabes la verdad y me has confrontado, ¿acaso estás de mi lado, Máscara de Muerte?.- Preguntó el peli negro con seriedad.

\- Creo que sabes muy bien la respuesta: Sólo yo entendería muy bien a la perfección, yo que controlo poder fuera de la Moral, aquel con más fuerza, es el justo para gobernar, tú crees en lo mismo.- Sostuvo el italiano, alzando su mano izquierda y en su dedo índice podía verse un destello de poder, clásico de él.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo, Máscara de Muerte?.- Fue la pregunta de Saga, quien mostró una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Al Mundo de Ahora?. No. Si creas un Mundo donde la Justicia se basa en la fuerza, te seguiré sin dudarlo.- Rechazó aquella oferta de unirse al proyecto.

\- Lástima que Shura no pensaba como tú.- Alegó con un dejo de "tristeza".-

\- ¿Shura?.- En ese momento, el peli gris se quedó helado.

\- El sentido de la Justicia en Shura era demasiado fuerte; para poder dominar ese espíritu, fue necesario reprimirlo. Destruí su sentido de Justicia y lo moldeé a mi convivencia.- Respondió Saga, girándose hacia adelante, contando de la "modificación" en el Caballero Dorado de España.- Su libertad estaba dominada en ese sentido de Justicia y no podía serme leal; pero deseaba contar con su poder.- Alegó el peli negro con tranquilidad y seriedad en su voz.

\- Tienes mucha confianza en tu propia Fuerza y Justicia.- Felicitó el italiano.

\- Así es, Máscara de Muerte, actuó bajo mi propia Voluntad; sin importar quién sea, nadie puede dominarme. Athena, Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría deseaba un Mundo en Paz, pero yo deseo un Mundo de Sangre y Muerte, lleno de Lamentos, yo me convertiré en un Ente.- Mostró ahora su verdadero rostro, la mirada de Saga se volvió más fría y severa, filosa como una cuchilla, una espada, mostrando imágenes del Pasado, el intento de asesinato contra la Diosa cuando era una bebe y el sacrificio de Aiolos de Sagitario al respecto. Ahora daba miedo oír esas palabras y de su Futuro como un Patriarca que regiría a todos en el Mundo.- Totalmente opuesto a Athena, en Phobos y Deimos, en Ceres y Kyodomos, seré el Dios que guíe a los Dioses del Mal a la Pelea: Dios de la Guerra.- Sentenció, mientras que se volvía a vestir con aquellas prendas, las cuales eran un Símbolo del Poder que tenía en sus manos y se veían imágenes del Santuario en llamas.- Estos Ropajes mantendrán firmes mi Voluntad y mi Cosmos, protegiéndome por completo, aquel que tratase de penetrar mi Mente, solo vería una Falsa, ni siquiera un Dios podría dominarme.- Dijo con decisión en su voz.

\- ¿Un Dios?.- Preguntó el peli gris.

\- Si, mi Poder es capaz de engañar a los Dioses. Nunca dudes de mi Poder y tendrás innumerables Beneficios.- Dijo Saga ante Máscara de la Muerte, invitándolo a unirse a ese proyecto que tenía en mente.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, en La India, dos nuevos personajes aparecieron ante un herido Aioria y sus amigos, estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas Armaduras, de color negro y gris plata, de gran tamaño y aspecto temible, además de que sus rostros no podían verse por aquellos enormes yelmos que los cubrían.

\- Soy uno de los 9 Gigantes, Leukotes Anemos del Viento Blanco junto a Melas Brontes del Trueno Negro.- Se presentó el Gigante de Armadura Gris-Plateado.

\- El Señor Coios eliminó los Obstáculos, no habrá problema para matar al que está en el "Recibidor del Nirvana". Pero antes, mataremos a los que levantaron sus manos contra los Dioses.- Juró Melas, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Aioria.

\- Vaya, los Dioses mandan a sus esbirros para pelear, ¡cobardes!.- Se burló Marinett de los rivales.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?.- Preguntó Leukotes a la chica.

\- Ustedes ya han perdido.- Advirtió la peli azabache, mientras que Aioria se levantaba.

Al ver eso, Melas se lanzó al asalto contra el chico.

\- Está de pie, inconscientemente, ¡sentirás nuestra furia! ¡MUERE!.- Gritaron ambos Guerreros de Élite, atacando con sus puños al joven y destruyendo el piso.

Pero algo los detuvo, ya que desde el interior del edificio en donde se encontraba Shaka, emergió una intensa Luz Dorada.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa Luz?! ¡Un Brillo que nos repele, un Cosmos nos expulsa de este Mundo! ¡NOS ENCIERRA EN EL TÁRTARO!.- Gritaron ambos Gigantes, mientras que el sitio quedaba lleno de ruinas y luego llegaba la paz.

\- ¿Q...Qué p...pa...pasa? ¿Dónde está ese insecto?.- Preguntó Melas, cuando en ese momento vieron a un cierto rubio de La India llevar al inconsciente Aioria junto y protegido por sus amigos.

\- Aquí, aún al borde de la Muerte, sigue en pie como un Roble que se aferra a la tierra, para protegerme a mí, uno de los Asesinos de su hermano.- Dijo Shaka con seriedad y sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¡ES EL QUE MEDITABA EN EL INTERIOR DEL RECINTO! ¿Es éste el mismo que con la Luz que vimos, encerró a los Espíritus Liberados por los Titanes?. La verdad no importa, ha elevado su Cosmos al Máximo hasta quedar exhausto, ¡eliminarlo no será problema!.- Advirtió Leukotes.

\- ¡CUANDO MUERAS, ESTA LUZ SE IRÁ CONTIGO, TU ÚNICA OPCIÓN ES MORIR!.- Se burló Melas del rubio.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creen?.- Preguntó Shaka a ellos dos.- Yo, en cambio, les daré dos opciones: Apreciar sus vidas e irse de aquí, de ser así, tendrán mi perdón, pero si se quedan aquí, habrán escogido la opción más trágica.- Dejó Shaka su aviso, mientras que un Cosmos Dorado lo envolvía.

\- ¿Qué es este Cosmos tan Sublime?.- Se preguntaron ambos Guerreros de Élite de los Dioses.

\- En estos momentos, no guardo Misericordia en mi interior; aquel que se enfrente a mí, será destruido. Tema mi Ira, inclínense ante mí y adórenme.- Sentenció el rubio, mientras que extendía su mano hacia ellos.

\- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE MORTAL QUE DEBERÁ RESPETAR A SUS DIOSES!.- Exclamaron ambos enemigos, mientras que Shaka daba su golpe final: "Milagro".

De golpe, una intensa explosión se sintió en los alrededores.

\- ¿Los alcanzó?. El "Kahn" es mi perseverante Voluntad, un Poder que reside en mi cuerpo; lo incinera todo y purifica el Mal, mientras esta Llama arda en mi cuerpo, el Mal no me tocará y ustedes se arrepentirán de la opción que eligieron. Desaparezcan.- Finalizó el rubio de La India, lanzando su ofensiva final.

\- ¡UN GRAN TERRIBLE Y COSMOS NOS INTIMIDA, PERO ESTE HOMBRE SOLO HA...!.- Gritó Melas, aterrado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!.- Quiso saber Leukotes.

\- ¡HA ABIERTO SUS OJOS!.- Advirtió su Camarada, ahora estaban en un verdadero peligro.

\- Si cierro mis ojos, dejo de depender de un Sentido, por lo que mi Cosmos se eleva, así que cuando un enemigo se refleja en mis pupilas, muere sin remedio.- Les contó sobre aquella función que tenía dentro de sí mismo.

\- ¡SU COSMOS ROZA AL DE UN DIOS! ¡MALDITO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MORTAL ERES?!.- Preguntaron los dos rivales.

\- "Capitulación del Demonio".- Lanzó Shaka su ofensiva final, provocando una intensa explosión que arrasó con todo a su paso y matando a los Gigantes Leukotes Anemos del Viento Blanco y a Melas Brontes del Trueno Negro.

Pronto, llegó la paz al lugar.

\- Wow, tremendo su poder, Señor Shaka.- Felicitó Chat Noir al rubio, pero éste permaneció en silencio.

\- Gracias, pero percibo un Cosmos, alguien se acerca.- Agradeció el Caballero de Virgo y desde atrás se vio a un encapuchado.

\- Impresionante batalla, Señor Shaka.- Apareció el amigo de Aioria de Leo.

\- ¿Eres tú el Escudero de Aioria?.- Preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, Señor, Garalian Steiner, a su servicio.- Se presentó ese personaje.

\- ¿Gracias?.- Preguntó Shaka nuevamente.

\- Vi toda la batalla, gracias por permitírmelo, por proteger a Mi Amo, le agradezco en su nombre y a ustedes también, chicos.- Mostró sus respetos y se arrodilló ante el Caballero Dorado y los demás.

\- Ahora que has venido, no es necesario que lo cargues al Santuario.- Intentó Shaka convencerlo, pero era en vano.

\- Así es, por favor, permítame.- Pidió y Shaka se lo entregó.

\- En ese caso, me iré, aunque no sin antes pedirte un favor.- Dijo el rubio.

\- Claro, Señor.- Acató Galarian la orden.

\- Cuando recupere el conocimiento, que sin importar cuantas veces cayó y derramó su sangre o perdió la esperanza, cada vez que se levantó, sentí el Cosmos que de alguien que luchó valientemente y que nunca olvidará que quien resguardó mi vida, fue el "León de Oro", por eso prometo resguardar la suya, sin importar las circunstancias. No sé qué opine Aioria al respecto, pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, deseo que sea como amigos.- Fue el pedido de aquel rubio, para luego partir de allí hacia el Santuario.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25:** Las noticias sobre las derrotas que estaban teniendo los Titanes a manos de Aioria y sus Aliados eran ya alarmantes, Cronos estaba desesperado y furioso por todas las pérdidas sufridas, ¿cómo era posible que simples Mortales como ellos pudieran derrotar a los Dioses?. Era algo que no cuadraba bien en este asunto, sumado a las verdaderas ambiciones del Patriarca, quien se trataba de Saga de Géminis, Caballero de la Tercera Casa Zodiacal, el Templo de los Gemelos, quien mostró su verdadero proyecto de ser un Dios, el de la Guerra, conocido como Ares y que se haría cargo de regir el Mundo bajo una severa tiranía.

\- Yo fui bendecido por los Dioses, incluso después de morir, mi cuerpo todavía era invulnerable. Mi derrota fue un error, ahora que he regresado a la vida, debo reivindicarme, corregir el error que quedó grabado en la Mitología y dar a esta Era una Nueva Leyenda; pero rivales como éstos, no me ayudarán a conseguir ese objetivo. ¿No existe nadie más fuerte? ¿Acaso no quedan Héroes en estos Tiempos?.- Se preguntó un misterioso Guerrero con una Armadura Helénica, parecida a las de la Guerra de Troya con el Casco, Máscara y una enorme espada que lanzaba rayos y centellas por todas partes.

\- Héroes todavía hay.- Habló una misteriosa voz y una sombra emergió desde la Oscuridad hacia el Guerrero.

\- ¿Quién me dirige la palabra?.- Quiso saber el personaje.

\- Hijo de Mortales, te habla Pontos, un Dios.- Se presentó aquel rubio ante el Guerrero.- Las calamidades son selladas por una gran Fuerza. Los Monstruos débiles no pueden acudir a mi Llamada; pero si este es realmente el Mundo de los Mortales; no hacen falta que luchen con un monstruo. Un Enemigo Mortal es más que adecuado, yo te saqué del Tártaro, luchaste con otros Mortales para medir tu Fuerza, aún sin tu verdadero cuerpo, eres un Guerrero inigualable. Pelea por los Dioses y tendrás un rival digno de ti. Los Héroes están en Grecia.- Dio todo ese anuncio Pontos, mientras que el Guerrero, encontrándose arrodillado ante él, se levantó y blandió su Lanza.

* * *

 **Sueño de Aioria:** \- _"Nunca olvidaré aquella noche, un panorama rebozante de claridad, todo era blanco y negro, en mi Memoria, la lluvia que cae, es una lluvia negra".-_ Pensaba aquel muchacho que había vuelto a Atenas para descansar después del viaje a La India en donde derrotó al Dios Coios para proteger a Shaka junto con la ayuda de Claude, Marinett y Adrien. En ese sueño o viaje al Pasado se veía a ese chico avanzar por los caminos del Santuario hacia donde estaban reunidos unos cuantos Soldados con capuchas negras, los cuales se voltearon para verlo.

\- ¡Señor Aioria, no puedo dejarlo pasar!. Hasta que el Santuario no haya terminado, nadie debe verlo.- Advirtió el Capitán, mientras que en las escaleras, en ambos lados, habían otros dos Soldados con capuchas y antorchas encendidas, se respiraba un ambiente de luto, dolor, pero el chico desobedeció y caminó hacia aquella posición.

\- ¡Por favor, aunque lo quiera usted...Señor Aioria!.- Rogó otro de los Tenientes, pero el joven no hizo caso, no escuchó, llegó hasta las puertas cerradas de la Casa de Sagitario y las abrió, ingresando en el sitio y de ahí había todo un escenario de funeral.

\- _"Una vela blanca, un manto blanco...un Altar en ese lugar oscuro, un esqueleto blanco"._ ¡Lo que yace en ese lecho es mi hermano!.- Pensó y ante el terror, hallándose con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y el manto que lo envolvía, despertó al joven de su sueño.

* * *

 **Fuera del sueño de Aioria:** Despertó, estaba asustado, sudaba frío por aquella pesadilla que había tenido.

\- De nuevo...no, un fantasma del Pasado, un sueño. ¿Y éste lugar? ¿En dónde están Claude, Marinett y Adrien? ¿Hm?.- Quiso saber el joven, ya que se hallaba en una misteriosa cabaña, en donde sus amigos descansaban y allí estaba también Lithos, quien yacía dormida.- Lithos, ¿me estabas cuidando?.- Preguntó el muchacho a ella, hasta que de golpe se abrió la puerta y apareció Galarian Steiner.

\- Supuse que despertaría pronto, sus amigos siguen dormidos, estaban muy agotados y antes de que se pudran, comamos estas manzanas.- Ingresó el hombre con aquella cesta en sus manos.

\- Para ser tan atento, nunca las pelas.- Miró Aioria al hombre de cabellos rubios.

\- A decir verdad, venía a decirlo lo que me pidió el Señor Shaka, mientras las pelo.- Dijo Galarian y apoyó la cesta en la mesa.-

\- Sí, ya quiero comerlas.- Dijo Aioria con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que se preguntaba por aquella cabaña.

\- Y sé que vas a preguntar de quién es este sitio, es de alguien que conozco, un amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo.- Relató Galarian, quien comenzó con la tarea de pelar las manzanas.

\- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó el Caballero de Leo y justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos que venían del pasillo hacia la habitación.

Allí estaba un hombre joven, ojos verdes, caballo negro y fornido. Iba bien vestido, arreglado, chaleco, camisa blanca , pantalones grises junto con una gabardina marrón y un sombrero.

\- Veo que se ha despertado el León Durmiente.- Bromó aquel sujeto, cosa que molestó un tanto a Aioria.

\- ¿Quién es usted?.- Preguntó el hermano de Aioros.

\- Soy Frank Smith, amigo de Galarian Steiner y Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Ex Auror de Macusa.- Se presentó el norteamericano de forma educada ante sus invitados.

\- ¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?. He oído de ustedes, pero nunca creí que fuera real.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido ante la posición que ejercía Frank.-

\- Así es y estuve investigando todos estos sucesos en las 12 Casas y el Santuario, créanme, esto no es un simple hecho aislado, está empeorando.- Advirtió el peli negro, mientras que agarraba una de las manzanas y la comía.-

\- ¿Cómo es que...?.- Intentó Aioria averiguar sobre él y de ahí éste sacó una Varita Mágica con Plumas del Fénix.

\- Unas amigas mías de mi ciudad me solicitaron mi ayuda por este asunto, sobre todo tratándose de asuntos mágicos, fui inmediatamente para Grecia y me topé con todo lo ocurrido. Debo felicitarte, chico, tus batallas contra los Titanes y sus Dioses me han dejado sorprendido.- Mostró Frank sus respetos hacia Aioria, cosa que llevó a que bajara la mirada, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aún era visto como un "Traidor a Futuro", por lo que había "hecho" Aioros al respecto.

\- No te sientas mal, Aioria, por ahora descansa, mañana partiremos al Santuario.- Le dijo Galarian al chico, habían asuntos que atender allí todavía.

\- Iré con ustedes, quisiera investigar más a fondo todo lo que está ocurriendo.- Pidió Frank, mientras que se volteaba hacia la ventana y miraba hacia el Norte.- Hay algo muy peligroso que se está acercando hacia aquel sitio.- Advirtió ahora, con seriedad en su voz.

* * *

Las palabras suyas estaban en lo correcto, había caído la noche en el Santuario, pero un Caballero Dorado montaba guardia en su Casa Zodiacal, la Luna brillaba con las Estrellas, resplandecientes como Perlas de una Corona, pero en esos momentos, algo se vio en los Cielos, un misterioso brillo que llamó la atención de aquel joven.

\- " _Ese pueblo está oculto en los Bosques, en teoría, nadie puede venir por aquí".-_ Pensó Milo de Escorpio, quien partió de allí la zona en donde se encontraba Aioria y en los Cielos, al voltearse, se formó un misterioso "Remolino", un "Tornado" que daba terror al verlo.- Pero ¿qué es este Cosmos que siento?. De pronto se concentra aquí. Aioria sigue muy débil, no se puede mover, pero da igual, no tiene por qué hacerlo, sólo hay que aplastar al Monstruo. No tengo razones para protegerlo, pero es mi deber, ¡Qué molesto!.- Decidió el Caballero de Escorpio y encendió su Cosmos.- ¡Se acerca desde arriba!.- Miró hacia el Norte y allí venía el rival, con su Escudo y Lanza de Guerra, vestía aquella Armadura y Máscara que cubría su rostro junto con su Casco.- ¿No es un Monstruo? ¡¿Es un Humano?!.- Se preguntó, sorprendido, al ver a su enemigo, el cual atacó con su Lanza y provocó la destrucción de la posición en donde se encontraba Milo, causando una explosión y que los escombros volaran por todas partes.- Tú, ¿Eres un Humano?.- Preguntó Milo, tras recobrarse del golpe.

\- Has esquivado mi Ataque, Héroe.- Felicitó el Guerrero a su rival.- Soy el hijo del Rey Príamo de Troya y Supremo Comandante de sus Ejércitos, Héctor.- Se presentó el oponente, quien volvió a blandir su Lanza de Guerra.

\- Héctor.- Dijo Milo sin mucho interés en el nombre.

\- Debo corregir el "Error" de mi Muerte. Héroe del Presente, ¡enfréntame!.- Lo desafió el oponente.

\- ¿No es Héctor un Héroe de la Mitología? ¿De la Era en que los Mortales protagonizaban?. En una ocasión, muchos Héroes se reunieron para la más grande de las Guerras Mitológicas: La Guerra de Troya. Entre ellos y Grecia, muchos Héroes combatieron, de todos ellos, dos sobresalieron: Aquiles de Grecia y Héctor de Troya. Su duelo definió la guerra, en la Batalla de Dos Lanzas, una venció a la otra, la de Aquiles se clavó en la garganta de Héctor y los Troyanos comenzaron a ceder. Troya fue destruida. Pero a pesar de perderse, te recuerdo como un Gran Héroe. ¿Por qué has regresado del Tártaro?.- Recordó Milo, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido en el Pasado, viéndose aquellas imágenes de los Soldados, las tropas que se reunieron desde distintas partes de Grecia, los Reinos Micénicos y con ello comenzaba el viaje hacia aquellas tierras, en donde también estaban aquellos oponentes, su lucha y la muerte de uno de ellos junto con el incendio de Troya; para luego preguntar eso.

\- Para cambiar la Historia.- Fue la respuesta de Héctor, quien tomó con fuerza el mango de su Lanza.- ¡Derrotaré a un Héroe Griego como Aquiles y crearé una Nueva Leyenda!. Los Héroes quieren una Leyenda de Victorias, ¡es su Naturaleza y por ello...pelearemos por Dioses Oscuros!.- Dio a conocer los motivos de su "proyecto", lanzándose contra Milo.- Sólo los Vencedores tienen la fuerza para construir una Nueva Historia, ¡tu derrota es el primer paso para la Nueva Leyenda!.- Apuntó hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Con sólo su Lanza...!.- Miró Milo a su rival.

\- Héroe Griego, con solo uno de mis golpes, ¡TE ENVIARÉ AL OLVIDO!.- Bramó Héctor y provocó todo un temblor en las zonas.

* * *

El terremoto se sintió en la casa de Frank, despertando a Lithos por sorpresa junto con Claude, Marinett y Adrien.

\- ¡AH, TIEMBLA!.- Alertó la pequeña.

\- Han venido para atacar.- Sentenció Galarian con los ojos cerrados.- El Señor Milo ha de estar luchando. Señor Aioria, deberíamos movernos.- Sugirió el rubio.

\- Nah, ¿para qué?.- Preguntó Aioria con desinterés, mientras que comía una de las rebanadas de manzana.

\- ¿Y si viene un monstruo?.- Quiso saber Lithos con temor y pronto a llorar.

\- No te preocupes, Lithos, no lo hará. Milo es muy orgulloso, pero dijo que nos protegería.- Le tranquilizó Galarian.

\- Alguien como Milo nunca miente, nos protegerá, lo sé y por eso no me iré de aquí.- Depositó Aioria su Fe en el Caballero del Templo del Escorpión Celestial.

* * *

\- He vencido, he recuperado mi Honor y pronto mi Gloria también. En esta Era no lo comprenden esta Angustia. La vergüenza de ser recordado como un Perdedor, no descansaré hasta ser respetado por quienes escriben la Historia.- Dijo Héctor, viendo que le había resultado "fácil" vencer a Milo y tras aquella explosión y terremoto, se desató un incendio, dando por muerto al Caballero de cabellos violeta, se volteó para irse, no sin antes despedirse de él.- No te aferres al Pasado, Joven Guerrero, esta derrota sólo le da la victoria a un Gran Héroe. Hasta siempre, Héroe de esta Era.- Se despidió y emprendió su camino.

\- Es...Espera, ¡yo nunca olvido!.- Reapareció Milo desde los escombros.

\- ¡¿Estás vivo?!.- Preguntó y de ahí, un misterios destello rebanó por la mitad a aquella enorme roca y re-emergió Milo desde allí.

\- Respeto a los Héroes Antiguos y les tengo orgullo a las Leyendas de la Antigüedad, les rindo homenaje en esta Era. Estoy seguro de que en esta Era se creará una Nueva Leyenda, ¡lucharé y te regresaré al Tártaro!.- Juró Milo en vencerlo y devolverlo al sitio de donde provino.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de regreso con este capítulo nuevo para todos ustedes y con la entrada en escena de un nuevo personaje: Frank Smith. Advertencia, no soy dueño de este OC, es propiedad de Franco M Romano, todos los derechos reservados para él y su personaje.**

 **Se viene una importante batalla entre Milo y Héctor, ¿quién ganará?. La respuesta y la victoria la tendrán en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan. Nos vemos y muchas gracias (como también saludos) para Franco M Romano, FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y los demás.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, amigos! Y buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26:** En el Tártaro, una extraña calma se podía sentir en aquellos sitios, sobre todo cuando murió Coios a manos de Aioria de Leo, uno de ellos no parecía estar del todo contento con la decisión que habían tomado los otros Dioses al respecto de dejar que su Camarada luchara contra el Santo de Oro del Templo del León por su cuenta y eso había dejado en claro que ahora estaban en un completo desequilibrio.

\- ¿Hyperion?.- Preguntó Pontos.- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?.

\- Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, eso es gracias a la gran Capacidad Curativa de nuestros cuerpos.- Respondió el peli negro, pero terminó por ganarse una mirada severa de parte de Pontos.

\- Fue el Amor de nuestra Madre el que te salvó.- Reprimió aquel "pensamiento" de su Camarada.

\- No solo con ella debo estar agradecida. Aún con el Poder de nuestras "Somas", es imposible recuperarnos a esta velocidad. Fue la Sangre de los Dioses Griegos la que me dio esta capacidad, aquel Poder que reside en el Cosmos de los Dioses: El "Icor", la "Sangre del Alma".- Relató Hyperion sobre aquella fuente importante de fuerza, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado.- En la Batalla contra Aioria perdí mucha sangre, el hecho de que mis heridas hayan sanado tan rápidamente significa quea alguien me dio el "Icor".- Relató Hyperion al respecto.

\- Puedo sentir tu Esencia en mi cuerpo, al ver que no reaccionabas, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que darte mi sangre. Reconozco cierto Orgullo en tus palabras, a pesar de que ya no es de utilidad para nuestros planes y si ninguno de ustedes dos puede ayudar a Ponto, tendré que hacerlo yo solo. No tengo que venir hasta acá para dejarles saber sus errores.- Dijo una rubia de Armadura Negra que entró en escena.

\- Acepto que hemos sido una molestia, y supongo que por tu actitud que el Ritual ya dio inicio.- Intervino Hyperion.

\- ¿Eso significa que la Resurrección de los 12 Titanes está cerca?.- Preguntó la rubia y de ahí siguió hablando ante los serios Pontos e Hyperion.- Eso no lo sé, tan solo cooperé con el Ritual que prepara Pontos enviando mi Cosmos, pero tiene que existir una razón por la cuál Pontos nos pidió congregarnos dónde está sellada el "Arma Divina".

\- Así es, de lo contrario, no los hubiera convocado. Durante el tiempo que permanecieron imposibilitados, yo envié rivales a los Santos.- Contó Pontos sobre el plan que había hecho anteriormente.- Me gustaría que fueran agradecidos.

\- Mi respeto lo tienes, mi gratitud será hasta que vea al resto de los Titanes.- Impuso Hyperion aquellas "reglas".-

\- De acuerdo, en ese caso: ¿Quieres empezar a mostrar gratitud en este instante?.- Quiso saber Pontos, lanzando una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?!.- Intervino el peli negro.

\- Después de mucho tiempo, por fin veremos la verdadera apariencia de estas Ruinas. En el momento en que los Titanes vuelvan al Mundo a recibir a nuestro Señor Cronos, ¡estas Ruinas impregnadas con el Cosmos de los Titanes!.- Sentenció el rubio, mientras que se veía un enorme destello que provenía del Caldero.- ¡Observen!. La Fortaleza de los Dioses vuelve a este Mundo, las paredes, los pilares y el suelo en que se encontraban cubiertos de Oscuridad, ¡se están reconstruyendo!: ¡"El Laberinto de Cronos"!.- Exclamó Pontos con orgullo y magnificencia al ver aquellas edificaciones aparecer desde las entrañas de la propia tierra y expandirse hasta llegar y reconstruirlo todo a su alrededor. Pronto, una campanada provino desde lo alto de las torres.

\- ¡Ese sonido proviene de la Campana del Laberinto!.- Exclamó Pontos con dudas ahora y una gota de sudor que bajaba por su lado izquierdo del rostro.

\- ¡NUESTRO PALACIO HA REGRESADO A LA VIDA!.- Añadió la rubia de Armadura Negra, mientras que aparecían unas inmensas descargas doradas por los Cielos.

\- Nuestros Hermanos Titanes, ¡han vuelto a este Mundo!.- Quedó Hyperion sorprendido, de golpe hubo una explosión y ante la Luz de la Luna se vieron a aquellos personajes.

* * *

\- Por fin salí del "Tártaro" y no pienso volver a él. Regresé a este Mundo a escribir una Nueva Historia, con mi Fuerza se habrá decidido el Futuro.- Dijo el Héroe Héctor de Troya, mientras que estaba listo para cumplir con su sueño de recuperar su honor perdido por Aquiles de Grecia.

\- Me temo que no es posible, Héroe del Pasado.- Intervino una voz, un personaje que creía haber eliminado.- El Futuro pertenece a la gente que vive en el Presente. Tú que has vendido tu Alma a la Oscuridad para volver a este Mundo, abandonaste tu Humanidad para convertirte en un Demonio y no tienes derecho a decidir sobre la Historia que sólo puede ser escrita por los Humanos.- Advirtió Milo de Escorpio, quien salió del humo y el polvo de la explosión provocada anteriormente.

\- Entiendo a la perfección lo que puede y no hacer un Humano, pero en la batalla no es el único factor a considerar. Perdí la vida en la Guerra de Troya, batalla en la cual los Dioses Griegos también participaron. Mis Batallas las gané gracias a la ayuda de un Dios, con la ayuda de aquel que rige las Profecías y cuyo cuerpo brilla como el Sol: Apolo.- Reveló el nombre de aquel Ser Mitológico y se vio una imagen de él, bendiciendo a Héctor.- Gracias a su Bendición, mi cuerpo esquivaba cualquier ataque y no sufría herida alguna. Sin embargo, fui derrotado por Aquiles, quien poseía la Bendición de una Diosa Griega. Esa Diosa se convirtió en mi enemigo, la Diosa que profesaba la Sabiduría y las Estrategias en la Guerra: Athena.- Relató esa historia y de ahí se vio la imagen de aquella Estatua a la que hacía referencia.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!.- Preguntó Milo, sin dar crédito.

\- No escogí a cualquier Guerrero, te he elegido por tu Poder y al igual que a Aquiles, también eres protegido por una Diosa. Tengo mucho interés en vencer a un Santo, volveré a vivir la Batalla en la que fui vencido, pero ésta vez seré victorioso.- Sentenció, apuntando hacia su rival.- ¡ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE, RECIBIRÁS EL PODER DE MI LANZA! ¡¿CREES PODER ESQUIVARLA?!.- Exclamó y con decisión lanzó su ofensiva contra Milo, quien no se movió de su posición.- ¡"LANZA DE PROYECTILES"!. En este día, recobraré mi Gloria perdida en mi vida pasada.- Juró, mientras que atacaba con un feroz bombardeo a su oponente, pero para su sorpresa, éste salió ileso, a pesar de la destrucción dejada en el lugar.- ¿Cómo es que saliste ileso después de recibir mi ataque?.

\- Así como tú posees la protección de Apolo, Athena resguarda por mí.- Respondió Milo a la pregunta de su oponente.- La Armadura Dorada es la más resistente desde la Era del Mito y sin importar la Fuerza de tu Ataque, esta Armadura protegerá mi cuerpo.- Explicó el griego, mientras que se veían imágenes de la "Pandora´s Box" de Escorpio.

\- Pero no tu rostro, el cual llenaré de heridas con esta Lanza.- Juró Héctor, preparándose para el segundo asalto o round.

\- Llenar el cuerpo de heridas es un desperdicio de fuerzas.- Dijo Milo y alzó su dedo de la mano izquierda, en donde resplandeció una Luz Escarlata.- Bien, yo también te atacaré, atravesaré tu cuerpo con mi "Aguja Envenenada" 15 veces.- Advirtió, preparándose para disparar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Héctor, asustado.

\- Gracias a la protección de tu Dios Apolo, te has vuelto invulnerable a los ataques, desde el momento en el que dejaste de ser Humano, perdiste la capacidad de sentir Dolor. Ese Dolor, permíteme recordártelo: La Constelación del Escorpión se encuentra en mi Cosmos y con su "Aguijón Envenenado" te haré recordar ese Dolor Humano.- Sentenció el muchacho, mientras que se veía una silueta del Escorpión que nombró, de color carmesí-escarlata y de ahí vendría el disparo.

Para el terror de Héctor, su Armadura y su cuerpo recibieron el impacto de lleno de las "Agujas", como si fueran una ráfaga de balas, éstas atravesaron su protección por completo.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya recibido 14 impactos de sus Agujas en un solo instante?! ¡Marcó la Constelación de Escorpio en mi cuerpo!.- Se preguntó Héctor, mientras que un intenso dolor se apoderaba de él y veía su Pasado de Guerrero.- Las pequeñas heridas que hacen que mi cuerpo recuerde algo...que había olvidado hace Milenios atrás...esto es...

\- Dolor: El poder de las Agujas penetra el Sistema Nervioso Humano, provocando un terrible Dolor. Esta Técnica no está diseñada para matar de un solo golpe, sentirás un Dolor inimaginable. Lo que te da la opción de rendirte o enfrentarte a la última "Aguja".- Dijo Milo, sin bajar su dedo amenazante y miró severo a su rival.- Como eres un Ser que olvidado el Dolor Humano, disparé 4 de mis "Agujas" para hacértelo recordar. Con esto, tu cuerpo debería sentir ese Dolor que había olvidado. El último de mis ataques brilla un Rojo Carmesí, la Decimoquinta Estrella que completa el Escorpión, la que brilla en el Corazón de la Constelación, ese último ataque es el más importante de la "Aguja Escarlata", ya que de lanzarlo, la única opción restante es la muerte.- Dio su sentencia hacia el oponente, mientras que brillaban sus ojos y aparecía en el Cielo aquella Constelación.- No puedes permanecer con vida, los Muertos deben permanecer muertos. Eres un Ser del Pasado, tu Historia ya fue escrita y se convirtió en un Perdedor y aunque nadie lo reconozca, eres un Guerrero con gran valor.- Mostró la realidad y los respetos.

\- Lo sé, y es que por eso seré yo quién lo recuerde por siempre: Mi Historia no será grabada por las personas, sino por el Guerrero que la escribió. Extraño sentir la Angustia, el Miedo, la Desesperación e Impaciencia.- Dijo Héctor, mientras que su Máscara se agrietaba y destruía por completo, soltaba su Lanza, estaba listo para partir hacia el Descanso Eterno.- Te agradezco por hacerme recordar lo que es ser Humano...Me siento feliz nuevamente...por favor, lanza tu último ataque.- Pidió hacia su oponente, aceptando su destino.

\- Con este ataque, desaparecerás de este Mundo: ¡"ANTARES"!.- Lanzó Milo su última ofensiva contra el Guerrero y Príncipe Héctor de Troya, cuyo cuerpo se destruyó por completo, convirtiéndose en polvo que fue llevado por los Cielos hacia su Descanso Eterno y sintiéndose de nuevo como un Humano y no como la Marioneta que había sido para Pontos.- Dijo Milo, mientras que daba el último disparo contra el Guerrero y Príncipe Héctor de Troya, cuyo cuerpo fue destruido, convirtiéndose en cenizas que fueron llevados por los vientos hacia su Descanso Eterno, volviendo a ser el Humano que fue en el Pasado y no la marioneta que fue de Pontos.

* * *

Por su parte, en la cabaña de Frank Smith, las noticias sobre la victoria de Milo habían llegado hasta ellos, en donde las palabras de Aioria se habían hecho realidad, ya que él confiaba en la fuerza y determinación de su amigo griego; pero al ver a sus amigos Marinett, Adrien y Claude dormidos junto con aquel Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

\- _"Existirán Jóvenes Guerreros que encenderán su Cosmos y con el Fuego de su vida, construirán un Futuro rebozante de Luz, así lo creo".-_ Pensaba Aioria sobre lo que podría ser el Futuro de todos ellos, mientras que se veía una imagen de los próximos Caballeros de Pegaso, Cisne, Andrómeda, Dragón y Fénix.

* * *

A su vez, en el "Laberinto de Cronos", las Campanas del Palacio de Cronos habían anunciado la hora final, el momento en el que todos estaban esperando, en especial para Pontos.

\- El Tiempo ha llegado, con el resonar de nuestra Campana, es hora de levantarse.- Dijo el rubio con un sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y allí aparecieron, desde las sombras, aquellos personajes importantes.- Los Doce Titanes.- Anuncio y dio la bienvenida para esas personas, cuyos nombres eran, además de Océano (Pontos), Hyperion, Coios (quien había caído en combate contra Aioria en la Batalla de La India), también estaban Crios, Cronos (cuyo Ataúd estaba sellado), Jápeto, Theia, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Tethys y Themis.- Descención.- Finalizó con la llegada de todos esos personajes de suma importancia en la reunión.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero tenemos en Saintia MLP la llegada de la Estrella Neo Repulse, en donde Eris y Ares son hermanos y ahora acá llegan los 12 Titanes, esto se va a poner feo ahora. A prepararse para lo que se viene en esta historia.**

 **Saludos para Franco M Romano y para todos los demás. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y buen Martes para todos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27:** Finalmente se había completado, la reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en el Palacio de Cronos, allí se encontraban los 12 Titanes, todos ellos con una misión en mente, listos para acabar con el Santuario de una buena vez; Pontos que les contaba sobre el plan que había en mente para derrotar al enemigo de una buena vez y era liberar el "Megas Drepanon", el cual se hallaba en territorio enemigo; sumada la historia que contaban aquellos líderes sobre lo ocurrido en el Pasado, el odio hacia Zeus por haberlos encerrados en el "Tártaro" y el deseo de venganza que debía ser aplacado una buena vez. También estaban las preocupaciones de Aldebaran en Jamir, ya que había quedado en ese sitio, ayudando a Mu en la reconstrucción de la Torre, la cual había quedado dañada tras su batalla contra Jápeto de la Dimensión.

A su vez, en el Santuario, el Patriarca recibía la bienvenida de regreso de Shaka de Virgo, el cual tenía una sola respuesta para acabar con el peligro: Debían ir a la guerra contra los Titanes y así los derrotarían de una buena vez.

* * *

Sin embargo, en Crevena, Grecia, algo acechaba por allí, un enemigo que avanzaba, destruyendo todo a su paso, como un tornado o un huracán, barriendo las defensas impuestas por las tropas del Santuario, las cuales hacían su mejor esfuerzo en detenerlo, pero era en vano.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados, al ver a aquellos enemigos ir hacia ellos, todos portaban Armaduras Negras y poderosas lanzas y espadas.

\- El Ejército de los Titanes, la Armada de los Dioses.- Dijo el líder de aquellas tropas.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser vencida esta amenaza?.- Quiso saber uno de los Capitanes, el cual auxiliaba a sus Soldados heridos.

Sin embargo, para aquellas fuerzas de Infantería enemiga, un poderoso destello, seguido de una poderosa explosión, diezmó a los batallones y de ahí se pudo ver como caían muertos al piso.

\- ¡Nuestro rival...es solo un hombre desarmado!.- Alertó el líder de las tropas, poco antes de caer abatido por aquel filoso ataque.

\- ¡"ESPADA EXCALIBUR"!.- Exclamó un conocido Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, el cual había llegado para eliminar la amenaza.

La ofensiva del Santo de Oro de España destruyó el piso, matando a todos los enemigos que se encontraban en la zona, aún quedaban unas cuantas filas por destruir, sin embargo, Shura les estaba por dejar su mensaje de advertencia para todos ellos, en medio de aquel mar de gritos de agonía y dolor.

\- ¡Cuánto poder!.- Exclamaban las tropas enemigas.

\- Más allá de cualquier Espada, la Mano de este Hombre es...afilada.- Sentenció uno de los Tenientes supervivientes del ataque de Shura.

\- Mientras sirvan a los Titanes, no podrán pasar, esta tierra es Inmaculada. La Paz en la Tierra será asegurada, cuando Athena esté en el Trono del Santuario. Teme el Corazón Humano, porque nuestra Diosa no ha llegado, solo por eso pudieron llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo el español de una forma muy severa, mirando a sus enemigos, los cuales comenzaban a temerle.- Soy el Santo de Oro, Shura de Capricornio, quien detendrá su paso por este lugar.

De golpe, algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Se siente una extraña presión! ¡No puedo moverme!.- Quiso saber uno de los Soldados enemigos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?.- Interrogó otro de los líderes y detrás de ellos podía verse a un gigantesco personaje recién llegado.

Un poderoso puño diezmó a aquellas líneas de Infantería, provocando una densa columna de polvo en la zona.

\- Soldados Oscuros que se acobardan en batalla, ¡NO SON DIGNOS!.- Exclamó aquel enorme personaje, un Gigante vestido con una inmensa Armadura gris y su Casco, impidiendo verle el rostro, el cual se dirigió hacia Shura.- Soy uno de los Nueve Gigantes, Phaios Spathe de Sable Gris.- Se presentó el rival, mientras que hacía aparecer una filosa Espada.- Parece que tienes una Habilidad similar a la mía, ¡qué interesante!. Pero ¡¿podrá contra los Sables Grises de mis manos?!.- Desafío Phaios a un duelo al español.

\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?.- Preguntó Shura.-Me parece bien, pero ¿estás seguro?.-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Quiso saber el rival.

\- No vas a sobrevivir a la respuesta.- Fue la respuesta del español hacia él, haciéndolo enojar.

\- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!. Tan pequeño pero tan insolente. ¿Serás así después de que te corte en dos?.- Preguntó y de ahí dio el golpe con sus "Sables Grises", utilizando su brazo izquierdo, pero éste fue detenido por Shura, quien hacía un mayor esfuerzo en detenerlo.- Muy buena defensa para un insecto, ¡pero no será suficiente, no podrás contra la Presión de mi Espada! ¡TE PARTIRÉ A LA MITAD!.- Se burló el rival, tras felicitarlo y de ahí volvió a lanzarse al asalto.

Pero en aquellos momentos, la fuerza de Shura redobló a Phaios, provocando la destrucción de su "Sable Gris Izquierdo", el cual estalló por todas partes y regando el piso en cientos de fragmentos.

\- Te dije que no sobrevivirías a la respuesta, ahora pagarás por tu Imprudencia. "Excalibur" es la Espada forjada en nombre de la Justicia, no hay nada que no pueda cortar.- Sentenció Shura, mirando con seriedad a su rival.

\- De nuevo me corta debajo de la Armadura, pero no solo corta mi cuerpo...¡UGH! ¡AGH! ¡¿Acaso lo ha roto?!.- Quiso saber Phaios, mientras que su cuerpo era destruido paso a paso, sintiendo el peor de los dolores.- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE HAYA GANADO, UN DIOS COMO YO, NO PUEDE PERDER ANTE UN HUMANO! ¡"OCHO UÑAS"!.- Exclamó y de ahí cambió de forma, parecido a una gigantesca Araña.- ¡Aún si mi cuerpo es destrozado, yo debo vencer! ¡NO PODRÁS ESQUIVARLAS!.

Debía tomarse muy enserio la advertencia de Shura, a pesar que aquellas "Patas" intentaban llegar hasta él, éstas fracasaban, ya que solo lograban destruir el piso en donde se hallaba y éste lo miraba con odio, ya que evadía sus ataques.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!.- Quiso saber el Gigante Phaios.

\- Sin duda alguna, cada una me ataca a su manera, si utilizas todo tu poder para manejarlas, ¿no crees que con ocho es demasiado?.- Preguntó y sin que el rival respondiera, Shura volvió a lanzarse al ataque, cortando el cuello del enemigo.- Si vas a poner tu vida en algo, debe ser en una sola cosa.

\- _"¿Seré vencido?. ¡No! Aunque mi cuerpo se_ despedace..." ¡UN MORTAL NO PUEDE CONTRA UN DIOS, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO LUCHAR CONTRA UN DIOS!.- Juró el enemigo en vencerlo.

\- ¡ESPADA SAGRADA QUE SURCAS LOS CIELOS, FLUYE A TRAVÉS DE MI CUERPO Y ATRAVIESA A MI ENEMIGO!.- Exclamó Shura, pero todo fue un truco del rival.- ¡LAS "OCHO UÑAS" SON SOLO UNA TRAMPA, SACRIFICÓ SU CUERPO PARA ATACARME!.

Pronto, el rival quedó partido a la mitad pero no murió.

\- Este corte...no causa ningún dolor...un filo formidable, ¿Hm...Mi Señor?.- Se dirigió hacia una misteriosa figura.- Recibí cortes debajo de la Armadura, gracias por venir, por favor, despliegue su Gran Poder.- Fue el pedido hacia un joven de tez morena y cabellos azules con Armadura Violeta. Pronto, el Gigante Phaios Spathe de Sable Gris murió a manos de Shura finalmente.

\- ¡"CASTIGO DE LOS DIOSES"!.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras que aquel Gigante moría a manos del enviado del "Tártaro".

\- Qué humillación ser enviado al Tártaro por un simple Mortal.- Dijo el peli azul.

\- ¿Acaso eres uno de los 12 Titanes?. Tendré que encargarme de ti personalmente.- Finalizó Shura, listo para pelear contra aquel oponente.

* * *

Por su parte, Frank Smith había partido para investigar qué había ocurrido en los límites del Santuario, cuando pudo sentir la presencia del enemigo allí y con sus ojos pudo observar la futura pelea entre Shura y aquel Titán enviado por Hyperion y Pontos.

\- _"Esto no me gusta para nada. Debo ayudarlo".-_ Pensó el americano, mientras que iba corriendo.

* * *

Cuando estaba por darse la pelea, alguien intervino.

\- ¡Alto, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio!.- Intervino aquel hombre y ambos se giraron.

\- ¿Quién eres tú...?.- Preguntó el peli azul hacia el oponente.

\- Me sorprende que nos volvamos a ver: Kreios.- Reconoció Frank al rival.

\- ¿Lo conoce?.- Quiso saber Shura.

\- Le seguí la pista desde hace mucho tiempo: Ustedes, los Titanes, no deben estar aquí, son un peligro.- Sostuvo el peli negro.- ¡Yo pelearé a su lado, Caballero de Athena!.- Juró el americano y sacó su Varita Mágica con Plumas del Fénix.

\- ¡Bien, así se hará entonces!.- Sentenció Kreios y el ambiente se puso muy tenso a las horas previos de la futura batalla.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28:** Allí estaba, de pie, observándolos con desprecio, furia, el rival llamado Kreios de los Astros, uno de los últimos, de los 12 Titanes, que aún quedaban con vida en el Tártaro. Éste chico era de una personalidad fría, muy serio y extremadamente violento. Era denominado como "El Desalmado" porque actuaba con frialdad y lucha sin rodeos, pero también era el más cínico de todos los Titanes. Éste miraba con "curiosidad" a sus dos rivales, los cuales eran Shura de Capricornio, Caballero Dorado del Santuario y de la Diosa Athena, el Portador de la Espada "Excalibur" y Frank Smith, Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual lo tenía en la mira, apuntando su Varita con Plumas del Fénix.

El español quería saber el motivo de pelea que tenía Frank contra aquella persona, pero no era el momento de andar lanzando teorías al respecto, había una pelea que iniciar y vencer al enemigo era la cuestión primordial en todo esto. En ese momento, el rival lanzó una poderosa, la cual fue detenida por Shura, quien la destruyó con su Espada, además de haber visto como asesinaba con sus propias manos a uno de los Gigantes que había sido mandado al Santuario para destruirlo.

\- Admiro tu resistencia, aunque no es algo que apruebe. ¿Cierto, Santo de Oro?.- Mostró sus respetos pero miró con cinismo a Shura, el cual se mantenía en su posición junto con Frank.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el español al peli negro y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Frente a un Dios, ustedes deben arrodillarse y mostrar respeto.- Dijo con seriedad en su voz, Kreios, sin dejar de mirarlos.

\- No me pareces un Dios Digno del respeto de otros.- Sostuvo Shura, respondiendo a aquellas "órdenes" que había mandado Kreios.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te parece que soy yo?.- Cuestionó el peli azul, como contra-ofensiva.- Solo te puedo percibir como...Ah...pues sí, ¡estas en lo cierto!.- En aquel momento, el tono de voz de Kreios se volvió un tanto "cómico", pero eso encendió las alarmas de Frank.

\- _No te fíes de este sujeto, es muy peligroso.-_ Advirtió el norteamericano hacia el español.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes.- Respondió Shura y luego miró con seriedad a su enemigo.- Un Dios del Mal que desea destruir la Tierra.- Apuntó Shura en aquellos momentos, mientras que Frank sentía que algo no andaba bien, aquella mirada sin emociones dentro de Kreios era bastante alarmante como para no tomarle en serio.

\- Crear o destruir es asunto de los Dioses. No existe un Dios que actúe por el beneficio mortal. No hay un Dios que obre solo por el Bien de los Humanos.- Sostuvo y de sus labios se dibujó una misteriosa sonrisa.

\- _"Algo no me gusta y Shura debería tenerlo en cuenta, si algo pasa, no quiero imaginarme el poder que debe tener este maldito".-_ Pensó Frank, mientras que Shura le respondía al rival.

\- Yo no necesito de un Dios egoísta, desde un Principio, los Dioses jamás han obrado por el Bien Común de las personas.- Dio el español su "veredicto".

\- Hacemos lo que nos place, salvamos al Digno y destruimos al Indigno, ¡somos los únicos Seres con Libertad Absoluta!.- Sentenció Kreios y de ahí pegó un salto que dio contra Shura.- "¡ASTER BLADE"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva hacia el español, pero el peli negro contra-atacó.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También cortas mi Cosmos?!.- Preguntó, al ver la posición de su rival junto con Frank, el cual lo inmovilizó por unos segundos con su magia.

\- Estás equivocado, amigo.- Avisó el peli negro norteamericano al respecto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No me hables de los errores que tu madre cometió, en especial de que ella es una que formaría parte de nuestras tropas, una mujer como ella junto con su poder, nuestros enemigos temblarían del miedo.- Sostuvo Kreios con enojo, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Frank, el cual aumentó el poder de la captura mágica que ejercía contra el rival.

\- Jamás hables así de ella, ¡¿oíste?!.- Amenazó con hacerle estallar su cuerpo, podía hacerlo, acabaría con ese Dios molesto de una buena vez, pero eso sería suicida con respecto a matarlo de un solo golpe, sumado de que Kreios tenía muchos ases bajo la manga y no era buena idea arriesgarse de forma tan estúpida.

\- Ustedes dos no saben que no hay nada, ni una Defensa efectiva contra mi "Aster Blade", la Hoja generada por mi Cosmos corta paralelamente el cuerpo y el Cosmos.- Explicó el rival sobre la función que tenía esa ofensiva anterior. ¡UNA ESPADA MUY POR ENCIMA DE LOS MORTALES, MI "ASTER BLADE" ("HOJA ESTELAR")!.- Lanzó nuevamente su ofensiva, pero en el acto, Shura logró evadirla y Frank desapareció y reapareció delante suyo, dándole un golpe contra el rostro, provocando que cayera al piso, chorreando sangre y empapándolo.- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LOGRARON ESQUIVARLO?!.- Preguntó, bramando con furia, mientras que se agarraba la nariz y paraba el sangrado.- Buen trabajo, pero para enfrentarse a un Dios, ustedes dos son algo...lentos. Ante mi Espada Divina, tu Técnica y la Magia de tu amigo son inútiles.- Sostuvo el rival, mientras que aparecía una especie de "Pasillo".- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esa es toda su velocidad?. Aún los Santos de Oro son extremadamente débiles.- Apunto con superioridad.- ¡Ya basta de charlas, acabaré con ustedes ahora mismo! ¡"DANZA DE CÍRCULOS"!.- Lanzó su nueva ofensiva contra Shura.

\- ¡CUIDADO, FRANK!.- Alertó el español y empujó al peli negro, el cual cayó al suelo, alejado un par de metros de distancia.- M...Mi Cosmos es...¡se arremolina al igual que mi sangre...Y SON ABSORBIDOS!.- Gritó el peli negro, quien era atrapado por esa "Espiral" enemiga.

\- No tienes Salvación, tanto tu Cosmos como tu sangre serán absorbidos hasta que no queden nada más que tus huesos. Así todo tu poder, pensamientos, ¡serán míos!.- Se burló Kreios, mostrando otra vez esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.- La técnica que todo lo corta y que de todo se apodera: El "Aster Blade" de Crios de la Galaxia. Me sorprende que aún con tantas heridas, sigas en pie. Me intriga que tu determinación , quiero saber ¿Qué te sostiene?.- Preguntó con sorpresa en su voz, mientras que veía a Shura, detenido, congelado y de ahí, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.- Ahora ¡MUÉSTRAME TU PASADO!.- Exclamó y allí comenzó a ver todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de otro Santo de Oro, el hombre que intentó asesinar y donde se podían ver imágenes de la Casa de Sagitario con el cuerpo de Aiolos envuelto en una sábana o manto blanco, la Armadura Dorada del Templo del Centauro a su lado y la presencia de un único joven que lloraba por su hermano caído en combate, tildado de "Traidor". Allí se veía, oculto tras las columnas y la oscuridad, aparecía Shura, mirándolo con seriedad. Cuando Aioria se fue, el peli negro fue hasta donde yacía Aiolos y se dispuso a matarlo, de ahí terminó la visión.

Crios no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre?.- Se preguntó al ver al misterioso Patriarca sentado en el Trono del Santuario.- Su rostro es borroso en sus recuerdos. Un momento...- Quedó el peli azul detenido, ya que sintió como una fuerza lo inmovilizaba nuevamente.- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TÚ DE NUEVO?!.- Preguntó, viendo como Frank reaparecía y lo inmovilizó por completo.

\- ¡No pienso permitir que una persona como tú, que se hace llamar un "Dios", destruyas este Mundo, voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo!.- Juró el peli negro, mientras que usaba su magia.

\- ¡MALDITO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR A UN DIOS?! ¡PAGARÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS, ESTÚPIDO!.- Juró, pero Frank no iba a dejarlo escapar.

\- ¡YA VEREMOS, IDIOTA!.- Prometió el norteamericano, mientras que se sentía una extraña presencia.- _"Un enorme Cosmos controla la consciencia de Shura".-_ Pensó éste y de ahí Shura volvió a emerger nuevamente y de ahí atacó nuevamente, destruyendo el "bloqueo" que había impuesto Kreios.

\- Se puede mover aún con la Mente hecha pedazos, tu Espada no tiene filo.- Sostuvo el peli azul con burla. Esta Espada es indigna de seguir un combate, su mera existencia me produce lástima. La he de destruir con mi "Aster Blade".- Sentenció el rival, pero éste se hallaba atrapado por la magia de Frank, aunque su poder aumentaba cada vez más y eso superaba al Hechicero.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, no te dejaré escapar!.- Juró Frank, sin embargo, el rival se volteó y lo miró.

\- Je, ¿Qué ocurre, Hechicero? ¿Tienes miedo del Poder de un Dios?. No me pienso olvidar del golpe que me has dado, pero hay que debo preguntarte: ¿Qué sabes sobre los "Prodigios" que están aquí?. Je, el Señor Cronos desea saber sobre el Poder que éstos tienen, sobre todo de los famosos LadyBug y Chat Noir.- Preguntó, interrogando al peli negro, pero éste no respondió.- Tu silencio no podrá protegerte a ti ni a esas personas por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes?, voy a dejarlo pasar esto, por ahora, porque eres un digno oponente, un buen rival pero aún así no te duermas sobre los Laureles, todavía quedará nuestro futuro encuentro.- Sostuvo el rival con determinación, cosa que puso serio a Frank sobre el peligro que tenía esa persona.- ¿Refuerzos?. Es un Cosmos inusual y tremendamente agresivo.- Sintió aquella otra presencia y de ahí se escuchó un poderoso grito de batalla.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Apareció Aioria de Leo, lanzando su ofensiva y con él venían Marinett, Adrien y Claude.

\- ¡"FLECHAS FANTASMAS"!.- Lanzó el castaño su ataque.

A su vez, los dos chicos de Francia se lanzaron hacia el oponente.

\- ¡A ese hombre lo debo vencer yo, no te permitiré arrebatarme ese derecho!.- Sentenció el pelirrojo de Leo, sin embargo, Kreios lo detuvo.- ¡Detuvo mi ataque y lo partió en dos!.- Exclamó con asombro.- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Gritó y lanzó otro ataque contra el rival.

\- Ten cuidado, Aioria esta persona es muy poderosa.- Advirtió Marinett.

La ofensiva del Caballero de Leo atacó a su oponente, pero éste la evadió, dando contra las laderas orientales de las montañas, destruyéndolas.

\- Una simple técnica de fuerza bruta, ¡QUÉ TÉCNICA TAN RIDÍCULA!.- Se burló el peli azul, regresando el ataque.-

\- ¡¿ESTÁ DEVOLVIENDO MI TÉCNICA?!.- Se preguntó Aioria.- ¡MALDITO.

Se produjo otra explosión y de ahí fue lanzado Aioria junto con los demás por los aires.

\- Mira como sales volando por tu propio ataque, una técnica ridícula pero no para desperdiciarla.- Se burló Kreios una vez más.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ MALDITO, AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSO!.- Estalló el pelirrojo por todo el odio que sentía hacia su oponente.-

\- Curiosamente, yo también me enardezco de luchar contra un oponente tan débil ¡COMO TÚ!.- Exclamó al final el rival, mientras que se lanzaba al asalto y apareció su Espada.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa Espada?! ¡¿Está hecha de Cosmos?!.- Se preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Es un honor enviarlos a todos ustedes al Tártaro por una Espada Divina!.- Sentenció el enemigo, pero en ese momento, Shura contra-atacó, destruyendo la ofensiva enemiga, mientras que Frank y Chat Noir lo inmovilizaban.

\- ¡Buen golpe!.- Felicitó el peli negro al rubio francés.

\- ¡Gracias, pero no nos fiemos todavía, este tipo todavía sigue siendo peligroso!.- Pidió Chat Noir.

\- ¡¿RECIBIÓ DIRECTAMENTE EL CORTE DE MI "ASTER BLADE"?!.- Bramó con furia Kreios.-

\- ¡AIORIA, CHICOS, RETÍRENSE, ÉSTA ES MI MISIÓN, YO LO VENCERÉ CON MI ESPADA!.- Pidió Shura, mientras que confrontaba al enemigo.-

\- ¡NO ME FASTIDIES, EL SANTUARIO ME ENVIÓ, OBVIAMENTE NO ES MI VOLUNTAD!. Te ha revolcado por todo el lugar, ¿y lo vencerás?.- Cuestionó el Caballero de Leo al de Capricornio, el cual no se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.- No te puedo hacer caso.

\- Si no puedes confiar en mí, confía en tu hermano, Aioros.- Pidió Shura, ensangrentado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Quiso saber el pelirrojo por esas palabras.

\- Aioros fue un gran Guerrero, aún con el crimen que carga, nunca dejará de ser respetado, él era un digno ejemplo a seguir para todos los Santos, honrado y admirado. Yo luché con alguien así.- Alegó el español, herido, ensangrentado pero manteniendo ese respeto hacia dicha persona, alguien que merecía lo suyo y era verdad, mientras que caían las gotas de sangre al piso.- Lo hice, aparentando pagar su crimen, pero la verdad, el hacerlo fue mi más grande honor. Fue una pelea justa, de orgullo, por eso, en vez de disculparme contigo, juré proteger a Athena en lugar de Aiorios y nunca ser derrotado, ¡aún si mi rival es un Dios!. ¡EN MI BRAZO RESIDE LA ESPADA SAGRADA "EXCALIBUR", LA QUE COMBATIÓ ESE GRAN GUERRERO, CUALQUIERA QUE SEA MI RIVAL, SERÁ DERROTADO EN PEDAZOS!.- Sentenció el español, dando a entender que pelearía ésta vez solo él contra Kreios.

\- Shura...- Quedó Aioria sorprendido al oír todas esas verdades que tenía delante suyo.

El segundo asalto o round estaba por comenzar: Ahora eran solamente Shura vs Kreios.

* * *

 **Shura se prepara para pelear contra Kreios una vez más, sus recuerdos y el Pasado le persiguen, pero ¿qué sucederá ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo fue que se enteró Cronos de la presencia de los "Prodigios"?. Todo esto y más lo verán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Saludos para Franco M. Romano, FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor. Nos vemos y buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29:** Esta vez iba a ser solamente Shura el que peleara contra Kreios, éste lo miraba con frialdad, sin preocupación, lo tenía todo controlado anteriormente, pero ahora estaba ante un verdadero adversario, el hombre que acabó con el "Traidor" de Aiolos de Sagitario y que tenía ese recuerdo de lo ocurrido durante la despedida en el Santuario, ubicada aquella posición en el Templo del Centauro, ahora solo quedaba saber quién de los dos iba a ganar al respecto.

\- Creí haber escuchado "cortado en pedazos".- Alegó Kreios con su memoria.- Un simple Mortal cortará en pedazos a un Dios.- Bajó la mirada ante aquella determinación de su rival.- Eso has dicho, Santo de Oro.

\- Soy Shura de Capricornio.- Respondió el español, presentándose ante el rival.- No lo olvidarás, lo grabaré en tu Cosmos, el nombre de quien te partió en dos.- Juró y lanzó una mirada seria.

\- ¡No seas necio, estás muy herido! ¡Shura, yo lo haré!.- Se negó Aioria a dejarlo solo.

\- No lo repetiré, Aioria: Retrocede. El Código de los Santos establece que las batallas son de uno contra uno, no lo deshonres.- Advirtió el peli negro al pelirrojo.- Este Dios Maligno, caerá víctima de ¡la Espada Sagrada "Excalibur"!.- Juró Shura, mientras que se preparaba para el combate.- ¡Calla y admira esta Espada que Aiorios vio, serás testigo tú también!.

\- ¿La Espada con la que atacaste a mi hermano?.- Preguntó Aioria, sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué quiere llegar?.- Intervino Marinett.

\- Estamos por verlo.- Señaló Chat Noir al respecto.

\- Parece que no me equivoco, pretende partirme en dos, tus palabras ¡SON UNA INSOLENCIA, ESTÚPIDO! ¡"CORREA DE ESTRELLAS"!.- Lanzó Kreios su ofensiva, al ver que las palabras de Shura se estaban haciendo realidad, de que iba a destruirlo y eso significaba un Pecado contra un Dios.

\- ¡AGH!.- Gritó Shura, atrapado por ese torbellino que se formó.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡De la herida emana mucho Cosmos y sangre, empujándolos fuera de su cuerpo!.- Observó Aioria con sorpresa y terror en su Camarada.

Pronto, de las manos de Kreios se pudo observar un arma de color oscuro que blandió y resplandeció en medio de ese "torbellino".

\- Esa Espada Negra ¡succiona el Cosmos de Shura!.- Exclamó el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿Querías probar tus fuerzas, estúpido? ¡RECIBE ESTO!.- Sentenció el peli azul.- ¡"CICLO ESTELAR"!.- Se burló y lanzó otro ataque.- Este Aro Lumínico es tu Cosmos.- Dijo y se vio todo un Anillo Gigante que se formó en la zona.

\- Expande el Cosmos que succiona de Shura, ¡para soltarlo en un solo movimiento! ¡SHURA, CUIDADO, QUÍTATE!.- Advirtió Aioria a su Camarada, el cual recobró la consciencia.

En ese momento, teniendo pocos segundos, el español alzó sus brazos, bloqueando la segunda ofensiva de Kreios, aunque ésta tenía mucha fuerza al respecto y lo empujaba hacia atrás, destruyendo el suelo y rasgando el aire.

\- ¡¿Por qué...?!. Podía evitarlo sin problemas.- Quedó el griego pelirrojo sorprendido.

\- El "Aster Cyclos" le agrega al "Aster Choreia" el Cosmos del Enemigo. Es un Sable de Luz, una fuerza devastadora que un Mortal no podría crear. ¿Lo recibiste de lleno para entender su poder por ti mismo?. O acaso ¿ya no estás en condiciones de esquivarlo?.- Explicó el peli azul sobre el poder que tenía aquella ofensiva y de ahí golpeaba el suelo, destruyéndolo, sin embargo, pronto llegó la respuesta de Shura.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Respondió el español al ataque y contra-atacó, destruyendo el golpe enemigo.

\- ¡Lo partió en pedazos! ¡¿Qué es esta sensación?.- Se preguntó Aioria.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Emana un aura totalmente diferente: Un Cosmos tan violento que no parece ser el de un Mortal, más bien se asemeja ¡al de un Demonio!.- Quedó Kreios aterrado al ver aquel cambio, ya que desde el polvo y el humo que se levantó, apareció Shura, pero sus ojos estaban de color rojo sangre, como si estuviera poseído por un tercero.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!.- Quiso saber Aioria, también asustado.

\- _"Esto no me gusta para nada, jamás he visto algo como eso, ¿será qué...?".-_ Se preguntó Frank, viendo que algo no iba bien.

* * *

\- Shura, ¡El Demonio despierta en ti!. Gracias a la Técnica del Patriarca: El "Puño del Emperador Demonio", adquiere el control total del cerebro del afectado. Sin duda, una técnica sólo para un Ser Superior.- Habló aquel personaje, el cual se hallaba dentro del Palacio de Athena y sentado en el Trono, recordando aquel encuentro que tuvieron ambos Caballeros de Oro.- Se manifiesta totalmente al recibir el ataque, se pierde la razón y se genera un instinto demoníaco para matar. La única cura es matar al enemigo. Definitivamente, una Técnica Maligna. No la dominaba a la perfección, por lo que Shura no fue totalmente afectado por ella. Pero ahora, esta Técnica también está bajo mi dominio. Es prueba de que mi poder es del Nivel del Patriarca. ¡Soy superior a todos los Santos!.- Exclamó con aires de victoria, pero detrás de él, una persona emergió, un espíritu de cabellos rubios, el cual lo miró con detenimiento y seriedad.

\- Yo no lo permitiré.- Intervino ese rubio.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Tú de nuevo!.- Bramó el Patriarca con furia.

\- Los Santos no necesitan de esa fuerza, libera a Shura de esta Técnica.- Ordenó el segundo.

\- ¡SILENCIO, NO INTERVENGAS! ¡NO SEGUIRÉ TU CAMINO!.- Exclamó con furia el Patriarca.

\- No, eres tan solo efímero y llegará el día en que todo se derrumbe. El día en el que serás finalmente encerrado. Así como encerraste a tu querido hermano en el Cabo Sunion, por considerarlo maligno, sufrirás el mismo destino. Porque al igual que tu hermano, estás manchado de maldad.- Advirtió aquella persona, viéndose una imagen de aquella prisión que estaba en las costas y con el oleaje junto con la persona encerrada allí, esperando su liberación, pero eso terminó siendo un buen "chiste!" para el Patriarca, quien comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJA, COMO QUIERAS! ¡LIBERARÉ A SHURA DE LA TÉCNICA!. ¡No lo dominé con la Técnica en sus mejores condiciones, pero cuando te sobrepasé, me convertí en el Patriarca! ¡El rival de Shura es un Dios, si quiere ganarle, deberá ser como un Demonio!.- Se burló en aquellos momentos.

\- Iluso, ¿acaso has perdido tu Corazón de Santo?. El deber de los Santos es proteger a Athena, a los amigos y a los indefensos, son invencibles.- Le hizo recordar aquel papel importante que tenían en sus manos.

* * *

El cambio de Shura asustó a todos, menos a Frank y Claude, pero jamás habían visto algo como eso, era algo imposible de ver y creer, ¿qué clase de truco era ese que estaban teniendo ante sus ojos?.

\- El Cosmos de Shura regresa a la normalidad, es como cuando la Niebla se disipa, su Cosmos se purifica. Parece que el Demonio se ha ido.- Observó Aioria, ahora que el español volvió a la normalidad.

\- En medio de la batalla, has soñado con muerte y destrucción. Heridas en cuerpo y mente, pero luchas como un Dios, es natural. Ambos brazos, tu "Excalibur", fueron quebrados por mi "Aster Cyclos", tu Espada se ha roto.- Observó Kreios con asombro en su voz, viéndose imágenes de la "Excalibur" partirse.

\- Aún así, no estás tomándote la batalla en serio, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó Shura, sin darse la vuelta y llamando la atención de su oponente.

\- ¡Así es, esto es simplemente un "Castigo Divino"! ¡El destino dictado por los Dioses, es que mi "Aster Blade" te lleve al Tártaro!.- Sentenció Kreios, alzando su Espada.

\- Entonces enfrentaré a esa Espada Divina, como un Mortal.- Juró Shura y miró a su rival.- La cortaré con "Excalibur".

\- ¡Qué palabras más absurdas! ¡"ASTER BLADE"!.- Se burló Kreios, nuevamente y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Shura y de ahí se escuchó un fuerte golpe de mandoble, "Excalibur", ante los gritos de Aioria, quien rogaba que su amigo no muriera, el español logró frenar el ataque.

\- ¡Lo detuvo con su brazo roto!. El choque de espadas crea una fuerza que repele.- Quedó el pelirrojo asombrado.

\- Originalmente mi Espada se llamaba "Calibum", ¡PERO YO LA FORJARÉ NUEVAMENTE PARA PROTEGER A LA JUSTICIA! ¡MI ESPADA COMO LA LEYENDA SE REGENERARÁN POR CAUSAS JUSTAS! ¡POR ESO, LA ESPADA EN MI BRAZO SE LLAMA "EX-CARIBURN" ("EXCALIBUR")! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Fue la promesa del español, el cual se lanzó en el aire contra Kreios, tomándolo por sorpresa y éste no pudo moverse.

\- Fue capaz de combatir mi Espada de frente, atacando con sus brazos rotos, usando sólo su Cosmos como Sable, la cortó.- Observó el peli azul, ya que su Arma había sido destruida y regada en mil pedazos.- Nada mal, Mortal, ¡qué interesante!. Admiré: Los Santos son dignos de luchar contra los Dioses, mi Espada será tu Guía para llegar adonde habitamos los Dioses, al Mundo de Oscuridad que crecimos. Sigue mi Cosmos y ven a buscarme, lo mismo ustedes, Prodigios, Claude de la Flecha y Frank Smith. Lo que deben proteger, el Santuario lo dejará escapar.- Se despidió Kreios y de ahí desapareció del combate, mostrando sus respetos hacia sus rivales.

La pelea había terminado, Shura había ganado y con ello estaba la valentía que Aioria había visto en su amigo a la hora de enfrentar a la muerte misma, junto con la imagen de la Espada Excalibur clavada en la Piedra, en donde solo una persona podía quitarle y se convertiría en el Rey de Bretania, en el Pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Rozan, en los "Cinco Antiguos Picos":

\- La Nueva Generación, sin duda, ya está entre nosotros.- Dio el Anciano Maestro, el Antiguo Caballero de Libra, su mensaje hacia una chica de vestido oriental rojo y cabellos negros, la cual lo escuchaba atentamente.- Ya existen, esperan, ese alguien asciende como un Dragón con brillantes escamas violetas.- Dijo, viéndose imágenes de un conocido peli negro con un tatuaje del Dragón Oriental en su espalda, pero también una escena de la Estatua de Athena.- ¿Hm? Siento un gran y negro Cosmos, ¡se desliza velozmente por el Santuario! ¡Un inmenso Cosmos, incluso para un Dios! Imposible, ¿será...?. El Descenso del Dios de Dioses.- Advirtió, mientras que allí llegaba.

* * *

\- Athena, te obligaré a devolver mi "Arma Divina".- Juró aquel personaje, gigante, enorme, aterrador, que venía por lo que era de su propiedad, dirigiéndose hacia la Estatua de la Diosa.

De nuevo empezaría otro enfrentamiento en el Santuario.

* * *

 **Esto se va a poner feo, Camaradas. ¿Quién será este personaje recién llegado?. Lo veremos en el capítulo que viene. Saludos para todos ustedes, en especial para Franco M. Romano y FreedomGundam96.**

 **Cuídense y buen Martes para todos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30:** ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Recién terminaba la pelea entre Shura de Capricornio contra Kreios de los Astros y ahora se veía otro combate, esta vez se lo podía ver a la distancia, en la zona de la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, cosa que encendió las alarmas de todos los presentes, en especial de Aioria, quien se volteó para mirar hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Qué es este gran Cosmos? ¡Nunca había sentido algo parecido!.- Quiso saber el pelirrojo, ante el inminente peligro que acechaba al Santuario y en especial a la Estatua de la Diosa, mientras que unas gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente hacia sus mejillas.

\- Es como si fuera hecho de pura Maldad, esto no me gusta para nada y se concentra en...- Señaló Frank hacia aquellas Luces y Estrellas que se podían ver en la zona de tensión.

\- ¡¿En el Santuario?!.- Se preguntaron todos a la vez.

\- Nuestra tierra se cubre de un Cosmos Oscuro.- Dijo Aioria en esos momentos.

\- Aioria, vete sin mí.- Pidió Shura a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- No discutas, estás en mejores condiciones que yo. Ese Cosmos Oscuro es como un "Tornado" negro y profundo que siembra temor. Un Cosmos más allá lo que imaginamos y le pertenece a un gran Dios capaz de matarnos a todos.- Le advirtió el español, mientras que se veía una escena de la silueta del enemigo.

\- ¡¿Cronos?!.- Preguntó Aioria con Frank y los demás.

\- Te alcanzaré, ve, León de Oro, usa tus Colmillos y protege el Futuro del Mundo.- Fue el pedido del peli negro, sin darle una respuesta a la pregunta que había lanzado junto a sus amigos sobre quién podía llegar a ser ese personaje nuevo.- ¡Y del Santuario!.

Esas palabras no parecían detener a Aioria, ya que éste se volteó para ver al "Asesino" de su hermano mayor.

\- Shura, ¿quién demonios te crees quién soy yo?.- Preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿Eh?.- Quedó el español helado.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo mientras que tú te lo cargas?. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿acaso no me has escuchado?. Mis amigos y yo seremos tu apoyo.- Fue la decisión que tomó al respecto el Caballero de Leo.- No abandonaré a un Camarada y tampoco aceptaré la Paz a costa de nadie. Además, algo me dice que abandonar la lucha no es la solución.- Fueron sus palabras y de ahí se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Sobre las villas del Santuario, los civiles habían salido para ver lo que estaba pasando, aterrados, esperando que la "Barrera de Athena" los protegiera del enemigo que había llegado, pero éste se burló de la defensa.

\- ¡Ingenuos! ¡¿Creen que con un simple "Sello" bastará?! ¡Puedo sentirlo, el Cosmos de mi "Soma", libérate!.- Exclamó aquel enorme personaje, cuyos ojos resplandecían y de ahí se dirigió hacia el sitio donde se resguardaba su "Arma".- Filo manchado con la Sangre de Urano, aquel capaz de aniquilar a los Dioses: "Megas Drepanon".- Sentenció el "invitado" y de ahí se comenzaba a destruir toda la cámara que guardaba bajo siete llaves su "Soma", las escaleras, la base de la Estatua, todo comenzaba a ceder, colapsar y quedaba flotando en el aire como una plataforma.- Fuerza Superior que sirvió a mi lado durante la Era del Mito, es momento de tu retorno: ¡Regresaré a la vida con el Poder que me corresponde!.- Finalizó, listo para tomar su "premio", pero de golpe, de aquellos peñascos, una fuerte descarga eléctrica dio contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder de su "Soma".- ¡¿"Relámpagos de Zeus"?! ¿Debajo del Sello de Athena hay uno de Zeus?.- Quiso saber ante ese obstáculo que le impedía recuperar su bien más preciado.

* * *

\- "Megas Drepanon" está sellada de doble manera.- Advirtió un personaje que entraba en escena y era el mismísimo Patriarca del Santuario.- Sin duda, Testigo del Miedo de los Dioses Griegos, mejor dicho Zeus temía profundamente el día en que el Padre Asesino regresara por él, es el temor que recorre nuestra sangre.

\- Yo asesiné a mi padre Urano con mis propias manos y de la misma manera en que Zeus me asesinó a mí. La destrucción está en nuestra sangre, más aquí termina este "Círculo Vicioso", pues desde el "Tártaro", el Padre regresará para vengarse de su Hijo con mi "Soma", mataré a Zeus.- Sentenció el personaje recién llegado, blandiendo ahora su "Arma".

\- Tenía pensado hacerlo yo personalmente.- Intervino el Patriarca.-

\- ¿Acaso dices que puedes romper ambos "Sellos"?.- Quiso saber el "Invitado", bajando la cabeza hacia el otro hombre.

\- Usted no me ha elegido, ¿por qué piensa que puedo hacerlo?.- Soy un Mortal necesario para los Dioses y su Dominio sobre la Tierra, como prueba, doy mi Palabra de que nadie vendrá a detenerlo. He dado la Orden de que ningún Guardia del Santuario, ni siquiera los Santos de Oro lo enfrenten.- Fue la promesa del Patriarca.

Acto seguido, se arrodilló ante aquel Dios.

* * *

A su vez, las noticias habían llegado a la Casa de Escorpio, en donde un cierto Caballero agresivo apretaba los puños con violencia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CREE EL PATRIARCA QUE HACE?! ¡EL REY DE LOS TITANES ESTÁ AQUÍ Y SE LE OCURRE ORDENAR QUE LOS SANTOS DE ORO NOS QUEDEMOS EN NUESTROS TEMPLOS!.- Gritó con furia Milo.

* * *

\- Aldebaran está en Jamir, Shura y Aioria tampoco están aquí, lo que deja tan solo a cinco Santos Dorados en el Santuario, un momento perfecto para atacar.- Dijo Camus, hallándose en la Casa de Acuario.

* * *

En el Templo de Piscis:

\- Solo puedo concluir que el Enemigo sabía de esto, ¿un traidor en nuestras filas?.- Alegó Afrodita con mucha seriedad en su voz.

* * *

\- Jajajajaja, ¿y bien, Patriarca?. Dime ya, ¿cómo forjarás el Futuro que deseas?.- Se preguntó Máscara de la Muerte, hallándose en la Casa de Cáncer, moviendo su dedo de la mano izquierda, mostrando las "Ondas Infernales", formando toda una espiral.

* * *

En el Templo de Virgo:

\- _"La Palabra del Patriarca es absoluta, únicamente Shura y Aioria no recibieron su Orden, por lo que podría combatir a Cronos, pero no llegarán a tiempo. Antes de que lo hagan, Cronos revivirá".-_ Pensaba Shaka de Virgo, quien se hallaba meditando con los ojos cerrados y esperando qué desenlace habría para este encuentro.

* * *

\- No hay ningún Santo a la vista.- Le confirmó el Patriarca al Rey Cronos de los Titanes, quien lo miró y unos destellos pudieron verse debajo de aquel Yelmo enorme que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Realmente será así?.- Preguntó este personaje al Patriarca.

\- Alguien debe darle Tiempo a Aioria para que llegue, el Futuro depende de ello: Utilicé a los Titanes para mis propias ambiciones, todo salió de acuerdo a mis planes y aún así ¿por qué dudo?. Mi confianza ha desaparecido, es por la Paz en la Tierra, mi única ambición para proteger a todos ellos.- Se giró el Patriarca hacia la Estatua de Athena, para que luego empezara una "guerra interna" entre él y su lado bueno.- Pero, ¿quiénes son todos? ¿Tu deber no es acaso proteger a la Humanidad, a tu Diosa? ¡Ugh! ¡¿Quién es este Cosmos?! ¡¿Acaso no hay un Santo en este lugar?.- Quiso saber, tras ese pequeño encuentro con su Otro Yo.

\- Aún estoy yo.- Apareció un muchacho rubio y que portaba la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, abandonado aquellas prendas y su papel como el Patriarca.

\- ¡Maldito, recuperaste tu Naturaleza!.- Gritó Cronos, mirando con odio a aquel rival.

\- Así es, ¡soy un Santo de Athena que lucha por la Paz, Santo de Oro, Saga de Géminis!.- Exclamó y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva contra Cronos, provocando una explosión.

\- ¡¿De un solo golpe?! Destruyó esta Manifestación de mi Cosmos.- Gritó el rival con asombro, cosa que llamaba la atención de la gente que habitaba en las villas y aldeas alrededor del Santuario.

\- ¡Por toda la Tierra, por el Futuro de todos!.- Juró Saga.- _"¿Cuánto tiempo durará mi Consciencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo podré ser yo mismo? ¿Diez minutos, quizá menos?".-_ Se preguntó al respecto.

\- Impresionante, aún cuando no he revivido, me has atacado así pero no te has decidido. Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, ¿cuánto tiempo defenderás la Justicia?. Pronto serás devorado por la Oscuridad y no serás más que un Sirviente de las Sombras de tu Corazón.- Advirtió Cronos al respecto sobre esa limitación.

\- Bloquearé tu Cosmos con el mío, así que por más que lo eleves, no será percibido.- Dijo el rubio hacia su oponente.

\- Tampoco la anulación de la Orden del Patriarca, no habrá refuerzos, ahora te regresaré ¡a tu verdadera Naturaleza! ¡"DISTANT PROPHECY"!.- Sentenció Cronos y lanzó una ofensiva, la cual se materializó en un Haz de Luz que viajó hasta la frente de Saga, impidiendo moverse.- Aquel que lo recibe es mi Eterno Siervo y aquel que no acate será su propia destrucción. ¡Recibe la Maldición de mi Sangre!. Todos renegarán de ti, quienes confiaban en ti se volverán en tu contra y no podrás cambiar ese destino.

\- No me importa. ¡NO ME IMPORTA!. Aún si me juzgan y permanezco en la Historia como un Traidor, no temeré. ¡Si con ello consigo crear un Futuro para todos! ¡"ANOTHER DIMENSION"!.- Juró Saga, mientras que extendía sus brazos al aire y lanzaba su contra-ofensiva hacia el Rey Cronos, envolviendo al rival, listo para arrojarlo hacia aquella "Puerta".- ¡ARDE COSMOS, DESTELLA COMO LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA PARA EL FUTURO!.- Pidió, pero algo sucedió, el oponente no pensaba rendirse de forma tan fácil.- Se ha aferrado a las Distorsiones Dimensionales para estabilizarse.

De ahí, los Brazos de Cronos fueron hacia él, en represalia por lo que le hizo.

\- Eres capaz de enfrentarte directamente, mi lección fue correcta, pero no escaparás de mi Voluntad. ¡OBEDECE!.- Ordenó, mientras que lo aprisionaba como si fuera su presa.

\- Tú tampoco escaparás.- Advirtió Saga.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Preguntó Cronos con furia ante ese acto de desobediencia.- ¿Acaso este Hombre?.

\- Recibirás mi más grande Técnica a quemarropas.- Juró el rubio.

\- ¡¿Acaso planea explotar junto conmigo?.- Temió el rival.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzó Saga su ofensiva final contra el Rey Cronos y de ahí se pudo ver una enorme explosión en la zona de la Estatua de Athena junto con las columnas de humo que se elevaron por el estallido, hacia los Cielos de la Noche.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Se preguntó Claude.

\- Vino de la zona de la Estatua de Athena.- Advirtió LadyBug y estaba en lo cierto, desde el Sur pudieron observar todo lo ocurrido.

\- Terrible el poder de aquel Santo que luchó contra ese adversario, ¿lo habrá derrotado?.- Quiso saber Frank, pero eso lo descubrirían más adelante, ahora no había tiempo para conjeturas ni teorías, debían llegar y ver qué había ocurrido en el Norte.

* * *

 **¿Saga habrá muerto? ¿Habrá triunfado, derrotando al Dios Cronos?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31:** El grupo se estaba moviendo a todo lo que sus piernas podía darles, tenían que llegar hacia la zona de la Estatua de Athena, debido a la intensa explosión que se sintió anteriormente, toda la gente se estaba reuniendo en el lugar para ver si Saga había triunfado, pero lo único que había allí eran restos, escombros, una gran destrucción dejada junto con el humo y el polvo que se elevaba por los Cielos.

\- ¡Increíble, esa enorme Sombra ha desaparecido!.- Exclamó uno de los hombres que estaba allí junto con los civiles.

\- Mama, Athena...está cautiva y sufre en unas manos oscuras.- Dijo una niña a sus padres, cosa que estaba en lo cierto, ya que en medio de los festejos, unas extrañas "Luces" rondaban y giraban alrededor de la Estatua de la Diosa.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo lo acontecido, Cronos emergió nuevamente, no había sido destruido ni nada, estaba sano, sin ninguna herida, ¿qué había pasado con Saga también?.

\- Santo de Oro, Saga de Géminis, eres admirable. ¡Sin duda eres el Mortal elegido para destruir a los Dioses!.- Felicitó el enemigo al rubio del Templo de los Gemelos, para luego mirar hacia la Estatua.- Irónico, utilicé esta Estatua para protegerme del ataque del hombre que elegí para matarla. El Cosmos Defensivo en esta Estatua me protegió. Este hombre que elegí no pudo soportar su propia Técnica, ya no hay más obstáculos: El Poder que me mantuvo privado desde la Era del Mito, ¡regresará a mí de una buena vez!.- Exclamó con aires de victoria y orgullo, había logrado lo imposible, pero en medio de todo lo ocurrido, allí emergió Saga nuevamente.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sigues vivo?!.- Preguntó con asombro.

\- Los "Relámpagos de Zeus" reaccionan ante cualquier ataque, lo que viniste a tomar.- Respondió el rubio con una fija en su enemigo.

\- Increíble, así como recibí mi "Soma de Gea", tu recibiste de mí aquella Daga de Oro, la razón por la que sentí ese gran poder dentro de ti, es porque eres como yo, un "Asesino de Dioses".- Quedó Cronos asombrado de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

\- La verdad es que soy un Mortal débil que no puede eliminar el Cosmos Oscuro que habita en mi interior, aún así, si no hubiera recibido tu "Teleos Oracle", eventualmente sería el criminal que todos perseguirían por haber atentado contra la Diosa, atentar contra un Titán lo haré con gusto.- Juró en matar a Cronos, pero éste no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que se preparó.

\- ¡Igualmente recibirás tu castigo! ¡"DILUVIO DEL CAOS"!.- Exclamó el rival y lanzó una ofensiva contra Saga, el cual quedó inmovilizado por aquel "bombardeo".

\- _"Esta lluvia como agujas de Cosmos y...atraviesan mi cuerpo"!.-_ Pensó el rubio en aquellos momentos.

\- El "Relámpago de Zeus" no puede penetrarme por completo, estas "Agujas Negras" absorben el Cosmos y la vida. Yo soy Cronos y poseo el Poder para arrebatarle el Futuro a los Mortales. Yo existo para destruirlo, te elegí junto con el destino, como el Primer Destructor Mortal.- Explicó el rival sobre su poder y de ahí dio a conocer aquel plan que tenía en mente desde hace un montón.

\- ¡"ANOTHER DIMENSION"!.- Respondió Saga con una contra-ofensiva, inmovilizando a su oponente.- Mira bien al Humano que has elegido, ese Poder que sentiste, no es mi debilidad como Mortal, en mi corazón arde vívidamente, sin duda lo puedes ver, sé que puedes sentirlo, aunque frente a ti no es débil ni estúpido: Es un Santo que lucha por Athena, por el Futuro, el que posee el Poder llamado "Esperanza".- Expuso Saga aquel orgullo, ese papel que tanto llevaban consigo los Caballeros de Géminis.

\- ¿Esperanza?. Es una ilusión dada por los Humanos que no sirven para nada, mi Poder es absoluto, destruye este Cuerpo Temporal y verás cómo se regenera. No puedes detenerme.- Se burló Cronos, desafiando a que el rubio hiciera aquel golpe, pero en ese momento, el chico lo logró, consiguió herirlo.- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Lastimaste mi cuerpo, aquel que no existe físicamente...estoy sangrando...- Quedó sorprendido el rival, mientras que caían gruesas gotas de sangre al piso, empapándolo.- ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!.- Preguntó con furia y de ahí observó un reconocido objeto que llevaba Saga en sus manos.

\- La "Daga de Oro", la que elegiste para matar a una Diosa y tú mismo me diste.- Respondió Saga hacia él.- ¡MALDITO, ERES UN MALDITO, USAR UN ARMA EN CONTRA DE ATHENA Y LUCHAR CONTRA UN DIOS, SIENDO INMORTAL, SON CRÍMENES IMPERDONABLES, PERO YA TOMÉ LA DECISIÓN! ¡COMETERÉ CUALQUIER CRIMEN PARA PODER CREAR LA PAZ EN LA TIERRA! ¡CRONOS, REGRESA AL "TÁRTARO"!.- Se lanzó el muchacho, blandiendo aquel artefacto en sus manos, listo para cumplir con su palabra, pero de golpe, algo ocurrió.

\- Se acabó el tiempo.- Dijo una voz distinta a la de Saga.- Uff, Ah, no puede ser...no me resta tiempo...¿ni para el golpe final?.- Quiso saber el ahora peli negro y éste cayó inconsciente al piso.

\- Iluso, tu Cosmos es rodeado por la Oscuridad.- Dijo Cronos al respecto, mientras que el muchacho caía en una especie de "Agujero Negro".

\- _"Estoy perdiendo la Consciencia..."_.- Pensó Saga y de ahí, éste fue devuelto a la Cámara del Patriarca, al Salón del Trono.

\- ¿Desapareció?.- Quiso saber Cronos, ya que tenía la vía libre para recuperar su "Soma".

* * *

\- ¡MALDITO...UGH...ESTA MINÚSCULA ESENCIA QUE QUEDA DENTRO DE MÍ...ME ODIO...ME ODIO!.- Gritó con furia el Patriarca hasta que se escucharon pasos.- Se acerca alguien, no debería haber nadie, pero siento un Cosmos, uno rebosante de Luz.

* * *

\- ¿?. _"Estoy en ¿la 10 Casa?". Me trajo hasta acá y ¿se fue a pelear solo?".-_ Se despertó Shura en aquellos momentos, viéndose que había vuelto a aquel Templo Zodiacal.

* * *

Allí, ante los ojos del rival, un grupo de personas habían llegado para enfrentar a Cronos, éste los miraba con superioridad, odio y con el deseo de derrotarlos de una buena vez y así podría cumplir con su proyecto.

\- León Dorado, Aioria de Leo, LadyBug, Chat Noir, Claude de la Flecha y Frank Smith, ustedes han traído a aquel que romperá el "Sello".- Dijo el rival con seriedad y dándoles "la bienvenida".

\- Jajaja, parece que te has equivocado, amigo, nosotros no vamos a romper ningún "Sello", hemos venido a poner fin a todo esto.- Advirtió Chat Noir.

\- Exactamente: No seas idiota, ya te dije que, aunque no sé quién eres, no dejaré que ¡interfieras con mi destino!. Y no solo el mío, ¡no permitiré que toques el de todos!.- Juró Aioria, encendiendo su Cosmos, lanzándose contra él.

\- Tengo mucho tiempo de...¡esperar este momento!.- Sentenció el rival y de ahí se preparó para defenderse.

\- Recibirá mi ataque, ¡¿con su "Soma"?!. El "Sello de Zeus" recibe mi Técnica ¿y la regresa?.- Quiso saber el chico.

\- ¡MALDITO, NO LOGRARÁS LIBERAR TU "SOMA": TOMA ESTO, "FLECHAS FANTASMA"!.- Lanzó Claude su ofensiva, pero éstas no hicieron daño al enemigo.

\- ¡Tonto, el "Sello de Zeus" solo se romperá con un "Relámpago" similar, así que estos se neutralizan y deshacen, desaparecen!. Te dije que tú romperías el "Sello".- Alegó Cronos, viéndose aquellos cambios.

\- ¡N...NO PUEDE SER, ES...!.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Puedo sentirlo regresar: Mi "Soma", mi Poder en este Mundo, ¡incluso mi cuerpo!.- Sentenció Cronos, viéndose aquella liberación, la cual por fin había llegado.

Había completado todo: Su destino estaba hecho.

* * *

\- Ese Relámpago que recorre la Oscuridad, esa odiosa Luz a la que Zeus dio vida, ese que existe desde la Era del Mito, poco a poco va desapareciendo. Ha llegado el día en el que Cronos regrese a este Mundo, ha tomado su tiempo pero ha ocurrido algo, tal y como ha dicho Mi Señor.- Sostuvo Pontos, viendo en el Caldero suyo las visiones de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra.- El destino fluye con rapidez, se retuerce en un gran Remolino, ahora, ni los mismos Dioses ¡podrán detenerlo!.

* * *

\- ¡AH! ¡¿CRONOS, ES ÉL?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, viendo hacia un enorme personaje que aparecía ante él.- Ahora que lo observo, el "Sello" de su "Soma" está inactivo, los "Relámpagos" rompieron las rocas que lo sepultaban, pero ¡no ha recuperado por completo! ¿Podré herir a Cronos ya que el "Megas Drepanon" no fue liberado?.- Quería saber Aioria, pero no se sabía si lo haría.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Acaso no quieres resucitar tu Técnica favorita?.- Preguntó Cronos.

\- ¡SE REGENERÓ! ¡LOS ATAQUES FÍSICOS SON INFERIORES, TAN SOLO UN "RELÁMPAGO" PUEDE LLEGAR A HACERLE DAÑO!.- Exclamó el muchacho, observando a su rival.

\- ¡Lánzalo, Hombre del Infortunio!.- Desafió Cronos a su enemigo con los brazos extendidos.- Tu "Relámpago" carga más Oscuridad que cualquier otro.

\- ¡HABLÓ, ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!.- Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡SOLO UN RELÁMPAGO PUEDE LIBERARME, HAS SIDO EXPUESTO A LA VIOLENCIA Y A LA TRAICIÓN DE AQUELLOS A LOS QUE APRECIAS! ¡Eres patético, hasta hoy en día, la persona que más quieres es tratada como un "Criminal" y aún así tu "Relámpago" puede romper mi "Sello"!. Mi Insolente Hijo hizo el "Sello" precisamente con un "Relámpago", el Cosmos de Zeus está impregnado con el mismo Deseo que tienes tú. "LLUVIA DEL CAOS"!.- Explicó y de ahí, Cronos lanzó una nueva ofensiva, ésta vez contra Aioria.

\- _"Lluvia Negra, puedo sentir como mi Cosmos y mi Fuerza ¡se van con ella! ¡Se supone que el "Sello" reacciona ante cualquier ataque, pero no lo está haciendo!. Debo defenderme de esta Lluvia. ¡La debo eliminar!"._ ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Sentenció y contra-atacó.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO ABSORBIDO"!.- Se defendió Cronos del ataque.

\- Manipuló el flujo del aire para absorberlo...¡El "Soma" cambió su forma. Mi poder puede manipular los fenómenos naturales ¿o más bien es su forma original?.- Quiso saber el chico y de ahí, el rival los miró, contra-atacando a Aioria, Frank intentó protegerlo con un truco de Magia pero éste no sirvió ante el increíble poder de un Dios, el cual utilizaba su "Soma" y provocaba quemaduras al Caballero Dorado.

\- La Naturaleza será su Verdugo: ¡"ARCANO DE LOS FENÓMENOS"!.- Sentenció Cronos y los atacó a todos con otra ofensiva.

\- ¡¿LA NATURALEZA ES SU ALIADA?! ¡POR ESO EL "SELLO" NO REACCIONA!. Las Catástrofes Naturales son ¡¿causadas por el Cosmos de Muerte de Cronos?!.- Quería saber Aioria al respecto, estando herido.

\- La Naturaleza puede brindar tanto Muerte como Salvación, pero solo yo imparto lo primero. Sin embargo, hay que una Fuerza que no manejo totalmente, la que Zeus dio vida: El Relámpago. Sólo busco de aquel que la destruya con la Esencia de la Muerte. Precisamente, tú perdiste algo muy importante, tu Cosmos está lleno de Tristeza y Dolor, por eso nadie se te acerca.- Dijo el rival hacia un herido Aioria.

\- ¡No lo escuches, amigo, nosotros estamos contigo!.- Intervino LadyBug a favor del pelirrojo.

\- Ustedes, Prodigios, esta no es su "Guerra Santa", gente como ustedes no deben meterse en un asunto como éste, no me importa quién les haya dado ese poder: No son superiores a nosotros, los Dioses, ni a mí.- Advirtió Cronos a la pareja.

\- ¡Cronos, maldito! ¡Toma esto!.- Gritó Frank y le lanzó un hechizo con su Varita Mágica, pero ésta no fue más que un "montón de Plumas" contra su cuerpo.

\- Frank Smith, un Humano concebido por un Ser Mitológico, dime, ¿acaso tu madre, Sedusa, te abandonó?.- Preguntó el Rey de los Titanes con burla.

\- ¡Cállate, no la metas a mi madre en esto!.- Exclamó el peli negro, defendiendo a aquella villana y lanzando varios Hechizos, pero éstos no hacían afecto, ni siquiera combinándolos con las "Flechas Fantasmas" de Claude.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entienden todavía?. El Relámpago que él lleva dentro de sí, contiene la Muerte, para sobrevivir el "Arkhaim Phainomenom" tendrá que usar esa única Fuerza que yo no controlo. ¡Adelante, Leo!.- Dijo Cronos a todos ellos, pero sus amigos no querían que lo hiciera, lo estaba provocando, desafiando.

Lithos podía sentir, junto con Steiner, la situación que se iba poniendo muy tensa con respecto a la decisión que tomaría el Caballero de Leo al respecto, pero también, las nuevas noticias llegaban a oídos de Hyperion.

\- Adelante, mientras sea ese tipo de Santo ¡lanza tu último golpe!.- Lo desafió Cronos una vez más, mientras que Steiner animaba a Lithos, diciéndole que la Diosa Athena jamás lo abandonaría ni nada y en esos momentos, se escuchó una voz.

\- Yo protegeré al Mundo y usaré como Escudo, mi vida, por la Justicia, la Paz, los Santos nos uniremos, en el nombre de nuestra Diosa.- Juró Aioria y de ahí apareció una visión de Athena.- ¿Athena? ¡Imposible, se supone que todavía no renace! ¿Es acaso un Deseo del Futuro?.- Se preguntó el pelirrojo y la chica posó sus manos en las suyas.

\- León Dorado, que tus Colmillos brillen con la Luz de la Justicia.- Fueron las palabras de la Diosa y de ahí se encendió el Cosmos de Aioria.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó el joven su ofensiva.- ¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE MIS COLMILLOS PUEDEN PROTEGER AL "SELLO"!.- Bramó con furia hacia su oponente, mirándolo con odio.

Cronos no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, contemplando aquel escenario de pura sorpresa, no sabía qué palabras usar al respecto, Aioria estaba decidido, tenía una gran determinación en derrotarlo y borrar esa mancha que había caído encima suyo tras la muerte de Aiolos, su hermano mayor y disparó su ataque contra el oponente, provocando una explosión, de la cual emergió el enemigo intacto.

\- A pesar de su enorme cuerpo, ¡evadió mi ataque! ¿Qué es eso ? ¿Una Oscura Nube de Llamaradas?.- Quiso saber el chico, ya que venía la respuesta del enemigo.

\- ¡"ARCANO DE LOS FENÓMENOS"!.- Lanzó el rival su contra-ofensiva, provocando todo un temblor en la zona, haciendo estremecer hasta los cimientos de la Estatua de la Diosa Athena.- ¡Soy el Dios de los Dioses, puede que no tenga mi Poder al máximo, pero no seré derrotado por un Mortal ni sus Aliados!. Soy un Ente Superior a cualquier Mortal, seré siempre un Obstáculo para la Humanidad, ¡nunca podrán vencerme, ni siquiera Aioria!. ¡Tú nunca podrás vencerme! ¡SUFRE EN LA DESESPERACIÓN!.- Gritó Cronos, quien volvía a lanzar repetidos ataques contra su oponente, hiriéndolo de la peor manera posible, mientras que éste intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- Túmbame cuanto quieras, me levantaré de nuevo. ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!.- Exclamó Aioria, quien contra-atacó y de ahí se pudo ver una especie de "Milagro".

\- ¿Qué es esta fuerza?. Yo no tengo Alas, Alas de Oro que daban Fortaleza.- Se preguntó el rival, ya que vio una transformación que asombró a los amigos de Aioria.

Allí estaba su Armadura Dorada de Leo, pero parecía haberse fusionado con la de Sagitario, ya que en su espalda estaban las Alas Doradas que formaban parte de la misma.

\- Para vencer a los Obstáculos, yo no tengo Alas como las de mi hermano, esas Alas eran Símbolos de Esperanza para la Salvación de todos. Pero tengo estas piernas firmes sobre la Tierra, no puedo volar pero me mantendré en pie de lucha y para proteger a los demás, tengo mis propios medios: Mis Puños, mis Colmillos.- Juró el chico, para que después volviera su Armadura a la normalidad.

\- ¿Tus Puños tienen la Fuerza para derrotar a los Dioses? ¿Eso crees.- Preguntó Cronos.

\- Exactamente, me levanto porque lo creo firmemente y así puedo seguir resistiendo.- Respondió el chico.

\- Estupideces de un pobre iluso, la Fuerza de los Mortales no es nada ante un Dios, ¿qué puedes hacer contra nosotros?.- Quiso saber su enemigo una vez más.

\- Soy capaz de cualquier cosa, mientras así lo crea, incluso crear un Milagro. ¡ARDE CON INTENSIDAD, COSMOS! ¡"PHOTON BURST"! ¡"APERTURA CÓSMICA"!.- Lanzó Aioria su doble ofensiva contra el enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué es este extraño poder?!.- Quiso saber el rival.

\- ¡SIENTE MI PODER!.- Gritó el joven pelirrojo, combinando su ataque con el de sus amigos.

\- ¡Este no puede ser el Poder de un simple Mortal, algún Dios debe de estar dándole su apoyo! ¡Athena!.- Dirigió el Rey de los Titanes su mirada hacia la Estatua de la Diosa.- Después de todo, si reencarnas en esta Era, asesinada de bebe por una Daga de Oro, ese hombre se atrevió a ¡TRAICIONARME!.- Reconoció Cronos la traición que Saga le había hecho, hallándose éste en el Salón del Trono y de ahí se dirigió hacia Aioria.- ¡¿Crees que puedes derrotarme, Mortal?! ¡¿Tienes las agallas para matar a un Dios?!.-

\- No es una cuestión de dar muerte, ¡SON LAS AGALLAS PARA PROTEGER EL MUNDO! ¡"PHOTON DRIVE"! ¡COSMOS EN MI INTERIOR, ALIMÉNTATE DE MI VIDA Y ESTALLA! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN FOTÓNICA"!.- Gritó Aioria, una vez más, lanzando su última y más poderosa ofensiva que dio de lleno contra Cronos, provocando una enorme explosión junto con el humo negro que se elevaba por los Cielos.- ¿Desapareció? ¿Acaso lo vencimos?.- Se preguntó el chico, pero de ahí, apareció un grupo de desconocidos.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!.- Preguntó LadyBug.

\- "Las Seis Titánides".- Se presentaron aquellas chicas.

\- ¿Acaso creíste haber ganado, estúpido?.- Preguntó una de ellas, de cabellos negros.

\- Athena tiene a sus Santos para combatir.- Mencionó una rubia.

\- Así como nuestro Rey nos tiene a nosotros.- Añadió otra, pero de cabellos albinos.

\- Las "Seis Titánides" seremos invocadas a este Mundo cuando nuestro Rey corra peligro.- Explicó otra de ellas, pero tranquila y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Para formar una "Barrera de Cosmos" impenetrable para cualquier Mortal.- Siguió otra, la cual era de largos cabellos negros.

\- Derrotar a Cronos siendo un simple Mortal, es un acto imposible.- Finalizó la última de ellas, de cabellos castaños y cortos, mientras que de aquella "niebla" emergía un misterioso personaje.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de presentarse?. Dios, son en verdad unas insoportables.- Quiso saber Frank, cosa que hizo reír a LadyBug y Chat Noir, también a Claude.

\- Oigan...chicos...miren.- Apuntó el castaño de Liberty City.

Allí se encontraba un niño, un chico que oscilaba los 13 o 14 años de edad, cabellos cortos, negros y con tres finos y larguísimos cabellos, piel un poco oscura, poseía ojos rojos intensos y sin ninguna prenda de vestir.

\- Ay, mama.- Quedó Chat Noir junto con su novia, sintiendo el miedo.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada.- Alertó Claude.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿será que por fin ha aparecido?.- Quiso saber Frank.

* * *

 **Ha llegado el Rey Cronos, Camaradas, ha prepararse para la batalla, porque esto se va a poner intenso.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Iré actualizando más seguida esta historia, para poder terminarla antes de llegar a mitad de año.**

\- ¡¿Él es...Cronos?!.- Quiso saber Aioria, estando ante la presencia de aquel nuevo personaje recién llegado.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32:** No podían crédito a lo que estaban viendo ante ese misterioso joven de largos cabellos negros, que se movían por acción de los vientos, era él, el "Rey de los Titanes", ni siquiera LadyBug y Chat Noir podían creer que esa persona era el verdadero enemigo, pero por su aspecto, el de un chico de entre 13 o 14 años de edad, ¿cómo era posible saberlo? ¿era o no era el enemigo para enfrentar?. Todo daba a entender que sí lo era, sumado a la aparición de aquellas mujeres, las cuales pertenecían a los "12 Titanes", la "Élite del Rey", quienes arribaron para protegerlo del peligro.

\- Y bien, ¿quién dará el primer golpe?.- Preguntó Frank con burla hacia aquellas mujeres.- Solo veo a un grupo de chicas que vienen a proteger a su Rey, pero ¿por qué no dejan que Su Majestad pelee como es debido? ¿O es que acaso necesita el permiso de sus padres para luchar?.- Quiso saber con burla.

\- ¡Calla la boca, perro!.- Le amenazó una de las chicas, pero Frank le apuntó con su Varita.

\- Te mueves, aunque sea un milímetro más, te convertiré en un sapo o peor, te desintegraré por completo.- Amenazó el hombre, cosa que llevó a aquella chica se retirara y volviera a proteger a Cronos.

Aioria no podía creerlo, ¿era Cronos ese niño?. Éste era mucho más joven que el Caballero del Templo del León, no podía dar pruebas de que esa persona fuera a pelear contra él.

\- Este lugar, ¿dónde estoy?.- Preguntó aquel peli negro, parecía tener un tono tranquilo en su voz, nada de hostilidad hacia el Santuario, pero algo no cuadraba bien.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?.- Quiso saber Claude.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?.- Preguntó de nuevo Cronos.

\- Yo...este lugar...no sé qué estaba haciendo, ni por cuál propósito. ¿Cuál es mi función? ¿Ahora?. Mortales, respondan a mi pregunta.- Pidió el peli negro que le dieran una mano.

\- _Parece que no recuerda nada, creo que es el momento para acabar con él.-_ Sugirió LadyBug a Aioria.

\- _Alto, no se fíen, esa persona me da un mal presentimiento.-_ Detuvo Chat Noir a su novia, ya que había algo peligroso, ni siquiera las chicas que lo acompañaban a Cronos decían nada, estaban calladas, sorprendidas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó una de las rubias.-

\- A pesar de que nuestro Rey está enfrente a nosotras, ¿por qué no puedo sentir su Gran Cosmos?.- Quiso saber la peli negra.

\- ¿Se dispersó?.- Preguntó la chica de tez morena.

\- Es como un Cascarón vacío.- Alegó otra de las rubias.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Pidió aquella chica de cabellos negros una respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo con el "Rey de los Titanes" y dirigió su mirada hacia sus enemigos.- ¿Qué le han hecho?-

\- ¿Nosotros?. Nada, estúpida, no le hicimos nada a tu "Querido Rey", solamente está perdido.- Respondió Frank, mirándola con severidad a ella, cosa que parecía hacerla enfurecer.

\- Tú deberías saberlo desde Tiempos Inmemoriales, controlas las Memorias.- Se dirigió la peli negra hacia otra de sus hermanas.

\- Los "Relámpagos de Zeus" sellaron su cuerpo como su Cosmos. La Fuerza Divina que corre sus venas, aquello que lo hace un Dios, incluso sus Técnicas y Sabiduría de Inmortales, hasta las Leyendas de la Era del Mito, todo se encuentra dentro de su Gran Cosmos. Cuando Zeus selló a su propio padre, se burló de todo, pero ese "Sello" tampoco pudo soportar el Poder de nuestro Rey, sin embargo, momentos antes de que el "Sello" se rompiera, recibió el impacto de un "Relámpago" terrible, un "Relámpago" no solo eliminó el "Sello", sino también la Memoria de nuestro Señor Cronos.- Apuntó aquella chica.- Al punto de que su Gran Cosmos regresara a su Punto de Origen.

\- ¿Acaso has enloquecido? El enorme Cosmos del Gran Cronos ¡¿lo destruyó un grupo de Mortales?.- Preguntó la peli negra con furia.

\- Cronos.- Dijo aquel chico y en medio del silencio, se fue gestando el enfrentamiento, una nueva batalla.

\- ¡"SABLE DEL VICIO"!.- Lanzó la peli negra su ofensiva contra Aioria.-

\- ¡"DESTELLO..."!.- Exclamó el joven, quien se defendió.- ¡PARTIÓ MI "RELÁMPAGO" EN DOS Y CUANDO ADQUIRIÓ FILO!.- Gritó el joven, sorprendido de verse atrapado.

\- ¿Crees que te partiré por atacar a nuestro Señor Cronos?. Estúpido, soy quien imparte Juicio a todos los Seres Vivos y mientras más oses pecar, con mayor Fuerza impartiré Justicia, ¡ejerciendo más presión hasta que tu cuerpo se desintegre!. Desde arriba me presiona una Fuerza Invisible, ¡qué impresionante!. Igualmente es mía la Balanza del Bien y del Mal, puedo hacer que tus Pecados adquieran un Peso Físico, sufre con las Consecuencias de tus Males ¡y muere!. Atacar a nuestro Señor es un gran acto, así que he decido ¡decapitarte con mi "Brabeus Blade"!.- Prometió aquella mujer, mientras que se lanzaba al ataque.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Se interpuso Shura de Capricornio, el cual bloqueó el ataque enemigo de la muchacha.

\- Así que te atreviste a interrumpir el Castigo Divino, ¡qué insolencia!.- Dijo aquella mujer de forma tranquila, pero luego enfurecida.

\- Pensé que tenían órdenes de mantenerse en sus Puestos, más que insolencia, diría qué estúpido.- Sostuvo la chica albina.

\- ¿Y si nos olvidamos de todo esto y lo resolvemos con un café?.- Propuso Claude en forma de broma, pero aquellas mujeres lo miraron mal.- Era broma, voy a destrozarlas con mis Flechas.- Prometió el muchacho.

En esos momentos, Shura se puso de pie ante sus rivales.

\- Yo no he recibido ninguna orden, solo recibo Órdenes de Athena y he venido para luchar junto a mi Compañero de Armas.- Se presentó el español en esos momentos, listo para pelear.

\- ¡Qué tontería! Solo viniste para morir con él, solo es necesario mi poder para enviarlos a los dos ¡al "Tártaro"!.- Se burló y bramó con furia la peli negra.

Cuando lanzó su ofensiva, ésta fue repelida inmediatamente.

\- ¡Un "Relámpago"! ¡¿Sigues vivo?!.- Preguntó ella.

\- Por más pesados que sean mis Pecados, los cargaré yo solo, no será lo que me detenga cargando los Pecados, ¡esa es la verdadera Fuerza!. ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Respondió el chico y de inmediato lanzó su contra-ofensiva.

\- ¡Ja!.- Río la rival.- Parece que todavía sientes tu Peso, pronto no te pondrás derecho: ¡"BRABEUS BLADE"!.-

\- ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!.- Juró Aioria y evadió el golpe.

\- ¡¿Acaso lo evadió?! ¡Idiota, ¿acaso no te olvidas que te haré saber el Veredicto?! Yo te declaro ¡CULPABLE! ¡"BRABEUS BLADE"!.- Volvió a la carga la rival al asalto, inmovilizando a su oponente, el cual apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- ¡La Presión es mucho más fuerte...no me puedo mover...me aplastará!.- Gritó el joven, inmovilizado.

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡"FLECHAS FANTASMA"!.- Se lanzó Claude al asalto, pero su bombardeo de flechas fue detenido por la oponente, quien lo agarró con fuerza del cuello, estrellándolo contra el piso, quedando a sus pies.

\- ¿Acaso no te había dicho también que no te movieras? Cuando termine con él, ¡tú y los demás seguirán el mismo camino!.- Exclamó con decisión.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!".- Gritó Shura, quien se interpuso, sacando a Claude y destruyendo la ofensiva rival.- ¡YA LO DIJE, VINE A LUCHAR A TU LADO! ¡NO EXISTE PERSONA SIN PECADOS, ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE DEBE VIVIR, POR ESO, LOS MORTALES VIVIMOS Y LUCHAMOS, AYUDÁNDONOS MUTUAMENTE!.- Bramó el español con determinación y decisión en su voz.

\- Tener que ayudarse para sobrevivir, patético, ¿acaso no aprendieron de Atlas?. Dios de la Fuerza Bruta, Hijo de nuestro Hermano Jápeto: Luego de la "Titanomaquia", también se lo castigó, se le condenó a la tortura de sostener el Globo Celestial donde millones de Estrellas titilan.- Se burló la peli negra y mostró imágenes de aquel personaje de la Mitología.- El Pecado Mortal es más pesado que el Cielo, no podrían soportarlo, ¡mueran aplastados por sus Males!.- Sentenció aquella mujer.

\- Termina de una vez, Themis, debemos llevar a nuestro Rey al "Laberinto".- Ordenó la chica albina y de ojos cerrados, harta de tanta espera.- Morirán sin importar que los dejemos vivir, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Siendo yo, la esposa de Cronos, quien está a su lado desde la Era del Mito, no perdonaré a quien se atreva a ofender a Mi Rey, tendrán una muerte rápida: ¡"PITONES DE GEA"!.-Sentenció aquella muchacha y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva, en donde se vieron aquellas enormes Serpientes que se lanzaron contra sus adversarios.

\- Ha invocado "Serpientes de Piedra".- Observó Shura con asombro.

\- Rhea, nunca perdonas a nadie.- Sostuvo Themis, ésta era una chica de cabellos desmechados y cortos, de un color violeta, podía ver en sus ojos el carácter de luchador y eran de tonalidad roja, al igual que los demás "Titanes". Su piel gozaba de un tono y ligero color oscuro y que portaba siempre su Armadura.

Rhea, por su parte, era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos color celestino/blanco, que en sus terminaciones tiene las puntas en bucle, dándole un aspecto "esponjoso" al mismo, símil a los de una nube. Era de un porte y rostro maduro y tranquilo, de ojos color rojo, aunque mucho más calmados que de sus hermanos y la piel algo oscura. Además de que siempre mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Vámonos.- Pidió Rhea con seriedad.

\- Debemos consultar a Pontos sobre esto.- Añadió Themis, la cual miró con frialdad a Frank.- Esto no termina aquí, Hechicero, vas a pagar.- Sentenció la rival.

\- Y te estaré esperando.- Prometió el hombre de cabellos negros, quien guardó su Varita, por ahora habría Paz.

\- Además de que podemos matarlos cuando queramos.- Sentenció una de las chicas de cabellos rubios.

\- Nuestra prioridad es regresar al Señor Cronos a la normalidad.- Pidió otra de ellas, morena y castaña.

\- El cuerpo que ahora posee es perecedero, para restaurar su poder, partamos al "Laberinto". Además le devolverá su maravillosa apariencia.- Finalizó la chica de cabellos y ojos negros, mientras que ellas partían con el chico hacia su Mundo.

Pronto, todo quedó en silencio.

\- Aioria, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Shura con preocupación.

\- Sí, idiota, al menos pudiste haber escapado.- Respondió el muchacho.

\- Hmm, si hasta tú me dices idiota, ya no valgo nada. Por Órdenes del Patriarca, ya no habrá refuerzos, este es el fin; aunque no es tan malo morir al lado de un Compañero.- Miró el español a su amigo, mostrando esa camaradería.

\- ¡¿Shura?! ¿Una Orden que impide ayudar a los Compañeros?. Nunca se dijo tal cosa.- Escucharon una voz y detrás de ellos apareció Aldebaran de Tauro, quien fue tele-transportado por Mu de Aries desde Jamir hasta el Santuario, habiendo escuchado todo lo ocurrido.- Acabo de llegar de Jamir y miren nada más, parece que también debo involucrarme en esta pelea.- Sostuvo el brasilero con seriedad.

\- ¡ALDEBARAN!.- Gritó Aioria al ver a su amigo recién llegado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Laberinto de Cronos", las chicas habían llegado con el muchacho, el cual se sintió debilitado, cansado, había llegado el momento de que tenía que recuperar sus poderes perdidos, volver a ser esa Autoridad reinante y que nadie lo pudiera parar en ningún instante.

El joven bajó la cabeza, debilitado y mirando hacia todos lados.

\- Mi Señor, ¿acaso ha olvidado incluso como equipar su "Soma"?. Qué desalentador, permítame vestir con estas prendas.- Pidió Rhea en esos momentos y le dio todo un atuendo negro, todo un conjunto de túnicas oscuras que se unieron a él.- Este es el día en el que nuestro Rey ha regresado.- Dio aquel anuncio importante.

\- Daremos el "Castigo Divino" a los Dioses Olímpicos, ahora que los Titanes nos hemos reunido con nuestro Rey, este día es tanto grato como memorable.- Apareció Hyperion de Ébano ante Su Señor.

\- Nuestra existencia en el Mundo Mortal ha estado pendiente de este momento: ¡Recibamos a nuestro Rey y comenzaremos una Nueva Cruzada!.- Exclamó Pontos de Océano, quien arribó al lugar para darle la bienvenida y la coronación a aquel joven.

\- Mi Sable se ha fortalecido con la sangre y la muerte, esperando la anhelada victoria. En la Oscuridad más densa, soportamos el sufrimiento eterno.- Dijo Jápeto de la Dimensión.

\- Pero ahora, serán otros que sufrirán las consecuencias.- Apuntó Kreios de los Astros con severidad.

\- No hay razón para luchar si no puede asegurar la victoria, comenzaremos una lucha tan grande que el Mundo Entero estará involucrado: Dioses, Mortales, todos metidos en este "Juego", la Tierra se convertirá en cenizas.- Dijo Ceo de Relámpago Negro.

\- Y la vida arderá en llamas cuando se complete el "Teos Sehma".- Apuntó Okeanos de las Mareas y los Océanos.

Hubo silencio, la coronación se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- El "Teos Sehma" ha ¡aparecido sobre nuestro Rey! ¡Se completaron las preparaciones! Zeus, Dioses Olímpicos, teman, dará comienzo la "Gran Batalla de la Destrucción": La "Titanomaquia".- Anunció Hyperion ante todos los presentes, viéndose aquellos Sellos que aparecían y ceñían al Rey Cronos.

\- Y por eso, debemos preguntar a Pontos qué le ocurre a nuestro Señor.- Dijo Themis a los presentes.

\- Su apariencia actual es algo desconcertante, no dudo que Pontos lo sepa, pero, en este gran día, ¿en dónde está?.- Quiso saber Rhea.

Sobre las murallas del "Laberinto", allí se hallaba aquel personaje de pie.

\- "Teos Sehma", la "Perdición de la Tierra", ese es el Deseo del Rey: "Quitar vida" es sólo para quien tiene el Poder suficiente y Mi Señor es el indicado. El Mundo cambia constantemente, como las olas que van y vienen, quienes decidirán el destino del Mundo, los Santos de Oro deberán adquirir una Fuerza más allá de la que tienen ahora para derrotar a los Dioses.- Expresó su proyecto ante todos ellos el rubio.

* * *

\- Ja, sin duda la Humanidad tiene mucho menos, ¿una Balanza que vuelve físico el Peso de los Pecados?.- Se burló Aldebaran, viendo que aún quedaban las "Pitones de Gea" en la zona.

\- Pero son los únicos capaces de soportar su Peso.- Observó Shura a los enemigos.- Y para poder cargar con tan Peso, para poder ser firme, resistir el destino y moldear el Futuro, el Cosmos arde en nuestro interior.- Explicó el brasilero y de ahí, junto con el español, lanzaron una ofensiva contra las "Serpientes de Piedra", las cuales fueron destruidas por completo.

* * *

La noticia llegó hasta el "Tártaro", donde Rhea observó en el Caldero lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Rhea, ¿todo está bien?.- Preguntó Themis con preocupación.

\- Parece que alguien ha vencido a mis "Pitones" de un solo golpe, ha de ser un Mortal con mucha fuerza, una fuerza inimaginable; pero la victoria no les espera, ya que irán a su encuentro de un desafío mayor.- Sentenció la mujer, dando a entender que aún faltaba el verdadero espectáculo.

* * *

A pesar de haberlas destruido, Aldebaran y los demás se llevaron una sorpresa enorme.

\- ¡¿L...La Serpiente se movió otra vez?!.- Preguntó Shura con asombro.

\- No...esa cosa está...acaso...¡¿salen más?!.- Quiso saber Aioria, asombrado de ver desde los escombros provocados, un renacimiento.

\- Una Hydra.- Señaló Frank en esos momentos, mientras que Shura se lanzaba y cortaba las cabezas de aquella criatura mitológica.

Se unieron, tenían que derrotarla, el tema era que no le hacía daño que dispararan a su cuerpo, el punto débil eran las cabezas, tenían que destruirlas y eso hacían, las decapitaban una por una, regando con su sangre el piso y llenando todo de una fuerte destrucción en las zonas montañosas y pasos que habían por allí.

\- ¡Aldebaran, se regeneró! ¿Es acaso inmortal?.- Alertó Aioria y luego lanzó su pregunta.

\- No lo creo, debe tener algún punto que la destruya oficialmente.- Señaló Chat Noir, pero no aparecía haberlo.

\- Una de las Doce Tareas de Heracles fue dar muerte a la Hydra de Lerna, aunque se le cortaba una cabeza, dos nacerían en un instante y su sangre eran un veneno altamente corrosivo.- Señaló Shura, recordando aquellas historias de la Mitología Griega, viéndose escenas de aquella labor que tuvo el Semi-Dios nombrado junto contra aquella bestia.- ¡Mi cuerpo está siendo presionado y la hemorragia me resta fuerzas para moverme!. No podemos escapar.

\- ¡Aldebaran, huye!.- Pidió Aioria con Shura, sin embargo, el brasilero no pensaba retirarse para nada del campo de batalla contra la Hydra.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Cuando alguien viene a presionarte con su Fuerza, lo correcto es recibirlo con la propia, son buenos modales.- Sentenció el hombre con seriedad en su voz, concentrado en el objetivo.- Competir contra una Bestia Mitológica es una gran oportunidad.

\- ¡No seas necio, no debes sacrificarte!.- Le aconsejó Aioria al respecto.

\- ¡Je!, es una necesidad que nace de lo más profundo de mi ser. Mantenerme en pie y proteger a mis Camaradas, es tan reconfortante y yo sé que si nuestros lugares se invirtieran, ustedes lucharían para ayudarme: Lo sé muy bien.- Apuntó Aldebaran, mirando a su enemigo con tranquilidad y manteniendo siempre la calma.- La sangre que los baña en estos momentos, me dice que resistieron, se mantuvieron de pie para proteger a Athena y al Mundo Entero. Camaradas que no dudan en derramar su sangre, son mi orgullo.

\- ¡Pero la Hydra es inmortal! ¿Qué es lo que harás?.- Preguntó Shura al respecto, viendo el plan que tenía el brasilero.

\- Con Nueve Cabezas, aunque le decapite ocho, la Cabeza Central las regenerará nuevamente pero es ésta la misma Cabeza que importa. Se la puede vencer con solo un gran golpe, que yo le voy a asestar. ¡Esta es la más grande Técnica del Santo Dorado de Tauro! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Exclamó al final Aldebaran, quien lanzó una poderosa y severa ofensiva contra la Hydra, la cual recibió el golpe de lleno.

\- ¡Impresionante!. De un golpe la derrotó, no solo atravesó la Cabeza en un momento, sino que además tuvo tiempo para ¡destruir la "Balanza" que nos impedía movernos!. Es increíble que de la Fuerza de este gran hombre, solo está la Fe Inquebrantable en la Justicia.- Quedó Aioria asombrado del trabajo perfecto que había hecho su amigo de la Casa de Tauro.

\- Sé que son orgullosos, pero no tiene caso que carguen solos toda la Culpa. Ustedes no son los únicos Santos de Oro, otros lucharán a su lado, porque somos Compañeros y creemos unos en los otros.- Felicitó Aldebaran a sus Camaradas, compartiendo el crédito ante todos ellos.

Por ahora, reinaba la Paz, pero Cronos iba a preparar a sus Peones, Agentes y Soldados para las siguientes batallas y encuentros que tendrían al respecto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para la próxima jugada del enemigo del "Tártaro".


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33:** Mientras que en una jungla, un grupo de antropólogos y exploradores se hallaban haciendo investigaciones sobre las culturas del Pasado, un misterioso animal emergió de las sombras, era una criatura del Pasado, que caminó por este Planeta durante los tiempos de la Era del Pleistoceno, armado con unos filosos colmillos, aquellas personas se toparon cara a cara con un Tigre Dientes de Sable, el cual rugía con toda su fuerza y estaba por lanzarse al ataque, hasta que fueron salvados por una Santo de Plata, la cual estaba instruyendo a uno de sus Alumnos para cuando se convirtiera en Caballero de Athena, éste ordenó que toda investigación en las selvas debían suspenderse por las apariciones de estos seres, pero el animal se lanzó hacia ellos, sin embargo fue detenido por Shaina de Ofiuco, la cual derrotó al enemigo y salvó a los miembros de ese equipo, pero había algo raro en el aire, una presencia maligna que crecía y tenía un origen todo ese retorno de seres y animales del Pasado.

Sí, así es, el "Tártaro", allí se hallaba Cronos, vestía aquellas prendas negras, símbolo de su poder, sus cabellos se movían con el viento, el polvo también, ¿qué clase de planes tenía en mente aquel chico?.

 _\- "Este Templo me susurra la respuesta, resuenan las Campanas, urgiendo que debo hacer algo importante, pero no lo puedo recordar...lo que debo hacer...es como estas Campanas me estuvieran llamado...Mi "Soma" se está moviendo...".-_ Pensaba aquel peli negro, viendo que un enorme Reloj de Arena con Diamantes Gigantese en su apareció, cuyo nombre era "Adamas Psammos".

* * *

En el Santuario, más precisamente ubicada en la "Sala del Patriarca":

\- Ha llegado la oportunidad, esta es nuestra oportunidad para obtener ¡el Tiempo de los Dioses! ¡GUARDIAS, VENGAN!. En nombre de Athena, serán Agentes de la Paz en la Tierra, ¡informen a todos los Santos que se elimina mi restricción ahora!. El Santuario se convierte en una Fortaleza ahora, lo que para ellos significa que solo hay una cosa: La "Guerra Sagrada".- Llamó el Patriarca a aquellas tropas, las cuales acudieron para escuchar sus instrucciones, mientras que se veían imágenes de la Estatua de Athena junto con los Guerreros.

* * *

\- Un Cosmos Oscuro se expande por el Mundo, es una Sensación de gran intranquilidad.- Sostuvo Aldebaran, serio.-

\- Es como si este Mundo no hubiera un reemplazo, algo en el aire me tensa, esto no es nada bueno.- Alertó Shura de Capricornio.

\- Si este Sentimiento de Destrucción Total es real, entonces parece que ¡no hay otra opción!.- Gritó Aioria al respecto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Chat Noir, pero el chico se los llevó consigo mismo.

\- ¡Aioria, espera, ¿adónde vas?! ¡Estás herido!.- Le detuvo Aldebaran con la marcha.- Regresen a sus Templos, no dudo de que nos llamen. Ustedes, vuelvan a la Ciudad.- Fue la orden del brasilero a cada uno de los personajes.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí, en el Santuario, necesito llegar más al fondo de este asunto.- Dijo Frank.

\- Quedarse conmigo, arruinaría su reputación.- Dijo Aioria a sus Camaradas.

\- ¡No seas estúpido, tú no eres un traidor!.- Le animó Aldebaran a su amigo.

\- Si somos Compañeros, entonces deben retirarse para defender sus respectivos Templos, dos Santos de Oro son más difíciles de vencer que uno. Confíen en mí, por favor y haga lo que les pido, estas heridas son importantes.- Pidió el pelirrojo, quien se retiró del lugar.

\- ¡Vamos, Aldebaran! No quiero poner en duda mis palabras.- Pidió Shura y con el brasilero, sin olvidarse de Frank, se retiraron del lugar, teniendo esperanzas de poder derrotar al enemigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Grevena, Grecia:

\- ¿Es aquí? ¿El lugar donde los "Titanes" han combatido?.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados del Santuario, quien se hallaba con un batallón y dirigido por un Capitán.

\- Sin dudas, hay señales de lucha.- Respondió el líder y de golpe, observaron una extraña Luz en la zona.- ¿Acaso eso es...? ¡No puede ser!.- Preguntó el Capitán y ante él apareció una misteriosa "Arma".

\- Oh...¡la Espada de un "Titán"!, pero...¿de dónde salió eso? ¿Es acaso...una puerta?.- Quiso saber otro de los Soldados, ya que estaban ante la entrada de un misterioso edifico.

\- Este se ve mal, ¡hay que reportar al Patriarca ahora mismo!.- Dijo otro de los Soldados.

\- ¡Esperen! Algo pasa.- Observó el Capitán, deteniendo a sus hombres, ya que comenzó a ocurrir algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién está ahí?!.- Quisieron saber aquellos militares presentes.

Justo en ese momento, un misterioso peli negro apareció delante de ellos y les habló con tranquilidad, pero manteniendo la seriedad.

\- El "Sable Estelar" de Crios de la Galaxia es un Arma fascinante, sin duda. Despierta asombro en los Mortales, pero no ha de ser tocada por ellos.- Advirtió aquel peli negro a los militares.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Yo mismo la tomaré!.- Juró el Capitán, listo para capturar el objetivo, pero éste fue detenido.

\- ¡ALTO, ENEMIGO, NO TE PERMITIREMOS DAR UN PASO MÁS!.- Advirtió el peli negro, de forma severa.- Una insolencia de esta manera no será perdonada.- Sentenció y se formó la defensa.

\- ¡UNA BARRERA!.- Gritaron los militares.

\- Ante esta osadía, acepto el reto: Morirán instantáneamente por la fría Agua Azul. Esta es mi "Misericordia", nada en la Tierra puede oponérsele: ¡"DILUVIO DE THALASSA"!.- Sentenció el rival, alzando su "Soma" a los Cielos y se vio un enorme tsunami dirigirse hacia aquellos "invasores".

\- ¡¿Una marejada?!.- Se preguntó, llenos de horror.

\- El Agua da Vida y reclama la Vuelta.- Dijo el enemigo, tranquilo, pero de golpe, la ofensiva fue detenida, siendo congelada y de ahí se destruyó.

\- ¡Nos han salvado!.- Festejaron aquellos hombres.

\- Mi Océano ha sido drenado de un solo golpe, reniegan mi Misericordia.- Dijo el peli negro.

\- Por supuesto, ¿piensas que la Misericordia es para matar a los Humanos?. Sin duda eso es arrogante de tu parte.-Apareció Aioria, venía él solo, ya que LadyBug y Chat Noir se les estaban agotando el poder en sus "Amuletos", por lo cual, debieron regresar a Atenas.

El rival se volteó.

\- No me agrada tu tono, Mortal. ¿Vienes a fanfarronear, Santo de Oro?.- Preguntó con severidad.

\- ¡Ustedes, regresen al Santuario y reporten esto!.- Dio Aioria la orden a aquellos batallones.

\- ¡PERO, SEÑOR AIORIA, PODEMOS SERVIRLE DE REFUERZO!.- Se negó el Capitán a dejarlo solo, querían ayudarlo, pero el chico los miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué acaso no me escucharon? ¡LARGO!.- Volvió a ordenarles a aquellos hombres.

\- Tu Orgullo te nubla la Razón, lamentarás haberlos enviado lejos.- Se dirigió el peli negro con burla y seriedad hacia Aioria.

\- Para variar, otro Dios lleno de sí mismo, pareces saber bien quién soy, así que preséntate.- Ordenó el chico.

\- Muestra más respeto, Mortal, al Titán Océano de la Corriente. Has venido hasta aquí, aún gravemente herido.- Dijo aquel sujeto, mostrando una mirada llena de furia y severidad.

\- ¡Ja!. Es mi instinto de pelea: Athena protege los Templos Zodiacales , no es fácil llegar hasta ellos cruzando Dimensiones, pero en vista de que ustedes hacen lo que se les place, quiere decir que hicieron una entrada cerca del Santuario.- Se burló el pelirrojo de su oponente, el cual extendió su brazo izquierdo.

\- Crios rasgó las Dimensiones y desapareció, no sin antes invitarnos a ir tras él. Es hora de aceptar la invitación.- Sostuvo Océano en esos momentos.

Estaban listos para pelear, las palabras de Océano eran de destruir a la Humanidad por su debilidad, ambición, la maldad que llevaban dentro por todas las guerras que vivían y demás y hablaba sobre el verdadero poder del Rey Cronos, el cual estaba en el "Adamas Psammos", el cual manipulaba el Paso del Tiempo, revertirlo, justificando la aparición de aquellas ciudades antiguas y con ello eliminar al Hombre. Después de explicarle todo, Océano alzó su mano izquierda al aire e invocó nuevamente una Ola Gigante, pero ésta fue detenida, congelada en el acto.

\- Mi preciosa "Ola Azul" se detuvo, ¿quién eres?.- Preguntó con seriedad el peli negro y de allí apareció el defensor.

\- Si los Dioses deciden eliminar a la Humanidad, deberíamos tener una oportunidad para redimirlos. Todos tenemos la oportunidad de completar sus existencias, por eso nos rehusamos a rendirnos ante las decisiones divinas, así lo creo yo.- Fueron las palabras de Camus de Acuario, quien entró en escena.

\- Pareces equiparar a los Dioses con los Humanos, Santo de Oro.- Dijo Océano con severidad en su voz.

\- Mis enemigos son aquellos que se oponen a Athena, así que sean Mortales o no, todos son iguales. Santo de Oro, Camus de Acuario, sentirás mi fría Convicción.- Sentenció el francés, mientras que comenzaban a bajar las temperaturas en el lugar y empezaba una nevada.

\- ¿Nieve? No, Escarcha más bien.- Observó el rival, alzando la mirada al Cielo.- Ha detenido el Movimiento de los Átomos con su Cosmos, congelando el Agua del Ambiente. Mi "Océano de Misericordia", yo control el flujo del gran mar, aquel que generó la vida y creó los Continentes donde habitan los Seres Vivos, yo creé el Mundo que ustedes dicen proteger. ¿Podrás detener tal Flujo?.- Preguntó hacia Camus.

\- Si tú eres el Dios que hace fluir, yo soy aquel que lo detiene todo y lo congela: ¡"OCÉANO CONGELADO"!.- Sentenció el francés, quien provocó que toda la masa de agua se convirtiera en hielo.

\- Congeló esa gran masa de agua y al Dios Oscuro también.- Observaron los Soldados con asombro.

\- No, observen.- Pidió Aioria, ya que el rival estaba por responder.

\- ¡"FILO DE LA CORRIENTE"!.- Lanzó Océano su ofensiva contra Camus.- Nuestra Madre Gea nos entregó la "Soma", con la Daga que ataca a una gran velocidad y las Corrientes nacen de ambos filos. Generan un remolino que lo absorbe todo.

\- ¿Dos grandes Corrientes que chocan la una contra la otra?.- Preguntó el francés.

\- ¡"IMPACTO"!.- Exclamó Océano y lanzó su asalto.

\- El choque de ambas Corrientes contrarias generan ¡una enorme Ola de Impacto!.- Observó el peli turquesa hacia aquella zona del tsunami y de ahí, la ola se lanzó contra él.

\- Un Mortal jamás será capaz de detenerla. Están bajo nuestro poder y deben obedecer nuestras indicaciones y caprichos, así que cumplan esta orden y extínganse.- Fue el pedido del enemigo.

\- No seas estúpido, ustedes habrán creado al Mundo y a los Mortales, pero somos nosotros somos quienes vivimos en él y vamos a seguir luchando por él. Si vas a aceptar ese reto, aquí están tus Oponentes.- Mostró Aioria a aquellas personas que lucharían contra el rival.- Tanto ustedes como nosotros tenemos Orgullo y nadie lo va a pisotear.

\- Buen argumento, pero estás dependiendo de otro Santo de Oro para proteger a Soldados inútiles, algo cobarde me parece. A pesar de fanfarronear sobre tu Control del Flujo, estás completamente inmovilizado.- Dijo Océano, luego miró a Camus, el cual mostró una extraña sonrisa y luego alzó su dedo de la mano derecha, lanzando unos "Anillos".

\- Estos "Anillos de Hielo" pueden inmovilizarlo todo, mi única petición es que esperes a que los Soldados se vayan y luego yo, personalmente, te enfrentaré, Océano.- Fue el pedido del francés.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Camus?. Yo llegué primero antes que tú.- Quiso saber Aioria sobre esa intromisión.

\- Primero o segundo eso no importa, no eres el indicado para esto.- Advirtió el francés.

A pesar de las heridas, Camus estaba listo para seguir peleando, no pensaba rendirse ni nada, iba a combatir hasta el final, a proteger a los Soldados y a Aioria, así que encaró a Océano.

\- ¿Van a seguir hablando o van a pelear? . En ese caso, ¡tomen esto! ¡"STREAM EDGE"!.- Lanzó el rival su ofensiva, pero Camus se defendió.

\- ¡"GOTAS GIGANTES"!.- Respondió el francés a aquel ataque y congeló la oleada rival, pero ésta fracasó.

\- ¡ARDE, COSMOS, AHHHHHHHHH!.- Exclamó Aioria, yendo a defender a su Camarada, provocando toda una explosión que arrasó la zona, dejando a Océano asombrado, sumado de que estaba cubierto de Hielo.

\- Este cuerpo divino...¿cómo puede un Mortal generarlo?.- Quiso saber Océano al respecto.

\- Con tus brazos congelados, no pudiste controlar el alcance de tu impacto. Reprimí mi Aire Congelado para congelarte en varios puntos, sin que lo percibieras, ahora, por fin puedo liberarlo: ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Sentenció Camus en aquellos momentos, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva final contra Océano.

\- Una Fuerza viene hacia mí, congelando sigilosamente todo a su paso, aún protegido por mi "Soma" puedo sentir el frío.- Sintió el rival aquel poder.

\- Si los Dioses pueden decidir sobre el destino, nosotros podemos decidir a qué Dios mostrar Pleitesía, por eso mi Lealtad siempre será con Athena, la Virgen Guerrera.- Fueron las palabras de Camus hacia el enemigo.- Un Dios que menosprecia el Valor de la Vida, es desmerecedor de la Vida Eterna y tampoco merece Devoción alguna, así que la Vida es limitada.

\- Yo soy Océano de la Corriente, el Dios que dio origen a la Vida misma.- Las palabras del oponente provocaron que aquella red de hielo colapsara en esos momentos.

\- ¡¿Se liberó del Hielo?!.- Preguntó Camus con asombro.

\- Después de matarlos a todos, crearé a más Seres acordes a nuestra visión.- Fueron sus palabras finales, mirando con desprecio a sus enemigos, listo para matarlos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34:** \- El momento ha llegado, para nuestra ciudad cubierta permanentemente por la Oscuridad, la Tierra encerrada por profundas sombras, nubes y relámpagos. Él lo atravesará todo, cortando y desgarrando todo, haciendo brillar nuestro Futuro: ¡Nuestro Gran Dios, Cronos, ha resucitado en nuestro Mundo!.- Hablaba una misteriosa voz, mientras que se oían marchas, pasos militares de las tropas suyas, las cuales llegaban ante su Rey para luchar por él.- Pónganse de pie, Hombres de la Razas de los Dioses que han sido maltratados. Recuperaremos nuestra tierra para obtener nuevamente la Luz que desciende sobre nosotros. No temeremos que nuestra sangre se derrame, porque tenemos la Valentía que supera a la Muerte. El Deseo de quienes han sido maltratados, nos incita a la lucha, nosotros somos la Justicia. Esta Guerra está cerca, en la Ciudad ya empezaron a inquietarse pero no hay llantos ni gemidos de tristeza o sufrimiento, son gritos de guerra, llenos de Valentía y Deseo por luchar.- Dijo una voz, la cual se materializó y era Hyperion, viéndose escenas de todo tipo, en especial de los civiles que habían allí y de los preparativos para la formación del Imperio de Cronos.- La voz del pueblo pide que pide por la libertad, está llena de valentía

\- Y es nuestro deber también oír sus voces, debemos luchar por la gente que ha confiado en nosotros y ha caído al Mundo de la Oscuridad. Debemos también crear el Futuro.- Fue el pedido de Pontos.

\- En la Tierra, por más diferente que sean las razas, todos sobreviven juntos, pero las personas que confiaron en nosotros, los Titanes y lucharon contra Zeus, fueron enviadas a la Oscuridad y sufren eternamente en una pesadilla sin fin. Sufrieron y ni siquiera se les permitió la Muerte, pero van a regresar a la Tierra, de la vida una vez más y van a recuperar su brillante Futuro. La Justicia y la Paz de Zeus, ¡todo eso es falso!. Si nadie los perdona, entonces nosotros lo haremos.- Sentenció Hyperion con frialdad y viéndose imágenes del Pasado que contaba.

\- Es deber de los Dioses crear un Futuro para ellos.- Finalizó Pontos con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

En los balcones del Palacio, una misteriosa figura de negro y con su Arma en las manos se dirigía hacia el pueblo suyo, como todo un líder importante.

\- Gente que ha aceptado el destino de la Oscuridad, pónganse de pie nuevamente junto a nosotros y alcemos las Armas de Libertad. Bajo el nombre de Cronos, quien traerá Pesadillas al Mundo, regresaremos al Cielo y a la Tierra al estado en que deben estar, el Mundo actual está putrefacto y eso es algo que debemos corregir.- Habló esa persona, la cual estaba lista, ya tenía los "Símbolos del Poder" en sus manos y se preparaba para el combate contra sus enemigos, mientras que Pontos le mostraba el Futuro a Hyperion y los demás, en especial sobre lo que podría ocurrir a los Santos de Oro.

* * *

Por su parte, Océano cumplió con su palabra, ya que provocó todo un remolino de agua, el cual estaba listo para atrapar a Camus, quien resistía a aquel embate enemigo.

\- El Océano que está dentro tuya está totalmente bajo mi control, levante un remolino ¡y desaparece!.- Sentenció el oponente, pero el peli agua marina iba a resistir, aunque recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo sangrar.

\- ¡CAMUS! La sangre de su cuerpo ¡¿salió disparada?! ¡¿Toda la sangre de Camus está siendo controlada?!.- Preguntó Aioria, asustado.

\- Y entonces para nosotros, nunca sería imposible escapar de esta técnica, ¿lo comprendiste?. Ustedes, Humanos, no podrán desobedecernos, lo lamento, esa es la verdad. Vete al Otro Mundo mientras te desangras, eso es..."Misericordia" de los Dioses.- Dio sus palabras de "despedida", Océano hacia Camus, pero éste congeló todo con un enorme "Ataúd de Hielo".- Las Puertas hacia el "Laberinto de Cronos" ¡¿están congeladas?! ¡¿Es un "Ataúd de Hielo"?!.- Quiso saber con asombro.

\- Es el "Freezing Coffin" ("Ataúd Congelante"), para las Puertas que conducen hacia el Infierno, un Ataúd es de lo más apropiado.- Alegó Camus, herido, pero aún de pie.

\- Parece que debo enseñarles algo...- Iba a decir Océano, pero el francés le calló.- Ya veo, aún así, los Humanos son parte de los Dioses.- Sentenció pero su "Soma" fue congelada junto con su cuerpo, ahora comenzaba a sentir miedo.

\- Llamaste a los Humanos "inútiles", seres que no pueden en sí mismos, es verdad que los Humanos somos una existencia débil, pero tenemos una fuerza para recuperar nuevamente lo que dejamos y si es por proteger a la gente en que confiamos, nosotros, los Humanos, somos capaces de hacer Milagros y con esta Técnica, la más fuerte que poseo ahora mismo, voy a hacer un Milagro que es derrotar a un Dios: ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!.- Prometió el francés, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra Océano, éste no se movió ni nada, pero no resultó muerto por el ataque.- ¡¿Aún con toda mi fuerza no lo pude derrotar?.- Quiso saber.

\- Impresionante, una Técnica que consume tu propia vida, no imaginé que pudieras reducir mi "Soma" hasta un punto tan bajo y cerrar las "Puertas del Laberinto de Cronos". Si el "Soma" que me otorgó la Diosa Madre no protegió mi cuerpo, tal vez hasta podrías haber herido mi existencia: Me haz enseñado algo, te lo agradezco. Veo que los Humanos son Seres a los que no se los debe subestimar ni humillar, para exterminarlos a todos ustedes por completo, parece que debemos enfrentarlos con la totalidad de nuestros poderes. Si te esforzaras al máximo, entonces yo también lo haré, la teletransportación...parece que aún me quedan fuerzas para utilizarla...veamos si tu fuerza puede hacerle frente a la mía.- Mostró Océano sus respetos, mientras que desaparecía del lugar, retirándose.

\- Por supuesto que sí, si ustedes apuestan a la ambición, entonces nosotros vamos a apostar a creer en el Futuro, para proteger la idea, nosotros debemos ser "Existencias Invisibles".

* * *

La derrota de Océano y su retirada llevaron a que un misterioso remolino se formara en el "Laberinto" y alertara a todos los presentes sobre aquella presencia.

\- Uno de nuestros Dioses ha regresado de su misión.- Informó uno de los Guardias del Palacio y allí llegó el personaje, quien se arrodilló y presentó el reporte.

\- Mi misión era meramente la incitación.- Dijo Océano.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿No lo has derrotado?! ¡Ve ahora mismo y cumple la misión!.- Ordenó un personaje y de ahí, el peli negro presentó el artefacto en sus manos.- Trajiste la Espada de Crios, excelente, ahora que he renovado fuerzas, iré a cumplir mi parte.- Sentenció una persona que estaba allí. Ya que solo soy yo capaz de hacerlo.

\- El enemigo está débil y herido, es el momento indicado.- Le encargó Océano esa tarea.

\- Lo ejecutaré al mismo tiempo que el Humano de Jápeto viene hacia acá y así el camino al Santuario se abrirá.- Sentenció el personaje y de ahí hubo una reunión.

\- Nuestro Ejército se encuentra en posición, solo necesitamos de "esa" persona y será una victoria asegurada, pero primero debemos obtener la lealtad de él, mientras Pontos no aparezca, debemos hacerlo nosotros, buscar la Llave para restablecer la Memoria de Cronos.- Informó Themis a todos los presentes.

\- Santo de Oro, Aioria de Leo, aquel que por un instante armonizó su Cosmos con el de nuestro Rey Cronos, necesitamos que lo haga una vez más.- Pidió la chica de cabellos y ojos negros.

\- Si viene hacia acá, podremos enviar nuestro Ejército hacia allá también.- Anunció uno de cabellos blancos, cuyo nombre era Coios.

\- Uno más devastador que el anterior, al abrirse las Puertas, el Santuario caerá.- Dijo Hyperion ante todos los presentes, pero Océano había dicho que tenían que ser cautelosos, no debemos subestimar a los Santos bajo ningún pretexto, lograron cerrar las "Puertas del Tiempo".- Advirtió Océano ante todos los presentes y esa noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Pronto, tuvieron que prepararse para descongelar aquellas "Puertas" y así ir hacia la Tierra.

* * *

Por su parte, Lithos había llegado, acompañada de Frank y en una carreta, hacia donde se hallaba Aioria con Camus, pero a la vuelta del Santuario, un misterioso ataque fue percibido.

\- ¡"CORTE ESPACIAL"!.- Exclamó un enemigo, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos y de ahí Aioria protegió junto con Frank a la chica.- Así que la salvarías sin importar lo que sea, pongámoslo a prueba, te llevaré a un lugar que es cualquier cosa, menos seguro para ti, pequeña.- Dijo aquel personaje con burla.

\- ¡LITHOS, ALÉJATE DE ELLA!.- Gritó Aioria, yendo al encuentro.

\- ¡SEÑOR AIORIA!.- Gritó la niña, mientras que Frank la protegía.

\- ¡Frank, quédate con ella, protégela!.- Pidió el pelirrojo al Hechicero y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡OBLÍGAME!.- Se burló el rival y tomó a Lithos, usándola como escudo humano.

* * *

\- La usó como Escudo para que Aioria no atacara.- Observó Camus a lo lejos.

* * *

\- ¡Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa?!. Dijiste que la protegerías de todo, ¿y no puedes cumplir tu palabra?. Típico de los Mortales, hacen promesas que luego no pueden cumplir. Si la quieres sana y salva, arriesga tu vida y ven a nuestro hogar. Si no vienes por ella, ¡no quiero ni pensar en lo que le puede ocurrir!.- Impuso esa regla, mientras que se la llevaba hacia el "Tártaro", alejándola de Aioria.

\- ¡SEÑOR AIORIA!.- Gritó la chica.

\- ¡LITHOS!.- Gritó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose furioso de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Fue tarde, ni siquiera Frank pudo hacer algo para detenerla, Aioria sintió rabia, furia, apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza, viendo que no había podido salvarla, por culpa de esa debilidad.

\- ¡NO...LITHOS!.- Bramó el muchacho con furia, golpeando el piso y provocando todo un estruendo que lo destruyó.

\- ¿Y vas a llorar entonces? ¿Eso harás?.- Preguntó Frank, acercándose hacia él y éste alzó la mirada, tenía tanta furia acumulada como un León, el cual podía lanzarse contra cualquier persona. El norteamericano puso su mano en la espalda del joven.- Demuestra lo que eres, ¿sí?, derrota a tus enemigos, no los dejes respirar y verás que podrás salvarla a Lithos. No estás solo, amigo, cuentas con LadyBug, Chat Noir, Claude y conmigo junto con los tuyos.

Aioria no dijo nada, pero las palabras del peli negro hacían eco en su cabeza y de ahí se escucharon pasos que venían desde el Sur.

\- Regresemos al Santuario y recobremos fuerzas, Aioria y luego rescataremos a esa niña. Yo seré tu Aliado. ¿Aioria?.- Se unió Camus para ayudarlo.

El muchacho de Leo observaba el Norte, hacia la Estatua de Athena, en donde todo permanecía en silencio.

\- ¡LITHOS, NO TE PREOCUPES, YO IRÉ POR TI! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, FRANK!.- Se sintió el joven listo y preparado nuevamente, lleno de determinación.

\- ¡AIORIA, NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE!. Detrás de estas "Puertas", está su Mundo, si las intentamos abrir, ellos nos atacarán.- Intentó Camus en detenerlo, pero el muchacho no pensaba rendirse.

\- Camus, una vez que destruya estas "Puertas", vuelve a congelarlas.- Pidió el chico.

\- ¡¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?! ¡NO PIENSO AYUDARTE A COMETER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!.- Preguntó Camus con terror, jamás había sentido algo como eso en su vida.

Las "Puertas" se abrieron.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, mi hermano me dijo que cuando un Hombre decide apostar su vida, en el momento en que una vida está en peligro, sin importar a quién pertenece, merece Misericordia y cuando es la vida de alguien importante para ti, merecen que arriesguen tu vida por los demás, así se protege a Athena, protegiendo todo lo que es suyo. Lithos es irreemplazable para mí, como una hermana menor, merece que mi vida peligre por su bien. Si no la arriesgo yo, nadie lo hará, esa es la valiosa enseñanza que Aiorios de Sagitario me dejó. Sí, es imprudente, casi estúpido pero pido que no me hagas ver como un ingrato ante mi hermano y un mentiroso ante Lithos. ¿Al menos podrías prometerme una cosa?.- Dijo el chico, viéndose escenas de su hermano y la Estatua de la Diosa.

\- Prometo no ser una carga.- Juró Camus.

\- No me refería a eso.- Respondió Aioria.

\- ¿Podrías confiar en nosotros? Como Santo de Oro eres tan valioso para nosotros como para Athena.- Sostuvo el francés, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

\- Lucharemos como tus Aliados. Sí, lo vimos todo.- Aparecieron LadyBug y Chat Noir nuevamente.

\- ¡Amigos!.- Quedó Aioria asombrado.

\- Me enseñaste a luchar por las personas que amo y no voy a permitir que unos malditos "Titanes" lastimen a la gente que quiero y aprecio mucho.- Se unió Claude, quien portaba la Armadura de la Flecha.

\- Cuenta conmigo también, unas amigas mías me han pedido que investigue de este asunto y así será.- Finalizó Frank Smith y de ahí el chico bajó la mirada, estaba agradecido de tener amigos que se preocupaban por él.

\- Amigos...Marinett, Adrien, Claude, Frank...yo...creeré...haré el esfuerzo de confiar en mis iguales.- Juró el muchacho.

\- Bien, mi "Ataúd de Hielo" es difícil de eliminar, ¿crees que tu agotado Cosmos te ayude?.- Preguntó Camus.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo y se preparó para partir junto con sus amigos hacia el "Tártaro".- Gracias, Camus, con mis amigos, esta confianza mueve mis fuerzas, aún cuando todo parezca perdido, para proteger a los demás, ¡crearé un Milagro! ¡COLMILLOS DEL LEÓN DORADO, BRILLEN JUNTO A MI COSMOS! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Preparó y lanzó el chico su ofensiva, causando todo un terremoto y la destrucción de las "Puertas".

* * *

La noticia llegó hasta el "Tártaro", en donde la Guardia Imperial pudo sentir esa presencia, alzando la mirada hacia el Norte.

\- !? ¿Qué es este Cosmos? ¡Es gigantesco, se acerca desde el otro lado de la "Puerta!.- Quiso saber uno de los Guardias y cuando fue con sus compañeros, éstos quedaron petrificados al ver como una enorme explosión los atrapaba y desde aquel sitio ingresaba Aioria con una severa mirada en sus ojos, acompañado de sus amigos.

\- ¡AH...UN...UN SANTO DE ORO!.- Gritó otro de los Guardias.

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY, TITANES! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó el chico, quien volvió a la carga, lanzado una ofensiva, la cual atravesó aquella primera línea de defensa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un Santo de Oro, acaso has venido con tus amigos a nuestro Mundo?! ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Muere!.- Se lanzó el Capitán con su tropa de Soldados, los cuales fueron contra Aioria; pero el chico utilizó sus puños con los cuales barrió a todo ese batallón.-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Captó la ruta de ataque de tanta gente ¿y los contra-atacó a todos?!.- Preguntó otro grupo de enemigos, pero Aioria los inmovilizó con la ayuda de la magia de Frank.

\- ¡No puedo moverme! ¡La Electricidad que irradia este joven, no solo ha cubierto las "Puertas del Tiempo", sino que ha afectado nuestra movilidad! ¡Este muchacho, ¿ya tiene semejante fuerza?!.- Preguntó el líder del grupo, mientras que se producían varias explosiones contra ellos.- Y no tiene ni siquiera un "Arma", este joven que avanza con Aura Dorada. ¿De verdad será un Humano?.- Se preguntaban los Guardias Imperiales, viendo que estaban ante un verdadero León que tenía una misión en mente.

\- Mi Arma es solo una y es la que el grandioso de mi hermano, Aiolos de Sagitario, Santo de Oro, me concedió desde mi nacimiento, la sangre de un Guerrero orgulloso y el Cosmos que arde en mi sangre, desde lo más profundo, esa es la Fuerza, es lo que me hace un Santo de Oro, ¡nuestra Fuerza, la de los Santos! ¡DESGARRA EL CIELO CON LOS PUÑOS!.- Gritó el chico, abriéndose paso junto con sus Camaradas hacia el frente, destruyendo las líneas enemigas.-

\- La presión está empujando mi cuerpo ¡¿no puede detenerse?!.- Se preguntó otro de los Capitanes enemigos, mientras que Aioria lanzaba otra ofensiva y desde atrás provocaba una nueva explosión.

\- ¡Y CON PATADAS PARTIMOS LA TIERRA!.- Sentenció el chico y provocó una gran destrucción en la zona.

\- Destruyó el camino hacia las "Puertas del Tiempo", ¡¿de una sola patada?!.- Quedó sorprendido uno de los Soldados, ya que el camino, el sendero, las columnas, la fachada de aquel edificio y las puertas fueron destruidas por completo.

\- De aquí en adelante ninguno dará un solo paso más, el Mundo que estás detrás mío es el que debo proteger, las personas, el lugar, los Dioses, no dejaré que lo conviertan en un campo de batalla. No permitiré que bajo cualquier lucha, provoquen el daño a las personas inocentes, por más que desee la lucha, la gente no tiene que sufrirla. Si ustedes se hacen llamar Dioses y avanzan como Soldados, entonces yo lucharé como un Hombre y un Guerrero para proteger lo que es importante para mí y para recuperar lo que es tan importante para mí, ¡ustedes son los que me desafiaron primero y yo aceptaré el desafío!. Entiéndanlo, esto no es una guerra, es la lucha entre ustedes y yo.- Finalizó el muchacho, dejando esas palabras para sus enemigos, viéndolos a todos los enemigos y de ahí comenzaba el camino para salvar a Lithos y detener a Cronos.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado ya casi a la mitad de esta historia, a partir de ahora se irá actualizando más seguido. Saludos para todos los presentes y nos veremos en el capítulo que viene, cuídense y buen Sábado para todos.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35:** Finalmente había llegado el momento de la invasión hacia el Reino de los Titanes, el "Tártaro", las líneas de defensa enemigas caían como si fueran moscas, nada más que eso, la furia de Aioria era comparada a la de un León que buscaba a los asesinos de su manada y que no se detendría hasta verlos a todos muertos, aún al precio de morir, pero la vida de Lithos estaba en peligro, tenía que rescatarla cuanto antes, sino, todo sería en vano.

Las noticias del ataque llegaron hasta los oídos de los 12 Titanes, quienes estaban sorprendidos, salvo por algunos, quienes ya tenían sus antecedentes con aquel rival, pero uno de ellos daba a entender que debían mantenerse en estado de alerta en cuanto llegara hasta el Palacio del Rey Cronos.

\- El Elegido finalmente, pero tenemos, además, otros asuntos pendientes, sin embargo, éste ha llegado a nuestro hogar. Debemos darle la bienvenida como se merece, ya que ha venido para entregarnos su vida.- Dijo aquel muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- Así es, Coios, debemos ser sus Guías, porque somos Dioses, ¡Dioses Inmortales!.- Anunció Pontos ante todos ellos, en medio de las explosiones y luces que es veían desde afuera, junto con la caída de las tropas imperiales que no podían más de las ofensivas que lanzaban Aioria y sus Aliados, barriendo todas las líneas que les impedían llegar hasta el objetivo.

* * *

Ante ellos, desde la entrada del Tártaro, los soldados enemigos se encontraban inmovilizados por lo que sus ojos eran testigos.

\- Una Luz que brilla desde la Tierra, ¡baña a ese Santo y lo bendice!. Aunque no parezca más que un combate, esto no es tan sencillo.- Dijo aquel Capitán de uno de los escuadrones que comandaba.

\- ¡Le anuncio a los Titanes que su Ejército será eliminado! ¡Declaración de Guerra!.- Advirtió Aioria ante todos ellos, mostrando una mirada severa ante todos ellos.

\- ¿Es éste el mayor obstáculo al que debemos enfrentar?. Esa Luz que se filtra entre la Puerta es el Futuro que nos fue negado y él lo recibe todo. Dentro, su coraje, al afirmar que no retrocederá un solo paso y el tiene poder destructivo para lograrlo. ¿Seremos capaces de vencerle?.-Se preguntó aquel líder de tropas, ya que estaban ante la duda de poder derrotar a aquel personaje.

Justo en ese momento, desde el Sur, una intensa explosión se sintió y dirigió hacia donde se producía toda esa reunión.

\- ¡Un Relámpago Negro!.- Exclamó uno de los Soldados y aquel "invitado" aterrizaba entre ellos, quienes hicieron espacio.

\- Pero nosotros también a nuestros Dioses, quienes nos han guiado, aún cuando caímos en las Tinieblas del Laberinto, aquellos que crean el Futuro y aseguran nuestra victoria, son quienes debemos venerar. En las sombras infinitas en las que vivimos, ¡este es el Dios Inmortal que nos guía!. Como pasa el Tiempo, Mortal.- Se presentó con educación y seriedad, mirando a Aioria a través de su Máscara, quedando frente a frente.- Les doy la bienvenida al Mundo de la Oscuridad Infinita, nuestro hogar. ¿Crees que podrás detenerlos tú solo?. Tu Arrogancia no me merma, pero no es importante, parece que te has vuelto de utilidad para nosotros. En el regreso del Rey Cronos, desde la Tierra, para que él pueda recuperar su poder, vas a morir, harás arder el Cosmos de tu interior y se lo ofrecerás a Mi Señor. Ese es tu final, entregar tu vida a la Oscuridad.- Dijo aquel rival y éste alzó su mano izquierda con su "Soma" al aire, listo para atacar y lo hizo, provocando la destrucción del piso, arrojando a todos por los aires.

\- ¡Su fuerza es ahora descomunal!.- Gritó Aioria, apretando los dientes.

\- Es nuestro deber moldear su Futuro, no solo los Mortales les protegen, ¡esa Espada Gigante, a quienes consideran importantes, ¡tiene un poder temible!. ¿Qué es la Justicia, qué es el bien y el mal?.- Decía aquel oponente, blandiendo aquella Arma entre sus manos, las cuales tenía unas runas que resplandecían.- Desde la Era Mitológica, se han descartado tantas cosas, privándolos del Futuro que se merecen, Mortales y Dioses por igual, ignoraron el sufrimiento de aquellos de quienes cayeron en la Oscuridad. ¿No es eso el "Mal"?. La Arrogancia del Mortal ha sobrepasado todos los límites y sufrirán el "Castigo Divino": ¡"VÓRTEX DE GURTHANG"!.- Dio su veredicto en enmascarado y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, el cual se materializó en una especie de "remolino" que atrapó a sus oponentes, haciéndolos desaparecer.- He vencido, sin importar quién es el enemigo, la Espada Oscuro lo derrotará.- Sentenció aquel personaje, mientras que se quitaba el Casco y la Máscara, revelando unos largos cabellos negros.- Soy aquel digno de blandir la Espada Gigante de los Dioses, yo, Hyperion del Ébano.- Dijo y ante él se arrodillaron los Soldados.- No hay nada de qué temer, Santos, mientras exista alguien quién blanda la Justicia, podemos estar seguros de que crearemos nuestro Mundo. El Cosmos que arde en nuestro interior también es Justicia, ¡luchen sin temor alguno, Mis Valientes Guerreros!. Pues aún si perecen, sus Almas no caerán en la Oscuridad, pues son Valientes Guerreros que luchan por el Futuro. Muchos Dioses les favorecerán y de todos ellos, yo sólo soy el primero.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad, antes mostraba toda una expresión seria, helada, pero cuando terminó su discurso, un mega ataque dio de lleno contra él, recibiéndolo por completo, pero lo desvió.

\- ¡Recibió de lleno el ataque de golpe del Señor Hyperion!.- Gritó uno de los Soldados con asombro.

Allí estaba el joven que creía haber vencido.

\- ¡¿Aún así puede ponerse de pie?!.- Quiso saber el Capitán, ya que Frank había invocado una especie de "Barrera Protectora", pero Aioria se había negado a recibirla, recibiendo la ofensiva enemiga.

\- No soy nadie para poder definir qués el Bien y el Mal, si luchar por el Futuro es Justicia, entonces, sin importar la razón, seguiré en lo que creo, ¡no voy a permitir QUE DESTRUYAN EL FUTURO DE UNA JOVENCITA! . En nuestro bando también hay jóvenes. Las Guerras se dan porque ambos bandos luchan por la Justicia, ¡EN ESE CASO, NO HAGAS LUCHAR A TU GENTE, NADIE NACE DESEANDO LA GUERRA! ¡SI DECIDEN DETENER ESTA LUCHA, YO INTERCEDERÉ POR USTEDES EN LA TIERRA! ¡TRANSMITIRÉ SU SUFRIMIENTO Y SU ESPERANZA PARA ASÍ ABRIR UN CAMINO DE PAZ! ¡NO TENEMOS QUE SER ENEMIGOS!.- Exclamó el joven pelirrojo ante todos ellos, ante Hyperion, ante los Soldados, nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, el segundo tenía su palabra que decir.

\- Inspirador, sin duda, pero muy ingenuo, si realmente deseas mi corazón, sígueme y conoce a Mi Señor. No dudo que sea tu destino, llega a nuestro hogar, el "Laberinto del Tiempo", aunque encontrarás muchas dificultades en tu camino y no creo que tus Aliados puedan sobrevivir a tan cruel lugar. Detener esta lucha, salvar a la joven y proteger a tu Diosa, ¿realmente crees poder lograrlo? y con tu cuerpo en esas condiciones.- Dijo Hyperion, tras golpearlo, tirarlo al piso, causar que escupiera sangre y le mostrara ese "sendero" que debían transitar, no iba a ser seguro.

\- Por supuesto, porque yo soy un Santo de Athena.- Juró Aioria.

\- Tu Cosmos se enorgullece de ser un Santo de Athena, pero nuestra Esencia es muy superior a eso, porque tenemos el Orgullo de llamarnos "Dioses".- Sentenció Hyperion, mientras que unas descargas eléctricas se veían a su alrededor y alzaba su mano derecha.- No temer a nada y cumplir con los Deberes Divinos y no perder el Respeto de nuestra gente, observa como están de rodillas y bajan su vista. Ninguno me mira directamente, porque así se respeta a un Dios.- Dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz, Hyperion, haciendo una demostración de respeto, como ejemplo en los Soldados arrodillados.- Pero tú desconoces lo que es el Respeto ante un Dios, así que se te lo enseñaré a la fuerza.- Juró y atacó a Aioria, causando un severo daño en el muchacho, pero éste no iba a rendirse.-

\- ¿Aún después de un tremendo ataque, pretende seguir de pie?.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados, con asombro en su voz.

\- No te tengo miedo, pero me recuerdas al Temor que he sentido, Temor de perder a alguien importante, una Tristeza que conozco muy bien, por eso, para no sufrirla otra vez, me he vuelto más fuerte.- Dijo el chico, mientras que Hyperion se preparaba para el segundo asalto.- Al igual que tú y su resolución no se queda atrás, sus sinceros Deseos de Libertad no serán arrebatados por nadie.

\- ¿Crees ser capaz de enfrentarlos?.- Preguntó Hyperion y de ahí surgieron una serie de enredaderas que aprisionaron aprisionaron al enemigo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿ACASO SON ESPINAS?!.- Se preguntaron los Soldados y todo el lugar quedó cubierto de Flores.

\- ¡En un instante, todo se cubrió de espinas rosas y blancas, una alfombra nívea y pura de pétalos blancos! ¡Se acerca alguien poco a poco, con un Cosmos terriblemente poderoso!.- Alertó el Capitán y allí lo vieron venir al Caballero de la Casa de Piscis, caminando con seriedad en su voz.

\- Colores deslumbrantes, tristes grises y oscuros, ¡qué Mundo tan triste! ¡Qué belleza tan deslumbrante la de este hombre!. Las hermosas Rosas y Blancas perfumarán este Mundo Oscuro. Lamentablemente no creo que sea suficiente, tendré que teñirlas de un Rojo Carmesí, cuando las bañe con su preciosa sangre.- Dijo aquel sueco de cabellos celestes, mientras que alzaba una de esas Flores.

\- Af...¡Afrodita de Piscis!.- Exclamó Aioria, sorprendido de ver a su amigo allí.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36:** Afrodita de Piscis había llegado, su poder cubrió todo el plano con Rosas Blancas y estaba listo para teñirlas a un Rojo Carmesí con la sangre de los enemigos, una serie de descargas eléctricas se lanzaron por los aires, mientras que el sueco de cabellos celestes se dirigía hacia todos los oponentes con seriedad.

\- Las Rosas florecen y perfuman todo a su alrededor con un deslumbrante Hombre en el medio. Su Dorada Armadura brilla entre las Níveas Rosas Blancas, pero aquello que nos enceguece es ¡el brillo de su Cosmos y la deslumbrante Belleza que emana este hombre!.- Exclamaron los Soldados, no podían crédito a lo que sus ojos eran testigos, pero a su vez, el sueco se dirigió a todos con una mirada seria.

\- Vamos a dar inicio, para aquellos que viven en la Oscuridad, un Blanco tan puro los deslumbra con gran facilidad, en ese caso, lo teñiremos de un color más apropiado, un tono más profundo y apasionado que la Oscuridad, en el escarlata de la sangre que recorre el cuerpo.- Dio su sentencia el peli celeste y comenzó la operación.

\- Las Espinas...¡se están entrelazando, son un látigo gigante o mejor dicho...han formado una Gran Espada!.- Alertó el Capitán, pero fue tarde para que ese batallón de enemigos pudiera retirarse, ya que el poder de Afrodita los atrapó, liquidando a todo ese escuadrón en pocos segundos segundos, cambiando el color de aquellas Flores al rojo de su sangre.

Pronto, todo el lugar quedó completo de los cadáveres de los enemigos junto con las Flores bañadas en sangre.

\- Observen con cuidado como las Rosas y la Tierra absorben el más hermoso de los colores: El Rojo Carmesí.- Sentenció el sueco, mientras que el viento levantaba los pétalos y éstos volaban cerca de su rostro.- Sin embargo, no es suficiente para teñir todas las Rosas Blancas, es necesaria mucho más sangre, así que les imploro, permítanme tomarla por la fuerza.- Pidió Afrodita ante todos ellos, mostrando aquellos destellos en sus ojos.

\- Este hombre...¡su hermosura!, no son más que una distracción que esconde la real sensación que nos transmite: Miedo.- Sentenció uno de los Soldados sobrevivientes a sus compañeros, mientras que se veía la verdadera Naturaleza de Afrodita.

\- Embrujados por el Perfume de las Rosas, me ofrecerán sus vidas por Voluntad Propia.- Finalizó el sueco y liquidó a aquellos enemigos con su poder.

\- ¡Suficiente!.- Ordenó Aioria y Afrodita detuvo la ofensiva, dejando un puñado de sobrevivientes.

\- ¡Se han detenido!.- Exclamó otro de los Soldados.

\- ¡Han perdido el deseo de pelear, no hay necesidad de matarlos!.- Pidió Aioria a su amigo y éste se le quedó mirando.

\- Ser ingenuo una vez, no implica ser ingenuo por siempre. Esa fuerza que tiene tu Cosmos, no solo tuya, Leo, es un Don Divino destinado a proteger al Mundo. Aquellos que creen que sólo el Humanismo es necesario para obtener la victoria son ingenuos. Si eres un Santo que protege a aquellos que amas, deberás ser más Realista. Esta es una Guerra y como Guerrero, he venido a lucha. Me fue encomendada por el Patriarca para proteger al Mundo y ahora vienes y te interpones a mi misión, tratando de salvar a simples Sirvientes del enemigo. Solo son un estorbo en mi misión, entre ellos y la Paz en la Tierra, es fácil elegir lo correcto.- Explicó Afrodita sobre el papel que tenía en sus manos, viéndose una imagen del Patriarca en el Santuario, sentado en el Trono.

\- No, yo, no...¡me es imposible elegir, Afrodita!. La vida de Lithos, la de esos Soldados y la tuya son valiosas en la misma medida. La verdadera Naturaleza es aquella que pueda proteger a todas y sólo quienes tengan esa fuerza deben ser llamados Santos.- Dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

\- Aioria,con Ideales no se gana una Guerra.- Se interpuso Afrodita.

\- ¡¿QUÉ...DEMONIOS?!.- Preguntó el chico y detrás de ellos, hubo una fuerte explosión y desde las entrañas de la tierra emergió un enorme Gigante que iba hacia ellos.

\- Un hermoso Rosal que crea un Puente de Luz hacia la Tierra, nada más apto como camino hacia la Victoria: ¡"MAZO DE LUZ"!.- Sentenció aquel Gigante acorazado y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡¿Un Gigante?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, mientras que el enemigo golpeaba el suelo con su Maza, provocando todo un "tsunami" de ondas explosivas que iba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué es el brillo Carmín de ese Mazo?.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados sobrevivientes.

\- Las Ondas de Luz recorren mi cuerpo ¡y lo despedazan!.- Gritó otro de los mismos y murió junto a sus Camaradas en aquella explosión, la cual los convirtió en cenizas.

El impacto del Mazo produjo toda una destrucción en la zona, provocando que el mismo suelo se quebrara y volaran escombros por doquier, además de causar bajas en sus propias filas, al enemigo no le importó si fue "Fuego Amigo".

\- Yo soy Anthrakma Zugylos (Hierro Rubí). La Luz y las Ondas de mi Mazo acaban con todo aquello que esté vivo.- Se presentó el enemigo, pero se llevó una sorpresa, ya que entre la lluvia de escombros y polvo, Afrodita emergió sin ninguna herida.

\- ¿Acabas con todo lo que tenga vida has dicho?. No lo parece, porque a pesar de que esos Hombres perecieron, mis Hermosas Rosas y yo seguimos vivos y deslumbrantes como siempre.- Alegó el sueco con una de sus Flores en la mano izquierda.- Ese Mazo es un Arma tan repugnante, no puedo ni mirarlo. Permíteme embellecerlo con el filo de mis Rosas.- Pidió "permiso".

\- Suenas confiado, una existencia tan inferior como tú me causa gracia.- Se burló el enemigo.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?.- Preguntó Afrodita.- Mi Gran Fuerza es resultado de la unión de lo Exterior con lo Interior, porque una gran Belleza genera un Cosmos Inmenso. Un Poder que, como dije, solo puede ser generado por la Belleza Perfecta.- Sentenció el chico, mirando de reojo a su rival.

\- ¡QUÉ IDIOTECES DICES! ¡NO VEO TU BELLEZA PORQUE ERES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE APENAS TE PUEDO APRECIAR. POR ESO, TE APLASTARÉ!.- Juró el Gigante en matarlo y se lanzó al asalto.

\- Qué idiota que es ese tipo: Grave Error a la vista.- Advirtió Frank.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Marinett y Aioria apuntó hacia el sueco, quien estaba listo para responder al golpe.

\- La Verdadera Belleza es simplemente indestructible.- Finalizó Afrodita y lanzó su respuesta.

\- ¡Detuvo mi Gigantesco Mazo...¡¿con una sola Rosa?! ¡¿Y de paso, regresó mi golpe?!.- Se preguntó Anthrakma con asombro, recibiendo el impacto directo de su propia ofensiva y su Arma que estaba inmovilizada.

\- Las Rosas Negras representan el Infortunio, la Muerte y la Destrucción de todo aquello que tocan con sus Espinas. De entre los Pétalos fúnebres, nacen voraces Pirañas que todo lo consumen. Bailen, Rosas Negras: ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!.- Ordenó Afrodita y de ahí lanzó su contra-ofensiva contra el rival, quien quedó petrificado de los resultados, ya que su Arma estaba siendo destruida.

\- ¿Acaso las Rosas han...¡devorado mi Mazo?!.- Quedó el Gigante sorprendido de las consecuencias.

Por su parte, con Aioria:

\- ¡Agh!.- Gritó el chico.

\- ¿Está bien, Maestro?.- Preguntó Claude.

\- Tranquilo, pero es que...cuando toqué las Rosas de Afrodita, mi cuerpo quedó inmovilizado, ahora puedo moverme de nuevo y el cansancio ha desaparecido.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo y miró al sueco.- Afrodita me ha ¿cedido parte de su Cosmos?. No tenía fuerzas para evadir el ataque del Gigante.- Quedó sorprendido de aquella "ofrenda" que le dio su amigo.

\- Aioria, me estorbas.- Pidió Afrodita que se retirara.

\- Al encerrarme en el Capullo, no solo me curó, sino que también me protegió.- Siguió el chico asombrado por la decisión de aquel Caballero Dorado.

\- Me aburre verte la cara, así que continúa con tus amigos.- Le ordenó el peli celeste.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó el griego.

\- El plan consistía en colocar trampas para los Gigantes y al mismo tiempo atacarlos primero, así que quedarse a charlar no es pertinente, pero tus impulsos lo arruinaron todo.- Criticó aquella "estadía" del pelirrojo de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¿Afrodita...tú me cubrirás?.- Preguntó Aioria con dudas.

\- Cierra la boca y comienza a caminar, yo me encargaré de enviarlo al "Tártaro".- Le ordenó el sueco.

\- Ah, vas a defender a tu Compañero, ¡PERO QUE IDEA TAN ESTÚPIDA!.- Se burló el Gigante.- ¿Piensan vencer a los Dioses con esas tonterías?.

\- Tal vez sean tonterías, pero cuando aún las Rosas tienen Espinas que lastiman a las personas, poseen colores vivos y brillantes, además de un Dulce Aroma que los guía hacia la Muerte más hermosa.- Dio Afrodita su mensaje hacia el oponente, listo para derrotarlo de una buena vez.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Santuario, era de noche, el Patriarca se hallaba en "Star Hill", interpretando aquellos mensajes que le deparaban las Estrellas, una tradición que se hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, sin detenerse por nada en el Mundo.

\- _"Las Estrellas giran, se entrelazan varias veces y caen. ¿Será una Señal de que se desvanecerán muchas vidas?".-_ Pensaba aquel hombre con preocupación.

\- Ahora sí que parces un "Papa", ¿eh?.- Dijo una figura misteriosa y allí apareció el responsable.- A pesar de ser un Títere, si te vistes con los Atuendos Papales, piensas poder engañar a todos, cuantas mentiras hay debajo de esa Máscara, ¿cuántas caras posees?. Quien se supone que debería estar bajo tu Mando, el Santo de Oro de Leo, Aioria, dicen que se ha metido en el "Laberinto de Cronos". Tuve que tenderle la "Trampa de las Rosas".- Dijo aquella persona, mientras que el Patriarca estaba arrodillado ante él.

\- Parce que está decidido a luchar. Discúlpame por este cambio de planes.- Se disculpó aquel hombre.- Desde un comienzo, la idea de que Aioria fuera, dejara correr su sangre, sus lágrimas e hiciera arder su Cosmos. Entonces, con las Llamas que saldrían de dentro suyo, quisiera que lo tomara como que el movimiento del destino de las Estrellas ha llegado; pero es muy temprano, demasiado.

\- Parce que voy a tener que enseñarle eso, ya que es la Voluntad de los Dioses y yo soy un Dios Poderoso: Es un Derecho de los Dioses enseñarles a los Humanos lo que es la Desesperación.- Sentenció aquel rubio con decisión.

* * *

\- ¡Lithos, ahí voy, espérame!.- Pidió Aioria, mientras que evadía junto con sus amigos los golpes del Gigante Anthrakma.- ¡Voy a salvarte!.

\- ¡No lo voy a permitir, no vas a ir a ninguna parte!.- Se interpuso el rival en su camino.

\- No puedo desperdiciar tiempo acá, ¡voy a pasar!.- Exclamó el chico, listo para avanzar, pero el enemigo fue inmovilizado.

\- ¡ESPINAS!.- Gritó, mientras que aquellas "Armas" lo atravesaban.

\- ¿Ustedes no escuchan cuando hablan los demás?. Ya dije que yo pelearía con el Gigante, Aioria y te dije que te estuvieras yendo, ¿no?.- Repitió Afrodita lo que le había dicho con anterioridad, mientras que las Espinas rodeaban su cuerpo y lo apretaban con una gran presión, sujetándolo contra el suelo a su Oponente, pero éste oponía resistencia, cosa que le pedía Afrodita que cesara de inmediato.- Te estoy diciendo que hagas silencio.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?!.- Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Fortaleza!. Odio que me ignoren e ignorarme a mí es lo mismo, y yo no puedo perdonar eso. Que darle la espalda a toda Belleza en este Mundo.- Sentenció el sueco con franqueza.- Aioria, tú también, no voy a permitir que me ignores. No lo voy a repetir, vete, por favor.- Pidió a su amigo.- Y también odio perder el Tiempo, así que para no desperdiciar mi presencia acá, voy a hacer que te vayas. Vamos, pisa el "Camino de Rosas" que hice y sigue avanzando.- Fue aquel deseo de parte de Afrodita, quien formó aquel sendero y el chico junto con sus amigos pudieron avanzar.

Pronto, el peli celeste logró derrotar al Gigante Anthrakma Zugylos (Hierro Rubí).

Justo en aquel momento, el Gigante logró zafarse del control que ejercían las Espinas, destruyéndolas por completo.

\- No solo su Martillo, sino que sus puños ¡¿irradian esa Luz de Destrucción?!.- Se preguntó Afrodita ante semejante ataque sorpresa.

\- ¡"APLASTAMIENTO DEL BRAZO DE LUZ!.- Exclamó un nuevo enemigo, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva contra el sueco y éste lo evadió.- Soy Zigiros de Anthrakma", proviene de mis Puños de Acero y se van a teñir del color de tu sangre.- ¡"VIENTO VELOZ"!.- Arrojó otra contra el enemigo, pero Afrodita se defendió, la tempestad aumentó y con ello los Pétalos de las Flores.

\- Me has atacado a mí, a la Belleza, pierde tus Sentidos, graba en tu Cosmos mi Belleza y destrúyete.- Exclamó Afrodita, respondiendo con una contra-ofensiva hacia el oponente.- ¡"ROSA DIABÓLICA REAL"!.

\- ¡Qué Cosmos tan aplastante, pero no siento Dolor...sin embargo, estoy perdiendo los Sentidos y caigo en un dulce sueño!.- Quedó sorprendido Zigiros al ver semejante poder en su enemigo.

\- Mi "Royal Demon Rose" tiene el efecto de guiar a las personas lentamente hacia la Muerte, pero van mis respetos a tus Puños que me han manchado de sangre. Así que yo también voy a pintar de rojo: ¡"ROSA SANGRIENTA"!.- Felicitó el sueco a su rival, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva final contra éste, atravesando el pecho de la Armadura, causando que el Gigante Zigiros Anthrakma cayera al piso, moribundo.

\- Yo he perdido ¿ante un Humano?. O será tal vez que es tu Belleza.- Fueron las últimas palabras del rival, quien extendió su mano al aire.

\- La Belleza no es solamente superficial, quienes apuestan sus vidas por lo que creen, brillarán con una Luz Especial. Quienes sepan vivir y morir, serán bellos. Ya que te hacías llamar "Dios", deberías haber sabido eso. Ahora ya es tarde, Aioria de verdad creo que no deberías seguir avanzando, más adelante se extiende una tierra que yo dudaría en pisar. Porque habita un Cosmos Impresionantemente Fuerte.- Le explicó Afrodita sobre lo que había ocurrido y luego miró hacia el Sur, hacia el "Camino" que había abierto para su amigo.

* * *

\- Esperen.- Detuvo el pelirrojo la marcha.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Frank y de ahí, Aioria sintió una presencia.

\- ¿Ondas? ¿Ese ruido...? ¿Rugidos de Mar?.- Se preguntó y de golpe apareció un Relámpago que impactó contra el suelo.- ¡Una Luz Gigante desciende del Cielo!. Una Luz encadilante, el sonido de las Olas y un gigantesco Cosmos se van acercando, es como el Mar Negro.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido y de allí apareció aquel personaje que se había presentado ante el Patriarca en "Star Hill", éste dirigió una mirada tranquila pero fría hacia su oponente.- El Mar ha descendido del Cielo.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Palacio de Cronos, allí avanzaba aquella chica de cabellos y ojos negros, sintiendo aquel ruido de Olas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mnemósine? ¿No ibas a ver a la persona que había venido del Santuario?.- Preguntó Themis con seriedad.- Después de todo, son hijos de quienes gobernaremos, debemos protegerlos.

\- Es cierto, pero parece que están ocurriendo Anomalías en nuestras tierras.- Advirtió la chica de cabellos y ojos negros.

\- ¿Anomalías? ¿De qué hablas?.- Quiso saber Themis.- _"De seguro es ese maldito de Frank"_.- Pensó y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- En un rincón restringido, la Fuerza fue liberada y, silenciosamente, interviene en nuestras tierras. No es posible ocultarlo, se trata de una Fuerza y Luz Gigantesca: El Enorme Mar ha llegado.- Dio su premonición y estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Allí estaba aquel personaje que miraba con seriedad y frialdad a Aioria y sus amigos, para luego señalarlo con la mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que haces de pie frente a mí?. Estúpido, arrodíllate.- Ordenó y de golpe, Aioria y los demás terminaron en el suelo.

\- ¿Estoy arrodillado?.- Se preguntó el joven.

\- Para empezar, es imposible que unos Humanos lleguen a verme, deberían considerarse afortunados . Y no solo me reciben de pie, sino que me miraron con enemistad.- Alegó el rubio con seriedad.

\- Uhhhh, qué insoportable, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Que te traigamos el café y el diario?.- Preguntó Chat Noir con burla, cosa que hizo reír a su novia.

\- ¡Niño insolente, no piensan en demostrar respeto hacia mí!.- Bramó el Dios de los Océanos y Mares.

\- ¡Agh, cuidado, amigos, es un Cosmos tan violento!.- Intentó Aioria en protegerlos, pero éstos fueron tirados al piso, para después ser agarrado con fuerza por el enemigo, del cuello.

\- Deberías saber que un Cuerpo Humano como el tuyo, nunca podría derrotar a un Dios. Quien desee matar a un Dios, deberá convertirse en tal, pero tú eres la persona que hemos seleccionado por eso, tu destino es obtener la Fuerza capaz de matar a los Dioses, tienes el Derecho de obtener la "Revelación Divina": Recíbelo, este es el Poder Puro, el Cosmos Divino.- Sentenció el rival.

\- Mi cuerpo...¡no me obedece!...Me estoy convirtiendo...en otra persona...¿Quién soy?.- Quiso saber Aioria ante ese cambio.

\- ¡Aioria!.- Gritaron sus amigos.

* * *

\- No puedo permitirlo, algo que no es ni Humano ni Dios, está por nacer. Lo que los Dioses crean, utilizando el Alma de las Personas que piensan por otras, siempre van a ser Existencias Malignas, solamente posee la Fuerza de quitar Vidas.- Dijo Mnemósine con preocupación en su voz, al ver ese "avance".

* * *

Pronto, ante un nuevo Aioria que había emergido, uno maligno, malvado, lleno del deseo de matar, una bestia con colmillos para destruir toda existencia, escuchando las palabras de aquel Dios que lo había corrompido.

\- Así es...yo soy una bestia con colmillos, pero ¿por qué tengo estos colmillos? ¿Es para luchar? ¿Por qué vas a luchar?. Porque juré que lo haría, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que luchas?. Para no perder a nadie, esa es solamente una...tú...¡¿yo qué?!.- Quería saber ese Nuevo Aioria, mientras que luchaba contra su verdadera forma, la que siempre fue leal y protectora.- Eres el León que empleará sus Colmillos Dorados para defender a todos...Aioria.- Recordó y abrió los ojos, saliendo de esa pesadilla, viendo a Lithos.- Yo poseo los Colmillos en mis Puños, pero no es para asesinar a nadie, mi identidad está en las marcas que dejaron todas las personas que conocían hasta ahora, ¡yo poseo una Fuerza para proteger a los demás, yo soy AIORIA, EL SANTO DE ORO DE LEO! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó el chico, mientras que volvía en sí, destruyendo la posición del enemigo y el suelo.- Lithos, siempre me estás enseñando cosas importantes, gracias. Discúlpame por ser un hermano mayor que siempre se pierde, pero eso ya no va a pasar más y para protegerte a ti también con mis "Colmillos", voy a atravesarlo todo.- Juró el muchacho y detrás suyo apareció el enemigo con esos brillantes ojos.

\- ¿No lo entiendes aún?. Me das lástima.- Sentenció el rival.- El Pecado por resistirse a los Dioses es aún más grave, voy a tener que propinarte un Castigo Divino. Tendrías que saber que la Fuerza no nace de las personas, la Fuerza de los Humanos nos es otorgada por los Dioses, por eso es imposible que superarlos, las personas fueron creadas por los Dioses. La Fuerza de los Humanos, delante de los Dioses, es algo insignificante.- Extendió sus manos, listo para el siguiente golpe.

\- No tengas miedo, no dejes que te intimide, ¡yo siempre he confiado en mis Puños!. El Cosmos de los Humanos no es como dices, no son Colmillos Falsos: ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó Aioria y lanzó su ofensiva contra Pontos.

\- Aún no lo entiendes, ese Cosmos del que hablas, delante de los Dioses es solo una Fuerza miserable: "Dunamis, Poder Divino".- Respondió el peli azul, mientras que contrarrestaba el ataque del oponente y lo destruía por completo.

\- Mi Relámpago por la Fuerza interminable que él despide, ¿se está distorsionando?.- Se preguntó el joven, abrumado.

\- Yo soy diferente a los Titanes, vengo desde el Principio del Mundo, desde Eres Prehistóricas ya he sido un Dios Gigantesco: Soy Pontos, el Océano Oscuro que crea Vida y mi Fuerza, no es esa Fuerza estúpida que llamas Cosmo.- Respondió, se presentó y detuvo el ataque.- Dijiste que tus Colmillos no son falsos, pero ese Remolino Negro empezó a girar a la Velocidad de la Luz, atravesó mi brazo. Ese Pensamiento ahora se va a hacer pedazos. Los Colmillos del León bajo mi Fuerza, se van a quebrar junto con tu Alma.- Sentenció, mientras que su Remolino atrapaba a Aioria y le impedía moverse.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!.- Gritó Claude y le lanzó un bombardeo de Flechas, pero éste fracasó.

\- ¡Silencio, Mortal!.- Ordenó Pontos y lo arrojó al piso junto con los demás.

\- Ya quisiera verlo.- Advirtió Frank y comenzó a dispararle varios Conjuros de Magia, pero nada parecía hacerle efecto al Remolino del enemigo.-

\- ¡Agh! ¡Mi Brazo fue destrozado!.- Gritó Aioria del dolor.

\- El Cosmo que crees que está dentro tuyo, es solamente una imitación del "Dunamis", lo que nosotros, los Dioses Primitivos, poseemos es el verdadero Poder. Grábalo en tu estúpido espíritu, esto es "El Poder".- Dijo Pontos y comenzó a lastimar a Aioria; haciéndole gritar.

\- ¡Agh, mi corazón...fue atravesado!.- Exclamó el joven por el dolor.

\- Lo que puedes hacer frente a mí, es solo una cosa: Arrodillarte, eso es todo. Santo de Athena, esto es tu derrota.- Fue la "oferta" que entregó Pontos para que dejara de lastimarlo y así le perdonaría la vida.- Humano, eres patético.- Sentenció el peli azul, destruyendo aquella "prisión" y soltando a Aioria.- Todo lo está hecho en este Mundo es de Átomos, ustedes, los Humanos son una imitación. El Poder Pristino que trae la Destrucción a todo es el "Dunamis"; pero no temas, toma mi mano, abandona a tus amigos, te doy esa opción, es cosa del destino, puedes cambiarlo.- Ofreció esa decisión.

\- _"¿Estoy regresando al Cielo donde está mi hermano?. Mi Vida se escapa con las Estrellas. Las Constelaciones me envuelven".-_ Pensaba Aioria, mientras que sus amigos intentaban sanarlo pero era en vano.

\- Tu Colmillo está quebrado y tu corazón, que es sustento de tu vida, se pierde. En tu Futuro, lo que te espera es la Muerte, morirás sin haber rescatado a nadie. Solo el "Dunamis" puede salvarte.- Dijo Pontos, extendiendo su mano para "salvarlo", pero de golpe, toda una descarga eléctrica comenzó a sentirse en los alrededores.- Sin duda he arrancado el corazón, pero aún puede moverse. Como Humano está usando una gran cantidad de Energía contra su Voluntad y eso le otorga Vida: Cosmo.- Observó con seriedad aquella desventaja que ahora tenía a las puertas.

Pronto, ante la mirada de los personajes, Aioria se puso de pie.

\- Pero...yo aún creo en las personas...las que esperan por mí, aunque la haya usado toda, aún me queda Energía. La persona a la que quiero rescatar, es por la que existo, ¡te ríes del que pelea, no reconozco eso en un Dios!. Hasta ahora no he podido entender que la resistencia hacia los Dioses carece de significancia. Tú...que te dices llamar un Dios, no sabes lo que es el Dolor Humano, lo cual es estúpido, ustedes que obtienen el Deseo de quitar la Vida, en verdad eso es patético.- Alegó el chico con determinación.

\- Ah, haberse visto, te rehúsas a aceptar el "Dunamis", pues te precipitas rápidamente a la Muerte. No hay otra manera para que recuperes tu Vida y tu Colmillo. Yo estoy más allá que el temer a la Muerte, ¿sabes en realidad por qué peleo?.- Preguntó Pontos y disparó.- Este es mi ataque máximo, eres tan infantil, mi "Dunamis", sin duda, capturará, tu Relámpago y cuando lo neutralice, lo destruirá.- Sentenció el oponente.

\- ¡Ahí voy!.- Gritó Aioria, atacando cuerpo a cuerpo al rival, pero de ahí se vio la Armadura suya.

\- Contempla, es el Símbolo del Poder que envuelve el Cuerpo de los Dioses: El "Ars Magna" ("Compuesto Grandioso"). Si no te arrodillas ante un Dios, conoce mi gran Poder Divino: ¡"MELAS KYMA!" ("Onda Negra") y ¡"MELAS HELIX"! ("Espiral Negra").- Lanzó sus dos ofensivas.

\- ¡Ha aparecido una Onda Negra, destruirá todo!.- Gritó Aioria, mientras que era atrapado por aquel golpe.- ¡Qué Poder tan abrumador, pero no debo ser derrotado, debo evitar ser derrotado a toda costa!.

\- Ya veo, has empezado a entender todo, entonces por qué tú siempre perseveras con tanta Voluntad y nunca te arrodillas ante un enemigo, aún si él es un Dios, con Seguridad, es porque ese Cosmos que te han elegido los Dioses, aquel que es el más apropiado para un Dios, pero yo soy el que resguarda el Mensaje de los Dioses, no te confundas.- Dijo Pontos a su oponente.

\- No creas, yo...a como dijiste, reconozco el Poder en ti, pero ese Poder tuyo...no va a derrotarme, ¡¿así están las cosas, no?!. Bien.- Dijo Aioria y el oponente se lanzó al ataque, golpeando el piso.

\- Puede que ya te esté derrotando, puedes darte cuenta que es todo un Honor que un Dios te tienda la mano, por lo tanto, debes tener cuidado con esos ataques con esos golpes, constituye un crimen. Pues levantar la mano y desafiar la Providencia Divina, ¡este es el Castigo Divino!.- Advirtió Pontos y le lanzó un golpe contra el chico.- ¡No hay caso, no tienes el Poder! ¿Creíste que tenías alguna chance de ganar, alguna forma de atacarme tan cercamente?. No puedes ni levantar la cabeza, de hecho, ni siquiera puedes contraatacar. Un Humano clamar Victoria ¡¿sobre un Dios?!. Es simplemente una Ilusión.

Aioria estaba entre la Espada y la Pared, ya que Pontos estaba en lo cierto, ¿cómo podía derrotarlo?. Su grupo estaba en desbande, ya que el ataque anterior los había separado, pero para colmo de las cosas, él no sabía cómo derrotarlo o por lo menos herirlo, era como una broma todo esto. Pero en su interior, comenzaba a sentir esa presencia, alguien le estaba dando su apoyo para que pudiera derrotarlo de una buena vez y esa persona era Galarian Steiner, quien se hallaba en el Santuario, dándole ánimos a su amigo y pronto, el muchacho se lanzó con sus Puños contra Pontos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso es una Ilusión?. Su Corazón y su Brazo quedaron desamblados a Nivel Atómico, los ha regenerado por completo y unido con su Cosmos.- Quedó sorprendido de verlo nuevamente en acción y en dirección hacia él.

\- ¿Has entendido?. No importa si estoy a punto de quebrarme. Ahora el golpe que te impactará ¡es por mí!. Me separaré de aquello que me es valioso, pero aún creo en el Alma de los Hombres.- Dijo Aioria con determinación y golpeó a Pontos en todo el cuerpo con sus Puños cubiertos de Energía y de golpe, ante sus ojos, resplandeció una Armadura conocida y que perteneció a aquel personaje que montaba guardia en "Los Cinco Viejos Picos".- Esto es...la Cloth de Oro de Libra.- Quedó sorprendido, mientras que la Armadura del Templo de la Balanza Celestial se unía a su cuerpo.

* * *

 **La Armadura Dorada de Libra ha llegado para ayudar a Aioria y sus amigos, ¿qué pasará ahora?. No se lo vayan a perder, a mitad de semana sacaré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos y buen comienzo de semana.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37:** \- Mi Poder nació desde el Origen del Todo, puede cambiar las vicisitudes del destino, los Humanos no pueden ir en contra de este poder. Los Dioses lo poseen desde los Tiempos Primeros: El "Escatos" (El "Dunamis Absoluto"). ¡"MELAS KYMA"! ("¡ONDA NEGRA"!).- Explicaba Pontos, siempre manteniendo esa mirada fría, severa, tan filosa como un cuchillo o una espada, sin despegarse de sus enemigos. Miraba a Aioria y a los demás como si fueran insectos, basura que debía destruir a toda costa, relatando todo sobre ese Poder que llevaba consigo.- Ser un Dios está en la cima de todas las cosas, por tanto, los Humanos deben postrarse delante de este Poder. Y que a su vez, nos sobrepasen el Poder de un Dios, no puede ser permitido de ninguna manera. Causar un Milagro es un Deseo Humano y es una Blasfemia hacia los Dioses.- Sentenció, mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba el Escudo de Libra y se defendía de la ofensiva que había lanzado su oponente hacia él.

\- ¡Woaaaaaa!.- Gritó Aioria, defendiéndose del golpe.

\- Este Hombre no puede entender el verdadero Poder de los Dioses, es un vulgar. Por lo tanto, con que cree que clavará sus Colmillos en un Dios, es un estúpido.- Se burló Pontos, pero siempre manteniendo la seriedad.

\- No es que no entienda, tú te auto-llamas "Dios", pero el Poder que es solo para destruir, no es como dices un Poder Verdadero: ¡Las palabras tienen poder!. Tienen Poder cuando pones en práctica aquello en lo que cree tu corazón.- Dijo el chico, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su oponente.

\- Son las palabras de alguien que no tiene poder, por ende, ante el verdadero poder son inservibles.- Se negó Pontos con escucharlo, atrapando la contra-ofensiva de Aioria y provocando una explosión, todo por el "Dunamis".

\- Los ataques normales simplemente pasan por el "Ars Magna" del sujeto ese, pero incluso el "Plasma Relámpago" es por defecto una técnica multiefecto, no hace nada, ¡¿qué pasa?!. Disparar el "Photon Burst" requeriría tiempo.- Dijo el chico, analizando el campo de batalla, mientras que las explosiones cesaban.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Aioria?. No podemos ni siquiera con nuestros "Prodigios".- Preguntó Chat Noir, viendo que Pontos era insensible.

\- No, no lo es: Tiene un punto débil y en ese caso, ¡solo hay una manera, chicos!. Ustedes salgan de aquí, voy a contener su ataque hasta el final.- Pidió a todos ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Quedaron todos sorprendidos de oír esa decisión.

\- Lo que oyeron, Claude, Frank, váyanse con LadyBug y Chat Noir, yo los encontraré.- Pidió Aioria, quien no pensaba en dejar a Pontos vivo, lo tenía que derrotar.

\- Amigo, ese tipo es un Dios, te va a matar, te ayudaremos.- Se negó Marinett irse con los demás.

\- Ella está en lo cierto, será un suicidio si lo haces.- Intentó Adrien en convencerlo.

Pero inmediatamente el chico tomó posiciones de combate.

\- Ju, ¿Qué es lo que pretende?. Con esa pose, claramente busca imponer su defensa, va a lanzarse sobre mí, arriesgando su vida antes de que invoca el "Dunamis" . Pero sabes que imposible, Santo de Athena, ¿acaso quieres condenar a tus Aliados a una muerte lenta y espantosa?.- Dijo Pontos hacia él, mirándolo con frialdad.- El Poder que sobrepasa el de los Dioses no es bajo ninguna circunstancia adquirible por los Humanos.-

\- ¡Aioria, espera!.- Gritó Claude, pero en ese momento, ya el chico había tomado su decisión.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó el muchacho y lanzó su ofensiva contra Pontos, llevándose éste una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Ha sobrepasado el Relámpago que disparó?!.- Se preguntó con terror el personaje.

\- Dejé tendido mi último ataque a modo de barrera, para asestar un ataque final.- Respondió Aioria.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE!.- Gritó Pontos, asombrado de tanto poder.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE PLASMA"!.- Volvió Aioria al asalto y lanzó otra ofensiva contra su rival, provocando una nueva explosión.- Yo no creo en el poder, sino en la Esperanza de que todos vivan felices. Mi Deseo es que todo eso ¡sea un Futuro Pacífico!. Creo en que hay que cultivar el Futuro y ese es: Yo creo en un Futuro espléndido ¡y es por eso que muestro mis Colmillos!.- Bramó el pelirrojo con determinación y una férrea Fe en ganar.

Los ojos de Pontos se abrieron como platos, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿cómo era posible que ese Humano pudiera superar a un Dios como él?. Algo no cuadraba bien, pero se podía en los ojos del Santo del Templo del León esa Fe que iba a cumplir su meta, de crear un Futuro para toda la Humanidad, aún al precio de morir.

\- ¿Velocidad Divina?. Este Hombre, siendo humano...entró al territorio de los Dioses, quien se acerca es...- Iba a decirlo, pero de golpe, todo su cuerpo recibió una aplastante fuerza que lo inmovilizó, parecía una avalancha de piedras que lo tenía aprisionado: Pontos estaba contra las cuerdas, sin embargo, Aioria también estaba teniendo problemas, ya que había llegado a su límite, su cuerpo no podía más por todo el daño que había hecho contra su oponente y cayó debilitado al suelo.

\- Mierda...no voy a poder terminar con él...hice una promesa...Lithos...una que nunca voy a romper...enseguida voy...- Juró el chico, quien iba a ponerse de pie.

\- Ven, amigo, toma mi amigo.- Extendió Chat Noir la suya y Aioria la tomó.

\- Estamos juntos en esto, vamos hasta el final.- Prometió Marinett.

\- Incluso si hay que morir.- Añadió Claude.

\- Por Athena, por el Futuro de la Humanidad.- Mencionó Frank.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban por retirarse, detrás de ellos apareció una inmensa Oscuridad, un terror les invadió por completo y allí emergió una sonrisa que helaba la sangre de todo Ser Vivo, una llena de desprecio, odio y maldad.

\- Hace mucho que mi Sangre Divina no ardía así, desde la Era de los Dioses. No, tal vez sea la primera vez que siento tal excitación que tus Colmillos luchen solo por nosotros ¡y caen en la Oscuridad!.- Sentenció aquel oponente y detuvo a Aioria.

\- Mis brazos y mis piernas...se mueven lento...las fuerzas me abandonan, no tengo reacción...no creo que pueda esquivarlo.- Dijo el Caballero de Athena, de nuevo atrapado.

\- ¡Tranquilo!.- Se interpuso Frank e invocó una "Barrera Mágica", pero ésta no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo a la embestida enemiga.

\- Frank...Claude...Marinett...Adrien...¡no importa, lo único que puedo hacer es que este Colmillo que me dio Galan, voy a clavárselo al enemigo que tengo enfrente!.- Juró Aioria, listo para combatir y en ese momento, la "Barrera Mágica" de Frank cedió.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- Gritó el Hechicero y de ahí, Aioria tomó el Escudo de Libra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡El Escudo de Libra!. Este Escudo que dejó de lado...¡¿Quién lo usó?!.- Quiso saber Pontos y de ahí se vio una imagen de alguien conocido que estuvo en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII junto a sus Camaradas del Pasado.

\- Ya te dije, Aioria, a ti, Tigre Feroz, te voy a prestar mi Fuerza.- Dijo aquel castaño oriental recién llegado.

\- No puede ser que me lo digas...¡¿Maestro?!.- Se preguntó el pelirrojo con asombro.

\- No, para ser exactos, tengo una misión por eso, mi cuerpo no se puede ir de determinado lugar.- Advirtió Dohko.- Lo único que puedo hacer es enviarte la Cloth de Libra y protegerte con la Ilusión que creo con mi Cosmos. Una Ilusión que pueda enfrentarse a Fuerzas Divinas.- Apuntó el Oriental.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?. Tal vez lo sea, ¡ingenuos!.- Preguntó Pontos y preparó su Arma.-

\- Podemos generar una Espada con el Cosmos y usar nuestras vidas como Escudo, esos son los Humanos.- Explicó Dohko al respecto.

\- Hazte a un lado, Ilusión. No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Yo deseo a quien hizo mi Sangre hervir de excitación.- Ordenó Pontos que se retirara, se lo veía bastante enérgico y aterrador, estaba dispuesto a todo y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¡No es un Dios, es un monstruo!.- Alertó Marinett, intentando detenerlo, pero éste repelía cualquier golpe.

\- Lo que los Dioses quieren, siempre lo obtendrán, un Humano nunca podría impedirlo: Por Mi Ama y por mí, Aioria, ¡te quiero a ti!.- Sentenció Pontos, listo para todo.

\- En estas Tierras Malvadas, mi Ilusión no durará mucho. Estimo que se va a borrar con el próximo ataque, pero hay otras cosas que nunca van a desaparecer, Aioria: Tú que conoces la Fuerza de los Deseos de las personas, sabrás que son poderosos respetables, incluso son eternos. El Cosmos que crean los Espíritus nunca va a desaparecer, Aioria, tal y como la presencia de Aioros vive en ti. ¿No es ahora el momento de probar esto?.- Dejó Dohko sus enseñanzas y tras desaparecer con el golpe nuevo y las explosiones, dejó la Armadura Dorada de Libra en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué?. Después de que esa Ilusión desapareció alrededor de Aioria, hay un Cosmos gigantesco que está creando un Remolino.- Quedó Pontos asombrado.

\- _Aioria, lo que necesitas es confiar en tus amigos. ¿No es así en muchos?.-_ Dejó Dohko su último mensaje y éste se escuchó por todas partes: Jamir, en donde Mu estaba montando guardia en la Torre y entregaba su Cosmos en ayuda para su Camarada, lo mismo pasaba en el Santuario con DeathMask, Camus, Shura, Aldebaran, Shaka, Milo y Afrodita, pero el Patriarca no iba a permitir que esto sucediera, él quería que el Cosmos de Aioria cayera en la Oscuridad.

\- Escucha bien; Aioria, esto es inevitable, en un Futuro no muy lejano, te vas a enfrentar a la Justicia y ustedes, Santos de Oro, que intenten luchar contra los Dioses, serán castigados, van a ser condenados. Pierdan la Esperanza por ese Futuro que tanto anhelan.- Dejó Pontos su mensaje para todos los presentes, antes de entablar combate.

\- Yo voy a confiar en ustedes, cuando crea lo contrario, sé que alguien me dará una buena paliza. No creo que haya ningún Santo que no despierte con un golpe dado con todo el Cosmos bendecido por el Futuro.- Sentenció el chico, mientras que se veía una escena del Futuro, en donde un Caballero de cabellos castaños, portando la Armadura de Pegaso enfrentaba a un Aioria poseído y todo gracias al sacrificio de un hombre que dio su vida por la persona que amaba: Cassios. Logrando así Seiya derrotar al rival y avanzar hacia la Casa de Virgo.- Ustedes sí son verdaderos Caballeros.- Reconoció el Aioria del Futuro.

* * *

Por su parte, dentro del Palacio de Cronos, Hyperion sentía la presencia enemiga, unos rivales que habían entrado al "Tártaro".

\- ¿Se habrán dirigido por su propia Voluntad para luchar?. Aquí, en el Tártaro, no importa con qué intenciones hayan venido, en estas tierras no hay vida que pueda permitírsele a un Humano. Aunque hayan venido sin intención, lo único que le espera a aquel que cae aquí es la Muerte.- Advirtió Hyperion de forma severa.

\- ¿Y hay algún problema con eso?. Si total, los Humanos no hacen nada. No voy a permitir que unos Humanos interfieran con nuestro Futuro.- Dijo una persona recién llegada a la Sala.- Yo odio a los Humanos, se creen que lo lograron todo en ese desarrollo por su cuenta y viven arrogadamente, creyéndose los Dueños de la Tierra, ¡me hacen mucha bronca!. Los que no tienen ni respeto por los Dioses, deben desaparecer. Ese tal Leo vino para recuperar algo valioso para él, ¿no es así?, entonces yo también tengo algo valioso por recuperar y ese día es hoy.- Sentenció aquella persona que partía de la Sala, pero otro personaje apareció, oyendo los gritos de furia de la primera y una mirada de tristeza se vio en su rostro.- Le voy a demostrar a los Humanos todo el Poder que tengo, ¡EL VERDADERO PODER DE LOS TITANES! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Temis?!. Por nuestro Ser más querido ¡libera el "Placete"!. Si es el deber de los Dioses contribuir en la construcción del Futuro de los Humanos que sufren, entonces el liberar del sufrimiento a nuestro ser más querido de la misma forma, es nuestro deber como sus padres.- Ordenó ante la chica.

\- Jápeto, esposo mío, voy a hacer lo que me pidas. Con el verdadero Poder de los Grandes Dioses, con el poder que controla al Mundo, vamos a castigar a los Humanos.- Acató ella la orden de su marido y comenzó a soltar a aquel personaje oculto, produciéndose todo unos resplandores en los Cielos, siendo testigos los intrusos.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué es este temblor?!.- Preguntó Milo.

\- ¡El Cielo, la Atmósfera, todo está temblando!.- Alertó Galarian.

\- Y esa presencia que se acerca junto con el temblor.- Añadió Camus.

\- Es el Cosmos de un Dios, pero...- Dijo Shura, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Nunca antes habíamos sentido un Cosmos así.- Mencionó Shaka con su voz tranquila y sin abrir los ojos.

* * *

\- Es oscuro y profundo...es un Cosmos inmenso. No importa lo que sea, que venga rápido, porque a mí no me queda otra opción que seguir junto con mis amigos.- Sentenció Aioria, pero desde un Portal, apareció aquel oponente suyo.

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! Entonces la cosa simple.- Dijo aquel rubio enemigo.

\- ¡¿Jápeto?! ¡¿Vino a través del Espacio?!.- Quiso saber Aioria, ya que Pontos se había retirado tras recibir aquel potente ataque, no sin antes dejar su mensaje de augurio para el Futuro de los Caballeros.

\- ¡Toma esto, esta es la invitación a nuestro Mundo!.- Exclamó Jápeto, listo para atacar.

\- ¡¿NO?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡¿Tiró algo?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, estando con sus amigos y los Caballeros que habían arribado, pero el impacto dio contra su pecho.- ¿Q...Qué es esto? ¡La mitad entró a mi cuerpo!.

\- Así es, te dije esa es nuestra invitación.- Sentenció Jápeto y de ahí desapareció, dejando esa sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡No lo toques!.- Le advirtió Shaka, pero de golpe, aquella esfera estalló y se tragó el cuerpo de Aioria.

* * *

\- Bienvenido a la "Tierra de la Oscuridad".- Dio la bienvenida Jápeto a su oponente.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó Aioria.

\- Toda la parte Oscura del Universo está hecha de lo que estás parado, el Poder Supremo que hace expandir al Universo infinitamente. Esa es la fuente del poder de nosotros, los Dioses. El Cosmos que solo nos permite tener para la destrucción: "Dunamis Escathos" ("Dunamis Absoluto"). Cuando el Símbolo de la Oscuridad brille en el Cielo, nosotros, los Titanes, recuperaremos el Poder que teníamos desde la Edad Antigua, por ahora solo podemos usar al "Tártaro", pero ¡cuando llegue el momento en que el Símbolo aparezca en el Cielo de la Tierra, vamos a usarlo cuando queramos!. Y ahora voy a usar este Poder que había sellado desde la Era Mitológica ¡contra ti!. Siéntete orgulloso, cuando dos Titanes se unen, crean un nuevo Dios y la fuente de ese Poder es el que crea al Mundo, los Dioses existen junto al Mundo: ¡"MELAS PLANETES"! ("¡PLANETAS NEGROS"!).- Le explicó y de ahí lanzó una poderosa y severa ofensiva, el cual consistía en un enorme Planeta.

\- El Planeta...está siendo guiado por el Cosmos de los Titanes, ¡y lo está absorbiendo el "Escathos Dunamis"!.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido.

\- Vamos, atácame, Santo de Oro, no tiene a tus Aliados aquí, todas las vidas del Planeta tienen su propio Cosmos, todas esas vidas encienden sus Cosmos para acabar contigo. Éste es el verdadero poder de los Titanes.- Lo desafió Jápeto.

\- ¡¿Qué...carajo puedo hacer?!. Bah, ni siquiera se me ocurre como pelear contra algo así, de formas, ¡hay solo una cosa que puedo hacer!. Encender el Cosmos de mi vida ¡Y ATRAVESAR AL ENEMIGO QUE TENGO POR DELANTE! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Sentenció Aioria y se dispuso a lanzar su ofensiva.

\- Qué triste, Santo de Oro, la Luz de los Relámpagos que estás creando se ve muy pequeña.- Dio su veredicto Jápeto.

\- ¡El Planeta está defendiendo al Titán y no solo eso, esa cosa que inmensa, se mueve más rápido que el Relámpago!.- Quedó Aioria asombrado.

\- ¿No entiendes?. Este Planeta contiene en su interior mi Cosmos y el de Themis, sinos atacas a nosotros, las vidas del Planeta van a intentar defendernos con todas sus fuerzas, de la misma forma que si yo muestro mi voluntad de pelear. El Planeta va a pelar conmigo.- Advirtió el rubio.

\- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ESQUIVAR O DESVIAR UN ATAQUE COMO ESE! ¡TENGO QUE CONTRA-ATACAR!.- Exclamó Aioria, viendo que tenía que tomar un plan de urgencia.

\- "Espada de las Seis Estrellas".- Presentó Jápeto su Arma y de ahí atacó al pelirrojo repetidas veces.

\- Es inútil...no se me ocurre nada...¿cómo puedo pelear contra eso?. Es demasiado grande...- Se preguntaba al respecto el chico herido.

\- Puedo ver que perdiste las Esperanzas, tus amigos no vendrán a salvarte, eres un Ser Vivo. Muy patético, este Universo que creamos nosotros es impenetrable. Vas a morir y sin poder siquiera gritar.- Preparó el atacante su golpe letal, pero alguien intervino.

\- ¡"KAN/INMOVILIDAD"!.- Exclamó un rubio de La India y allí apareció Shaka de Virgo, protegiendo a su amigo.- Él y yo hicimos una promesa, Aioria protegía mi vida, entonces le prometí que yo también lo protegería para siempre. No importa que se trate de una tierra creada por Dioses que no puede ser penetrada, yo tengo a mi lado a Athena, que tiene un poder y un corazón mucho más grande que el de ustedes.- Dejó su mensaje de que estaría con Aioria.

\- Hizo retractar a los Espíritus de las Estrellas creadas por Cosmos y no solo eso, penetró en este Espacio Limitado que creamos nosotros, ¡de un solo golpe, sin nuestro permiso! Tú...tienes algo diferente.- Apuntó Jápeto con asombro.- Tienes un Poder Divino distinto al de nuestra Naturaleza.

\- En la Tierra de los Humanos existen muchas religiones, millones y por ende, cada una de ellas debe existir un Dios, es un derecho de los Humanos elegir al Dios que quieren. Así que no voy a elegirlos a ustedes. Aunque se trate de un Planeta que no conocieron, usaron sus espíritus y sus Cosmos, los utilizaron como si fueran un Arma para pelear. Deberían desaparecer junto con sus corazones arrogantes y carentes de benevolencia: ¡"CÍRCULO TESORO DE LA DANZA CELESTIAL"!.- Apuntó Shaka, con su voz de Juez, lanzando su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- Ya veo, así que así se trata la respuesta de los Humanos: ¿Que nosotros somos los arrogantes? ¿Se olvidaron que se les fue entregado el poder para dar origen al Futuro?. Y no demuestran ni siquiera agradecimiento o respeto, y dices ¿que somos los arrogantes?.- Preguntó Jápeto con bronca y criticando la postura de Shaka.

\- ¿El Poder que da origen al Futuro?.- Quiso saber el rubio de La India.- Se mueve tan rápido, la Espada se convierte en una Luz Negra.

\- ¡¿CUÁNDO SE SUPONE QUE MOSTRARON BENEVOLENCIA?! ¡SI SON USTEDES UNOS MONSTRUOS QUE CONOCEN LO QUE ES EL AMOR.- Bramó el rubio con furia.

\- El "Kan" que me protege y purifica todo Mal se está rompiendo.- Advirtió Shaka, ya que aquella defensa cedió por el golpe de la Espada enemiga.

\- El Fuego, en verdad, no pertenecía a los Hombres, ustedes eran solo Seres Inferiores, al igual que las Bestias de la Tierra.- Recalcó Jápeto, haciendo referencia al Mito de Prometeo y su Castigo Divino por contradecir a los Dioses.- La Humanidad se olvidó del Amor de nuestro hijo, Prometeo, así que yo no los voy a perdonar. Ustedes, Humanos, que se olvidaron de nuestro hijo Prometeo y siguen viviendo como si nada, ¡mejor desaparezcan! ¡¿Qué hablan de Amor si ni siquiera saben lo que es el Sufrimiento?! ¡Yo...Yo...los odio a ustedes, Humanos!. Voy a matar a los Humanos del Olimpo ¡y también a Zeus y le devolveré a la libertad a Prometeo!. Y si para eso necesito del Poder Divino que poseen, ¡voy a usar todo el que sea necesario!. Por nuestro hijo, haría cualquier cosa.- Juró Jápeto, revelándose como el padre de aquel personaje y de ahí apareció Themis.

\- Así son las madres, para hacer que otros Seres enciendan sus Cosmos de una manera provechosa, , lo mejor es ponerlos al límite, el temor de ese momento hace estallar al Cosmos hasta límites inimaginables y...el momento en que más hacen arder su Cosmos los espíritus, es el momento en el que mueren.- Sentenció la mujer.- ¡"ESPADA DEL JUICIO"!.- Lanzó ella su ofensiva.

\- ¡"DESTRUCCIÓN DEL PLANETA"!.- Bramó Jápeto, uniendo fuerzas con su esposa, destruyendo aquel Planeta Titán.

\- Mató sin duda al Gigante creado por el Cosmos y rodeó este lugar incontables Espíritus y Cosmos formado por las vidas del Planeta que dominan. Al matar a todos esos Seres Vivos del Planeta que dominamos, nosotros obtendremos nuestro verdadero poder. Miren bien a mi esposo, percibe todo el Cosmos que lo rodea y lo absorbe por completo. Si fuera Humano, no podría absorber todo ese Cosmos que es casi al Infinito. Esto es posible sólo porque el cuerpo de los Dioses es inmortal.- Le relató Themis aquel "beneficio" que tenía su marido.- El Dios de lo Heteromorfo, "Círculo del Caos", "Khaos Kyklos"

\- "Espada del Caos".- Mostró Jápeto aquel cambio y su Arma.

\- "Sugestión del Caos".- Apuntó Themis, en defensa de su marido, mientras que ambos destruían el "Ken" de Shaka por completo, haciéndolo explotar.

\- Y este Poder del Caos es el que da origen a todo el Universo y fuente de poder de los Dioses: "Escathos Dunamis", "Dunamis Absoluto". ¿Eres tonto, acaso no te dije que tenías que esquivar el Poder Supremo?.- Mostró y luego preguntó el rubio hacia el hindú.

\- Aunque no sea un familiar de sangre, si es por un amigo en el que deposité mi confianza, puedo arriesgar mi vida. Los Humanos son seres llenos de Amor y Benevolencia.- Dijo Shaka con tranquilidad, a pesar de las heridas y el sangrado en su cuerpo.

\- No, ustedes son monstruos, aunque posean el Fuego, no pueden dominarse así mismos, son monstruos ignorantes que no tienen Luz, los que no tienen Fuerza ni Luz siquiera, están destinados a morir.- Advirtió Jápeto con un tono de superioridad.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Se escuchó el grito de Aioria, quien se lanzó al ataque, destruyendo con su ofensiva la posición del oponente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué pudo neutralizar el "Dunamis?!.- Quiso saber el rubio enemigo.

\- ¡Aioria, no, ahora tu vida va a correr peligro!.- Intervino Shaka.

\- No importa qué tan monstruo, ni que nada, los Humanos son seres que pueden apreciar al otro más que nada en el Mundo, tu sucio poder no puede quebrar mis Colmillos: ¡Son los Colmillos que me dio alguien que creyó en mí, con su vida y con su Cosmos!. Son Colmillos que nacieron de la vida y no de sacrificios, por eso ¡no puedo perder contra alguien como tú, que tiene el Poder de la Muerte!.- Juró el joven pelirrojo, quien, a pesar de las heridas sufridas, estaba listo para pelear contra Jápeto y Themis de una buena vez.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38:** Jápeto y su esposa Themis estaban contra las cuerdas, las palabras, la Filosofía de Shaka de Virgo había dado en el blanco más debilitado de todos, tanto éste como Aioria estaban listos para derrotarlos, pero el primero estaba envuelto en cólera, furioso, no iba a permitir que les derrotaran y en ese momento volvió a invocar la "Espada del Caos", lanzándose al ataque contra ambos rivales.

\- ¡NO VOY A ADMITIRLO DE NINGUNA MANERA!.- Exclamó y lanzó un poderoso golpe que provocó un "tornado" en toda la Dimensión.

\- El palpitar de esas vidas nos acechan, junto al llanto...esa es la Espada de Muerte que nació de la vida y a mí...¡ESO ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Sentenció Aioria, lanzándose al asalto y con una ofensiva contra Jápeto.

\- No vas a poder detenerlo con un poder tan insignificante como ese.- Le advirtió el rubio, pero el chico estaba decidido en derrotarlo.- ¡¿ESTE MALDITO?! ¡Debe estar poniendo su vida en riesgo con esos ataques, ¿acaso puede tirar uno tras otro?!.- Se preguntaba Jápeto, ya que Aioria volvía al asalto una y otra vez con el "Relámpago de Voltaje" y el "Plasma Relámpago", pero estas ofensivas eran repelidas por completo.- ¡¿Acaso pretende destruir esta Espada?!. Esta Espada que nació de incontables cantidades de Espíritus que sufrieron el terror de la Muerte: La "Espada de la Muerte", ¡una que rebosa de Muerte y todas estas mismas están reunidas de una!.- Exclamó y luego mostró una sonrisa siniestra.- ¡VAS A SER APLASTADO POR ESTAS MILLONES DE VIDAS, LIQUIDEN SU EXISTENCIA MISERABLE, UN SOLO COSMOS NO SIRVE DE NADA! ¡VAS A GRITAR DESESPERADAMENTE Y VAS A MORIR!.

\- Si los Dioses son aquellos que rigen a los Humanos y tú eres uno de ellos, no deberías estar diciendo "Muerte, Muerte, Muerte" tan fácilmente. ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Advirtió Aioria sobre el comportamiento de Jápeto y descargó otro bombardeo sobre él.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué puedes devolver el "Dunamis"?!. Un solo Cosmos no debería poder ganar al de todos estos Espíritus. Tú en serio eres ¡¿un Humano?!.- Quiso saber Jápeto con terror en su voz ante el enemigo que tenía delante suyo.

Pronto, Aioria quedó delante suyo y agarró con fuerza la Espada, ante la severa mirada del rival.

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo y mi corazón está a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Pero entonces mi corazón vuelve a latir fuertemente y genera un nuevo Cosmos y mi Brazo Derecho devuelve el ataque del enemigo con un nuevo poder. Muchas veces pensé que era mi fin, pero no lo será hasta que yo mismo lo diga.- Dijo el chico de cabellos pelirrojos, manteniendo esa postura y como un León valiente enfrentaba a su oponente con firmeza.

\- ¡¿Lo frenó?! Pero...es verdad, ¡¿de dónde viene este poder?! ¡No importa, te voy a arrancar ese Brazo!.- Quería saber Jápeto.- ¡¿Qué...es lo que habita en ese Colmillo?!.- Se preguntaba aquel rival, mientras que se veía a la persona que estaba con Aioria.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Grecia, Galarian se hallaba en las afueras del Santuario, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras y del "Colmillo" que tanto hablaban los enemigos sobre Aioria.

\- ¡Galarian!.- Le llamó Tony Cipriani, el cual llegaba con Tommy Vercetti al lugar y allí lo hallaron al rubio.

\- Bienvenidos, amigos.- Les dijo el hombre.- Ahora lo entiendo todo: Aioria, tú cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.- Sentenció aquella persona.

* * *

La Armadura de Leo brillaba como nunca en su vida, Aioria estaba listo, contaba con el apoyo de todos, así que se dirigió hacia Jápeto.

\- En vez de medir en base a la cantidad de vidas , deberías saber que cada una de las vidas que nos apoyan para fortalecer nuestro Cosmo, pesan más que nada. ¡Deben saber que este Colmillo que nació de un Ser Humano, a lo que ustedes tanto desprecian, es capaz de provocar un Milagro y atravesar hasta un Dios!- Bramó el chico, lanzándose al asalto contra Jápeto, golpeando su pecho con una feroz descarga eléctrica, haciéndole gritar y experimentar el peor de los dolores que jamás había sentido ese Ser Divino en su vida.

\- El Cuerpo de Muertos que había juntado dentro del suyo, ¿está abandonándolo?.- Se preguntó Shaka ante ese momento.- Desde un Principio, Aioria poseía en su interior el Poder para aniquilar Dioses; igual que aquella fuerza que acabó con los Titanes en la Era del Mito.

En aquellos momentos, Jápeto cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero en vez de llorar, sentirse derrotado, comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Jejejejeje! ¿Quién soy yo?. Fui derrotado por un patético Humano, no tengo a nadie que me alabe, solo domino a la Muerte, ¿quién soy yo?.- Quiso saber aquel derrotado personaje.

\- Un Dios que no cuenta con vidas que proteger y que por lo tanto nunca será alabado, es tan patético. Y porque sobre todo el golpe de Aioria tiene un Poder que los Titanes no podrían tener jamás, el León Dorado cuenta con el mismo Poder que el Dios del Trueno, Zeus. Te lo voy a decir, Jápeto, tú eres mi esposo, padre de nuestro amado hijo y...un gran Dios.- Mostró Themis sus respetos hacia su marido.- Aunque hayas perdido a todos esos Cosmos, todavía te queda uno, una vida que solo arde en ti, esa vida va a ser todo tu apoyo y tu Ser. Jápeto, yo...te voy a amar por siempre...Si...yo soy la única persona que cree en ti...- Fueron las palabras de Themis, la cual se sacrificó, siendo muerta por las manos de aquella persona que tanto amó y murió en los brazos de su esposo, dando aquel poder para que pudiera derrotar a sus enemigos.

\- ¡La mató con sus propias manos e hizo que su Cosmos fluya!. Mató a la única persona que había amado desde Tiempos Inmemoriales. ¿Va a devorar la vida de aquella que había sido su pareja? ¡¿Aquella que era el Ser que amaba que nada en el Mundo?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, sorprendido de ver esa escena, el cuerpo sin vida de Themis cayó en los brazos de su esposo y de ahí se veían varias explosiones.

\- Mi Mundo se destruyó y su Futuro se perdió, ahora destruí la vida del Ser que amaba, para devorar su espíritu y hacer que se vuelva parte de mi Fuerza. Yo no construyo ni el Futuro de mis Seres queridos.- Dijo un renacido Jápeto, el cual caminaba hacia sus enemigos con una sonrisa que daba miedo.- Soy un Ser que no crea nada y solo quita. Soy aquel que mató a su amada esposa para salvar a su amado hijo.- Sentenció y mostró una nueva Espada.

\- ¡¿TRANSFORMÓ A LA DIOSA QUE ABSORBIÓ EN UNA ESPADA?!.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido.

\- Así está bien, si solo yo soy capaz de destruirlo, entonces así es como tengo que ser: Si tú eres aquel que lleva en su corazón el Cosmos de sus seres queridos, yo soy aquel que devora la Muerte de los suyos y los transforma en Poder. Yo...soy un Demonio.- Mostró su veredicto, Jápeto, y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.- ¡ES LO QUE MEJOR ME SIENTA AHORA!- Exclamó con una sonrisa siniestra.- ¡"RUPTURA DEL ESPACIO"!.- Sentenció y de ahí provocó todo un desgarro en esa Dimensión con su Espada, la cual causó todo un temblor, para que luego desapareciera.

\- ¡¿Por dónde va a volver?! ¡ABAJO, PUEDO PARARLA CON EL PIE!.- Gritó Aioria, pero el rival tenía más trucos bajo la manga.

\- ¡"BALANZA DEL JUICIO"!.- Lanzó Jápeto otra ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Está técnica es...de Themis?! ¡Después de haber sido asesinada por su propio esposo, ¡¿usa su Poder para protegerlo?!.- Se preguntó el pelirrojo en aquellos momentos, ya que ahora se había puesto muy tensa la situación.- ¡ESTE SER YA NO ES UN DIOS, ES UN DEMONIO!.- Observó aquel cambio en su oponente, el cual no paraba de arrojar ofensivas en su contra.

\- ¡"ESPADA DEL CAOS"!.- Exclamó Jápeto, atacando con todas sus fuerzas, sin medir sus ataques, golpeando a Aioria por todas las direcciones.

\- ¡NO PUEDO SABER DE DÓNDE VENDRÁ EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE, VIENEN DE TODAS LAS DIRECCIONES, PERO ¿DE DÓNDE VENDRÁ EL SIGUIENTE?!.- Quiso saber y cuando estaba por ser alcanzado por otro, alguien intervino.

\- ¡"RENDICIÓN DEL DEMONIO CELESTIAL"!.- Oyó la voz de cierto rubio de La India.

\- ¡Shaka!. Evitó el ataque moviéndose a través de las Dimensiones, un ataque perfectamente combinado. El Poder de los dos Dioses hace posible esa combinación perfecta de ataque y defensa.- Observó Aioria a su amigo.-

\- ¡"KAN"!.- Exclamó el rubio.

\- No hay chance alguna, ¡para contra-atacar, debemos derrotarlos!.- Supo Aioria en ese momento que debía luchar.

En aquellos momentos, sabiendo que Shaka luchaba por aquellas personas que quería, el rubio se preparó para dar el gran salto, un golpe que haría temblar los cimientos del Tártaro por completo, por lo tanto, éste abrió sus ojos.

\- ¡Creo en el Futuro y ahora voy a liberar todo mi poder, el ataque más poderoso del Santo de Oro, Shaka de Virgo! ¡"CÍRCULO TESORO DE LA DANZA CELESTIAL"!.- Invocó el rubio su ofensiva, juntando sus brazos, inmovilizando a Jápeto-Themis con su poder.- ¡Primer Sentido arrebatado! ¡El "Tenbu Horin" abarca tanto al ataque como a la defensa al mismo tiempo, es capaz de ir quitándole los Seis Sentidos , uno tras otro!. Le acabo de quitar el Sentido del Tacto y ahora quedó inmovilizado, pero probablemente lo recupere al instante por el "Dunamis" de los Dioses. Seguramente, sólo lo va a detener una milésima de segundos, pero en ese preciso momento, el Colmillo va a perforar.- Señaló Shaka, mientras que Aioria iba al asalto y golpeaba repetidas y severamente a Jápeto, quien comenzaba a sangrar.

\- ¡Qué Velocidad, se lanzó en el momento perfecto!.- Felicitó el rival a Aioria.

\- Aunque recupere la Movilidad, es posible que retome su postura y ataque, ¡en ese intervalo de tiempo, el Colmillo del Relámpago va a resplandecer!.- Juró el pelirrojo, alzando su puño.

\- ¡"RUPTURA DEL ESPACIO"!.- Volvió Jápeto a destruir aquella Dimensión.- La Sangre Divina y el Dunamis hicieron que recuperara el tacto al instante, ¡y al mismo tiempo hicieron que pudiera esquivar y contra-atacar inmediatamente!. Ahora que Aioria está en el aire, no puede moverse a voluntad, ¡no va a poder esquivarlo!

\- No puedo rendirme, si pierdo acá, no solo va a ser mi derrota, significará la derrota de aquel Gran Hombre que creyó en mí y perdió su cuerpo y su sueño de ser Santo, no voy a permitir eso. Si mi Poder y mis Habilidades no bastan, voy a golpear también con el Corazón. No importa lo que le pase a mi cuerpo, yo creo en que todo lo que experimenté durante toda mi vida, vuelva a ser parte de mi Fuerza. Aunque sea sólo por un instante, tengo que ¡DETENERLO!.- Exclamó el chico y se interpuso.

\- ¡PARA DETENER LA "BALANZA DEL JUICIO" Y A LA DIOSA MISMA, ¡¿DEJÓ QUE SE CLAVARA EN SU PROPIA PIERNA?!.- Se quedó Shaka asombrado de esa decisión de Aioria.

\- ¿Salvar?. No creo que sea capaz de salvar, salvar a un Dios. No creo tener un Poder que me permita hacerlo, porque soy un simple Humano. ¡Pero si un Santo es aquel que ama y protege a todos los Seres Vivientes, entonces a mi hermano, a quien admiro tanto, debió ser capaz de salvar a un Dios. Mi hermano había sido despreciado y acusado de traidor por todos, pero en verdad era un hombre más fuerte y más bueno que nadie, un Santo de Oro que fue amado por todos, Aiolos de Sagitario y yo TENGO QUE CONVERTIRME EN UN VERDADERO SANTO DE ORO COMO ÉL! ¡Puño, siente el Cosmos en el que puse toda mi vida y transfórmate en un Colmillo que lo atraviese todo!.- Dio su veredicto, la decisión que había tomado al respecto y comenzaba con el ataque contra Jápeto.- Necesito que me des el poder para calmar la triste voz de este Dios, ¡y parar esas lágrimas de sangre que fluyen sin cesar! ¡ARDE, COSMOS MÍO!.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Cronos, Pontos había sentido que el "Teas Sema" de Jápeto se había estremecido.

\- Jápeto, Themis, los escucho...están llorando, no son lágrimas, lo que derraman los Seres que renuncian a su corazón, es sangre.- Advirtió el rubio, mientras que temía por el destino de ellos.

* * *

\- ¡"ESPADA DEL CAOS"!.- Bramó Jápeto con furia en su voz.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA QUÉ TAN FUERTE SEA TU ATAQUE, MI "COLMILLO" NO SE VA A ROMPER! ¡TENGO QUE LOGRAR CLAVAR EL "COLMILLO", PODRÉ NO MOVER LAS PIERNAS, PODRÉ NO PELEAR EN EL AIRE, PERO NO VOY A RENDIRME!. Soy un Santo de Athena, soy quien debe salvar a todos y hacer que la Justicia se lleve a cabo, por eso dame el Poder, Cosmos, dame la fuerza para volar.- Fue el grito de batalla de Aioria, quien lanzó ese deseo y se veían unas inmensas Alas, las cuales dejaron asombrado a Jápeto.-

\- ¡¿Saltó en el aire?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. No lo puedo creer.- Quedó Jápeto helado.

\- ¡Es como si tuviese Alas! ¡¿A ese Colmillo herido le quedarán fuerzas para pasar a un Dios?!.- Quiso saber Shaka, ya que se veía a un enorme León junto con las Alas de Sagitario unidas a él.

Era el momento de la verdad, Aioria se lanzó con su Puño, unido, mezclado el León con la Flecha Dorada, directamente hacia el corazón de su rival, con las Plumas Doradas a su alrededor, debía dar en el blanco.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, una potente carga eléctrica contra su oponente.-

Inmediatamente, el ataque perforó al "Teas Sema" de Jápeto, como un proyectil, un misil que daba en el objetivo, éste logró dar perfectamente en el blanco, pero ¿habría resultado al 100%?. Shaka lo vio y fue testigo de aquel cambio en el Caballero de Leo, en aquella persona que tildaron, pusieron rótulos, consideraron un traidor como su hermano, fue él quien les dio la lección que debían aprender y con ese golpe tan severo contra Jápeto, los errores del Pasado iban a quedar saldados.

\- Ah...ya...ya veo...todo lo que había olvidado...esto hizo que...lo recordara...lo que es...el dolor...lo que es...la tristeza...y...lo que es...la Muerte...¿eh?...Pero no te lo voy a agradecer jamás...porque de todos modos yo no quería morir...sin embargo...la Tristeza de perder algo muy valioso para uno...y que la Muerte es algo muy grave...puedo recordarlo...de nuevo.- Decía un muy mal herido Jápeto, quien se levantó y miró a Aioria, pero sin atacarlo.- Gracias a lo que viví, pude reconocerlo, yo...amaba a mi esposa, ¿verdad?. Si esto significa su Valoración, no voy a preocupar...¿para qué hacerlo?. Soy un Dios...pero no voy a aceptar que alguien como tú me salve a mí...- Sentenció y de ahí, una extraña "punzada" fue directo hacia Aioria.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Sangre, y esta Sangre?!. Penetra en mi cuerpo, ¡¿me cura las heridas?!.- Quiso saber el chico.

\- Eso es Sangre Divina.- Respondió Shaka a esas preguntas, acercándose a su amigo, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Te voy a ayudar un poco, con lo que me queda de vida, te voy a salvar a ti. Los Planetas desaparecieron junto con la Sangre y esta tierra también va a desaparecer también. Yo voy a quedar encerrado en el Tártaro. Más que esto no te puedo ayudar, vete ya. Este lugar va a desaparecer por completo.- Sostuvo Jápeto, en un modo de despedida hacia Aioria.

\- ¡¿Shaka?!.- Llamó Aioria a su amigo.

\- Vamos, salgamos de acá, al fin y al cabo no lo vamos a salvar: Tú ya lo has salvado. Siempre salvas a los demás utilizando lo último que te queda de fuerza. Él ya no es un Demonio.- Apuntó el rubio de La India, de forma tranquila, hacia el ex-oponente.- El que ves ahí, es un Dios.- Mostró Shaka hacia aquel rubio, quien estaba tranquilo, "purificado".

\- Muchas vidas expiaron, este Mundo se termina, es una tierra donde no hay falsedades, donde la sangre, la muerte y la cultura desbordan. Su cuerpo va desapareciendo y la forma en que abraza a su amada, es celestial. En el último instante, el Amor se presentó.- Dijo Aioria con asombro, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de Themis volvía y terminaba en los brazos de Jápeto, el cual no la soltaba por nada del Mundo.

\- Yo no pienso traicionar a los Titanes, aunque te haya curado y ya no pueda pelear contra ti, es imposible que los Titanes pierdan esta Guerra. El Futuro de los Seres Humanos tiene que terminar...pero al igual que nosotros, ustedes también tiene el Derecho de Luchar para construir su Futuro, ¿no es así?.- Alegó Jápeto hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Aioria.

\- Ustedes, Humanos...si quieren luchar por un Futuro en el que reina la Alegría, van a tener que vencer a los Dioses. Te voy a estar mirando desde el Otro Mundo.- Se despidió Jápeto de su rival, mientras que toda esa Oscuridad desaparecía y daba lugar a la Luz.

\- Jápeto...tú...- Dijo Aioria, sorprendido de ver esa última voluntad de su enemigo.

* * *

Las noticias de las muertes de los Dioses Jápeto de las Dimensiones y su esposa Themis llegaron a oídos de los otros 12 Titanes que estaban en el Palacio de Cronos, enterados de sus caídas, abundó el luto y el dolor.

\- ¡¿Jápeto, Themis?!.- Gritaron los presentes.

\- Los dos...¿con que murieron?.- Se preguntó Hyperion con frialdad en su voz.

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida de Jápeto se hallaba cayendo, abrazado al de Themis, sin soltarse por nada en el Mundo, el muchacho había dejado una gran marca en Aioria, no como daño, sino quedando como un "amigo", en alguien que quería ver sus progresos en esta lucha contra los Titanes, pero siendo leales a su causa para siempre, incluso en la Muerte.

\- Así que yo ya estoy muerto...no, este es Mundo donde no existe el Arriba o Abajo, estoy en una profunda Oscuridad sin fin...es cierto, esto es el Tártaro...en una vacía Oscuridad, yo simplemente floto. No hay nadie, nadie que pueda ayudarme.- Alegó el muchacho.- Pero ¿qué será?. Siento una calidez, algo que me empuja desde atrás y es cálido...¿deberé alegrarme por esto, deberé afligirme?. Estoy condenado a sufrir por toda la Eternidad.-

Ante sus ojos se hallaba un hombre alto y joven, de cabello rizado y oscuro con varias puntas y un fleco que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Su piel era un poco oscura como la de los Titanes y Dioses Antiguos, poseía heterocromía de Iris. Llevaba un manto negro y podían apreciarse dos Alas Negras en su espalda, con las cuales podía volar. Esa persona estaba delante de Jápeto y Themis, alejando la Oscuridad con su Luz.

\- Si esa fue la decisión que tomó la Madre Tierra, tendré que aceptar la Muerte de mis amados padres. Pero sus muertes no serán en vano. Yo, Prometeo, lo juro por mis Alas Negras.- Hizo esa promesa el peli negro, mientras que conducía a sus padres hacia el Descanso Eterno.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en el Palacio de Cronos, abrumados por las muertes de Jápeto y Themis, con su historia que llegó a su fin, solo estaba Pontos, quien miraba hacia una enorme estatua o monumento de un León gigante.

\- Madre, el Mundo se está acercando a lo que usted desea, la Madre Tierra es el Centro de todo. Un Mundo completamente armonioso y este Mundo están determinados desde la Era Mitológica, desde su Principio hasta el Final, todo ha de ser mi Madre.- Alegaba Pontos, hasta que en ese momento, un resplandor apareció junto con un Ser de Alas que brillaban a más no poder.- Volviste, parece ser que llegas justo a tiempo para llevar a esos dos hasta el Otro Mundo. Prometeo, es una pena que se hayan ido al Tártaro, pero sé que eso forma parte de un gran plan, por eso no creo que haya sido un sacrifico en vano.- Alegó el rubio hacia el joven, el cual estaba callado, arrodillado y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Todo lo que su corazón sienta está bien, si usted, Madre Tierra, es lo que desea, eso es lo que este Mundo desea también. ¿Cómo se siente en este momento?. Sin poder siquiera soñar, ahora está durmiendo dentro de esta agria y turbia agua. Solo está...aguantando ese dolor. Este Mundo no merece ser perdonado, no deberían ser tan cruelmente a la Diosa que es la Madre de todo. Este Mundo está empeorando cada vez más y las personas que viven en él, también. Incluso los Dioses que quieren controlarlos, todos están locos.- Apuntó Prometeo, mientras que una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro de Pontos, una llena de maldad y burla.

\- Que se destruya este Mundo de Dementes, entonces. Debemos comenzar todo de cero y construir un Mundo ¡en el que todo sea perfectamente como el otro!. Y si para eso necesito la vida de todos los Titanes, ¡TE LAS DOY! ¡ES MEJOR QUE TODOS SE VAYAN AL TÁRTARO!.- Exclamó, mostrando su verdadera cara, llena de desprecio y burla hacia sus Camaradas caídos en combate, solamente eran sus marionetas y podía hacer lo que quiera con ellos.- ¡UN MUNDO QUE NO PUEDE AMAR A MI MADRE, ESTÁ ENFERMO!.

* * *

Por su parte, en el "Laberinto de Cronos", la fría mirada de Kreios de las Estrellas se hallaba puesta en su Pasado.

\- _Escucha esa risa, Crío, esa es la voz de mi padre.-_ Le llamó una persona que él conocía.

\- Por favor, muéstrame su rostro, quiero escuchar tu voz.- Pidió el chico y allí apareció.

\- Mi amado esposo, Crío.- Decía una bella mujer de cabellos rubios, cortos y vestido blanco, la cual estaba llorando en ese "Espejo".

\- No llores más, Euribia.- Pidió su marido a ella.

\- _Crío, yo no puedo ir al Tártaro. Todavía estoy esperando tu llegada en lo profundo del Mar. Los Titanes revivieron gracias a los Poderes de mi padre y eso fue...porque seguramente tenga un plan entre manos: Pontos, mi padre, es un Dios que, con tal de crear sus planes, no le importan los medios que tenga que usar y también estoy segura de que de que no los beneficiará a ustedes, los Titanes. Le tengo miedo...a mi padre. Los Titanes ya no son suficientes y su Sello seguro que ya no tiene la misma Fuerza que antes. Si es así, renuncia a todo y como sea ven a donde estoy. No importa cómo, pero por favor, tienes que venir. Como sea, ven y quédate conmigo, quiero compartir mi Felicidad contigo por siempre y para siempre.-_ Fue el pedido de Euribia, quien extrañaba a Kreios, rogaba por su regreso y se veían imágenes de un siniestro Pontos y sus futuros planes.

\- Tú eres la Diosa de los Mares, seguro sabes que el agua que se derrama y cae, no es la misma. Con nuestra vida es igual, una vez que morimos, ya nunca más regresaremos. Que yo esté parado acá, ¿será un "Milagro"? ¿Habré revivido gracias a la Bondad? ¿O será por la "Maldad" que estoy acá de nuevo?. En realidad no me importa quién haya sido, mi misión es una sola: Eliminar a quien se oponga, solo es eso y ya que mi misión es eliminar a mis oponentes, aquel que me lo impida, tendrá ese mismo destino.- Apuntó el chico de cabellos celestes.

\- Crío.- Le llamó la rubia.- Sea un Humano, Crío, sea un Dios o sea el Amor.

\- Amada Mía, si tu amor por mí es eterno como dices, aférrate a ese amor por siempre y vive, yo te daré mi Alma, para que no estés sola, lo único que te queda es seguirme, haciendo que mi alma, la Llama que te mantenga viva, y tú siendo la Espada que todo lo corta. Yo, Crío, el Hombre Celestial, ahí voy.- Hizo esa promesa y de ahí se preparó para partir al Campo de Batalla.

Justo en ese momento, en la "Zona del Sello", allí se hallaba Hyperion, el cual observó a Crío irse de allí hacia el Sur.

\- ¡Espera, Crío!. El "Sello" está mal posicionado, tenemos que volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Espera un poco más antes de darle su merecido a Zeus.- Pidió el peli negro.

\- No, está bien así, Hyperion. Ustedes se entrelazan entre sí, crean hijos y aseguran su Futuro. ¿Los Dioses que procreen, no asegurarán el Futuro de los Titanes acaso?. Además, también hay alguien que quiero matar con estas manos. Mi esposa está en lo profundo del Mar, tener hijos con ella, es un sueño imposible. Así que por eso se los dejo a ustedes. Yo voy a eliminar a nuestros enemigos con esta Espada.- Juró el chico, mientras que cuestionaba aquel papel de sus Camaradas, viéndose sus imágenes, para después partir del Tártaro hacia su encuentro final.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39:** Kreios de las Estrellas había llegado ante los Caballeros Dorados, los cuales se habían reunido ante Aioria y sus amigos, estaba decidido en derrotar a Shura de Capricornio, ya que todavía quedaba ese duelo pendiente entre ambos, ya que el primero había quedado en una especie de "empate". Estaba decidido en mutilarlo, destrozarlo y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad que tenía en su vida.

La pelea había comenzado: Shura vs Kreios.

Pero a su vez, en el Palacio de Cronos, las noticias sobre los últimos acontecimientos habían llegado rápidamente y se estaba desbordando como un río acaudalado.

\- ¡EN EL TEOS SEMA DOS EMBLEMAS HAN DESAPARECIDO!. Dos de los nuestros...¡han perecido junto con nuestro Mundo!. Desaparecen nuestros pensamientos. ¡¿Acaso todo lo que hemos vivido en esta tierra ha sido un sueño?!. Todos nuestros seres queridos y el Futuro que estábamos construyendo junto a ellos, ¡¿ha sido solo un sueño?!.- Quería saber uno de los 12 Titanes, arrodillado ante el Trono Imperial y con un sentimiento de dudas y temor en su corazón.

La gente y los Soldados estaban muy asustados por su Futuro, muchos comenzaban a rezar, a pedir a los Dioses que los protegieran y salvaran de un cruel destino que les deparaba; pero aún así, ellos tenían confianza y Fe de que iban a ser salvados por sus Deidades en ese momento, no podían desconfiar de aquellas personas que eran su Salvación, su todo en ese Mundo.

Por su parte, Pontos estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de la grave situación que se estaba gestando en esos momentos.

\- Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de Cosmos sufriendo por Tristeza; al mismo tiempo que la tierra, poco a poco, se raja en pedazos.- Vaticinó aquella sensación de temor y miedo en su voz, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad.- Ese no puede ser el llanto del pueblo.- Alegó con desprecio.

Por otro lado, Hyperion había llegado hasta donde se hallaba su Camarada rubio.

\- Yo, como Dios, tengo que enseñarles el camino. Mi misión es brindarles Esperanzas de que habrá un Futuro.- Juró el peli negro, cerrando los puños.- Ese es el Poder que tenemos nosotros, los Dioses, el de hacer "Milagros".- Apuntó con justicia en su voz.

\- Esas voces clamando por nuestra ayuda, me parece que tendremos que oír sus pedidos.- Miró Pontos hacia el Este del Imperio.

\- Esta batalla involucra solamente a los Doce Dioses del Olimpo, nuestro pueblo no tiene la culpa, ellos tienen el mismo derecho que los Seres que habitan la Tierra: El derecho de vivir en un Mundo donde haya paz y luz.- Sostuvo Hyperion, quien observaba a la gente sufrir.

\- El pelear fue hecho para nosotros, los Dioses, por esa razón es que por nuestras almas corre Sangre Divina, pero esa Sangre quiero derramarla por nuestro pueblo.- Cambió Pontos de parecer.

* * *

\- Te asignaron esta batalla, Kreios y con el tiempo suficiente, úsalo correctamente.- Pidió un reconocido Dios al chico de las Estrellas.

\- Así es, Ceo. Si bien nuestra misión consiste en ganar las batallas, también consiste en llevar a nuestro pueblo a un Mundo de paz y luz.- Mencionó el chico de cabellos azules con determinación, antes de partir a la pelea contra Shura.

* * *

\- Guiemos a nuestra población hacia la Tierra, aunque la Puerta que nos conduce hacia allí está cerrada a causa de los Hielos, hagamos volar ese Porta junto con ellos.- Pidió una de las chicas de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea actual:

\- Nunca lograrán cerrarle el paso a un Dios y su Poder, algo así es imposible para los Humanos: ¡"LAGARTO DE FUEGO"!.- Juró Kreios, mientras que estaba en los Cielos y de ahí alzaba las manos al aire, apareciendo un enorme monstruo de aquel elemento, que rugía a más no poder.

\- ¡¿Una Salamandra?!.- Se preguntó Aioria con asombro, Shaka había quedado inconsciente en esos momentos.-

\- ¿Algún truco para esto; Frank?.- Preguntó Claude al Hechicero.

\- Esto sobrepasa mi poder, no creo que pueda detenerlo, pero sí contrarrestarlo.- Apuntó el peli negro hacia aquel monstruo.

\- ¡Siento una terribles Llamas, las legendarias llamas ancestrales!.- Exclamó Shaka desde el piso, herido.

En aquellos momentos, una poderosa llamarada de fuego se dirigió hacia los protagonistas, lanzándose y quemando todo a su paso.

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó Aioria, mientras que LadyBug invocaba un escudo que los protegiera a ellos del Fuego.- ¡Claude, hay que sacarlos de allí!.- Pidió el muchacho, pero en ese momento vio cómo Frank los protegía a Claude y Shaka, invocando una barrera protectora.

\- Nosotros no somos su blanco, ¡¿lo que pretende es abrir la Puerta que conduce a la Tierra?!.- Observó Galarian y lanzó esa teoría del por qué atacaba la Salamandra.

\- ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!.- Exclamó Camus, alzando los brazos, listo para detener la ofensiva enemiga y repelerla.- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!.- Lanzó su contra-ofensiva hacia el enemigo, la cual parecía hacer efecto.

\- Congeló a la Salamandra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es increíble.- Quedó Aioria asombrado de aquella fuerza que tenía el francés.-

Pronto, la Salamandra de Fuego fue detenida, pero aún quedaba la pelea entre Shura y Kreios, el cual no parecía estar afectado por la caída de aquel monstruo, todo lo contrario, se lo veía muy tranquilo.

\- Qué lamentable, esa Cloth que llevas puesto, brilla profundamente y posee tal belleza que parece haber sido construida por la mano de un Dios. Sin duda está hecha de Orichalcum.- Miró el oponente aquel material que formaba parte de la Armadura Dorada de Capricornio.- Pero por lo visto, tú estás en un estado lamentable y me parece que la culpa no la tiene tu "Espada". Para ti, el Cloth es un Escudo y a la vez una "Espada". Y ya que nuestras Espadas están hechas del mismo material, los dos tendríamos que estar en el mismo estado.- Apuntó Kreios con complicidad: Tú eres el que la usa mal.- Sentenció.- ¡"ESPADA DE ORICHALCUM"!.- De ahí lanzó una potente ofensiva que destruía todo a su paso.- No tendrías que haberte ilusionado que ganarías solo porque pudiste romper mi Espada una vez. Qué pena, ¿eh?.- Se burló Kreios, pero veía la resistencia de Shura en seguir luchando y cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, algo sucedió, ya que el español lo detuvo.- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¡¿VOLAR?!. Coordina y se ayuda de mis ataques para ¡¿volar?!.- Quedó estupefacto el oponente.-

\- ¡"PIEDRAS SALTARINAS"!.- Gritó Shura, nombrando aquella técnica que se volvía letal cuando la invocaba y de ahí tomaba como objetivo la Espada de Kreios, logrando destruirla.-

\- ¡¿RECIBIÓ TODOS MIS ATAQUES PARA DESPUÉS UTILIZARLOS Y PODER SACARME LA ESPADA?! ¡MI ESPADA NUNCA SE ROMPE!.- Gritó boquiabierto el peli azul.

\- Esta Espada tiene ahora el poder, gracias a los Santos de Oro que estuvieron luchando junto a mí. ¡Si me rindiera, estaría mancillando mi Cosmos y eso jamás me lo perdonaría!.- Sentenció Shura con determinación.

\- Fue un buen ataque, pero aún así, cono eso no podrías ganarme, estás en mi Mundo, no lo olvides.- Le repitió Kreios las "Reglas del Juego".

\- Es no traicionar a las personas que confían en mí, desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, ¡yo, por el hermano de Aioria, Aiolos de Sagitario y por esta Espada que él mismo me ayudó a forjarla, prometo que voy a tener confianza que no los voy a traicionar! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE YO NO PUEDA CORTAR! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Prometió Shura, mientras que lanzaba una potente ofensiva, la cual iba dirigida hacia Kreios, quien no abrió bien los ojos para ver esa "ola" que iba hacia él, defendiéndose como podía del ataque.

\- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta, yo estaba equivocado, tú tienes el suficiente poder para pelear contra los Dioses y por eso voy a combatir con todas mis fuerzas, ¿te parece bien?.- Lanzó su oferta, tras ver la verdadera fuerza y determinación del español.

\- Me parece bien.- Aceptó Shura la pelea.

\- Bien, entonces, perfecto, mi Espada Destructora de las Estrellas, nunca utilicé todo su poder contra un Humano, vas a ser el primero. Ahí voy, Shura.- Dijo Kreios y dio por comenzado el combate.

\- No importa quién o qué seas, mi única misión en este Mundo consiste en cortar.- Fue el aviso de Shura de que iba a ser una pelea a muerte.

Pronto, Kreios desenfundó su Espada, comenzaba a sentirse la condensación y presión del Cosmos que rodeaba a aquella Arma, la Energía que emanaba, la densidad y todo, era el momento de iniciar la batalla, pero una extraña pose llamó la atención del español, ¿qué estaba haciendo su enemigo?. Éste había tomado su Escudo y lo puso sobre su cabeza y la Espada en él.

\- ¡¿Una Técnica Batto, una Postura Lai?!.- Quiso saber al respecto. Mi Espada no es de ese estilo, ¡¿para qué quiere pelear así?!.- Se preguntaba el peli negro, pronto, el español atacó pero fue evadido en el acto por el enemigo y de ahí vino la contra-ofensiva, la cual arrasó la defensa de Shura como si nada, siendo utilizado el "Golpe de Escudo" para poder destruirla, llevando a la paralizando de las extremidades del Caballero de Capricornio por completo.- ¡El próximo ataque no lo voy a poder esquivar!.

Pero de golpe, Kreios se apuñaló el pecho así mismo, como si nada, regando su sangre por doquier.

\- Se clavó así mismo...la Sangre Espiritual está siendo absorbida por el Mango de la Espada, la Sangre Espiritual...se pone azul y se convierte en el Filo de la Espada.- Observó con horror aquella transformación.

\- Mis Poderes consisten en hacer que mi Espada absorba mi Sangre y se convierta en su Filo y lo de poder regenerar, se lo debo a la Sangre Espiritual.- Explicó Kreios aquella función. Cuando esas cosas se juntan, mi Espada termina de completarse. Sí, esta es mi Espada: "Soshiken", "Espada Divina Azulada".- Presentó el rival a su nueva Arma.- Tú lograste arrebatar mi Espada de frente, yo, por primera vez, siento admiración por un Ser Humano y es a la vez un Dios. Ya no te puedes parar, voy a hacer que no sufras más. Si la Muerte es lo que pone fin a una batalla, yo voy a hacer que mueras con honor.- Hizo esa "promesa" ante el español.- Hasta nunca, recordaré tu Cosmos y tu Poder, te lo juro por mi Cosmos, lo que te queda es vivir con los Dioses por toda la Eternidad.- Sentenció y allí reapareció la Salamandra de Fuego, la cual lanzó una poderosa llamarada hacia el Portal, siendo observado por los civiles ansiosos, pero Camus intervino nuevamente, congelando al enemigo, destruyéndolo y causando que cayera toda una nevada ante los sorprendidos ciudadanos.- El hecho de querer proteger a tus Seres Queridos hace que su verdadera Fuerza se manifieste.- Expresó Kreios sus palabras, pero se llevó una sorpresa.- Con todo su cuerpo paralizado, ¡¿la agarró con sus dos manos?!.- Se preguntó, asombrado, ante semejante situación.

\- A esa hermosa Espada Azul que fue teñida con un Noble Cosmos, a esa misteriosa Espada que llevas en la mano, esta vez...voy a destruirla.- Advirtió el español, quien se levantó, herido, pero con la fuerte determinación de cumplir su misión.

\- Ya tengo estudiado todos tus movimientos, además, mi Espada se mueve más rápido que tú, no vas a salir vivo. Vas a morir antes tocarme tu Espada.- Dijo Kreios con seriedad.

\- No me importa, yo tengo que hacerlo, para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, yo estoy acá gracias a los Cosmos de todos los que perecieron, por eso no puedo rendirme.- Señaló Shura a su oponente.- ¡Ya que nunca voy a traicionar a esos Cosmos!. Todo lo que siento, ha sido acumulado en este Puño, ¡enciéndete, Cosmos!.- Exclamó al final el español, encendiendo su Cosmos a más no poder.

\- El Espacio se llena de "Energía de Espada" ¡y ahora se esparce!.- Observó Kreios y se lanzó al asalto con el Escudo.

\- Usó el "Golpe de Escudo" ¡¿para tirarme rocas?!.- Se preguntó Shura por esa misteriosa ofensiva-bombardeo.- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Respondió al golpe con una contra-ofensiva, pero vio que el Escudo estaba flotando, resplandeciendo intensamente y de ahí lo golpeó.- ¡¿Lo controla desde lejos?!. No...¡¿El Escudo se mueve por su propia Voluntad para proteger al Dios que le depositó toda su Confianza?! ¡Ahora no puedo usar los brazos, ¿por qué viene?!.- Quería saber el español por ese misterioso cambio de papeles.

\- Este va a ser el Golpe Final, toda mi Sangre, todo mi Cosmos, toda mi Vida está en esta Espada, despídete para siempre, Valiente.- Se despidió el joven Kreios de Shura, pero éste no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- ¡ATRÁS!.- Bramó el español.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esta Sensación?! ¡¿Esta vivo?!. No sentí...¡el Impacto del Golpe!. Todavía...¡¿y ésto?!.- Se preguntó el rival, viendo el español, sin su Casco Dorado, había logrado traspasar y destruir el "Aster Shield".- ¡¿Y lo usó como Escudo para defenderse?!. No sólo eso, ¡¿neutralizó el shock del golpe de mi Espada con la Fuerza generada al hacer desprender su Cloth?!. Pero ahora ya no tiene el "Aster Shield", y como ese golpe fue con sus manos desnudas, su Puño debe estar hecho pedazos.

\- Ya no tengo aquello que me protegía y estoy al borde de la Muerte, esta terrible presión hace que el Cosmos de mi interior arda hasta el límite y me acelera.- Advirtió Shura, yendo hacia su oponente, listo para dar el golpe final, desapareciendo y luego reapareció detrás de Kreios.- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!".- Respondió a aquella ofensiva con una poderosa contra-ofensiva.- Usa mi Vida como una Espada para proteger a este magnífico Espadachín que se encuentra parado frente a mí, atraviesa a ese Dios.- Ordenó y de ahí golpeó con fuerza a su rival.-

\- ¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó Kreios del dolor.- Vio a través del golpe de mi Espada y descubrió el único punto que puede ser atacado con las manos desnudas. ¡GOLPEÓ EN LA GRIETA DE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL "SOMA" QUE DA ORIGEN AL "SOSHINKEN"!. Pero no lo voy a dejar ir, la Sangre Divina me mantiene, ahora con toda la Fuerza que me queda, ¡VAS A RECIBIR LA ESPADA DE "DUNAMIS"!.- Bramó el rival con furia ante ese atentado recibido.

\- ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Shura, mientras que ambas Espadas colisionaban y de ahí se producía una intensa explosión y una bella Luz cubrió todo el páramo.- ¡"DOBLE EXCALIBUR"!.- Exclamó el joven español con su ofensiva.

Pronto, un herido Kreios, sangrando y con partes de su Armadura Negra destruida, aterrizó, observando la destrucción dejada por la explosión.

\- Usar dos Espadas, siendo en un Humano, eso...no es posible, a menos que hayas superado un entrenamiento que va más allá de la Muerte y veo que ese Poder, esa Espada que obtuviste a cambio de tu Alma, lo corta todo, sin importar lo que sea, incluso aunque tu oponente sea un Dios, ganaste. Realmente admirable, Shura.- Mostró aquel Dios sus respetos hacia el español.

\- Mientras más fuertes sean nuestros oponentes contra los que peleemos, más poderosos será el elevar nuestros Cosmos y más fuertes nos volveremos. Lo que me permitió desenvainar esa Última Espada fue tu Poder. Yo pude enfrentarte sólo porque eras un Noble Dios Espadachín.- Le explicó el peli negro al moribundo enemigo, el cual estaba tranquilo.

\- Entonces, Shura, heredas mi Espada Divina, de ahora en más, mi Cosmos va a dejar una marca en el tuyo y...cuando llegue el momento en el que mueras, de la misma forma tendrás que encomendarle tu Espada a quien creas tú digno, porque...ese es el Noble Destino de todo aquel que posea una Espada en su Espíritu.- Fue la misión que le encargó el Dios Kreios de las Estrellas, quien murió a los pies de Shura, cubierto de gloria y honor, ganándose el respeto de su rival.

* * *

La muerte de Kreios llegó el Fondo del Mar, en donde Eurybia lloraba por su fallecimiento.

\- ¡Kreios!.- Gritó ella, llorando por su marido caído.- El Cosmos de mi amado esposo junto con la Sangre Divina que corre por su cuerpo se desvanecen en el "Río Celestial" y pronto ¡desaparecerán por completo!.- Se lamentó la pobre viuda.

* * *

\- Un Dios ha caído.- Dijo Prometeo con luto en su voz.

* * *

Por su parte, Gea lloraba a mares por aquella muerte ocurrida en la batalla.

\- Madre, por favor, no llore, porque esto tiene que ver con el destino, todo esto es para que pueda despertar, para que esta tierra vuelva a ser suya, Madre, todos los demás seres, tanto Dioses como Humanos deben morir.- Apareció Pontos ante esa situación, mostrando su verdadera cara, una de desprecio y burla hacia los caídos.- ¡Prometeo, lo estás viendo, ¿no?!. Tú, desde Tiempos Pretéritos estuviste al borde de la Vida y de la Muerte, contemplando a ambos bandos. ¡Debes poder verla!. Debes estar viendo cómo ella, que había desaparecido de este Mundo, absorbe los Cosmos de los Titanes que van muriendo. ¡DEBES ESTAR VIENDO CÓMO LA ANTIGUA DIOSA QUE DIO ORIGEN AL MUNDO, ESTÁ REGRESANDO A LA VIDA!. Su imagen actual es una débil sombra y apenas perceptible, sin embargo. Esa sombra que a poco se acerca, pronto aparecerá bajo la Luz. Los Titanes y los Humanos caerán y la Antigua Diosa dará origen a un Nuevo Mundo. Ese es el Futuro predestinado.- Mostraba Pontos el verdadero plan que tenía en mente.

* * *

\- D...Debo ir...no puedo romper mi promesa...es una promesa que debo cumplir.- Dijo Shura en aquellos momentos, tras recuperarse de la batalla.- Prometí que los alcanzaría después...es una promesa que hice con un amigo...¡Aioria!.- Exclamó el español en aquellos momentos.

* * *

\- ¿Shura?.- Se preguntó el joven pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿El Cosmos de Shura se hizo inmenso por un instante y después desapareció?!.- Quiso saber Galarian.

\- ¡¿Acaso quiere decir que murió?. ¡Eso no está permitido, un Santo de Oro no puede perecer!.- Exclamó Milo con angustia.

\- Él no es alguien que rompería una promesa que hizo con un compañero de batalla. Sigamos adelante, porque eso fue lo que prometimos.- Pidió Shaka con los ojos cerrados y tranquilo.

\- No nos queda otra opción, hay que seguir.- Mencionó LadyBug, viendo que no habían más caminos por seguir.

\- Ella tiene razón: No lo vamos a esperar, seguiremos, ¡hasta pararnos frente a Cronos!.- Anunció Aioria a todos sus compañeros.

* * *

Bajo la nevada que caía, Hyperion se hallaba a las puertas del Palacio Imperial.

\- _"Entonces, ¿por qué vienen logrando aquello imposible tantas veces? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que siendo Humanos, pudieran hacer tantos Milagros?"_.- Quería saber el peli negro al respecto, cuando de golpe, alguien apareció detrás suyo.

\- Entre nosotros, los Dioses y los Humanos, creo que ya lo han comprendido.- Dijo aquel rubio.

\- ¿Me podrías decir qué es, Ceo?.- Pidió Hyperion a su Camarada que respondiera a esa pregunta.

\- Debe ser que los Humanos pueden lograr Milagros, porque conocen el Valor de la Vida, es lo único que los Humanos superan a los Dioses, el hecho de que no poseen la Vida Eterna. Solo poseen una Vida Limitada, al ser limitada, es más preciada y es extremadamente valiosa.- Fue la respuesta de Ceo al respecto.

\- Ellos pueden tener sólo una Vida, entonces hacen arder hasta el Límite esa Vida y enfrentan hasta a los Dioses. El Cosmos que nace de nuestras Vidas, si bien es Ilimitadamente inmenso, es oscuro y frío. La vida de los Humanos es algo pequeño y efímero, pero sus Cosmos emiten un brillo incompatible.- Siguió hablando el rubio.

\- ¿Acaso quieres decir que porque nosotros tenemos Vida Eterna y no podemos comprender el Valor de una Vida Breve, somos derrotados por esas vidas limitadas?.- Fue la pregunta de Hyperion.

\- Si es que se debe a que son vidas limitadas, yo debería estar en igualdad de condición con ellos.- Agregó Ceo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Aquella idea del rubio cayó mal para Hyperion.

\- Creo que ya sé lo que falta, he comprendido el Poder de los Humanos.- Respondió aquel personaje y de ahí se veía la llegada de alguien más.- Phoibe, necesito que me entregues, lo pagaré con la mía.- Pidió aquel personaje.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No me vas a decir que vaya contigo?. Si lo que estás insinuando es que no soy suficientemente poderosa como para ir, no te lo voy a perdonar, aunque seas mi esposo.- Advirtió la peli verde.

\- No es así, esposa mía, prométeme que vas a vivir una buena vida y serás la Diosa que construya un Nuevo Mundo. Precisamente, para la creación de ese Nuevo Mundo, yo me voy a sacrificar.- Fue el anuncio de aquel rubio, quien partió hacia la batalla.

* * *

\- ¡Ese Cosmo, ya lo sentía una vez, ese Cosmos es inmenso, ¿s...será...va a nacer otro Planeta?!.- Se preguntó Aioria, cuando en ese momento surgió el "Planeta Oscuro", los relámpagos negros creaban un camino de truenos, ese Cosmos era enorme, allí estaba el Dios que aceleraba el Rayo Negro.-

\- Veo que hay otros Santos que no conocía, me presento, soy Ceo del Trueno Negro, ¡el Dios que posee el Relámpago más rápido del Mundo!. Tanto tiempo, Joven, estaba esperando este día.- Se presentó con educación y miró a Aioria.

\- Qué casualidad, yo también, la última vez, nuestro encuentro terminó de una manera no deseada, te pido disculpas, pero hoy no voy a dejar a que nadie interfiera.- Advirtió Ceo.- Yo soy un Dios Masculino, viene acá como el Hombre que soy, al igual que tú.

\- Ya lo sé, yo también me siento igual por eso. No voy a dejar que nadie interfiera. Terminemos nuestro duelo, sí, solo tú y yo.- Sentenció Aioria y se fue preparando para la pelea.

En aquellos momentos comenzó la pelea, Ceo fue superando a Aioria en aquel combate, éste no era como el de la otra vez, era muy diferente.

\- Mi nombre es Ceo, aquel que ha comprendido la Providencia de los Dioses, ¡el verdadero Poder de Ceo!.- Sentenció con orgullo y frialdad en su voz, mientras que los Relámpagos Negros se sentían en todos los alrededores.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40:** Ceo de Relámpago Negro había comenzado la batalla, mostrando su lado más siniestro, aterrador, un monstruo sin escrúpulos, sin piedad, la persona que era un Dios y lanzaba ofensiva tras ofensiva contra Aioria de Leo, el cual protegía a sus amigos de aquellos ataques y que ahora pensaba en matarlo de una buena vez, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

\- ¡"TRUENO NEGRO"!.- Gritó Ceo y lanzó otra ofensiva contra el pelirrojo, impulsándolo hacia atrás con un golpe muy fuerte y apareciendo detrás suyo.

\- ¡No lo veo moverse!. Lo veo como si estuviera quieto.- Se alertó así mismo el muchacho.- ¡Como si desapareciera de repente y me golpeara sin que me diera cuenta! ¡No puedo seguir sus movimientos, es demasiado rápido!.- Gritó el joven, atrapado por ese "bombardeo" de relámpagos y golpes.

\- ¡Aioria, resiste!.- Pidió Chat Noir e intentó golpear al enemigo.

\- ¡No te metas, niño gato!.- Exclamó Ceo y arrojó al rubio contra el piso.

\- ¡Oye, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!.- Gritó LadyBug, quien lo atrapó con su amuleto pero fue en vano.

\- ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡No pueden vencer a un Dios!.- Gritó con furia, destruyendo aquellas cuerdas que lo aprisionaba y tiró a la joven contra el piso, junto con su novio.

\- ¡CHICOS!.- Intentó Aioria ir a ayudarlos, pero fue en vano.-

Aquella distracción llevó a que alguien más llegara hacia el combate.

\- ¡"ESTOCADA DE ÉBANO"!.- Gritó Hyperion, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra Ceo.

\- ¡AGH! ¡UN RELÁMPAGO NEGRO ME ATRAVIESA Y NO ES SOLO ESO, EL RELÁMPAGO RODEA MI CUERPO...Y ME IMPIDE MOVERME!.- Bramó, atravesado por aquel dolor, Ceo, quien veía como el ataque ascendía por su pecho hacia arriba.

\- ¡ES UN GOLPE MUY POTENTE, QUE AL MISMO TIEMPO ME PARALIZA, ES UNA TÉCNICA SUPREMA QUE LE PERMITE ATACAR Y DEFENDERSE AL MISMO TIEMPO!.- Observó Galarian.- Por lo tanto, es muy rápido de por sí, ¡sin embargo, no puede alcanzar sus movimientos!

\- ¡No puede ser!.- Gritó Milo con asombro.- ¡Aioria es un Guerrero que manipula los Relámpagos! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Levántate!.- Le pidió el griego de Escorpio.

\- Y como si fuera poco, ni yo mismo puedo verlo moviéndose, hasta su presencia, la siento instantáneamente; como si fuera un Dios que corre destellando en medio de Nubes Oscuras.- Apuntó Shaka con seriedad en su voz.

Aquel rival se recompuso del ataque, mirando hacia el Sur.

\- Yo, soy Ceo, "Aquel que todo lo ha comprendido" y por eso me he dado cuenta: La pelea por el Futuro entre nosotros y los Dioses y ustedes, los Humanos, ¿será que en verdad comenzó únicamente por nuestra Voluntad? ¿Será que en verdad nos hemos puesto de pie para luchar por nuestra propia Voluntad?. Puedo sentir...la Voluntad de un Cosmo invisible y aún más poderoso que el nuestro.- Señaló aquel rubio, mientras que una persona alada aparecía detrás suyo y la Luz emergía, llevándose a aquel personaje, poniendo fin a la vida de Ceo del Relámpago Negro, quedando solamente su Armadura Negra en el piso, hasta que desapareció, no sin antes transmitir aquel mensaje de preocupación, de que un Ente mayor asediaba en aquel Mundo.

Otra caída más para los Titanes.

* * *

Y la furia no se hizo esperar.

\- Nosotros, los Titanes, no morimos con otra cosa que no sean los Relámpagos. Aunque nos hieran gravemente, ¡este Poder Inmortal está siendo absorbido a la Fuerza!. Normalmente podría resistirme, pero ¿acaso alguien que esto iba a pasar...lo estaba esperando? ¡Todo esto fue para darse con el Poder de los Titanes!.- Quiso saber Kreios de las Estrellas, quien no había muerto aún y mientras que estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, pero en ese momento, se hizo un poderoso corte contra su garganta.- No soy tan generoso como para cederle mi Poder a alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es. Toda la Sangre Divina que me queda te la voy a dar a ti, Shura...úsala para volver a ponerte de pie. Lleva mi Sangre dentro de tu cuerpo y sigue desenvainando tu Espada.- Pidió aquel chico, mientras que sanaba las heridas del Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, quien estaba inconsciente.

* * *

\- El Gran Cosmo, tengo que acabar con esta pelea, por eso me aparecí ante ti, para averiguar de qué se trata, nosotros tenemos que ganar.- Reapareció Ceo del Relámpago Negro, aún no había muerto.- Antes de pelear contra un formidable enemigo, al que ni siquiera podemos ver, no podemos ser derrotados por unos Humanos, por eso, ¿me mostrarías una vez más tu Poder?.- Fue el pedido de aquel rubio, el cual parecía estar agonizando.

\- ¡¿El Sello que rodeaba mi cuerpo...desapareció?! ¡¿Todo mi Poder?! ¡¿Este Hombre acaso...está dispuesto a que use el "Photon Burst"?.- Quiso saber Aioria con asombro ante la decisión de su rival.

\- Despliega tu Luz, voy a acabar con el destello de tu Cosmo.- Ordenó Ceo con severidad.

\- ¡¿Aioria tiene una Técnica que nosotros no conocemos?! ¡¿Le sacó el Sello para recibir ese ataque?!.- Se preguntó Galarian.

\- ¡¿Acaso pretende demostrar que los Dioses son superiores a los Seres Humanos?!.- Cuestionó Milo aquella parte.

\- Esa Técnica no la desarrollé para mí, sino para defender a las personas que son importantes para mí: Por mi Maestro y mi Querido Hermano, a quien quería proteger, por el Santo de Oro, Aiolos de Sagitario, no voy a dejar que esta Técnica sea vencida por nadie: "Invocación al Fotón".- Juró el chico, mientras que iba preparando su ataque.

\- ¡Va a aceptar el reto, ¿entonces va a usar la misma Técnica de aquella vez?!.- Se preguntó Shaka.

\- Parece que sí, lo va a hacer.- Apuntó Chat Noir.

\- Pero probablemente esa Técnica requiera de todo su poder.- Señaló LadyBug al respecto.

\- Si es contrarrestada, ¡estará acabado!.- Advirtió Claude con temor.

\- No, no fallará, estoy seguro.- Depositó Frank su confianza en el chico.

\- Te voy a enseñar una cosa a modo de agradecimiento: Lo que comprendí sobre ti es que eres un Guerrero Imperfecto.- Dijo Ceo al chico.- ¡"ROTACIÓN DE LA ESTRELLA DEL TRUENO"!.- Exclamó y se preparó para lanzar su contra-ofensiva.-

\- ¡¿Su Estrella empieza a girar a una velocidad increíble, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA!. Yo solo voy a creer en mi Fuerza ¡Y EN LANZAR ESTE GOLPE CON TODO MI PODER! ¡"ACELERACIÓN DEL FOTÓN"!.- Juró Aioria, alzando sus manos al aire.-

\- ¡"ABSORCIÓN DE FOTONES"!.- Respondió Ceo a la ofensiva, atrapándolos en una especie de "Tornado".- Yo soy Ceo, "Aquel que lo ha comprendido todo" y al mismo tiempo, la Esfera Celestial, o sea, soy un Dios que controla el Movimiento de la Esfera Celestial, mientras tenga mi "Estrella del Trueno", nada podrá llegar hasta mí.- Sostuvo con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡Maldición!.- Gritó Aioria.

\- Con tu Poder es imposible, como eres un Guerrero Imperfecto, no puedes ganarle a un Dios.- Le cuestionó aquella parte y lo golpeó.

\- ¡TODA MI FUERZA SE VA!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

\- Eres un gran Luchador, tienes Talento suficiente como para llegar a ser el Héroe de los Mitos, sin embargo es una lástima, no pudiste madurar como Guerrero: Perdiste a tu Maestra en la etapa más importante como Guerrero, no pudiste aprender, tuviste que vivir solo. Por eso, en ese intervalo de Tiempo Vacío, perdiste el Poder para analizar técnicas o Fuerzas objetivamente, los Humanos no pueden ni volverse fuertes solos. En el momento en el que perdiste a tu hermano y Maestro, pasaste a ser imperfecto y como Guerrero moriste.- Se burló el oponente.

\- ¡¿Yo morí con mi hermano?!.- Se quedó Aioria sorprendido, mientras que caía al piso, parecía derrotado, hasta que de sus Puños comenzaron a emerger chispas de Electricidad.- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra Ceo.

\- Un Poder que usa un Cosmo extremadamente agotado ¡es inútil!.- Respondió el rubio al ataque y lo destruyó.- Tu Cosmos es muy fugaz, lo único que haces es avanzar hacia adelante como un idiota, eso es porque no pudiste aprender a pelear y solo sabes ir al frente, como tus amigos, lo único que sabes hacer con tu Poder es golpear con Fuerza. Eres imperfecto en todo sentido: ¡"PLASMA DE ÉBANO"!.- Siguió con la burla y después de ahí, lanzó otra ofensiva que lanzó a Aioria por los aires.- Tu muerte como Guerrero estaba predestinada desde el momento en el que naciste y ese destino también implica tu muerte como un Ser Humano.- Sostuvo y de ahí Aioria volvía a levantarse, a pesar de estar muy herido.- Sus ojos demuestran Valentía y su Cosmo es como si el Fuego estuviera vivo, pero sis Colmillos están quebrados.

\- ¡ESOS PUÑOS QUE ERAN COMO UN RAYO, AHORA PERDIERON TODA VELOCIDAD QUE YA NI SE PARECEN A COMO ERAN ANTES!.- Apuntó Aldebaran.

\- ¡Qué patéticos!. Ya basta, no te quiero ver así.- Pidió Milo.

\- Aioria peleó con todas sus Fuerzas, pero aún así, en verdad, los Colmillos Dorados no pudieron alcanzar a un Dios.- Se lamentó Shaka, abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia abajo.

\- Peleaste muy bien sin un Maestro y nada a qué aferrarte. Yo te respeto de corazón y me siento orgulloso de haber podido pelear contigo, por eso voy a poner toda mi emoción y todo mi Cosmo en el próximo golpe.- Felicitó Ceo a su rival, mostrando sus respetos.- Porque creo que esa es la mejor forma de mostrarte el respeto que te tengo, Gran Guerrero Aioria, yo ¡NUNCA OLVIDARÉ TU ARDIENTE MIRADA Y TU ARDIENTE COSMO! ¡"ESTOCADA DE ÉBANO"!.- Sentenció y lanzó su ofensiva final contra el chico, atrapándolo.

\- Yo no tuve Maestro...tampoco tuve nada a qué aferrarme...desde que mi hermano...yo...no tuve a nadie, siempre estuve solo...,¡¿PERO QUÉ QUERÍAN QUE HICIERA?! ¡ERA EL HERMANO MENOR DEL TRAIDOR, NO HABÍA NADIE QUE QUISIERA ESTAR DE MI PARTE Y ENSEÑARME ALGO...YO NO TENÍA A NADIE DE MI LADO!.- Exclamó el chico y comenzó a ver esos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y su hermano mayor lo cuidaba en todo momento, enseñándole aquellos Valores tan importante que le marcarían el camino para convertirse en el próximo Caballero Dorado de Leo.- Yo perdí a mi hermano que era mi Maestro, el nombre de ese Poder es...- Dijo y retomó el aliento perdido.

\- ¡Todavía puede moverse!.- Quedó Ceo asombrado.

Pronto, Aioria comenzó a acumular un enorme poder en sus manos

\- Tuve a alguien que me enseñó algo muy importante y fue un sustento para mi corazón, alguien que creyó en mí y me cuidó más que nadie. Alguien que siempre algo muy importante y fue un sustento para mi corazón, alguien que creyó en mí y me cuidó más que nadie. Alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado, a veces como padre, a veces como hermano y a veces como amigo. Él me enseñó que el Poder para seguir adelante es importante, el nombre de ese Poder es Valentía. ¡TUVE UN VALEROSO MAESTRO QUE ME ENSEÑÓ "LA VALENTÍA"!. Sólo el Puño de aquel que posea Valentía y camine hacia adelante, será capaz de provocar un "Milagro": ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Sentenció Aioria, viendo todo ese Pasado, Presente y Futuro, mientras que lanzaba su contra-ofensiva más poderosa hacia Ceo.

\- ¡Qué Cosmo tan poderoso!. En ese estado en el que se encuentra, puede desplegar un Poder como éste, tal como lo pensaba: ¡Los Humanos son temibles!. ¿Por qué es que nosotros, los Dioses, repudiamos a los Humanos?. Porque no solo tienen un aspecto muy similar al nuestro, sino que también, poseen un potencial infinito ¡y nosotros, los Dioses, siempre temimos ese Poder de los Humanos!.- Apuntó Ceo, mientras que veía a Aioria alzar sus manos en el aire.- ¡¿Qué?!.

\- ¡"INVOCACIÓN DEL FOTÓN"!.- Extendió el muchacho sus brazos.

\- Vuelve a desafiarme con una Técnica que ya fue contrarrestada por completo una vez, no tiene el más mínimo sentido, pero veo que no tienes ningún otro Poder, entonces hazlo. Hay menos Estrellas que antes y apenas destellan, seguramente habrá perdido mucha potencia. Sí aún así piensas usarla, voy a aceptar el desafío. No le espera otro destino que el de ser absorbido por mis "Truenos Negros".- Advirtió el rival.

\- Tengo otro poder.- Le respondió Aioria, bajando la cabeza.

\- Oh, interesante, ¿y ese Poder es capaz de derrotar a un Dios?.- Quiso saber Ceo.

\- No es uno para derrotar, éste Poder es para defenderlos a todos.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Esa es la fuente de poder que te refieres ahora?.- Preguntó el rubio nuevamente.

\- Así es, lo que me sostiene ahora son los Corazones de las personas que creyeron en mí, la Valentía que me surge en respuesta a eso. Un Milagro puede llegar a ser producido, ¡SÓLO POR AQUELLOS QUE POSEAN VALENTÍA Y TE LA VOY A DEMOSTRAR!.- Prometió Aioria, listo para terminar con aquella pelea de una buena vez y continuar con el avance hacia el Palacio Imperial.

* * *

 **Estamos a las puertas del final de esta historia, así que a prepararse, Camaradas, a prepararse, porque las últimas batallas van a ser muy intensas. Además de que el 10 de Mayo regresa "Next Dimension", ¿ansiosos?.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y buena semana.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41:** Sobre un Cementerio que se hallaba en las colinas, en las afueras del Santuario, allí se encontraba Galarian Steiner, arrodillado, mostrando sus respetos hacia un monolito en donde estaba depositado los restos de alguien que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. El rubio llevaba en sus manos una botella de vino para su homenaje y daba unas palabras tan claras y precisas, llenas de esperanza para todos, en especial por Aioria, quien se hallaba luchando contra Ceo del Relámpago Negro en el "Tártaro".

\- Perdóname por no haber venido durante tanto tiempo, Aiolos.- Dijo hacia aquella lápida.- El Sr. Aioria se encuentra ahora luchando en la tierra donde la Oscuridad es profunda y lo cubre todo. No solo pelea para salvar a la Tierra, sino también para limpiar tu nombre y recuperar algo tan preciado que le arrebataron.- Le contó al hermano fallecido del Caballero Dorado de Leo sobre sus objetivos que tenía durante la invasión al Mundo de los Titanes.

Él confiaba en su amigo, no podía dudar al respecto de su papel en esta obra, tenía Fe de que derrotaría al enemigo y salvaría al Mundo del peligro, sobre todo siendo alguien fue tildado como "Traidor" por sus propios amigos, Camaradas del Santuario, los propios Santos de Oro sospechaban que él seguiría la misma senda que su hermano, pero ahora estaban viendo que estaban sumamente equivocados al respecto.

Pronto, la ceremonia fue terminando y con ello, Galarian se despidió de la tumba de Aioros, listo para volver al Santuario, viendo que allí habían muchas flores, dando a entender que el amor había superado a la tristeza.

* * *

Por su parte, Aioria estaba listo para dar el golpe final, Ceo lo estaba poniendo a prueba, quería ver el auténtico poder de un Caballero Dorado, así que el muchacho alzó sus brazos al aire e inició la "Apertura del Cosmos".

\- " _Como lo supuse: Su Cosmos es inestable y la cantidad de Fotones es escasa"_.- Pensó aquel rubio con seriedad.- No conseguirás la victoria con aferrarte a una técnica que ya murió una vez. Si no tienes ningún otro poder, aparte de la valentía, no vas a poder cambiar tu destino, que es la muerte.- Le advirtió con frialdad.

\- Ya te lo dije.- Le hizo recordar el pelirrojo, cosa que le llamó la atención al enemigo.- Yo tengo el "poder" para proteger y es un poder que hace que nunca me rinda; aunque mi oponente sea un Dios.- Fue la respuesta del chico.

\- Seré yo quien verifique la tenacidad de esas palabras, por lo tanto, yo también te enfrentaré con todas mis fuerzas.- Juró Ceo en ese momento.- Con el poder que pose en mi interior, que sólo pueden controlar los Dioses de la Antigüedad, con mi "Dunamis", destruiré el "Photon Burst".- Fue el juramento del rival, con esa mirada de terror que inspiraba.- Te haré sufrir una completa derrota que terminará en tu muerte.

\- Entonces, con este poder que voy a usar, será uno que te libere del "Dunamis" y te envíe al Otro Mundo, para darle un descanso eterno a tu alma. Recuérdalo, esta fuerza es una que se origina en el Cosmo que arden en el interior de un Humano, ese es el poder definitivo.- Sentenció Aioria, cosa que puso bastante interesante la situación y Ceo le felicitó por su decisión, pero aún así, éste tenía todas las cartas para ganar.- ¡"PHOTON DRIVE"!.- Exclamó.

\- Lo siento, pero eso no puede atacarme: ¡"ABSORCIÓN DE FOTONES"!.- Advirtió el rubio y de ahí contra-atacó, destruyendo la ofensiva de Aioria y llamando la atención de sus amigos, para después golpearlo al chico repetidas veces hasta tirarlo al piso.- ¡ESTE NO ES TODO TU PODER, YO LO ESTOY ESPERANDO! ¡"ESTOCADA DE ÉBANO"!.- Finalizó y atacó al chico con su "Soma".- Nosotros, los Dioses, no podemos morir. Demuéstrame que el Cosmo que habita en tu interior, ¡posee un poder infinito, capaz de crear un nuevo Futuro!.- Volvió a desafiarlo.

Aioria se fue levantando del piso, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado, sus Sentidos habían desaparecido, estaba como un muerto, una especie de "zombie", perdido y sin posibilidad alguna de vencerlo a su oponente. Pero aún así, el chico no pensaba rendirse, iba a luchar, él era un Santo de Oro, tenía una misión que cumplir, gente que proteger, salvar a Lithos y terminar con esa pesadilla, sus amigos confiaban en él y no podía tirar la toalla ante ese Dios.

\- Despierta, "Séptimo Sentido".- Pidió el muchacho y se lanzó al asalto nuevamente, chocando contra el puño de Ceo.

\- ¡¿SU COSMO SE ELEVA A ESTOS NIVELES?!.- Se preguntó el rival sorprendido.- Tú lograste alcanzar el "Séptimo Sentido" sólo, ya que es la esencia del Cosmo, pero ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE INTENTAS HACER?! ¿Arriba, abajo?.

Ceo estaba en problemas, miraba para todas partes aquella "danza" que Aioria estaba llevando a cabo, no parecía tener fin, pero pronto iban a correrse las cortinas para dar por iniciada el espectáculo.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN FOTÓNICA"!.- Gritó el chico y se vio la imagen de un León Salvaje que miraba a su presa con esos ojos profundos.

\- Volvió a tomar el control de los Fotones que estaban dentro de la "Estrella del Trueno". ¿Hizo explotar la Estrella y recuperó sus Fotones?.- Quiso saber el rival, ya que hubo una explosión anteriormente.- ¡¿TE VAS A IR AL OTRO MUNDO SIN LLEGAR A SER UN GUERRERO PERFECTO, AIORIA?!.- Preguntó Ceo al chico, hasta que allí vio la "Melena del León Dorado", mientras que la ofensiva se venía hacia él.- El Cosmo elevado al máximo y la Cloth de Oro completo...las dos cosas se unieron...¡Y VUELVEN EL "DUNAMIS"!. Para volverse un Guerrero perfecto...¡SE LIBRÓ A LA FUERZA DE TODO AQUELLO QUE ATABA SU CORAZÓN Y LOGRÓ PASAR A UNA FASE SUPERIOR, DEPENDIENDO ÚNICAMENTE DE SU PODER!. En este mismo momento, este joven ¡SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN HUMANO PERFECTO!.- Felicitó el rubio al pelirrojo, para después ponerse serio y bajar la mirada.- Concentra todos los Fotones y golpea con su mejor técnica en la que más confía. Ahora sí eres...un León de Colmillos Dorados.- Mostró sus respetos, mientras que recibía aquel golpe demoledor contra su pecho.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó el chico y lanzó su ofensiva contra el rival, quien sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Después de la explosión, Ceo se dirigió con respeto hacia el muchacho.

\- Así es ese poder...es el que se necesita para el Futuro que está por venir...Aioria...Yo lo entendí todo...la resurrección de nosotros, los Titanes, está totalmente atada a un Sello llamado "destino". Un destino creado por una presencia que necesita de nuestros Cosmos, es...un gran plan ideado por un Dios de la Antigüedad.- Informó y contó todo al respecto, refiriéndose a Pontos, cuya imagen podía verse a él, sonriendo de forma malvada, mientras que Ceo comenzaba a sangrar bastante.- Escúchame...Aioria...yo...no...nosotros, los Titanes...volvimos a la vida sin haber recuperado algo muy preciado que nos habían quitado. Ese "algo"...es necesario para que sea uno mismo.

\- ¿Para que sea uno mismo?.- Quiso saber el chico ante ese mensaje que le estaba transmitiendo Ceo.

\- Viste al Rey Cronos, ¿verdad?. El Gran Dios y nuestro Rey Cronos, ¿por qué crees que sigue en un estado imperfecto tras haber logrado regresar a este Mundo?. Es porque el Rey Cronos ha resucitado sin haber recuperado ese "algo" que también nos sellaron a nosotros y en su caso, le sacaron mucho más...ese "algo" es la Memoria. Yo había olvidado algo muy importante...porque a mí también me habían quitado la Memoria...yo...soy igual a ti...no pude proteger a mis seres queridos...no pude hacer nada que quedarme para ver como morían. No, no soy igual...el Pecado que yo cometí es mucho más grande...y grave...porque yo...me he dejado sin Futuro a mí mismo...igualo que a mi Rey...a mis Camaradas y a mi pueblo...fui yo quien dio origen al poder que es capaz de matar a los Dioses Titanes...- Contó y expuso todo el daño que había causado, el rubio.

\- ¿Un poder que lo mata todo?.- Preguntó Aioria.

\- Durante la "Titanomaquia", descubrí un poder que iba a ser capaz de revertir la situación y a permitirnos obtener la victoria, una fuerza temible que incluso era capaz de matar a los propios Dioses. Para ganar la guerra y para conducir a nuestro pueblo y a nuestros aliados a la luz, yo, sabiendo que se trataba de un poder que atraía muerte y miseria, lo creé: El poder de la destrucción. Pero luego me aterroricé de eso que había creado, por eso había sellado esa fuerza...sin decirle a nadie...la dejé sellada dentro de mi memoria e intenté olvidarla. Aioria, ese poder que tú controlas, es el mismo que yo había creado y me aterrorizó y por eso intenté sellar: El "Keraunos" (Rayo).- Le contó todo el origen de ese poder que causaba terror hasta en los propios Dioses. Y fuiste tú quien puso límite a mi vida, Aioria,la vez pasada, cuando peleé contra ti...y recibí el "Photon Burst"...mi cuerpo que no se había regenerado perfectamente, no pudo soportar la potencia de ese enorme Cosmo y quedó destrozado. Con ello, recuperé mis recuerdos que me habían quitado, no había forma de hacer que mi cuerpo se regenerara por completo y perfectamente, pero a medida que se me acercaba la Muerte, iba acordándome de más cosas y recordé...que hubo alguien que se robó el "Relámpago" de mi memoria y se lo entregó a Zeus y que ese traidor está entre los Doce Dioses Titanes. Aquella que tiene como padre a Urano, el Dios del Cielo y como madre a Gea, la Diosa de la Tierra, aquella que tuvo un romance con Zeus y dio a luz a las Nueve Musas, la Diosa que manipula los recuerdos.- Apuntó Ceo hacia aquella chica hermosa y de ojos profundos.

* * *

\- Mi Señor Pontos, una parte del Sello de los recuerdos se ha derrumbado.- Informó Mnémosyne, revelándose a ella como una de las ayudantes del traidor Pontos.

\- Lo sé, es Ceo, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

\- Sí.- Respondió la chica, afirmativamente.

\- Y ¿cómo logró traspasarlo?.- Quiso saber ahora el Dios de los Océanos.

\- Con su vida, la única forma de salir de mi "Sello" es con la muerte. Parece que ha elegido aceptar la muerte y de a poco, fue recuperando su memoria.- Alegó la chica.

\- Jajajaja, no por nada es Ceo, "Aquel que lo comprende todo", pero tú no has resucitado para comprender, sino para entregarle tu ser a la Gran Madre Tierra.- Se burló Pontos del destino de Ceo, mientras que miraba hacia los Abismos donde emergían unas luces muy poderosas.- "Absorción del Poder Divino", ¡QUE MUERAN TANTO LOS TITANES COMO LOS HUMANOS!.- Ordenó el rubio con una mirada y una sonrisa frenética, poniendo en marcha su plan.

* * *

De la nada, Ceo sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho, el sangrado aumentaba cada vez más, quedando muy cerca de Aioria.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?!.- Quiso saber el rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!. De repente Ceo estaba perdiendo su Cosmos...¡No, no lo está perdiendo...¿se lo están quitando?!.- Observó Aioria con asombro.

\- Mi cuerpo que está a punto de morir...todo este tiempo estuvo cerca del Tártaro, ¡si pierdo mi Cosmo, no podré mantener mi cuerpo!.- Dijo, para luego caer al Abismo ante la mirada de los Caballeros Dorados y los Aliados de Aioria.

\- ¡Aioria!.- Gritó Claude, viendo que el chico se lanzó para rescatarlo.

\- ¡Resiste, ahí vamos!.- Pidió LadyBug y utilizó su Yo-Yo para atrapar al chico y sujetarlo, ya que estaba intentando salvar a Ceo.

\- ¡DÉJATE DE JODER, NO SOMOS IGUALES, PARA, TÚ SOLO ESTÁS LLEVANDO UNA CARGA! ¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR ESO, ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ UNA VEZ MÁS!.- Le ordenó Ceo de que no salvara, ya que iba a quedar en ridículo ante todos los Dioses de que un Humano lo hubiera rescatado.

\- ¡OYE, HIJO DE PUTA, ENCIMA QUE TE ESTÁ AYUDANDO, QUIERES SEGUIR PELEANDO!.- Gritó Claude, quien sostenía las cuerdas del Yo-Yo de LadyBug junto con la ayuda de la chica y su novio.

\- Yo te elegí como oponente de mi última batalla, porque creí en esos ojos totalmente puros que tienes: Manipulas el "Keraunos", el poder del terror y la muerte que creé yo y otros me lo quitaron. Y a pesar de que perdiste a tu ser querido y lo acusan de traidor, tu Cosmo nunca perdió brillo. La luz de tu "Keraunos" es una luz de esperanza que ilumina donde solo hay oscuridad y da origen a un Futuro brillante. Esa luz hizo que recuperara mi memoria, entonces yo decidí creer en la infinita capacidad que poseen los Humanos para dar origen a un Futuro brillante.- Explicó a Aioria y a todos ellos sobre ese motivo que tenía.

\- Ceo, no me que digas que peleaste conmigo, sabiendo que ibas a morir, ¿para hacer que madurara...y me convirtiera en un verdadero Guerrero?.- Preguntó Aioria y pronto llegó su respuesta.

\- Te equivocas, Aioria, tú te habías convertido en un gran Guerrero aunque yo no hubiese estado, lo único que hice, fue darte un pequeño empujón: Yo peleé contra ti por mi propio ego, quería morir peleando como un Guerrero, quería que las bellas luces de tus Relámpagos fueran las que me guiaran hacia el Tártaro. Quisiera pedirte que con esa luz ilumines, no sólo el camino de los Humanos, sino también a todos aquellos que yo he amado.- Fue el último deseo del rubio para el chico.- Quisiera pedirte que construyas un Futuro en el que los Humanos y los Dioses puedan vivir en un mismo Mundo.

\- Te...te lo prometo, ¡VOY A HACERLO! ¡TE LO JURO POR MI COSMO!.- Hizo Aioria esa promesa.

\- Confío en tus palabras entonces...quiero darte algo antes de morir...lo siento por aquel que pretendía apoderarse de mi "Dunamis", pero tú eres el más indicado para poseer este poder. "Keraunos" mío, a partir de ahora, vive junto al León Dorado y bríndale tu apoyo.- Delegó su poder en aquel chico y de ahí, el Dios Ceo del Relámpago Negro se soltó, cayendo en el Tártaro, reuniéndose con los demás de sus Camaradas caídos y transmitiendo aquel mensaje para que acabara con Pontos.

Pronto llegó la calma.

\- Increíble, desapareció.- Miró Claude hacia el Abismo.

\- Oí que delegó en Aioria el poder del "Keraunos".- Informó Aldebaran.- Y se fue para el Otro Mundo.

\- Nosotros, los Santos de Oro, cumpliremos con el deseo de ese Dios.- Prometió Milo y de ahí miraron a Aioria, cuyo puño resplandecía por el "Keraunos" que le otorgó Ceo.

\- Aioria, ¿estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó Cat Noir al chico.

\- Fuiste un Dios noble y honorable como esta Luz, fuiste un gran Maestro y...me enseñaste...lo que realmente es necesario para pelear.- Agradeció Aioria con los ojos llorosos, por todo lo que le había mostrado Ceo a él y de ahí se dirigió a sus compañeros.- No pienso fallarle a esta promesa que le hice, voy a hacerlo, pero para ustedes, chicos, es mejor que no me sigan, no quiero que les pase algo malo.- Fue el pedido del joven.

\- Pero, Aioria.- Intervino Marinett.- es una locura lo que planeas hacer, nosotros vamos a ayudarte, hicimos esa promesa contigo y no nos rendiremos.- Prometió la chica a él.

\- Es verdad, estamos metidos en esto y triunfaremos.- Añadió Cat Noir.

Lo dudó un rato, pero finalmente cedió, sabía bien que ellos eran sus amigos y lo ayudarían hasta el final.

* * *

Por su parte, Camus había logrado congelar a la "Salamandra de Fuego" y sintió que el poder de aquella bestia había caído junto con otro de los "Emblemas" que se hallaba sobre los Cielos, sin embargo, en el Palacio Imperial, también se estaban llevando ciertas noticias de suma importancia.

\- Aunque me apuntes con esa Espada, nada va a cambiar, no vas a poder recuperar lo que te fue arrebatado ni recuperar a aquellos que han caído. Solo vas a obtener una cosa, el apodo de "traidor", Hyperion.- Advirtió Mnémosyne, quien había sido encarada por el peli negro, el cual la miraba con frialdad en su rostro.

\- Pude sentir el Cosmo de Ceo en el mismo momento que se desvaneció su "Dunamis", a través de eso, descubrí que hay algo que perdimos y que fuiste tú la que nos lo quitó.- Señaló el joven.- ¡NOS QUITASTE NUESTROS RECUERDOS, LIBÉRALOS A TODOS!.- Le ordenó con furia.

\- Está bien, voy a devolver tus recuerdos, pero eso no va a ser necesario para ti.- Advirtió la peli rosa con tranquilidad, pero estaba mostrando su lado más oscuro.

\- ¡Esto es...!.- Gritó Hyperion, viéndose rodeado del enemigo.- La "Serpiente Negra".- Observó a aquel reptil que lo estaba cercando.- ¡¿Una "Serpiente Negra"...?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo...la conozco?!.- Quiso saber pero no podía.

\- Tú eres aquel que duerme dentro de la Serpiente, caíste a las profundidades de las Tinieblas, fuiste atraído por mi "Sangre Divina" ("Icor"). Eres el Dios Sellado.- Entró aquel rubio en escena, con esa sonrisa maldita.

\- ¡¿Pontos?!.- Preguntó Hyperion asombrado.

\- El elemento que en verdad representabas, el símbolo destellante que ilumina este Mundo: El Dios del Sol, esa es tu verdadera identidad, pero durante la "Titanomaquia" te arrebataron ese puesto y tu presencia fue sellada dentro de un Dios diferente que dormía en lo subterráneo. El Dios Maligno Número 1: Apofis. Recuerda ¿por qué crees que de todos los Titanes, tú fuiste el único que resucitó antes que nadie?. En el momento en que yo reviví en este Mundo, tú viniste conmigo, como si hubieras sido atraído hacia mí. Deseaste el poder del "Agua Oscura" y fuiste derrotado otra vez por aquel Sol que posee el Fuego Dorado.- Contó Pontos toda la historia del Pasado del Hyperion, viéndose escenas de aquel Dios de Egipto y el elemento que lo venció junto con la imagen de un conocido Santo de Oro con alas.- El Dios Maligno quedó hecho pedazos, reducido a cenizas y tú estabas inconsciente en su interior, a punto de desaparecer. ¿Quién fue el que te dio la fuerza para tomar la Espada otra vez y te hizo regresar a este Mundo Divino?. Deberías saber muy bien quién fue mi "Dunamis". Tu cuerpo y tu Cosmo habían quedado casi totalmente destruidos y yo estuve dotándolo de mi Icor durante diez años hasta que al fin, pudiste regenerarte. Tu Icor está vinculado muy fuertemente con el mío más que a cualquier otro Titán.- Relató con aires de superioridad ante Hyperion, el cual estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué ningún otro Titán escuchó la voz de Ceo?.- Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Porque yo lo estoy sellando. Aún en este momento siguen sin poder moverse. Tu deber en el Tártaro terminó, por eso, para liberar tus recuerdos, dejé que pudieras escuchar la verdad de Ceo y que fuera a ver a la Diosa de los Recuerdos. Tú eres diferente a los otros Titanes, ahora que te recuperaste la Memoria, puedes recordarlo. Durante la "Titanomaquia", Mnemósine se puso del lado de Zeus!. Océano y Thetis no se unieron a la batalla y como si fuera poco, ¡HICIERON QUE SU PROPIA HIJA SE PASARA AL BANDO DE ZEUS!. Ustedes se traicionaron entre sí y como consecuencia, quedaron extinguidos, pero tú eres diferente, eres el Dios que posee el poder del Sol, eres el Dios que luchó por su propia Justicia hasta el final. Eres un Dios digno de llevar a cabo mi plan, deja a tu pueblo, a tus Camaradas Titanes y vuelve conmigo. Tú y yo vamos a ser los Dioses que iluminen el Nuevo Mundo, porque ahora que compartes mi Icor con nadie más en este Mundo, pasaste a ser uno de mi especie: La sangre es más densa que el agua. Yo te di la vida, por lo tanto, soy como un padre para ti y no hay nada más importante que los lazos familiares.- Le ofreció esa oferta que no podría rechazar.

\- Si que lo hay.- Sentenció Hyperion y se liberó de la "Serpiente Negra", destruyéndola.

\- ¡MALDITO! ¡¿TE ATREVES A REBELARTE ANTE MÍ, QUE FUI QUIEN TE DIO LA VIDA?!.- Preguntó Pontos con furia en esos momentos.

\- Si no sabes que hay algo que importa más que la sangre, algo por lo que uno daría por proteger, no tienes el derecho de llamarte el "Gran Dios". Un Dios debe proteger al pueblo que cree en él y a sus Camaradas que comparten el mismo deseo, aunque me hayan traicionado una vez, eso no cambia nada. En todo el Mundo debe haber algo en qué creer.- Sentenció el peli negro y de ahí se lanzó al ataque contra el enemigo, provocando toda una explosión.

\- Así es tu "Justicia", Hyperion.- Sentenció la peli rosa, mientras que éste salía del Palacio hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

\- Hyperion.- Reconoció Aioria al rival que iba por él.

\- Mi Planeta es una llama vehemente, una Espada de la Muerte que lo quema todo, hasta la vida y el Cosmo de todo aquel que sea mi enemigo, sean quien sea, morirá devorado por mis llamas.- Advirtió el peli negro, quien estaba listo para terminar con la pelea pendiente que tenía con Aioria en aquellos momentos.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42:** Hyperion había llegado, tenían una última pelea por completar, ya que la última, durante la Primera Batalla del Santuario, el rival había dejado en una especie de "empate" en ese momento y de ahí, ahora, con su historia oficial revelada, el peli negro estaba más que listo para derrotar a su enemigo de una buena vez.

Por su parte, Lithos se había despertado por los ruidos de las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo en las afueras del Palacio Imperial, dirigiéndose hacia la zona misma, pero permaneciendo en su habitación en la que había sido depositada. Se levantó de la cama y ante sus ojos, se halló con una enorme sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Un Reloj de Arena hecho de diamantes y oro?!.- Se preguntó la niña ante ese objeto que estaba delante suyo.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Intervino un chico con prendas negras junto con sus largos cabellos.

\- Oh, perdón, ehhhh, yo me llamo Lithos.- Pidió perdón la chica y se presentó.

\- ¿"Piedra Preciosa"?. Ah, sí, en griego significa eso, es el nombre que me puso mi papa, deseando que tuviera una vida brillante.- Recordó el chico de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Ehhh, me gustaría saber tu nombre también!.- Pidió ella, pero con temor en su voz.

\- ¿Mi "nombre"?.- Preguntó con desinterés.- Yo cuando me desperté, tenía uno, ahora ya no lo recuerdo.- Sostuvo el joven con la memoria perdida.-

\- A mí también me trajeron aquí a la fuerza, ¡no deberías quedarte sin hacer nada eternamente! ¡Escapa conmigo!.- Pidió Lithos y tomó las manos de ese chico.

\- ¿Escapar?.- Preguntó el muchacho con asombro.

\- ¡Sí! ¿A ti también te trajeron a la fuerza y estás haciendo algo que no quieres, cierto? ¡¿Lo que estás haciendo ahora, es algo que no quieres?!.- Le interrogó la niña al joven.

\- Creo que hace mucho tiempo, mi madre me había encomendado un deber muy importante, desde que eso terminó, estuve asustado todo el tiempo. Le temía a la Oscuridad y siempre pensaba que me gustaría vivir bajo la Luz del Sol.- Sostuvo el chico con esos anhelos de libertad.

\- Vivir bajo la Luz del Sol, ¡para eso no se necesita ningún permiso ni nada, porque todo el Mundo tiene derecho a vivir bajo la Luz del Sol! ¡Vamos!.- Se animó Lithos y en ese momento, tomó la mano del chico y empezaron a caminar, ella estaba ansiosa, mientras que el otro se mantenía bastante sorprendido.- La Tierra, iluminada por los rayos del Sol, ¡es de todos!.

\- La Tierra...es de todos... _"El Sol que me habían encomendado, es tan oscuro como la Oscuridad misma, no permite que nada brille: Sol Negro".-_ Pensó el muchacho, viéndose una imagen de ese Astro Rey alterno y de Hyperion.

* * *

\- ¡Qué viento!.- Gritó Aioria, mientras que él y sus compañeros se aferraban a lo que podían, para evitar ser arrastrados por la tempestad.

\- ¡Este viento intenso es el que proviene de ese tal Hyperion, pero no es como su otro ataque, el "Vórtex de Ébano"!.- Alertó LadyBug.

\- Tienes razón, hay algo más peligroso aquí.- Mencionó Cat Noir y estaba en lo cierto: Esa señal era de que el enemigo había llegado para pelear.

Pronto, las partes de la Tierra que fueron alcanzadas por el viento negro, se derritieron como el hielo bajo el Sol, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¡"VÓRTICE SOLAR"!.- Presentó Hyperion a su ofensiva que llevaba consigo y que dirigió contra Aioria, el cual fue alcanzado por esas llamas, pero Frank invocó un escudo de protección contra el ataque rival.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Repelió Aldebaran con su contra-ofensiva el golpe de Hyperion, mientras que desviaba con aquel "Toro" el ataque.

\- ¡¿La corriente explota?!.- Se preguntó Milo y de ahí emergió Hyperion con su Espada y una mirada fría.

\- ¡"PROMINENCIA SOLAR"!.- Exclamó y de aquel Astro suyo aparecieron unas Serpientes de Fuego que fueron hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Se lanzó Milo al asalto, neutralizando aquellas amenazas con la ayuda de Marinett y Adrien.- ¡VOY A DERRIBAR A TODAS ESAS PROTUBERANCIAS, USTEDES NO VAYAN A MORIR, CHICOS!.- Ordenó el griego a la pareja.- ¡FRANK, CLAUDE, CONMIGO, AHORA, NECESITO UNA DEFENSA ABAJO, SI NO, AIORIA...!.- Pidió con seriedad.

\- ¡"KHAN/INMOVILIDAD"!.- Se unió Shaka a la pelea, contrarrestando al enemigo.- No dejaré que ni las Serpientes que llueven del Cielo, ni la lava que se genera en el suelo, alcancen a Aioria.- Hizo esa promesa, ya que estaba en deuda con el chico por lo ocurrido en La India.

Justo en ese momento, una corriente helada llegó y comenzó a congelar al enemigo.

\- ¡CAMUS!.- Se alegró Aioria de ver al francés ayudando a sus Camaradas, el cual congeló lo que pudo del enemigo, pero éste estaba listo para un ataque directo con su Espada.

\- Cuidado, aquí viene.- Señaló Marinett a Hyperion, el cual estaba preparado para todo, bajando a toda velocidad de los Cielos con su Espada, pero alguien intervino.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Entró en escena Shura, quien protegió a Aioria del golpe.

\- ¡Shura, llegaste!.- Se alegró de ver al español.

\- Es totalmente diferente al golpe de la Espada de Kreios, es un golpe muy duro.- Observó el peli negro la herida en su mano, producto del contacto con el Arma del rival.- Pero en medio de todas estas llamas y tempestades, ¡sigue manteniendo su fría mirada!

\- ¡Eso implica que todavía no estás usando todo tu poder! ¡¿Quién va a ser el que se atreva a enfrentarme?!.- Preguntó Hyperion con furia en su voz, su ojo derecho había cambiado a uno negro, el Sol que llevaba consigo lanzaba llamaradas y pronto mostró su Espada.- No importa quién, si no me temen, vengan todos juntos. Yo soy el Dios que controla el Sol, le doy una Luz equitativa a todo y a lo que se me rebele, también le daré una muerte equitativa. Quien quiere acabar con su vida, que decida.

\- Aquí estoy yo, pero no voy a pelear para morir, sino para ganar y ahora que lo pienso, esta guerra empezó con nuestro enfrentamiento.- Lo desafió Aioria, listo y recordando la pelea pendiente que tenían todavía.

\- ¡TERMINEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ NUESTRA GUERRA!.- Ordenó Hyperion y de ahí sacó su Espada, comenzando con la pelea.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y con una poderosa estocada, destruyó el "Sol Protector", el cual estalló como una bomba atómica, lanzando toda una destrucción a su paso, ante la mirada de Aioria.

\- Lo que va a terminar no es la guerra, sino la existencia de todos aquellos seres que se interpongan en nuestro Futuro.- Sentenció el rival y desde su espalda pudieron verse como unas "alas de fuego" que llevaba consigo, tras la destrucción de su Sol.

\- ¡NO SE AUTO-DESTRUYÓ!. Esa forma con las Protuberancias a su espalda, ¡es su estado más poderoso, muy bien, entonces yo también voy a ir con todo! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Juró Aioria y lanzó su ofensiva contra el peli negro.

\- ¡"ESPADA DE PROMINENCIA"!.- Exclamó Hyperion y destruyó con su defensa el ataque del chico.

\- No bloqueó ni desvió mi Relámpago, ¡sino que simplemente lo cortó!. Me voy a acercar para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.- Observó y de ahí, el pelirrojo se lanzó al asalto con sus puños, pero nada pasó cuando hizo contacto con la Armadura de Hyperion.- ¡Mi brazo no siente nada! ¡¿Será un doble?! ¡¿Una ilusión, una imagen?! ¡No!. Hizo destellar protuberancias a su espalda ¡para crear una cortina de luz a la fuerza y engañar a mis ojos con una falsa imagen!. Pero lo que me sorprende es su velocidad.- Quedó el chico asombrado, mientras que el peli negro lo golpeaba y lanzaba por los aires.- ¡¿Esta será la Velocidad de la Luz?! ¡¿Ellos también van a la misma?! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! ¡¿CUÁL ES EL VERDADERO HYPERION?! ¡NO LO PUEDO ALCANZAR! ¡¿De frente?!.- Quería saber ante el momento en el que el enemigo estaba de cara con su Espada, listo para otro golpe.- ¡Entonces...no me queda otra que atacar!.- Gritó y cargó contra Hyperion, dándole en el blanco, pero apenas solo fue un solo golpe, aún persistía.- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó ofensiva, pero éste la esquivó hasta que pudo darle nuevamente, ya que el rival iba a muy alta velocidad, como si pudiera "teletransportarse" de un lado para el otro, hasta llegó a golpearlo nuevamente a Hyperion

\- ¡"ESPADA DE PROMINENCIA"!.- Contra-atacó el peli negro y arrojó al chico al suelo, sin que pudiera verlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí, en el piso?. Levántate, yo estoy acá para dar origen al Futuro y tú estás frente a mí para acabar con tu vida.- Le ordenó de que se pusiera de pie y con mirada de desprecio.

\- No hables por los demás, no es solo para terminar esta guerra, también estoy peleando para salvar a alguien muy importante.- Mostró Aioria sus intenciones y objetivos en esa pelea y comenzó con la "Apertura del Cosmo", pidiendo a Lithos que lo esperara.- ¡AHÍ VA!.- Gritó el joven, mientras que se producía todo un destello.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Imperial, Cronos y Lithos se hallaban listos para salir, ir hacia el lado Sur de esas tierras para ver qué estaba pasando, sumado de que ese chico era bastante apuesto para la niña, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaban y recordando la palabra de Aioria, quien daría todo para salvarla y traer la paz a todo ese Mundo y el suyo.

* * *

Hyperion reconoció la ofensiva que tenía pensado hacer Aioria y era la misma con la que había sido testigo Ceo anteriormente.

\- No usaré mi Espada, lo voy a frenar ¡con mi mejor técnica!.- Sentenció y de ahí contra-atacó a Aioria con el "Símbolo del Infinito" que llevaba en sus protuberancias, llamado "Uróboros", viéndose la imagen de la mítica Serpiente, la Serpiente que devora su propia cola, el "Ouroboros Ophis", la que representa a la Muerte y el Renacimiento, el Infinito, cosa que fue percibida por Shaka y que se estaba fundiendo con el brazo derecho de Hyperion junto con las llamas, mientras que Aioria intentaba frenarlo a toda costa.- ¡"PROMINENCIA DE URÓBOROS"!.- Exclamó y ambos chocaron, produciendo todo un "eco" que llegó hasta Galarian, quien seguía en el Cementerio, causando que su prótesis estallara pero él no sufrió nada.-

Después del golpe, el brazo derecho de Aioria quedó carbonizado por el impacto recibido y con ello vino la amenaza de Hyperion sobre la desaparición de la Humanidad, que iba a ser dirigida por esa especie. Sin embargo, el chico no pensaba rendirse, así que saltó nuevamente pero fue repelido y arrojó por los aire, sin sufrir otra herida por Hyperion, utilizando su "Plasma Relámpago" y saltando en el piso.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH, "RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó el chico y nuevamente fue al ataque contra su rival, pero el peli negro respondió con la misma técnica de defensa, dejando al chico inconsciente y con los gritos de sus amigos de que despertara.

El muchacho reaccionó y con ello se deslizó con su mano izquierda, evitando otro golpe enemigo, para después responder y golpear a Hyperion con sus puños a la velocidad de la luz, cosa que no le importaba al oponente, quien solo quería destruirlo.

\- ¿Qué es esta velocidad? ¡Sus piernas se mueven igual de rápido que sus manos!.- Se preguntaba, ya que esa patada que le había dado lo dejó fuera de combate, pero el instinto de Aioria lo estaba moviendo para que luchara, de ahí despertó y vio que el oponente volvía a la carga, chocando su puño con el de Aioria.- ¡"PROMINENCIA DE URÓBOROS"!.- Repitió ese ataque y provocó una fuerte explosión en la zona, la cual llegó hasta el Palacio Imperial

* * *

\- El Sol Negro ha estallado y mi madre también está ahí parada.- Observó Cronos a Gea, quien se hallaba de pie en el vestíbulo. Ella siempre me estuvo protegiendo todo este tiempo. No lo recuerdo bien, pero de alguna manera lo sé. Es una persona que siempre me ha amado de corazón. No sé por qué, pero cuando la miro, siento tristeza.- Dijo el chico ante Lithos.

\- ¡Puedo sentir el viento, viene desde afuera, si seguimos derechos, estaremos en la salida, vayamos!.- Pidió la chica, mientras que Cronos accedía y se iban, siendo él quien se volteó para ver a su madre, la cual estaba llorando y una lágrima bajaba por su silencioso rostro. De ahí, terminaron afuera del Palacio y Lithos gritó por el nombre de Aioria.

* * *

\- ¡Acabo de sentir la presencia de Lithos, ella todavía está viva!. Como hombre, le hice una promesa a un ser querido, ¡prometí que la protegería!.- Juró y de ahí su puño comenzó a brillar a más no poder, el "Keraunos" de Ceo y el Cosmos de Galarian sostenían aquel brazo destruido, no pensaba caer para nada ante Hyperion, lo iba a derrotar e iría a por Lithos.- ¡"DUNAMIS ABSOLUTO"!.- De ahí, otra explosión se sintió en los alrededores, colisionando con el poder del peli negro.

* * *

\- ¿Le quitó el "Dunamis" a Ceo?.- Preguntó Pontos, viendo en su Caldero la pelea con Prometeo, el cual estaba serio.- Se niegan a aceptar el "Dunamis" que les ofrezco, ¿pero no tienen problemas en aceptar el de los otros?. Siempre dije que los Humanos son unos seres despreciables.- Dijo con burla el rubio.

\- Yo creo que la diferencia está en la forma en que se la entregaron.- Le corrigió Prometo por sus dichos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Pontos, ahora con seriedad.-

\- Usted intentó imponerles a la fuerza el "Dunamis", pero Ceo y Kreios les encomendaron a ellos, no se los quitaron, sino que les fueron entregados.- Sostuvo Prometeo, cuestionando las palabras de Pontos.

\- Jajajaja, tú y tu afecto por los Humanos, ¿tanto quieres a tus hijos?. Pero con eso no le va a poder ganar a Hyperion.- Sostuvo con burla, Pontos, mientras que se reía de lo dicho por Prometeo, apostando todo por el peli negro.

* * *

Hyperion había recibido el impacto, pero con ello estaba sus ansias de proteger al pueblo que creía en él, no pensaba rendirse por nada del Mundo y fue entonces que inició el segundo round con Aioria.

La batalla estaba entrando en la fase más caliente de todas y solo uno de ellos iba a ganar.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43:** \- ¡AIORIA, NO LO HAGAS, SI LO INTENTAS OTRA VEZ, TAMBIÉN VAS A PERDER EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO, NO LO ENFRENTES!.- Pidió Shura, ya que la tensión entre el Caballero de Leo e Hyperion de Ébano había aumentado, el chico estaba más que listo para acabar con él, lo tenía que derrotar, sus puños chocaban como si fueran cometas en el Espacio, sin mostrar ningún ganador, solamente destrucción en su cuerpo y nada más que eso.

\- Es inútil frenarlo, está como un León Salvaje, nada lo detiene, su misión es derrotarlo a toda costa.- Advirtió Cat Noir en ese momento.

\- ¡Qué presión!. No me puedo retractar. ¡Si lo hago, no voy a poder contra-atacar, debo seguir adelante, ahí va! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó el chico, pero en ese momento, Hyperion movió sus dedos y formó su defensa, un auténtico muro de fuego.

\- No va a poder traspasarlo, ¿verdad?.- Quiso saber Marinett con preocupación.

\- Lo va a hacer, mira.- Señaló Cat Noir y el chico cruzó aquel muro caminando, dejando sorprendido a Hyperion

* * *

\- Prepárate, León Dorado.- Le advirtió el peli negro y con la Serpiente provocó todo un "tsunami" de fuego, el cual fue en dirección hacia el chico.

\- Vino con todo, ¡si lo enfrento sólo con el "Dunamis", no voy a poder llegar a ningún sitio, en el último golpe siempre me supera! ¡NO ME QUEDA OTRA QUE GOLPEAR CON MI COSMO EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Dijo con determinación y de ahí, Aioria se lanzó al asalto, chocando nuevamente contra Hyperion, el cual abrió los ojos y se defendió con su puño, provocando toda una acumulación de tensión hasta que fue lanzado el Caballero de Leo, hacia atrás.

A pesar de haber caído al piso, sangrando y demás, volvió a ponerse de pie y su brazo calcinado emanaba un gran poder.

\- ¿Otra vez con la misma técnica?.- Se preguntó Milo.

\- No voy a dejar que me golpees con eso.- Dijo con tranquilidad el peli negro.

\- ¿No?. Ya vas a ver que sí.- Lo desafió el chico.

\- ¿Estás seguro?. Esa técnica ya murió una vez.- Se dirigió Hyperion con la mirada hacia el rival.

\- Entonces no escapes, vas a ver que goza de buena salud.- Prometió el pelirrojo que esta vez iba en serio.

\- Evidentemente tus movimientos no son los de siempre, por todo el daño que acumuló tu cuerpo, no puede moverse. No te queda otra que depender tu mejor técnica. Pero está bien, voy a aceptarla, golpéame con todo lo que tengas, si eso es lo que indica el destino.- Aceptó de buena manera el golpe.

\- Por mí está bien, pero yo siempre estuve marcado por mi destino.- Dijo Aioria hacia Hyperion.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que es un poder que sólo poseen los Humanos? ¿Uno que nosotros no conocemos? ¿Y eso cómo se llama?.- Preguntó el Dios de Ébano.

\- Es una fuerza que no necesitan los Dioses, que tiene una vida ilimitada, por eso, los Dioses se deshicieron de eso y le dieron el último poder a los Humanos. No es ningún poder en especial, todos los Humanos lo tenemos, aunque lo perdamos, siempre nos queda una cosa: Gracias a eso podemos levantarnos cuantas veces sea necesario. Es una fuerza llamada "esperanza".- Detalló Aioria sobre ese poder, mientras que se veía el Palacio Imperial de Cronos junto con el Sello y el chico.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Por dónde podremos bajar?.- Quiso saber Lithos con dulzura.- Tengo que ir en cuanto antes con el Señor Aioria.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo de cómo se baja de acá.- Respondió con una voz fría, Cronos.

\- ¡N...No te preocupes, algo se nos va a ocurrir!. Si no nos damos por vencidos, vamos a poder encontrar un camino.- Le animó Lithos, pero de golpe, se oyeron pasos que venían hacia ellos.

\- ¿Acaso ese es el poder de la esperanza que poseen los Humanos?.- Preguntó una voz misteriosa.

\- ¿Q...Quién es? ¿Quién está hablando?.- Quiso saber la niña con miedo.

\- Zeus envió una mujer para que les trajera la desgracia a los Humanos y le dio un cofre que le prohibió abrir. Pero esa mujer también había recibido algo llamado "curiosidad" y tentada por esa curiosidad, terminó abriendo el cofre. De su interior surgieron todos los males que aún atormentan a los Humanos, algo quedó en el fondo del cofre, la "esperanza".- Habló ese misterioso personaje cubierto por las sombras.

\- En serio, ¿quién es?.- Volvió a preguntar Lithos, ahora enojada.

\- Hummm, podría decir que, en este momento, para ustedes yo soy la esperanza. Si quieren bajar, les ayudo, les voy a crear una escalera.- Prometió y de ahí comenzó a crearla con su poder.- No es muy firme, pero tendrán que ser muy valientes. Listo, ya pueden bajar.- Alegó ese personaje y terminó con su trabajo.

\- Muchas gracias, ¡ahora podremos...!.- Agradeció Lithos, pero de ahí, el misterioso personaje desapareció.- ¿Acaso era un Dios?.

\- Quizás, en fin, vamos.- Pidió Cronos y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.-

* * *

Las palabras de aliento de Lithos llegaban hasta Aioria, el cual, a pesar de las miradas de sentencia de Hyperion, el muchacho estaba listo para dar su golpe final, lo iba a hacer, tenía esperanza en ese poder, mientras que el rival ponía como defensa su barrera de lava.

\- ¡"DUNAMIS ABSOLUTO"!.- Bramó Aioria, mientras que dispersaba la lava, ante la severa mirada de Hyperion, el cual todavía no pensaba en dejarle cantar victoria.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Un muro de truenos defiende el "Dunamis"?.- Se quedó sorprendido al ver la defensa de su rival.- ¿Lo está desviando?. Está usando todo el poder del "Dunamis" para defenderse, entonces ¿dónde están los Fotones que había acumulado?.- Quiso saber, cuando de golpe, un feroz puñetazo fue hacia su cuerpo.- ¡¿En el brazo izquierdo?!.

\- Como dije antes: ¡Todavía me queda otro Colmillo!.- Sentenció Aioria y con su ofensiva penetró el pecho de Hyperion, el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Voy a perder?! ¡UGH! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!.- Gritó con furia el peli negro.

\- ¡LO LOGRÉ!.- Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CAER ACÁ!.- Juró Hyperion y pateó al chico con fuerza hacia atrás, pero ya estaba dentro de un estado de miedo y angustia.- No puedo...¡yo no puedo perder!.

\- Yo ¡tampoco!.- Respondió Aioria, mientras que se veía la gravedad de la herida aterrorizaba al rival, quien observaba todo el daño causado y con ello estaba su futura derrota, así que se agarró el pecho con fuerza.- De ninguna manera pienso perder.- Advirtió y sanó su herida, cosa que fue atestiguado por Shaka y los demás.- ¿Así que esto es estar entre la vida y la muerte?. Al experimentarlo, mi "Dunamis" se va haciendo más poderoso. Éste es el poder que los Dioses Inmortales no conoce: Ahora comprendo lo que decía, Ceo: Los seres humanos tienen una vida limitada y por eso...poseen un poder infinito, capaz de dar origen al Futuro. Aunque estén al borde de la Muerte, no le temen y siguen adelante, esa valentía es lo que es la esperanza y lo que origina el milagro. Soy un Dios, pero ahora sé lo que es estar entre la vida y la muerte, al igual que ustedes, los Humanos, siento que puedo tener el Futuro de mi lado. Nos apoderaremos de la Tierra y provocaremos una nueva "Titanomaquia", esta vez nos apoderaremos del Olimpo y haremos caer a Zeus al Tártaro. Es por esa razón que debo ganar esta batalla.- Finalizó y de ahí se lanzó a la pelea contra Aioria.

Entre golpes y más, Hyperion no parecía ceder, estaba decidido a triunfar, a ganar, no podía ser derrotado por un simple Mortal, cosa que sorprendía a Aioria la terrible resistencia que ejercía.

\- ¡A la mierda la espera!.- Gritó Claude y corrió para ayudar a su Maestro.

\- ¡Claude, espera!.- Pidió LadyBug, pero vio que el americano castaño estaba en lo cierto, tenía que ayudarlo al joven pelirrojo y fue con Cat Noir al ataque.

\- Que se lo lleve el Infierno, yo también voy.- Sentenció Frank y corrió para ayudarlos.

Aioria volvía a caer al piso, al polvo, mientras que Hyperion estaba intacto, inamovible y no pensaba ceder en ningún momento, sin embargo, el chico estaba decidido a continuar con la pelea.

\- ¡Van a su muerte los amigos de Aioria, no van a poder contra él! ¡Retírense, Aioria les ordenó que no lo hicieran!.- Gritó Milo, pero ellos estaban decididos a combatir.- ¿Acaso perdió el brazo izquierdo como precio para lograr herir a Hyperion?.- Observó el griego aquella falta en el cuerpo del joven.

\- M...Mi Colmillo..todavía sigue vivo, aún puedo pelear.- Le dijo Aioria a su rival.

\- Sí, todavía puedes hacerlo, porque sé que tienes una voluntad inquebrantable y mientras sigas levantado, no vas a dejar de pelear. Por eso te voy a enfrentar con todo mi poder, solo así, tu vida dejará su marca en mi Cosmo luego de que hayas caído. Eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.- Sentenció Hyperion, dando a entender las "condiciones" que imponía.

\- No vas a derrotarlo, infeliz.- Le desafío Claude.

\- ¿Ustedes? ¿Acaso no son los restos de la amistad de Aioria?.- Preguntó el peli negro sin interés.

\- Mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque nosotros no vamos a dejarlo caer, no interferiremos, pero te diremos esto: Aioria no será derrotado por alguien como tú, si llegó hasta aquí, es porque tiene una fuerza de voluntad indestructible, resiste a todos los golpes y ahora va a hacerlo, nosotros sabemos que logrará el Milagro de triunfar y rescatar a esa persona.- Le advirtió LadyBug al respecto.

No dijo nada, simplemente escuchó esas palabras y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Son valientes de venir hasta aquí y desafiarme, lo debo reconocer, sin embargo, en cuanto termine con Aioria, ustedes seguirán el camino.- Avisó.

\- Y con gusto lo tomaremos.- Sentenció Cat Noir.

\- Vamos, Dios Hyperion de Ébano, vamos, si tanto hablas y alegas que eres fuerte, demuestra tu poder.- Lo desafió Frank con su varita.

\- Chicos...- Dijo Aioria, viendo a sus amigos.- ¿Ah sí?. Entonces yo también tengo algo que decirte: Mi cuerpo está destrozado, ni siquiera puedo moverme bien y mi brazo derecho está consumido totalmente, es un Colmillo a punto de quebrar, pero...con el apoyo de mis amigos y con este único Colmillo que me queda, juro que te voy a derrotar.- Prometió el chico, alzando su puño.

\- Veamos si puedes hacerlo. Es triste, pero ese es el destino que te espera.- Advirtió Hyperion con seriedad.

\- Lamento de que no podamos caminar los dos.- Mostró Aioria sus respetos hacia su enemigo.

\- Jejejeje.- Río el peli negro, tranquilo.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Gritó Aioria, lanzando su ofensiva final.

\- Lo veo. Es tu fin, Gran Guerrero Humano, adiós.- Respondió el peli negro al ataque y se defendió con su puño, chocando con el del Santo de Oro.

Lo desvío, ante la sorpresa de Milo, Aldebaran y Shaka y los demás, pero de ahí, Aioria volvió al ataque

\- ¿Vino de frente? ¿Este es el golpe con el que sacrificó su brazo izquierdo?.- Se preguntó Hyperion, cuando de golpe, su pecho atravesado por completo, destruyendo parte de la Armadura suya y regando el piso con sus fragmentos, dispersados.- ¡UGH! ¡¿DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ESTABA APUNTANDO HACIA AQUÍ?! ¡¿PARA CURAR SU BRAZO DERECHO CON EL PODER REGENERATIVO DEL URÓBOROS?!.-

\- Prepárate, este es el momento, arde mi Cosmo: ¡"RELÁMPAGO DEL VOLTAJE"!.- Le avisó Aioria y de ahí descargó todo un bombardeo eléctrico contra el cuerpo del rival, destruyendo otro Sello y el Cosmo del Uróboros, elevándose por los Cielos: Hyperion de Ébano había sido derrotado.

\- Se terminó.- Anunció Camus con seriedad.

\- Y su "Dunamis" está desvaneciéndose.- Añadió Shura y de ahí vieron a Aioria cargar el cuerpo herido de Hyperion.

\- Nosotros estábamos peleando por la misma causa, nos enfrentamos con todo nuestro poder para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Quizás había otro camino, pero los dos peleamos de frente. Aceptamos nuestras diferencia y las respetábamos, ojalá todos hubiéramos podido ser felices, quizás podríamos haberlo logrado, sin embargo...yo...soy un tonto.- Reconoció Hyperion su error, mientras que la sangre caía al piso

Lo había entendido todo y pronto, el Dios Hyperion de Ébano murió en los brazos de Aioria.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó Frank, mientras que aparecía todo un Océano en la zona.

Allí, ante sus ojos, allí estaba esa persona que había llegado, enterado de la derrota de Hyperion.

\- Debo decir que cayó admirablemente.- Dijo ese rubio con burla.

\- ¡PONTOS!.- Reconoció Aioria al rival.

\- ¡¿Quién, Quién es este tipo?!.- Preguntó Milo al respecto.

\- Nunca había sentido algo hasta ahora, pero ¡qué Cosmo tan fuerte!.- Exclamó Aldebaran, sorprendido.

\- ¡No es un Titán!.- Advirtió Camus con Shura.

\- Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a él, parece como si estuviera por encima de todo.- Señaló Shaka con los ojos cerrados.

\- El cuerpo de aquel que está allí a su lado, su Cosmo y todo lo demás me pertenecen. Su sangre y su carne fueron revividos por mí.- Advirtió el rubio con superioridad.- Soy libre para crear su vida, su muerte, su destino a mi propio gusto.

\- No digas estupideces, idiota, ¡YO CREO QUE INCLUSO LOS DIOSES PUEDEN SER PERDONADOS!. Hyperion y yo peleamos entre nosotros, poniendo nuestros destinos en juego. ¡A PESAR DE SER RIVALES, NOS UNIÓ EL HECHO DE QUE DE QUE AMBOS PELEAMOS POR PROTEGER LAS COSAS QUE MÁS NOS IMPORTAN, UNO NO PUEDE ENTROMETERSE EN LA RELACIÓN ENTRE LOS DESTINOS DE LAS PERSONAS!.- Exclamó Aioria, desafiando al rival.

\- Destinos conectados, lo que ustedes llaman "destino", todo forma parte de nuestro gran plan. El hecho de que Hyperion haya creído en mí y el que haya regresado a este Mundo fue planeado desde el comienzo.- Contó Pontos con burla.

\- ¿De qué carajo hablas, maldito?.- Preguntó Claude con bronca.

\- Se los voy a demostrar: Dios que te haces llamar Hyperion, todo lo tuyo que es de mi propiedad, ponte de pie.- Hizo Pontos esa demostración y el cuerpo de Hyperion se levantó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabo de derrotarlo, ¿por qué?!.- Quiso saber Aioria con asombro.

\- Cuando Hyperion regresó a este tiempo, su cuerpo dañado en batalla no podía alcanzar condiciones óptimas. Lo que todavía mantiene en pie a este cuerpo podrido, permitiéndole seguir luchando, es mi "Dunamis". Él está aquí gracias a mi poder, esa es la razón, hay un Cosmo que está comenzando a arder dentro de su cuerpo: El verdadero poder del "Dunamis" arrebatándole todo lo que es suyo.- Mostró aquel poder que tenía sobre el peli negro, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Eres un cobarde, Pontos!.- Gritó Cat Noir.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, Prodigio, tú y tu novia se irán con Aioria y los demás a la tumba!. Además, no tiene nada que ver con el "destino", ustedes han estado peleando por un largo tiempo, después de todo, ambos son Humanos, solo son Peones para poder llevar a cabo el plan de los Dioses. ¡Recibirán la muerte en manos de Hyperion, serán aniquilados por una Deidad, el cuerpo que se ha levantado, está siendo controlado por el "Dunamis"!. Gracias a mi gran poder, el daño que ha recibido no ha causado ningún problema, su cuerpo será capaz de regenerarse. De esta forma, Hyperion, es ahora un Dios bajo mi control.- Exclamó con orgullo por los frutos de su "trabajo".

\- Tú, todo esto fue para...- Apretó Aioria los puños.

\- Admiro sus esfuerzos, ahora, si lo han comprendido, estarán listos para la próxima batalla.- Avisó Pontos.

\- ¡¿La próxima?!.- Quisieron saber ellos.

\- La Guerra continuará, esto es lo que los Dioses han planeado. Tú también, sería divertido si te esfuerzas por hacer lo que te corresponde.- Sentenció el rubio, mientras que se retiraba.

\- ¡ALTO!.- Gritó Aioria y se le lanzó encima.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes que no voy a perder el tiempo contigo y tus amigos?. Ahora quítate.- Preguntó y trató de empujar al chico, Pontos, pero LadyBug y Cat Noir lo atraparon.

\- Eres un hijo de puta y un cobarde, Pontos y siempre lo serás.- Advirtió Claude y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡Idiotas!.- Bramó el rubio con furia, pero Aioria iba a responder.

\- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LASTIMES A MIS AMIGOS Y ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!.- Exclamó el chico y atacó al rival.- ¡HYPERION CREYÓ HASTA EL FINAL, EN EL FUTURO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DEBÍA DEFENDER Y ARRIESGÓ SU VIDA PARA ELEGIR EL DESTINO DEL DE QUE TE BURLAS, PARA MÍ, ESO NO ES DE TIPOS COMO TÚ!.- De ahí, lanzó su ofensiva y aparecía el rival con su Armadura, la cual brillaba como las Estrellas.

\- Hyperion no fue derrotado por ti por ser débil, para que él pudiera abandonar el Sello, tuve que ayudar a revivir su cuerpo, así que, desde el principio, el cuerpo con el cual peleó con todo su poder, nunca le perteneció. Sus memorias del Gran Dios de la Guerra que le pertenecieron, fueron robadas, aquellas de su gente y de sus batallas fueron hábilmente alteradas de otra forma, es imposible que un Humano supere a un Dios: La Voluntad de los Dioses ha estado encima de todos ustedes todo este tiempo. Detener el verdadero poder de los Dioses es imposible.- Sentenció Pontos y de ahí alzó su puño hacia el aire, ante la mirada de Aioria y los demás.

Ahora las cosas entraban en su fase final y con ello, el enfrentamiento contra Pontos de los Océanos.

* * *

 **Cada día estamos más cerca de la finalización de este fic, no se lo vayan a perder. Saludos para todos ustedes y nos veremos luego. Buen comienzo de Viernes para todos.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44:** Aquel poder nacido desde el fondo de todo ese Mundo oscuro, la derrota, muerte y resurrección del Dios Hyperion de Ébano/Apofis, aquel personaje mitológico del Antiguo Egipto que había muerto en el Pasado, regresaba por el "Dunamis" que Pontos poseía consigo mismo y estaba por comenzar la batalla entre Aioria y aquel personaje maldito.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Será imposible! ¡Hyperion lo recibirá el Dunamis completo!.- Gritó el chico de cabellos pelirrojos, viendo aquel poder contra el peli negro.

\- Eso para nosotros, es lo de menos.- Respondió Pontos con burla y superioridad.

\- ¡Qué cobarde que eres, Pontos, utilizas a tus muertos para que peleen por ti! ¡Lucha contra nosotros, gallina!.- Le desafió Cat Noir, pero Marinett le detuvo.

\- No podemos luchar contra un poder como ése, mira, amor.- Apuntó la chica franco-china hacia el rubio.

\- Pero...Aioria no podrá contra él.- Intentó el chico en convencerla.

\- Si nos metemos a esto, estaremos perdidos, ni mi Magia puede contra el Dunamis, hay un límite.- Sostuvo Frank, apretando los puños.

\- Maestro Aioria, no muera, por favor.- Rogó Claude, el cual se sentía con furia por no poder ayudar al chico.

En ese momento, una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar como un terremoto, lanzando restos del suelo por todas partes.

\- El golpe disparado anteriormente, ¡superé aquella vez ese poder, MIERDA, no podré protegerlo!.- Exclamó Aioria y para su asombro, del fuego y el humo emergió aquel personaje que había derrotado, portando su "Soma".- Hyperion.

\- ¡"ESPADA PROMINENCIA"!.- Exclamó el rival, quien alzó su Espada y creó una inmensa bola de fuego, parecido a un Sol, el cual se lanzó contra Aioria, como si fuera una bomba hacia su enemigo, mientras que Pontos mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.-

\- ¡Hyperion!.- Gritó Aioria, quien detuvo la ofensiva con sus puños.

\- Yo...no, ni nadie será controlado...- Dijo el peli negro con la voz debilitada y sangrando.

\- ¡Hyperion, ¿por qué?!.- Preguntó Aioria a su rival.

\- La verdad es que la capacidad de regeneración del "Ouroboros" está...a punto de romperse, por lo que tengo que...en este corto período de tiempo, deseo conversar algo contigo.- Pidió aquel enemigo, mientras que Aioria lo escuchaba.- Yo creo que dentro de poco, caerá el "Tártaro" ("Meifu"), toma mi lugar y termina con todo...por favor, protege a mi pueblo y sé mi Sustituto. Yo acabaré con este sujeto. Apoya el Poder en su deseo del "Dunamis", confío en que en este momento, la protección de mi pueblo y quiero que las personas puedan andar sobre la Tierra, por favor...quiero revelarle a nuestro pueblo la belleza de la superficie terrestre: La Deslumbrante Tierra bajo el Sol, un Regalo para vivir en el Futuro, voy a detener a este tipo hasta el final.- Depositó Hyperion toda su Fe en el chico, mientras que miraba con odio y severidad a Pontos, el cual se mofaba de él.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo que hace a un Dios confiar el Futuro a un Humano? ¿Será capaz de tener su propia fuerza para elegir entre lo Divino y lo Humano?.- Preguntó el rubio rival con superioridad.

\- Solamente mostrará el poder que traerá un nuevo Futuro quemando su vida, los Dioses no poseen el formidable poder del "Milagro" con él, la voluntad humana, la posibilidad de ser eterno, para salvar su vida...el motivo es que el Dunamis ofrece que las personas vivan...nuestro pueblo es igual al de los Humanos, acabo de aceptarlo.- Sentenció Hyperion con tranquilidad y los ojos cerrados.- siendo así, me ofrezco para dar ese nuevo Futuro a ambos: Tú no recibirás la Protección de mi Dunamis. Estas son mis donaciones, ese brazo, esa pierna así que con ese poder, acabaré con este enemigo y es por esa razón que resistiré.- Hizo esa promesa y se lanzó al combate, pero en medio del mismo, Aioria se interpuso.- ¡Aioria, ¿acaso estás demente?! ¡¿Quieres volver a sentir su ira nuevamente?!.

\- ¡Quererte volver un instrumento de vida o muerte, tú ¡no eres capaz de llamarte un Dios! ¡Ya se acabó mi paciencia, ¿aún crees que eso es vida?! ¡Yo te enseñaré la importancia de una vida! ¡Milo, amigos, retrocedan, yo me haré cargo!.- Pidió el chico, quien dejó pensativo a Hyperion y se preparaba para el gran golpe.

Todos hicieron caso, salvo Marinett y Adrien, pero pronto llegó la respuesta de Hyperion.

\- Protegerme para que aquel fantasma de mí mismo, que se difundió por la aparición de esa "Agua Negra". Yo, nada menos que un derrotado: Cortaré esa "Agua Negra" y volveré a mi forma original.- Prometió, tras reflexionar por la posesión que Pontos le había hecho.

\- En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que harás?. Serás tu poder que se irá a levantar en este Mundo. No habrá forma de escapar.- Advirtió Pontos y fue preparándose.- ¡"ESPIRAL NEGRA"!.- Bramó y lanzó su ofensiva, lleno de odio, contra Hyperion.

\- ¡HYPERION!.- Gritaron Marinett y Adrien, intentando frenar el poder de ese Dios.

\- Marinett, Adrien...ustedes...¡van a morir! No...existe apenas una de aquel poder que también me ha restringido, avanzando y encarando mi propio Destino, tengo tanto como Dios, mi Constelación y mi Leyenda, un Cosmos único que se incendia dentro de mi ser. Grabaré con orgullo en mi memoria a ti, Aioria, a tus amigos y a esta guerra. Prometo que el brillo de ese Fuego será eterno.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad, mientras que utilizaba su poder para sacar a Marinett y Adrien de ese combate, poniéndolos a salvo y luego enfrentando cara a cara a Pontos.- Aunque yo sienta miedo de algo, mi poder será guiado por siempre de frente: Ese es mi destino, aunque esto sea mi propia muerte.- Finalizó el Titán y Dios Hyperion de Ébano/Apofis, mientras que se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Pontos, hiriéndolo de gravedad, destrozando su cuerpo, dejando aquella "herencia" en Aioria.

\- ¡TÚ...G...GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!.- Gritó Pontos, adolorido por el daño recibido, bramando con furia su odio hacia Hyperion.

\- Yo, un Dios que siempre sigue adelante, por lo tanto, al que aceptan, mi pueblo creerá en un Dios que conserva su coraje, finalmente seré igual a ti, únicamente el poder de una persona que hará por esta tierra, el cumplimiento de la...promesa...que hice...mi "Icho", mezclado con el "Dunamis", pronto desaparecerá, así yo, Mi Amigo...debemos ponerle fin a esta batalla inmediatamente, ¿no es cierto?. ¡Vamos, ataca!.- Se despidió Hyperion de Aioria, el cual, con lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo que cumplir ese último deseo de aquella persona que lo llamó su amigo.- Mi enseñanza para ti es mi coraje, Mi Amigo Aioria...por favor...el Futuro de mi Rey...de mi pueblo...de mi poder, protégelos, amigo.- Se despidió aquel personaje de cabellos negros, mientras que Aioria ponía fin a su vida y de ahí, éste, listo para partir, para morir de pie como un Guerrero, dejó esa misión en las manos del Caballero de Leo.

No solo Hyperion había muerto, sino que también el Dios Pontos de los Océanos también caído por el poder de aquel rival y ante Aioria, allí yacía el peli negro sin vida, con su Espada clavada en la tierra, éste se acercó hacia esa persona, mostrando sus respetos.

\- Tú me defendiste y sin embargo, no puedo decir con orgullo que protegí a todos, pero...yo daré lo mejor de mí para cumplir con él, con certeza puedes confiar que los voy a proteger, ese es mi Cosmos y mi vida, daré todo de mí, lo juro.- Prometió el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de Hyperion y haciendo esa promesa, delante de Camus, Aldebaran, Shura, Milo, Shaka, Marinett, Adrien, Claude y Frank.

De golpe, un violento estruendo se sintió por toda la zona, elevando aquellas rocas por los Cielos y viéndose a una persona que flotaba en el aire, inconsciente.

\- ¿Lithos?.- Se preguntó Aioria y se lanzó para salvar, pegando un gran salto entre las rocas que flotaban en el aire, intentando agarrarla y lo logró.

\- ¡Te tengo!.- Le dijo Marinett, quien utilizó su Yo-Yo, aferrando el cuerpo de Aioria para que él y Lithos pudieran volver a tierra firme.

Pronto, la chica abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Q...Qué? Amo Aioria...¿acaso estoy soñando?.- Se preguntó la chica ante esa duda.

\- No, ya vine, siento haberte hecho esperar mucho. Siempre estarás segura en cualquier lugar y momento.- Pidió disculpas el chico, mientras que comenzaban a descender.

En aquellos momentos, en medio del descenso, una trampa se había lanzado contra ellos, pero Aioria logró destruirlo, sin embargo, al volver a pisar tierra firme, allí apareció Cronos, el cual fue hasta Hyperion, recordando todo lo ocurrido, lo perdido de su mente, mientras que el "Tártaro" venía para reclamarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?.- Quiso saber Frank.

\- Acabo de recordar algo: Cada vez que los sacrificios que recibía, siempre quedaba vacío, esta mano quedaba vacía junto con mis deseos. Yo solo robaba lo que le pertenecía a otros, ¿era una persona hecha de nada? ¿Quién soy?.- Se preguntó, mientras que una serie de Brazos Negros aparecían y sorprendían a todos.- Los Muertos del Tártaro me reclaman, las únicas manos que me son tendidas, son las de las tinieblas, no llevo en mí ninguna luz.- Sostuvo, mientras que era arrastrado por esas almas, sin embargo, alguien lo atrapó.- Alguien tomó mi brazo, ¿se habrá lanzado al Tártaro?.- Se preguntó Cronos.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva para salvar al peli negro.

\- _"Nadie jamás me había dado una mano. El poder que poseemos no está para vencer, sino para proteger".-_ Pensó aquel peli negro, mientras que Aioria le daba una mano y lo sacaba de allí.

\- Porque le prometí a Hyperion, le juré que te protegería a ti, Rey Cronos, así es como son los Santos.- Respondió Aioria de forma tranquila y positiva.

\- _"Este hombre no vaciló en arriesgar su vida por mí".-_ Pensó Cronos, viendo que había alguien que se preocupaba por él, siendo testigos todos los presentes en ese momento, nadie podía dar crédito a la hazaña que Aioria había hecho por el supuesto "enemigo": Esa era la palabra que necesitaba saber Cronos, la confianza, esperanza, el poder contar con alguien que daría todo por esa persona y allí lo tenía, delante de sus ojos.

\- Piensa que esta Guerra contra los Dioses ha terminado.- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Esos enfrentamientos han terminado?.- Preguntó Cronos con temor.

\- Así es, digamos que eso depende por sobre todo de su usted, Su Majestad.- Respondió Aioria en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Será una decisión que me corresponde?.- Preguntó Cronos nuevamente por el papel que debía ejercer.

\- Así es, creo yo.- Sostuvo Aioria.

\- Solamente tú puedes tomar esa decisión.- Le dijo el peli negro con seriedad.

\- ¿Solamente yo?.- Quedó el pelirrojo asombrado.

\- En este momento, muchas vidas de este Mundo están muriendo y desapareciendo, es su Fe la que les da la fuerza para continuar luchando, algo que es para ellos una protección en la Fe que tienen en su Rey y esas almas creen en ti, de allí sacan su valor. Si quieres salvar a mi gente, debes poner fin a esta guerra.- Dijo Cronos, quien tenía dudas si debía hacerlo él, ya que no contaba con sus memorias y poder, pero Aioria le dio confianza, Fe de que podría lograrlo.

\- Cree en ti mismo y lo lograrás.- Le animó el pelirrojo.- Este Mundo que se beneficia del Sol, que está lleno de vida, es un ambiente en donde todos pueden vivir con derecho.

\- No entiendo, eso que me dices, debería llenarme de alegría, sin embargo, es tan irreal, pero me siento feliz.- Sostuvo Cronos y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- ¿Qué pasa? Qué extraño, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer.- Dijo, comenzando a llorar y Aioria lo abrazo.

\- Todo irá bien, tienes el derecho de ir a un Mundo de bañado de Luz, tienes el derecho de vivir y si los intrusos tratan de oponerse, yo les haré comprender.- Prometió el pelirrojo, mientras que llenaba de felicidad a aquel Dios.

* * *

Pero no todos estaban contentos, Pontos, quien se suponía que había muerto por obra de Hyperion, se había enterado del regreso de la confianza y la esperanza en Cronos, de ahí estaba entrando en marcha su plan.

\- ¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO, EN ESTE INSTANTE EN EL QUE SU CORAZÓN ACABA DE DESCUBRIR LA PAZ EN EL QUE YO LO VOY A HUNDIR EN LA DESESPERACIÓN!. Se va a hundir en las Tinieblas , acompañado de esa Desesperación, esto es el destino que Cronos no puede escapar: El día de devolverle a Cronos el Tiempo y la Memoria que le han sido arrebatadas ha llegado.- Sentenció con una sonrisa maligna, mientras que Mnémosyne lanzaba aquel hechizo junto con el personaje de las sombras.

* * *

\- La Tierra no le pertenece a nadie, ¿eso es lo que has dicho?.- Preguntó Cronos, de golpe, cambiando de parecer.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó Frank, pero para su horror, junto con los demás, un aura de maldad había envuelto a aquel peli negro.

\- Entonces no debería molestarle a nadie que si yo la tomara como mía, ¿no?.- Sostuvo con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Cronos.- Dijo Aioria y de ahí, éste lanzó una ráfaga de viento oscuro, levantando todo el polvo y llamando la atención de todos.

\- Una Guadaña. ¡Maestro Aioria, por favor, venga a ayudarlo!.- Pidió Lithos, viendo que ahora aquel personaje llevaba consigo la Armadura Negra y su Arma.

\- Un Dios Maléfico ha descendido sobre el Mundo: Cronos, el Dios Supremo y ahora, Humanos, pienso que es el gran momento de terminar esta larga espera.- Sostuvo con maldad en su voz.- He sido durante los "eones" enviado a las profundidades de estos Abismos. Una voz resuena desde el Dunamis hasta el interior de mi cuerpo, son los murmullos de la Madre Divina Tierra: _"Derroca a tu padre, mata a Urano, el Dios Supremo de los Cielos"_ y si te preguntas por qué, debes saber porque has nacido para ser el Cazador que ciega a todo aquello que hay en su camino, tú eres el Dios que origina la Muerte.- Dijo y miró a Lithos, la cual empezó a tener una Armadura.- Caza a todo aquello que tenga vida, sirviéndote del "Megas Drepanon".- Finalizó y de ahí se produjo toda una explosión que arrasó el suelo.

\- ¡Aioria, éste es el poder del "Mega Drepanon"!.- Le advirtió Claude.

\- Sí, yo soy el Dios Supremo, aquel que es también de desgarrar las Tinieblas y robar vidas y esto, aún si se tratase de la vida de uno de mis padres, me apodero de todo lo que necesito para saciar mis ambiciones y lo que justifica esto, su Cosmo, envuelve mi corazón bajo un armazón de hielo. Es el hecho de que he nacido para mantenerme por encima de todo aquello que vive, pues yo soy el Rey Supremo que reina los Cielos, los Mares, los Infierno y la Tierra, aquellas fueron las palabras de mi Madre.- Finalizó, mirando a Aioria.

\- El Cosmo de este tipo está hecho del Terror.- Observó Aioria aquella transformación.

\- Por eso, es con este fin que ella me ha dado poder para que nadie me sobrepase. De este "Dunamis" que asegura que no seré jamás sometido a quien quiera que sea, no hay más opción para aquellos que me hagan frente: La sumisión o la muerte. Sin embargo, te concedo el derecho de llevar una vida totalmente libre, Lithos, tú que justamente me enseñaste que el Mundo de la Superficie era libre.- Felicitó y liberó a la niña de la Armadura.

\- Yo no deseo tal cosa, vivir no tiene sentido más que llevando una existencia en compañía de otros, porque no hay realmente alguna persona que esté completamente solitaria: Yo no sería feliz siendo la única persona sobre la Tierra, es el contacto de otras vidas que me hace feliz.- Sostuvo ella, mientras que Cronos se ponía serio y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Le advirtió Aioria y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- Tú, ¿cuál es tu problema?, largo de aquí.- Ordenó Cronos, tras ser golpeado.

\- Temo que no podré hacerlo: Yo soy el Tutor de Lithos y no es esta la forma en que voy a dejar a que te aproximes.- Sentenció el chico con determinación, bajo la severa mirada del rival.

\- La Muerte, el "Rugir de las Tinieblas".- Sentenció Cronos y se preparó con su Guadaña para la pelea.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿No usa el filo para hacer un ataque directo?.- Preguntó Aioria y vio como surgían todos unos Halos de Luz.- Él no ha usado su Lámina y aún así, incluso mi Cosmo está siendo cortado.- Observó con sorpresa aquella función.- ¡LA TOTALIDAD DE MI CUERPO ESTÁ ENTUMECIDA Y NO PUEDO MOVERME!.

\- ¡Maldito!.- Gritó Claude y fue con los demás para atacar a Cronos, pero éste los rechazó.

\- Qué problema, ¿cómo es que ustedes, Humanos, son tan débiles?. No, ustedes son ¡EXTREMADAMENTE FRÁGILES!.- Bramó el rival y arrojó a todos ellos por los aires.

\- ¡Mi fuerza y mi Cosmos fueron extremadamente desgarrados!.- Gritó Aioria del dolor.

\- ¡SEÑOR AIORIA, AMIGOS!.- Intentó Lithos en ayudarlos.

\- ¡No te aproximes!. Estoy bien, ¡solo retrocede!. Hyperion me confió a este tipo, Cronos, al igual que Lithos, el deber de protegerlo.- Sostuvo Aioria con seriedad y poniéndose de pie.

\- Tú, que me enfrentas, tú, que te encuentras en el suelo por mi ataque y todo cubierto de sangre, ¿pretendes protegerme?. Me haces reír.- Se burló Cronos del pelirrojo.

En aquellos momentos, tanto Aioria como Cronos volvieron a enfrentarse, contando con la ayuda de sus amigos.

\- ¡SEÑOR AIORIA!.- Gritó Lithos por la desesperación.

\- ¿Que necesito la ayuda de los Humanos yo, un Dios que supera a todos?. Métetelo bien en tu cabeza, estúpida criatura: Tus compañeros ya han caído al suelo cortado y tú no vas a tardar en acompañarlos precisamente.- Se burló el rival.

\- Je, ciertamente me tardé porque me caí y me colgué por poco. ¿Quién se supone que cayó al Tártaro?.- Preguntó Aioria al respecto.

\- Pero por supuesto, ¡voy a lanzarlos inmediatamente! ¡"RUGIDO DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!.- Sentenció Cronos y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡Las Ondas se aproximan, cuidado!.- Alertó Marinett.

\- Milo, presta atención a lo que hay delante de nosotros.- Pidió Camus con seriedad al griego, mientras que pateaba una roca contra Cronos.

\- Logró insertar esa roca en mi campo de resonancia y me impidió alcanzar mi objetivo, haciéndola explotar: ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Lanzó Milo su ofensiva contra el rival, pero algo más apareció.- ¡¿Eh?! Esos enormes brazos como tentáculos, ¡cubren todo su cuerpo! ¡Destruyó mi "Aguja Escarlata" con su filo!.

\- Esos brazos negros forman toda una envergadura, su zona de protección.- Observó Cat Noir con asombro.

\- Milo, ¿estás vivo?.- Preguntó Aioria hacia el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- No hay razón para que me haya muerto, ¿no?. Sin embargo, tú también estás enfrentándolo , entonces no hace falta decir que es imposible abandonarte, ¡porque eres uno de mis Camaradas de Combate!.- Dijo el griego.

\- En efecto, no podemos abandonar a uno de los nuestros, tenemos que unir nuestras vidas y si representa una amenaza para todos los seres vivos, entonces debemos utilizar toda nuestra fuerza para protegerlos.- Apareció Camus con Shura, Aldebaran y Shaka.

\- Proteger todas las vidas que existen en la Tierra, es nuestra misión como Santos.- Sentenciaron aquellas personas que habían venid para ayudar.

\- En ese caso, yo soy el Dios que es diametralmente lo opuesto: Soy el Dios que corta toda vida. Ustedes tienen una vida y Cosmos míseros y fugaces, ¿quieren detenerme?.- Preguntó Cronos con desafío en su voz.

La Batalla Final estaba por comenzar: Los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados contra el Dios Cronos.

* * *

 **Esta semana terminaré con este fic, así que a prepararse porque se va poner muy emotiva la pelea final. No se lo pierdan.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45:** \- ¿Algo conocido por los Seres Humanos y sugieres que me lo puedes enseñar a mí, un Dios?. Tal cosa no existe y por el contrario, voy a enseñarte algo sobre la Tierra que no puedes proteger: Romperé tu cuerpo para ser más exacto, lentamente. Tu Mundo se estropea, esa parte que fue nombrado por mi poder, es el flujo del tiempo hacia un Pasado que no era regido por las manos de los Hombres: Es un regreso al tiempo en el que los Dioses gobernaban.- Sostuvo Cronos en esos momentos.

\- ¿Dices que vas a intervenir la Historia de este Mundo? ¡Imposible!.- Se negó Aioria en creerle.

\- ¿Por qué?. Yo soy aquel que gobierna plenamente el Tiempo. Yo decidí cuál era su Historia y si se hunden en la nada, no lo vas a recordar.- Sostuvo Cronos con burla, mientras que se veía en Egipto la lucha entre uno de los Estudiantes de Shaina contra un enorme monstruo de la Mitología Egipcia.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una capa de viento me protegió? ¿Quién eres?.- Quiso saber aquel muchacho.

\- Soy el Santo de Plata, Misty de Lagarto.- Se presentó aquel joven con rasgos femeninos, largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual había llegado para ayudara Retsu de Lince, el cual estaba luchando contra las Momias.- Creo que luchas de una manera torpe, pero ya que pusiste tu vida en la línea de defensa por otros, creo que aún no es tan malo. Tú probablemente te estés preguntando cuál es la verdadera Naturaleza del Mal de esta criatura. Ésta es un conjunto de las Almas que murieron y están regresando a esta tierra por causa de la Interrupción del Tiempo, pero a los cuerpos que intentan volver, no existen más. Puedes comparecerlos, ellos están sufriendo en este estado en que no llegan a morir.- Contó aquel rubio con suma tranquilidad.

\- Si, él ni siquiera percibe su propia muerte. Son vacíos con una condición entre la vida y la muerte. Ellos probablemente tienen miedo.- Sostuvo una chica de largos cabellos negros y muy hermosa.

\- ¿Quién es usted?.- Preguntó Retsu.

\- Miko Hasegawa, Investigadora de Arqueología Egipcia.- Se presentó la peli negra.

\- Una persona importante del Santuario le pidió investigar el extraño fenómeno en Egipto. Yo soy su escolta en el corazón de lo que está ocurriendo. Es ese mi deber.- Respondió Misty y con ello se preparó para erradicar a las Momias.- ¡"AGUJERO NEGRO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva y neutralizó la amenaza.- Adiós y buen viaje.

* * *

Aquella derrota en la Batalla de Egipto llevó una sorpresa en Cronos.

\- Aunque puedes pensar que la paz no es aceptable, tienes que vivir intensamente. Yo creo en ti y en tus palabras sobre la invencibilidad de los Santos de Oro.- Sostuvo Aioria, mientras que neutralizaba el ataque del enemigo.

\- ¿E...Empujó mi ataque?.- Quedó sorprendido, ya que el chico iba a cumplir el deseo de Hyperion.

\- ¡AUNQUE SEAS UN DIOS QUE CIEGA EL TIEMPO, NOSOTROS, LOS SERES HUMANOS SOMOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS DANDO NACIMIENTO, AQUELLOS QUE CREAN LA HISTORIA! ¡EL CURSO DEL TIEMPO PERTENECE A TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS!.- Sentenció Aioria, pero cuando iba a atacar a Cronos, éste se defendió con aquellas Vibraciones y de ahí fue lanzado hacia atrás.- Enciéndete, Mi Cosmo: ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Lanzó su contra-ofensiva contra el rival.

\- Incluso si golpeas las "Ondas Oscilantes", no podrás detenerme, éstas destrozarán tu cuerpo.- Advirtió Cronos, mientras que los demás intentaban hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero era inútil.

Shaka veía que sí había una solución, pero el tema iba a ser el precio a pagar.

\- ¡Maestro Aioria!.- Gritó Lithos con preocupación, hallándose protegida por los amigos de él.

\- ¿O será que deseas convertirte en un Héroe que me usurpó?. No moriré tan fácilmente.- Sentenció con furia, Cronos.

Aioria no pensaba rendirse, Milo apuntó, para Lithos y los demás, en Aioria, el cual miraba como un León furioso a su oponente, el cual no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente ni morir, iba a triunfar a como de lugar. Los ojos de Lithos se humedecieron al ver esa confianza que ella tenía en su Maestro, lo mismo Claude y los demás, ellos habían sido una gran ayuda, pero ahora, éste era el momento para que el joven guerrero pudiera triunfar finalmente sobre esa mancha que le había estado atormentando por tanto tiempo. En aquellos momentos, el pelirrojo logró derribar las defensas de Cronos, logrando ingresar en su campo, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, quedando cara a cara con el peli negro, el cual se burló de que era en vano, inútil poder detenerlo con una técnica tan estúpida.

* * *

Por su parte, en Egipto, la pelea había terminado y con ello, Retsu podía volver al Santuario para informar sobre el éxito de la misión, con todo el crédito entregado para Misty, el cual es estaba dando un baño en las aguas del Río Nilo, siendo observado, de forma picaresca, por Miko, quien se sonrojaba al ver ese buen cuerpo atlético.

Además de que encontraron en las Ruinas, algo que podía estar relacionado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Aioria, por su parte, atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Cronos, fallando al respecto.

\- ¡Mi Espada desea segar tu vida, hagámoslo!.- Gritó con emoción pero cuando el peli negro atacó, éste fracaso por el puño que su rival le dio, deteniendo aquella Espada.

\- ¿No lo comprendes?. Este poder es el poder que manipula el rayo que me entregó Ceo y también el "Megas Drepanon", el poder como el de una Gran Espada, Hyperion me dio eso. Mis fallecidos amigos han confiado en mí, también hay Camaradas que han venido desde la Tierra hasta el Tártaro.- Le contó Aioria con seriedad, pero una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en Cronos.

\- ¿Y qué con ellos? ¿Amigos, Camaradas?. No son más que estorbos, ¡una vez que obtenga el poder, seré invencible!.- Sentenció con superioridad, mientras que Aioria destruía la ofensiva "Ruido Oscuro".

\- Ya no tienes nada que te proteja, lo único que te queda es esa cosa: El "Megas Depranon" que habla la Mitología.- Apuntó el chico pelirrojo hacia el serio.- Y esa cosa, ¡también la voy a hacer pedazos!.-

\- Cuenta con nosotros.- Se unieron Marinett, Adrien, Claude y Frank.

\- ¿No crees que me bastó con cualquiera de esas dos?. Y ustedes, deben ser muy valientes con venir a pelear aquí y morir.- Sostuvo Cronos con burla.

\- Hijo de puta.- Le mostró Claude el dedo del medio.

\- Espera, ¿qué?.- Preguntó Aioria, deteniendo al castaño.

\- Ya veo.- Sentenció Shura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shura?.- Preguntó Camus con seriedad.

\- Me di cuenta de algo cuando peleaba con Crío/Kreios: Los Titanes poseen Planetas que controlan como con nosotros mismos, al usar todo ese poder, ese Dios está protegido: ¿Existe un Planeta Guardián para Cronos?.- Quiso saber el español con muchas sospechas.

Fue en ese momento en el que el español estaba en lo cierto, una mirada malvada se dibujo en las facciones de Cronos.

\- Te permitiré ver aquellos que existen desde Tiempos Mitológicos, a mis Seguidores, a mis Acompañantes, aquellos que viven de la Oscuridad, a mis Tres Estrellas Acompañantes.- Presentó Cronos ante todos ellos, con sus tres hilos de cabello que tomaron forma, antes como un tornado, para dar lugar a las esferas que venían con él, dejando a todos sorprendidos.- Pilar Gigante Guerrero de mi Planeta Protector: "Nefritishoplisma" ("Armadura de Jade").- Presentó a aquel Gigante.- Pilar Gigante de mi Planeta Protector: "Electrontéru" ("Bestia de Ámbar"), Pilar Gigante Guerrero de mi Planeta Protector: "Margaristes Dracon" ("Dragón de Perla"): "Tres Gigantes Guerreros".- Finalizó el rival, presentando a aquellas Bestias, las cuales eran un Gigante, un León Negro y un Dragón-Serpiente.

\- ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!.- Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿qué te pareció?!. Ellos son los Gigantes Guerreros más poderosos, elegidos como mis Planetas y que me protegen, ¿pueden ganarles, Humanos?.- Preguntó Cronos con burla y en ese momento, la "Bestia de Ámbar" lanzó una potente llamarada contra Aioria, pero Aldebaran fue al rescate, mientras que Shura y Frank lo enfrentaban.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Respondió el español con una ofensiva contra aquel León Negro.

\- ¡"AGUAMENTI"!.- Se unió el americano, lanzando una corriente de agua potente para apagar el fuego.

\- Si ustedes han venido para proteger a Cronos, nosotros hemos venido para proteger a nuestros Camaradas y a la Tierra.- Dijo Marinett, mientras que el "Dragón Perla" lanzaba un ataque con 10.000 Agujas de Agua, las cuales fueron derribadas, la mayoría, por Cat Noir.

\- Nosotros nos reunimos en nombre de la Diosa Guerrera Athena, Caballeros Dorados y Aliados, protegeré sus vidas, aunque el oponente sea un Dios y escribimos el Futuro: ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Sentenció Camus y también se unió al ataque.

\- ¡"CATACLISMO"!.- Exclamó Cat Noir, uniendo su poder con el del francés agua marina.

Pronto, el Gigante "Nefritishoplisma" se estaba preparando para ejecutar su acto.

\- ¿Está haciendo resonar las "Ondas Oscilantes"? ¡Eso nos causará un gran daño a todos nosotros!.- Advirtió Claude, mientras que iba con Milo al ataque.

\- ¡HUMANOS, NO LES PERDONARÉ SU REVUELTA CONTRA LOS DIOSES!.- Bramó Cronos, mientras que Shaka lograba neutralizar al Gigante, mientras que el resto acababa con el León Negro y el Dragón-Serpiente.

\- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO, QUE GIGANTES ELEGIDOS NI NADA, NOSOTROS POSEEMOS LA MISMA EXISTENCIA! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS AQUELLOS ELEGIDOS POR LA DIOSA GUERRERA ATHENA, LOS DOCE CABALLEROS DORADOS!.- Exclamó Aioria, mientras que los Tres Gigantes Guerreros no morían y regresaban al asalto.

\- ¡Aquí vienen otra vez!.- Alertó Claude.

\- ¡De acuerdo, lo juré a Koios, a Hyperion, proteger a Cronos y llevar a los Titanes a una tierra brillante, si alguien se interpone, aún si se trata de un Dios, NO PERDERÉ, NO PUEDO PERDER DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡ME LOS LLEVARÉ A TODOS USTEDES, LOS DIOSES, A UNA TIERRA DONDE HAYA LUZ! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"! ¡AQUELLOS QUE ESTORBEN, LOS APLASTARÉ.- Exclamó Aioria con furia y determinación, lanzando una ofensiva muy severa contra los Tres Gigantes Guerreros a la vez.

\- Un Mundo donde haya Luz, pero ese es el Mundo en el que Zeus nos arrebató, ¿dices que todos nos aceptarán en esa tierra?. Qué tontería es esa, la Mitología es la prueba de todo: La Tierra que tiene Luz, es el Mundo arrebato por la Fuerza, tu invitación es para un lugar que no existe. Yo soy el único que desea la Tierra, la gente no lo sabe pero es mi Paraíso, su Tierra está por ser eliminada. Lo que ustedes llaman Paz en la Tierra, no es creíble, es algo creado por el Dios Supremo Zeus, es una Paz Falsa, ¿no crees para tenerla siempre en sus manos, Zeus proclamó el peso de los Pecados? Y ustedes estén orgullosos de estar bajo el Sol de este Mundo. Aquellos bajo la protección de la Diosa Guerrera Athena, ¿por qué predican la Justicia más pura?. Lo he visto con mis ojos, lo he escuchado con mis oídos, los planes para derrocar a mi hermano mayor, Zeus, Caballeros de Athena, Caballeros Dorados, yo sé muy bien que la paz en la Tierra es falsa, que la Justicia por la que ustedes luchan está manchada. Es una paz corrupta.- Sostuvo Cronos con maldad en su voz.

\- Si lo vemos desde ese punto, posiblemente también lo creería, pero yo confío en esta paz. Confíe en esta paz, al igual que los dos hombres que confiaron en mí.- Dijo Aioria.

\- ¿Quiénes?.- Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Galarian Steiner, quien confió en el camino que tomé y quien se convirtió en mi Sirviente, también aquel que me ama y que ha estado conmigo en todas las batallas: El Caballero Dorado Aioros de Sagitario. Es por eso que confío, porque es el Mundo que mi ser querido protegía por la paz.- Dio Aioria a conocer aquellos nombres, pero para Cronos fue todo un "chiste", del cual se burló.

\- Yo no hice nada, yo no esperaba a nadie, no tenía el poder de proteger ni para luchar, pero ahora lo tengo todo: Las Armas, la Protección, la Armadura y además, también el "Dunamis". Lithos.- Sentenció el rival y llamó a la niña.

\- S...Sí.- Respondió ella.

\- Tú me lo has dado todo, sin hacer nada, tú me lo diste todo, me sacaste al Mundo Exterior, me diste ese poder: Tú eres para mí, una vida irreemplazable, Mi Radiante Piedra Lithos.- Agradeció, volviendo por unos segundos a aquella fase buena.- Destruiré cada una de las vidas y solo quedaremos tú y yo, construiré un Mundo para ti, daremos vida a un Mundo repleto de Luz.

\- Este tipo está mal.- Sostuvo Shura con seriedad.

\- No cabe duda que usa su lado buena para atraerla como si fuera un pez a un anzuelo.- Mencionó Aldebaran.

\- No me gusta para nada esto, hay que detenerlo.- Pidió Milo con furia.

\- Lo siento, no lo haré.- Se negó la niña, haciendo saber esa promesa que le había hecho a su padre, de que Aioria la protegería de cualquier peligro.- Cronos, yo soy Sirvienta del Señor Aioria, le pertenezco y además, yo ya te había dicho que la Tierra no te pertenecía: Le pertenece a todos.- Dijo ella y eso causó que el rival tomara una postura fría y el "Dunamis" se expandiera.

\- ¡No te perdonaré por haber robado mi corazón!. Su Justicia, su Paz, son solo temporales, ustedes que viven en la Tierra, se quemarán hasta morir.- Advirtió Cronos y de ahí se produjo una fuerte explosión en toda la zona, mostrando la severidad que tenía el poder destructivo suyo, sumado a que regresaron los "Tres Gigantes Guerreros".

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Lanzó Shura su ofensiva con Cat Noir y LadyBug, pero ésta no sirvió contra el "Dragón Perla".

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!.- Intentó Camus junto con Claude y Frank, pero tampoco hubo resultado.

\- ¡Jajajaja!. Ya ven que no pueden hacerme nada en serio, ¡los Humanos no sirven para nada! ¡Morirán y no podrán hacer nada, caigan en el Tártaro junto con sus lamentaciones!.- Exclamó Cronos, pero Aioria se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE SEA IMPOSIBLE!.- Gritó el pelirrojo, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.- ¡LAS VIDAS CRECEN, EL FUTURO SE CONSTRUYE, NO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN DIOS MALVADO CONFINADO POR EL PASADO!.

\- ¿El Futuro?. Eso no me interesa, si los destruyo junto con la Tierra, el siguiente será Zeus, ¡aquel que me robó el Futuro!.- Lanzó Cronos su amenaza hacia el Dios Supremo.

* * *

 **La Batalla Final se ha puesto tensa y a partir del capítulo que viene, sale el epílogo.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo Final:** \- No sé nada sobre este sofocante Mundo, lo mejor es que sea destruido: El pueblo de los Titanes, todos arrojados al Tártaro y todos ellos ya son vida innecesarias, el pueblo que yo quiero, al pueblo de la Tierra iluminada por el Dios del Sol Apolo, se convertirán en mi Nuevo Ejército, destruiré el Olimpo y la única vida que yo deseo es el "Icor" del Supremo Dios Zeus y también su "Dunamis", lo quiero todo.- Fueron los planes del proyecto de Cronos para conquistar y gobernar el Mundo, destruyendo al suyo sin piedad, viéndose imágenes de todo ese Imperio.

\- Niegas a tu propio pueblo, ya no eres solo su Rey, sino un Rey Loco.- Le advirtió Aioria.

\- La destrucción del Mundo ya ha comenzado.- Informó Shura al respecto.

\- Je, nosotros deberíamos proteger a los que ha desechado.- Sugirió Milo, de golpe.

\- Nos queda muy poco tiempo.- Añadió Aldebaran.

\- Si ese es caso, hay que concluirlo ya.- Pidió Shaka con los ojos cerrados.

\- Hay Tres Gigantes que protegen a Cronos, no tenemos tiempo para ceder contra ellos.- Señaló Camus sobre las defensas que contaba el enemigo.

\- Muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos, ¿y el tiempo?.- Quiso saber Frank.

\- No nos tomará demasiado. Escuchen, resolvamos esto de inmediato, hay que derrotarlo entre lo más breve posible que sea.- Pidió Camus a todos ellos.

\- Interesante, nos desharemos de ellos en un instante.- Dijo Milo con emoción.

\- Esto no es un juego, debemos eliminarlos rápidamente. La opresión de ese Rey Loco, nosotros nos volveremos invencibles.- Sentenció Aldebaran con todos los demás, listos para pelear.

Las miradas de Aioria y Cronos se dieron el uno contra el otro, furia, odio, sentimientos encontrados de rivalidad que debían aplacarse como las llamas de un incendio, todo este camino estaba ya en su etapa final, oficialmente quedaba ese rival, pero el primero anisaba la destrucción de su propio pueblo y así gobernar otro, Aioria debía frenarlo inmediatamente y sin importar las consecuencias.

\- Cronos, yo lo haré, debo salvarte, ¡se lo prometí a un amigo!.- Sentenció Aioria, mientras que sus compañeros iniciaban la Batalla Final contra los "Tres Gigantes Guerreros".

\- ¡En el nombre de Athena, derrotaremos a ese Dios!.- Juraron ellos.

\- En serio me están subestimando, Humanos, en el instante en que desafiaron a un Dios, ¡es llamado arrogancia!.- Se lanzó Cronos contra ellos, pero LadyBug y Cat Noir lo frenaron inmediatamente junto con Frank y Claude, ésta vez pudieron resistir al embate del enemigo, quien intentó atacarlos a todos ellos, pero Aioria lo repelió.

Todos ellos juraron luchar con Aioria, defender a su amigo, no volver a traicionarlo y hacerle frente a Cronos, éste era el momento de la verdad y también la hora de decidir quién ganaría este encuentro final, sin importar las consecuencias.

\- ¡Bien dicho, amigos, no me romperás!. En ese caso, yo te romperé: ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Juró Aldebaran y lanzó su ofensiva contra el rival.

\- ¡"CATACLISMO"!.- Se unió Cat Noir con LadyBug.

\- ¡"AMULETO ENCANTADO"!.- Añadió ella, mientras que el combate comenzaba a ponerse serio, ya que Cronos estaba ejerciendo una tenaz resistencia.

\- ¡Mierda, no lo derribé, se adelantó a la llegada de mi golpe!. En ese caso, ¡será un ataque frontal. Claude, Frank, conmigo, ayúdennos!.- Pidió el brasilero y éstos asintieron.

\- ¡Este tipo posee un nivel de destrucción increíble, solo en su brazo derecho!. Esta va mal, esta técnica, ¿podré contener su golpe de ondas de choque?.- Se preguntó Shura con Milo.

\- No bajemos la guardia, amigos, tenemos que derrotarlo.- Pidió Frank, quien le lanzaba varios hechizos, los cuales eran repelidos.

\- Aún soy capaz de absorber cuanto poder me sea posible.- Se burló el rival de ellos.

\- No podremos contenerlo por completo. Shura, Frank y Claude corren peligro estando indefensos. ¡Amigos!.- Observó Aldebaran, pero en ese momento se produjo una fuerte explosión.

\- ¿Tu Espada Sagrada podrá cortar las Ondas de Choque?.- Preguntó Claude ante las dudas que afloraban la situación.

\- Escuchen, la misma técnica que ha lanzado, no funciona dos veces contra un Caballero, que no nos vea ingenuo a nosotros, los Humanos.- Señaló Shura a su rival.

\- ¿Creen que Humanos de su posición pueden derrotar a un Dios?.- Preguntó Cronos con severidad y burla.

\- Serás testigo de eso.- Prometió Frank, apuntando con su Varita al rival.

\- ¡Si lo que deseas es una nueva técnica, te la daremos!.- Prometió Shura, pero al atacar con Claude y Frank, ésta falló.

\- Ustedes no entienden a los Dioses: ¡Deberían temer a este "Dunamis"! ¡RECIBAN EL CASTIGO DEL CASTIGO DE LOS CIELOS: "DUNAMIS PELEKUS"!.- Respondió Cronos y atacó con una gran fuerza contra el español, el Hechicero y el Santo de Flecha, arrojándolos hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Acaso no entendiste lo dicho por nosotros?! ¡Protegeremos a nuestro amigo!.- Sentenció LadyBug, quien rescató a aquellas personas y se volvieron a lanzar a la carga, intentando traspasar esas defensas con Aioria, quien fue el primero en penetrar el área.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible, ese "Dunamis Pelekus" tenía todo el poder de un Dios! ¡Lo contuvo!. Aún con su cuerpo humano, ¿significa que superó al poder de un Dios? ¿Qué diablos son los Humanos?.- Preguntó Cronos, envuelto en la duda y la sorpresa.

\- Los Humanos son débiles, nacen a la semejanza de los Dioses pero con solo una pequeña cantidad de poder, pero creen con el corazón. Cuando encuentran algo que intentan proteger, los Humanos poseen algo que los Dioses no, eso que poseen es conocido como Milagros y ahora, el siguiente en mantener esa promesa, seré yo.- Respondió Aioria, mirándolo con furia al rival.

\- No estas solo, Aioria, la técnica de Aldebaran, el "Gran Cuerno", con ese poder demostró que tu cuerpo ya no es una fortaleza.- Advirtió Camus.

\- Y en mi Espada Sagrada reside el Cosmo restante del "Dunamis" de mi amigo Kreios.- Añadió Shura con su "Excalibur".

\- En este momento, ofreceré mi vida para mantener la promesa a mi amigo, Diosa de la Guerra Athena, dame tu fuerza.- Añadió Aioria, listo para dar el golpe.

\- ¡Incendiate, Mi Cosmo!.- Pidió Shura y de ahí lanzó su "Excalibur", destruyendo la posición del enemigo.- Gracias, Aldebaran, nosotros ganamos.

La victoria, su primera parte, fue exitosa, ya que fueron destruidos los "Tres Gigantes Guerreros" que protegían a Cronos, dejándole sin defensas, Aioria debía cumplir ahora la promesa, derrotar al rival de una buena vez y salvarlo de la maldad que había caído sobre él.

\- Yo creo que tú ganarás, Aioria.- Dio Shaka su apoyo al chico.- No fue fácil para el rubio de La India y los demás derrotar a los Guardianes de Cronos, ya que éstos eran bastante fuertes y debieron unir fuerzas, sus Cosmos con las habilidades de cada uno de ellos para finalmente destruirlos y así liberar el camino para el Caballero de Leo.

Shaka con LadyBug y Cat Noir habían podido destruir al Gigante, Milo con Aldebaran, Shura y Milo al "Dragón Perla" y Camus con Frank y Claude al León Ámbar, acabando con cada uno de ellos, sin importar las heridas, pudieron derrotarlos.

\- El "Dunamis" de los Tres Guardias que me protegían, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.- Preguntó Cronos con seriedad.- De repente disminuyeron y se extinguieron, ¿cómo pudo suceder algo tan semejante?. Los Tres Astros que han sido mis Guardianes desde la Era Mitológica, en un instante fueron ¿aniquilados?.- Se preguntaba el rival con asombro y abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

No podía creer que unos simples Humanos hubieran podido hacer algo semejante, no era raro, pero tampoco estaban a la pérdida de nada: Sus palabras se hicieron realidad con el "Milagro" que tanto hablaban al respecto, pero en ese momento, Cronos aprovechó para reírse de las palabras que ellos habían dicho, demostrando que un Dios como él no podía ser aniquilado.

\- Este tipo debería ver a un psiquiatra.- Pidió LadyBug.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, ¿no es gracioso?! ¡¿Y si me lo demuestran, entonces en el campo de batalla?!.- Los desafió a todos ellos, mientras que el suelo se destruía.- Solo existe una manera de detener esto: Destruyéndome completamente. ¿Alguno se atreve a dar el paso final? ¡Adelante!.-

Aioria no estaba solo, contaba con sus amigos, sus Camaradas, con Lithos, ella pedía que no perdiera ni muriera, que triunfara sobre ese enemigo, ya que él había sido como un padre para ella, cuidándola a todo momento.

\- Iré, hasta pronto.- Se despidió de sus amigos y fue a enfrentar a Cronos, pidiéndoles antes de que no se involucran, que esta pelea era de él.

\- ¿Has terminado de despedirte?. Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo, comencemos, te ejecutaré inmediatamente.- Respondió Cronos y ambos comenzaron un duro enfrentamiento.

* * *

A su vez, en el Santuario, el Patriarca se hallaba el Palacio de Athena, donde relataba la historia de la Daga Dorada que fue blandida por la Diosa, mientras que se daba a entender de sus planes de ser un Dios, sin importar al oponente que estuviera en su camino, él pensaba triunfar, a pesar de que el lado bueno de Saga le impedía cumplirlo.

* * *

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Exclamó Aioria, mientras que disparaba su ofensiva contra Cronos, pero éste la evadía.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁS!.- Apareció el rival desde lo alto, mientras que lo atacaba y de ahí el pelirrojo debía defenderse de todos los golpes posibles.

\- ¡QUE LOS "COLMILLOS" SE HUNDAN! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Respondió al ataque enemigo y de ahí contra-atacó, pero Cronos demostraba una gran agilidad a la hora de evadir las ofensivas enemigas.

\- ¡Tele-transporta mis ataques, sus orígenes no son como el de los Dioses de la Mitología, es diferente, no es tan primitivo, sobrepasa lo refinado! ¡Es violencia pura!. Sin embargo, él posee el "Megas Drepanon" con el poder de cortar el Cosmos, este sujeto es en verdad el Dios de la Destrucción.- Dijo el pelirrojo ante el oponente y la feroz Arma que llevaba encima.

\- Te equivocas al creer que ganarás, yo soy el Dios que nació para destruir, soy aquel que cortará sus vidas y los tiempos, reduciéndolos a cenizas, a toda existencia sin excepción.- Sentenció con orgullo y todo eso, sumado a los fracasos en los ataques, hundieron al chico en la negatividad y la tristeza, sin embargo, alguien le estaba dando su apoyo y no quería que se rindiera, cosa que logró encender ese poder dormido que llevaba dentro.

\- ¡Vamos, demuéstralo!.- Lo desafió Cronos con burla.- ¡Intentas enfrentarme con esa técnica grosera, tu última carta! ¿Esas Numerosas Estrellas representan a tu Cosmos?. El brillo de la vida que aún te queda, entonces ¿qué pasará si yo pulverizase todas esas Estrellas? ¡"FILO VERDADERO!.- Cuestionó y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva, logrando destruir aquellos Fotones de un solo golpe y también a Aioria, hiriéndolo, pero a pesar de ello, logró golpearlo al oponente y arrojarlo hacia atrás.

\- No solamente es rápido, esquivó mi ataque en un instante. No puedo contra-atacar, su estilo no es simple fuerza bruta, su comprensión de las Dimensiones Espaciales está muy por encima de los Humanos. ¡El "Dunamis"!.- Observó Aioria aquella defensa que portaba su oponente.

\- ¡"LLUVIA DEL CAOS"!.- Atacó Cronos con otro golpe, sin darle posibilidad de defenderse.- Eres increíblemente débil, ¡nunca pensé que me superaría en este punto!. Esto será un magnífico espectáculo y por eso sigo haciéndolo, soy el Dios Aniquilador que le pondrá término a tu vida y a la de los demás.- Sentenció el peli negro, mientras que volvía a atacar y Aioria se levantaba, pensando en algún truco o plan para evadirlo y así poder contrarrestarlo.

Justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, Aioria lo esquivó.

\- Aceleró a un más y ¡¿esquivó mi ataque?! ¿Ha superado mis defensas desde el comienzo?.- Quiso saber el rival, mientras que venía la respuesta.

\- ¡"RAYO RELÁMPAGO"!.- Contra-atacó Aioria y logró aturdir al oponente.- ¡Esto aún no termina, tengo que ir más rápido, aunque mis piernas se hagan pedazos, debo seguir avanzando!.- Juró el pelirrojo con determinación.- ¡TRASPÁSALO, RELÁMPAGO! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Sentenció y lanzó su ofensiva contra Cronos, logrando darle un golpe muy fuerte, llegando al máximo potencial y casi estando agotado, pero éste ataque no sirvió de nada, ya que no quedó herido.- ¡CABALLEROS DORADOS, ALIADOS, NECESITO DE SUS COSMOS!.- Pidió y de ahí fueron reuniéndose todos los demás.- ¡No voy a dejarte pasar, yo seré aquel que bloque tu camino hacia la Tierra!.- Bramó Aioria a Cronos.

\- En ese caso, tendré que ser yo quien se encargue de ti primero.- Sentenció Cronos con una sonrisa.- ¿Esperas que todos puedan transportarse hasta aquí? ¿No crees que es imposible?. Después de todo, no te queda mucho tiempo, ¡mira!: Se ha extinguido otra llama, en esta situación apocalíptica, solo queda una opción. No serás capaz de salvar a tus amigos si no sacrificas tu propia vida, es porque me gusta arrebatártela solo eso.- En esos momentos, el peli negro lanzó una estocada, pero Aioria la esquivó justo a tiempo.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo esquivó?! ¡¿Cómo puede esquivar mis puños?!. La velocidad de mi Guadaña supera a la de la Luz, esquiva todos esos, ¿será el "Sexto Sentido?, no ¡estos movimientos no se basan en los Cinco Sentidos! ¡ES UN PODER QUE VA MÁS ALLÁ, ¿EL MÁS ALTO DE TODOS LOS SENTIDOS?! ¡"EL SÉPTIMO SENTIDO"!.- Quedó Cronos asombrado de ver en esos momentos, cómo era repelido y atacado por su rival.-

\- ¡Lo tengo, ¿es ahora?! ¡"Relámpago de Voltaje"!.- Atrapó Aioria a su oponente y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"LLUVIA DEL CAOS"!.- Contra-atacó Cronos en ese mismo momento, provocando que ambos poderes colisionaran como en una mesa de billar.

\- Hasta que mis compañeros sean capaces de salvar a todo tu pueblo, con mis manos no voy a dejar ¡que te vayas de aquí!.- Prometió Aioria en que lo derrotaría.- ¡CAMARADAS, POR FAVOR, APÚRENSE!.- Pidió el chico a todos ellos, los cuales estaban evacuando las tierras de Cronos.- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, NO HAY FORMA DE NOS VAYAMOS SIN TI!.- Gritó Milo, el cual se hallaba con los demás.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, SI PIENSAN EN MÍ, VÁYANSE! ¡HÁGANLO POR MÍ!.- Pidió el pelirrojo a todos ellos, en medio de la pelea.

\- Si el deber de los Caballeros es salvar a todos, ¡entonces también es nuestra responsabilidad salvar a los Titanes!.- Sentenció Shura.

\- ¡Por favor, les juro que yo detendré a Cronos! ¡El Mundo, la Tierra, voy a regresar, como es posible proteger todo esto, yo también juro con cumplir mi promesa! ¡SHAKA!.- Exclamó Aioria a todos ellos y luego envío la "Señal" para el rubio de La India.

\- Todos, envíen sus Cosmos.- Pidió éste y lo entregaron para él, quien lo lanzaría hacia Aioria.

\- Lithos, te prometo que volveré. Marinett, Adrien, les deseo lo mejor, Claude, has sido el mejor Aprendiz que he tenido y Frank, fue un gusto conocerte, les prometo que voy a regresar.- Hizo esa promesa.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Aioria!.- Gritó Lithos, la cual se hallaba con los demás, pero Claude la detuvo.

\- Él estará bien, no te preocupes, tienes nuestra palabra.- Juró el castaño.

\- Es verdad, él es enfrentó tantas veces al enemigo y nunca murió, tenemos que tener que Fe en él.- Añadió Marinett y éstos acertaron, ya que lo habían ayudado muchísimo.

\- Te esperaré, ¡te esperaré y mantendré mi Fe en ti!.- Exclamó la niña hacia el pelirrojo, confiando en su palabra.

* * *

La defensa de Cronos seguía de pie, éste no pensaba en bajar esos Brazos que lo protegían, pero Aioria ya había lanzado ese golpe final.

\- Es hermoso, ésto...ésto es el brillo de la vida humana, va yendo hacia la superficie donde da la Luz del Sol, ¡qué envidia, se parece al Universo, es hermoso!.- Estaba fascinado de ver esa "Obra de Arte" ante sus ojos, como un niño que abría los regalos en Navidad, extendió su mano izquierda para sentir el calor que irradiaba.- Si todas éstas desaparecieran, solo quedaría un Cielo Oscuro Azabache, acabaré con las vidas de todos para mandarlos hacia ese hermoso Cielo Nocturno.- Sentenció con "emoción" y orgullo.

\- Las Estrellas del Universo nos permiten ver sus últimos momentos, aún después de haber desaparecido, pero su brillo aún permanece y nos siguen cuidando. Yo creo que de esa manera, los muertos cuidan de los vivos, de esa manera, las Estrellas nos muestran silenciosamente la Luz de Esperanza. La gente no está sola, aunque nuestros ojos no puedan verlos, siempre estarán aquellos que nos acompañarán e iluminarán nuestro camino. Yo así lo creo.- Dijo Aioria, mientras que su Armadura se combinaba con el "Dunamis" y brillaba como las Estrellas.

\- Pero si en este Mundo perdido solo estamos nosotros dos, ¡yo voy a ser el único sobreviviente!.- Se burló Cronos, pero el chico cerró su puño.

\- ¡Te equivocas!. Ambos volveremos a la Tierra o desapareceremos en las profundidades del Tártaro: ¡Elige!.- Impuso el pelirrojo esas "reglas".

\- Dices "Ambos", ¿esperas que haya paz entre nosotros?. Es una idea divertida, pero me rehúso por supuesto, yo soy el Dios que Corta Todas Las Vidas, ¡es imposible que los dos vivamos juntos!. Yo soy un Dios ¡y nunca escucharé lo que diga un Humano! ¡"LLUVIA DEL CAOS"!.- Advirtió el peli negro, mientras que volvía a bombardear a Aioria, burlándose de que la técnica que estaba usando seguía haciendo efecto sobre su rival, tanto que había dicho que no servía dos veces y de ahí se elevó en los Cielos con el "Dunamis Megas Drepanon".- Ahora, con esta técnica, ¡acabaré contigo de una buena vez!

\- ¡Ven, pero no dejaré que me mates, le hice una promesa a Hyperion, que yo no te mataría!. Con esta técnica, yo podré "derrotarte". Es hora de poner fin a este conflicto que ha durado Eones, ¡con mi técnica definitiva!. Te venceré.- Juró Aioria en cumplir su promesa.

\- Te mataré.- Prometió Cronos en aniquilarlo.

\- ¿La última técnica?. Muy apropiado, no puedes llamar técnica, ni siquiera poder a algo que no mata a tu oponente, aunque no tiene sentido nombrar de esa manera a esa técnica, ¿estando a corta distancia y falla?.- Se preguntó Cronos y de ahí vino su "respuesta".

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó Aioria y disparó su ofensiva.

\- ¿No falló?.- Quiso saber el peli negro, ya que no hubo efecto.

\- Solo fue un ataque al azar, tuve suficiente, ya me cansaste.- Cerró el pelirrojo su puño.

\- ¿Ya estás satisfecho? Fue todo inútil: ¡"DUNAMIS MEGAS DEPRANON"!.- Sentenció el rival y se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡"DUNAMIS PTERYX"!.- Exclamó Aioria y ambos poderes volvieron a chocar violentamente.

\- Tú también te destruirás en medio de un Mundo que va hacia la Decadencia.- Se burló Cronos, listo para matarlo, sin embargo, el enemigo logró atravesar su campo de defensa.- ¿Cómo es que estás a mi lado? ¿Engañó a mi vista? ¿Hizo que atacara a su sombra?. Sin embargo, todos los Plasmas que disparó, están suspendidos en el aire. ¿Acaso todas las Esferas son controladas por el Cosmo?.- Quiso saber y vio como empezaba a crearse el "Photon Burst".

Tenía que detenerlo, no podía ser derrotado por un Humano, él era un Dios, así que utilizó sus piernas para contrarrestarlo y así detener su golpe ofensivo, pero fue en vano, ya que toda la concentración de poder estaba lista y a punto de ser disparada.

\- ¡"PHOTON BURST"!.- Exclamó Aioria y de ahí, Cronos parecía entrar en desesperación.

\- Yo soy un Dios y aún así, ¿morirás conmigo?. Tú también, en ese caso, ¡morirás conmigo!.- Bramó y se preparó con sus puños para atacar.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva más destructiva, la cual causó todo un estallido en toda la zona, mientras que él y Cronos caían al Vacío, al Abismo.

\- ¿Acaso seremos los dos? ¿Es verdad? ¿Acaso es cierto? ¿Tenía planeado venirse conmigo por la promesa hecha a mi Siervo?. ¿De verdad está bien matar a un Humano?.- Comenzó Cronos a cuestionarse todo lo sucedido, entrando en razón.- ¡HADES!.- Reconoció a un joven musculoso, desnudo y de largos cabellos negros que estaba ante él.- ¿Viste todo?.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Cronos?.- Preguntó el Futuro Emperador de los Muertos, hablando con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡Una cosa, solo una cosa, devuelve al León Dorado a la Tierra!.- Pidió a aquel peli negro.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que recibiré yo?.- Fue la pregunta de Hades.

\- ¡Todo! ¡Mi Dunamis y todo lo demás, te lo ofrezco!.- Entregó aquellas posesiones al Emperador.- ¡Es por eso que te lo ruego, esta persona es un Héroe!.- Reconoció la valentía y el coraje de Aioria.- ¡Al Mundo donde haya Luz!.- Pidió y de ahí, todo comenzó a iluminarse.

* * *

Las personas evacuadas junto con las tropas y Guardias Imperiales estaban reunidas con los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados, viendo en la salida de aquel Mundo la Luz que comenzaba a alumbrar aquellos sitios abandonados.

\- Esta es...la Luz del Sol, que hermosa y cálida.- Dijo uno de los Soldados.

\- Je, y es por eso que la Estirpe de los Titanes puede residir en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.- Dijo una voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?.- Se preguntaron todos esos forasteros.

\- Nada ni nadie debe obligarlos a volver a la Oscuridad, residan en un lugar reconocido del Santuario: Ya en la "Isla de la Reina Muerte" o en las "Islas de Andrómeda", vayan a la isla que les plazca. Esta no es una petición, es una orden. Aquellos que puedan pelear, portarán Armaduras Negras, si se rehúsan morirán aquí mismo, yo no tendré Misericordia.- Dijo Máscara de Muerte, quien le dio la bienvenida a todas esas personas, mientras que se hallaban en los verdes y claros Valles del Santuario, rodeados de la flora y fauna, el Sol, conejos, aves, insectos, el dulce cantar de los arroyos y lagos, todo un bello espectáculo que admirar,en especial para aquellas personas y militares del Imperio de Cronos.

Sobre la hierva verde, allí se encontraba Aioria, rodeado de sus seres queridos.

\- ¿Estoy en la Tierra? ¿Y frente a la tumba de mi hermano?.- Se preguntó, mirando hacia aquella lápida.- Acaso Cronos me salvó, la Tierra está siendo guiada por la Luz, la Tierra ha sido salvada.- Sostuvo el chico, viendo que la misión había sido todo un éxito: El propio Dios Cronos del Tiempo lo había salvado y regresó a la Tierra, donde estaban sus amigos y Camaradas, quienes le dieron la bienvenida, en especial Lithos, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.- " _Hermano, yo no tengo Alas, ¿estaré calificado para portar la Melena del León Dorado? ¿Y también para ser un Caballero?".-_ Pensó el chico, pero esas preguntas iban a quedar para el Futuro, ahora era el momento de estar con sus amigos y seres queridos que habían llegado.

Todos los Caballeros Dorados que fueron al Tártaro regresaron y con ello, la bienvenida para los que eran de esas tierras, quienes pudieron estar bajo la Luz del Sol y luchar por el Santuario.

* * *

\- No pude robar el "Dunamis" de Cronos, pero obtendré otro Poder, conseguiré mi objetivo. Este triunfo es mío. Seres Vivos de la Tierra, será mejor que disfruten de esta Paz Temporal.- Sostuvo Pontos, llevándose sus "Laureles de la Victoria" y una sonrisa de maldad.

Pero por ahora, eso le iba a llevar su tiempo, los Titanes habían abandonado su bandera y con ello, tendría que empezar de cero nuevamente, sin embargo, no había quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel rubio enemigo.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Claude había jurado como Santo de Plata y con ello, permaneció un tiempo en Grecia junto con Tony Cipriani y Tommy Vercetti, quienes seguían con sus negocios, mientras que Marinett y Adrien pudieron disfrutar de sus vacaciones con sus compañeros y pasar tiempo juntos, sin olvidarse de sus amigos, pronto llegaría el momento en el que todos sus caminos se cruzarían, incluso Frank, el cual tendría que volver a EEUU para entregar su reporte de lo ocurrido, sumado a la aparición de aquellos Futuros Caballeros de Bronce que lucharían por Athena.

\- Oigan, chicos, ¿qué tal una foto?.- Propuso Marinett y preparó su cámara.

\- Suena bien, vamos.- Dijo Aioria y tomó a Lithos en sus brazos, hallándose también con Aldebaran, Milo, Shaka, Camus, Shura y Afrodita, mientras que los otros Santos de Oro estaban ocupados, haciéndose cargo de la instalación de la gente y las fuerzas militares del Imperio de Cronos, sumado a los asuntos que tenía que atender el Patriarca, estaban "escasos" allí.-

\- Muy bien, digan "Whisky".- Dijo Adrien esa palabra y de ahí, todos se tomaron la foto, en la cual aparecieron todos ellos: Aioria, Lithos, Galarian Steiner, Shaka, Aldebaran, Afrodita, Camus, Shura, Milo, Claude, Tony, Tommy, Marinett, Adrien (los cuales se estaban besando), Claude y Frank Smith.

Finalmente la Guerra Santa contra Cronos y los Titanes había terminado y la Paz se instaló en la Tierra.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ufff, llevó su tiempo, pero finalmente he terminado con este largo y olvidado proyecto que empecé en Julio del año pasado. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo siguieron y participaron, en especial para lady-saintiasailor, Franco M. Romano, FreedomGundam96, Coven, Guest, Pirata y PoLucy.**

 **Ahora a prepararse que esta semana se vienen nuevas actualizaciones de "Saintia MLP" y "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension". Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan todos y cada uno de ustedes, una buena semana.**


End file.
